


Boruto: The Generations Repeat Itself {A Boruto Fanfiction}

by Chi_dori



Series: Boruto: The Next Generation [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fanfiction, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Torture, Strong Female Characters, Strong Haruno Sakura, Swearing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 91,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_dori/pseuds/Chi_dori
Summary: ---"Hey, darling?""I just wish to ask a little question.""Our tale; these events, these lives, this world...how would you choose to describe our tale?""...yes, I suppose it'd be...""...a tragedy.""But, no need to worry darling - I shall pursue our dream, my purpose.""Humanity shall perish.""Shikon, I'll make sure that when you next open those eyes...you shall awake within our utopia. I promise, darling...I'll rid us of our enemies - all obstacles. Nothing shall stand in our way. I'll eliminate all opponents.""This forsaken world...it holds no saviour, no hope. Just hurt and war. Humans...are such revolting creatures. I'll eliminate this forsaken world.""I'll eliminate those girls, our worst opponents thus far.""I shall make sure to gladly deliver their brutal deaths; I shall watch as Kodi, Eli and Shisenchi all writhe in agony and brokenly scream.""...But, Shikon, darling...""Please, remember...""I am doing this because I love you."---[Read at your own discretion][Book 1 of this series]





	1. ~ P r o l o g u e ~

"I didn't think you'd go this far...

"...Kawaki!"

That voice... _his_  voice.

His brother's voice.

How long had it been since he had heard his baby brother's voice? How long had it been since he had seen his baby brother's face?

These aimless questions drifted through Kawaki's mind within that moment, as he stood unwavering utop the destroyed kage rock. It was the face of his father, the face of the seventh Hokage. He stood utop the slightly elevated piece that remained intact, whereas his baby brother was beneath him, not even looking up at him. His brother's smaller form was set within a crouched position, sword clutched within his two hands. One hand, his brother's left, was left unmarked. His brother's right? Intricate black markings were engraved into the boy's skin, as if he was touched by ink, the design scaling up his arm. His brother had matured quite a bit, Kawaki noted. His cheeks were less fat and chubby, his features significantly narrowed and thinned. Maybe the stress got to him, Kawaki supposed, noting the rather noticeable darkened bags that hung lifelessly underneath his brother's eyes.

His eyes...they were so blue, once. So bright. There used to be a certain light, a flame even, that endlessly flickered within his brother's azure irises. Anger would ignite it, sadness would dull it, happiness would brighten it.

The light was no more.

No matter how many times Kawaki scoured his irises for any of the tiniest hint of that little light that used to brighten his brother's eyes, it remained hidden.

Because it had dissipated entirely.

Kawaki stared at his brother's face then. He hadn't seen it in a long, long time and it had changed so drastically. Significantly more serious, more mature...less emotion was held within his expression, his irises dulled. Kawaki released a minor sigh, the shoot of air escaping his mouth and grazing his lips. His expression remained indifferent, unchanging as he spoke. "I'll be sending you to meet the 7th...

"...Boruto!"

Upon hearing his name being called out to him, Boruto lifted his head. He stared up at his brother. Nothing...he felt nothing...

Despite Boruto's expression remaining mostly unchanged, Kawaki caught onto the sliver of struggle slipping through Boruto's irises. Boruto took a moment before averting his gaze, aimlessly looking elsewhere...anywhere apart from at his brother. Kawaki did not even flinch upon hearing such venomous words leave his brother's scowling mouth. "...Everything... **everything** has been leading up to this moment, Kawaki. You realise that, don't you...?"

His words were small, insignificant in the wider scale of things. Even bothering to contemplate such trivial things at this point were meaningless, Kawaki thought. 

He raised his left arm, where markings eerily similar to his brother's own were engraved within his skin, scaling from his hand up his muscled arm and all the way to his face, slashing across his eye, temple and forehead sideways. He clenched his fist, and the mark abruptly burned a dangerous crimson. He replied without hesitation.

"I do, brother...

"...the age of shinobi is over."

As his brother's heartless words entered his ears and circled endlessly within a loop within boruto's brain, he reached a hand behind him and pulled something out of his beige - brown pouch. It was his forehead protector, the material black in colour and the metal slashed sideways and downwards. Kawaki merely watched, though his intrigue slipped through the crack's of his cold expression, as Boruto slipped his forehead protector on and tied a knot within the cloth, eyes shut. "Even so..." He began. "I still am..."

His eyes opened once more, and his right iris instantly brightened and paled, pupil nowhere to be seen - he activated his Jogan.

"...a shinobi."

The markings engraved onto his skin lit up as if fireworks, a cold blue shade.

And the two brothers' battle continued.

...

_Yes..._

_...this was an inevitable outcome.  Our entire lives have only led up to this moment - this battle, before we even realised it. If I think back...all the way back to the beginning..._

_...Yes..._

_It's all your fault...Kawaki._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Updates every Sunday]


	2. A r c  1  ~ P r o l o g u e ~  T h e  B e g i n n i n g

_Rage._

_That was the emotion that had overtaken her._

_It thread through her rushing veins, leaving behind a harsh sting that simply wouldn't leave her be - irritation._

_It caused her body to react in such a way practically unfamiliar to her - her initially smooth ivory skin deepened into the shade of crimson, heat overtaking her body as her mind boiled over within its depths of utter hatred._

_Yes... **she** made her feel this way._

_Abruptly, the woman's fist slammed into the arm rest her throne - like seat had attached to it, the woman not at all bothered by the minor pulses of pain throbbing throughout her tightened fist. Her nails pierced through her skin, sinking in. Yet she was not bothered._

_No...all she could truly focus on was her pure_   **rage** , _her pure **hatred**_ , _her pure_ ** _bloodlust._**

_Oh, how she wished to find **her**  and kill_ ** _her_**.  _Oh, how very badly she did._

_It would grant her one of the most amazing, enthralling feelings within the world._

_..._

_Another presence. Same room. Nearby._

_Her irises that were clouded through and through, unable to see any light within her darkness, abruptly flickered towards the other presence. Her eyes were narrowed, jaw clenched._

_"Father - what do you want? I'm not in the mood-"_

_"I understand that, but what the hell just happened?"_

_What happened...interesting question. The mere wording, the mere phrase, caused something within the woman's body to snap._

_"What happened - the_   _ **whore**_   _ruined everything! She's **weakened**  me and my powers! How the fuck could a measly little whore do that to someone of  **my** caliber?!" Venom coiled tightly around the woman's voice, not planning to release her any time soon. Her father roughly swallowed - it only left a bitter, dry taste. His mind was clogged, as if an unbreakable barrier had lodged into his brain, sunk in deep. "That fucking sly whore...how the fuck did_  _ **I**  underestimate her?! Nobody before has ever been able to manage to cause my powers to falter!"_

_As the woman continued her malicious rant of hatred, of crimson bloodlust, her father knew._

_She was too far gone._

_"So what will you do?"_

_Such a simple question asked by such a simple man, as he believed himself to be. Nobody would think much of it - but a smirk viciously tugged at the woman's pale lips, her teeth poking through at certain gaps._

_"Oh, the little bitch will get what she deserves. I'm going to have a little more fun with this one - she will endure suffering. She will endure loss. She will endure **me**."_

_"And that time will come when?"_

_Her smirk only grew wider as she sat back, strumming her fingernails against the stone armrest. That familiar feeling had already twisted within her body - it was quite an odd feeling, really. Feeling planted within reality, but not quite...almost like an out of body experience._

_But. Nevertheless._

_"Oh, no need to even ask, father." She began, tone having lowered and calmed - and that was a bad thing. A terribly, terribly bad thing. That meant she already had a plan. She was pleased with herself._

_The echoing sounds of the tapping nails against hard material ended._

_She outstretched her hand._

_"...And so it begins."_


	3. A r c  1  ~ F i n d i n g  O u r  M e m o r i e s ~

**~~~**

Breeze...

Cool breeze...

It was the first thing the girl felt when she awoke. Her vision was hazy and her limbs tired. The next thing she realized was the heat - it was comforting, in a way, as she felt the sun's rays rub lightly against her skin; a thick forest of trees dancing gently as the breeze rustled their leaves. The girl made a slight noise as she opened one eye, wincing slightly as the abrupt burst of light emerged through her clear vision. The sky that soared far above her was a soothing transition of deep azure to the shade of a pale stream, barely any sliver of a cloud in sight. Thick mounds of emerald leaves shielded her away from the pure sunlight, which must've been the reason why there was just the slightest chill coursing around her body.

She sat up then, hands placed down on the soft grass beneath her. There couldn't have been much rain recently, as the dirt was dry and solid. The entire atmosphere was a calming one, one the girl felt she could trust. She lifted up a slightly tan hand, rubbing at her eye, slightly dazed. She felt almost out of sorts, as if trying to tread through a deep haze of endless fog and mist. 

She...

...couldn't remember anything.

The realization came gradually, dawning on her. Her blood rapidly streaked to ice as she hurriedly attempted to dive through the pits of her mind - why...why couldn't she remember anything?! It was beginning to scare her. She did remember basics of human survival, or for example her language and how to read and write, but everything and anything leading up to this moment...

...was gone.

She almost felt like bursting into an adrenaline rush, run around and try to figure out what the hell just happened and what was going on.

Where was she?

Why was she here?

...Who was she?

She didn't know.

It was only when the girl, through a newfound rush of frustration, had gathered her senses together had she first noticed someone nearby. A few mere feet away, the girl spotted someone sat down, leaning back on the thick trunk of a tree. It was another girl; she was rather thin in build with long, spiked hair cascading down her back. The girl's skin was the pale shade of ivory, her hair the darkest shade of night. Her hair seemed naturally spiked and thick, her parting more over to the left side of her head. It gave her a thick fringe that covered the majority of her forehead and stuck out at the tips. Her facial features were both narrowed yet delicate, her irises a pale blue. She wore a mix of red and black; the girl wore a deep crimson jacket entirely open, a tall collar reaching her chin. The jacket reached just below the girl's hips, and as it was unzipped the simple thin black vest she wore underneath was exposed. The jacket was sleeveless, the upper half of her arms bare. On the girl's right arm, extending down from the mid - way point of her slim bicep, was a thin greyish glove. It reached down to her wrist, the rest being obscured by a simple fingerless black glove. Plain scarlet fishnet was wrapped around her left forearm, held securely on its ends by black cuffs, of which ended at her knuckles. For bottoms, she wore simple black shorts that weren't too long nor too short and red thigh - high socks, a lighter shade than her jacket with the tips darker. For shoes she wore open - toed leather black boots that reached her knees. The only thing that wasn't red or black for her clothing was the dark purple rope that seemed to act as a belt. It was tied underneath her jacket, the rope tied into a small loop to secure it.

The girl was doing something rather odd - she kept placing a hand over each of her eyes, the eye that wasn't covered by her hand open. She then removed the use of her hand and just closed one eye with the other open, repeating the process. The look in her irises was being gradually sapped away for some reason, instead being replaced with panic. She came to a halt when she noticed the other girl watching her with a mostly confused expression. She shifted her attention over to her, head turned. "Oh...you're awake."

Her voice was rather smooth or quieter in pitch, her tone calm or monotone. She didn't seem to be completely devoid of emotion, considering she was reacting with panic to something beforehand. The girl who had just awoken didn't say anything for a brief moment; she honestly had no idea what to say. She had no recollection of the past and had no idea what was going on in the present, suddenly awakening to see a random girl doing whatever she was doing. So, naturally, the most genius thing she came up with on the spot was...

"...Uh...um - so, uh, what were you doing?"

Almost immediately afterwards she felt like smacking herself in the face. The other girl averted her empty blue irises away for a brief moment, instead glancing down at the deeply green grass. "...Well, I guess there'd be no point in saying it was nothing, considering you had just watched. Well...can we pass it off as something you don't need to worry about?" She suggested lightly, focusing on the girl once again - and as she did, something abruptly burst through her mind.

As the two's eyes came to briefly lock, they both suddenly realized.

They had a bond.

They could just tell; the feeling of that strong practically unbreakable tie swarmed through their minds at the exact same moment. Promptly afterwards came trust, certainty. However, it didn't help their memories very much. The other girl the raven haired one was facing wore a bemused expression, her dark brows furrowed in confusion as she tried to suss out what had just happened. The girl had longish scarlet hair that was pulled into a high ponytail that leaned more towards one side of her head, a fringe swept mostly to the side covering bits of her forehead, bangs huddling around her face and throat. Her skin was slightly tan and her face neatly shaped, her facial features slightly curved yet narrow. She wore slightly thick and slightly round dark glasses that framed her eyes; her irises were that of a pure crimson shade. She wore a collared forest green dress with a cut out the shape of an upside down triangle around the area of her chest, exposing a layer of fishnet underneath. The dress' sleeves were short and trimmed with a lighter shade of green, and underneath those sleeves were a second pair, of which were the shade of her dress and extended out to her elbows. She wore a purple rope wrapped around the waist area, cinching in the dress, two necklaces dangling down from it. Their chains were silver, one a locket that held a four leaf clover, the second one that held an odd looking symbol. She wore dark fingerless gloves and donned dark emerald knee pads, of which exhibited fishnet around the sides. Her sandles were dark and strapped around her lower leg, and the soles were flat.

The brunette grimaced. "So...do I know you from somewhere? Or is that just me?" Her frown deepened once she heard what she said. "Shit, why does that sound weird..." She mumbled, causing the raven to wear a ghost of a smirk on her face. "I think I do, too. I woke up here like you a few minutes ago, not long at all, really. Do you not remember anything?" The raven questioned - the red head's scarlet irises lit up.

"Yeah, yeah! I have no idea what the fuck is going on." She stated, the feeling of accomplishment threading through her as the other girl seemed to know or understand what was happening. It couldn't be too much more than her though, as she said she only woke up a moment ago, so she wouldn't have that much time to gather more information. The raven gave a small nod. "So, do you know where we are? Or, like...who I am? I don't really, I kinda do? I don't know. I'm confused!" The brunette questioned, to which the raven only gave a shake of her head, a frown appearing on her face. "Not much more than you, no."

The red - head gave a sigh as she allowed her thoughts to take her over, just for the moment - first of all, she had to know who she was.  _Think, think...! You can't just be sitting here like a vegetable waiting for the answer to come! ...Even though that would be a hell of a lot easier, but that's not gonna happen._

She had subconsciously placed her hands together as she thought deeply, her fingertips pressed together as her hands made a type of O shape.

The raven continued to watch her, practically intrigued. She did note what the brunette was doing, finding it rather odd, but didn't comment. The thing was, the more she continued to stare at the red- head, the more she felt familiarised with her and the more heavy weight was lifted off of her mind. They had both awoken without memories, recollection of their past...it was like they were all alone, just surrounded by fog thick enough to create the same density of a brick wall. They couldn't just break through it, and that fact bothered her, but she knew she'd have to figure out a different way around it. She felt, maybe it was through her knowing bond with the red - head, that she wanted to figure out what was going on with the red-head by her side. They seemed to know as much as the other, so it would only be logical to assist one another. She knew that, but somehow felt her emotions were coming into more of a play here, and that they motivated her just as much as logic did in this scenario. She recognized that confused feeling of the red-head's, and felt pity. Basically, it sucked.

Then...

...abruptly, the red-head gave a sudden gasp as her knees buckled sharply - she crumpled down onto the ground, clutching an area close to the nape of her neck. Her expression had suddenly grown incredibly pained and a thin film of sweat had already sprung upon her forehead, her eyes squeezed shut behind her glasses. She could barely control her breathing - she had no idea what had just happened. She was okay, at least, a moment ago. Now, she was hunched over, excruciating pain throbbing deeply throughout her body. It ached with every pulse - she couldn't even describe how much it hurt, but all she knew was that she did  _not_ want to experience anything like it again.

The raven rushed over to her, eyes narrowed as she knew herself she had no idea what to do.

"Agh...!! What the shit...?!" The red-head was just able to rasp throughout her agonised screams -the raven frowned, pale irises apologetic. "I had this before you woke up - you really just have to breathe through it - there's nothing else I know what to do-!"

"Hey - is she okay?!"

The raven abruptly jumped at the sound of a sudden, shrill panicked voice of a woman nearby. She jerked her head to the side, seeing an adult woman with her eyes narrowed as confusion and concern burrowed into her irises. The raven hurriedly shook her head, her skin paling. She knew all the red-head had to do was handle it, but it pained the girl all the same as she had nothing else to do but watch as the girl screamed and cried out, tears pricking at her eyes. The raven felt a sudden rush of protectiveness as the other woman rushed over - the woman was equally worried, the raven could tell, but she didn't trust the woman much. It was weird, feeling this protective over someone you didn't really know. Well - she  _felt_ like she knew the red-head, but what was that to go by?

The woman was now crouched down beside the red-head, who had since collapsed to the dirt as she was paralysed in deep agony. "What happened to her?!" The woman quickly asked, voice raised in alert - the raven didn't exactly know what to say.

The pain had emitted from a particular place, like the red-head's. The red-head was pressing her hands down on an area on the left side of her body, closer to the nape of her neck. It was a subconscious reaction, the raven knew, so it had to be where the pain was coming from. The raven herself had the pain emit from an area closer to the right side of her neck. "W-well she just suddenly collapsed and started to scream." The raven stuttered, eyes widened slightly in honest worry and urgency. The woman's own faintly green irises showered over in understanding; to her, it was clear the blue eyed girl was shocked by what was going on and so wouldn't be able to explain very well just yet-

The woman abruptly moved her attention back over to the red-head, head lowered.

The red-head's breathing had slowed, meaning she was beginning to gain more control over it. The pain must be subsiding. The woman released a small sigh of relief, irises scanning over the red-head's composure and expression, picking up on the smaller details which would tell her about her current state. She then turned back to the raven, who was kneeling beside her, eyes focused down upon the red-head, concerned.

The woman smiled warmly at her. "She seems to be out of her pain for now, and she's gained control over her breathing again, so it shouldn't be too serious now," The raven nodded, swallowing dryly. She knew the red-head would be okay in the end. "Hey - why were you two out here anyways? Who are you?"

Then those questions hit her.

Questions the raven just couldn't answer entirely.

And that fact pained her, stilled her thoughts. It was as if a deep dark cloud had come to form over her head, hanging over her and refusing to dissipate. The girl opened her mouth to try and tell the woman her situation, when...

...the red-head's eyes came to open, her scarlet irises dim as sweat dripped down her tan face. The green eyed woman glanced down, as did the raven in mild surprise. She herself didn't pass out afterwards, surprisingly enough, to it'd be rather odd if the red-head did too. Though, she had to admit she'd be increasingly worried if the brunette did have a different reaction. The raven couldn't exactly pin - point why, but she felt as if she didn't want anything to happen to the red-head.

The red-head lifted her irises and seemed taken aback by the woman's alarmingly pink hair, but didn't seem bothered enough to comment on it right at that moment. She released a shaky breath.

"I'm...Eli."

The raven's eyes widened - she remembered something! Her name...the raven herself had also come to remember her name after the pain subsided...she had been wondering deeply, questioning so much about who she was as if she was staring down at a puzzle and trying to fit the pieces together. It was in the midst of those very thoughts when she herself writhed in a dark pit of agony - she had gathered that, also considering the same happened to Eli, whenever they attempted to regain something from their past it would end in pain. They might come to recall it afterwards, or it may just be fruitless in the end.

The green eyed woman gave a nod to Eli. "Okay - I'm Sakura Uchiha. Eli, do you know why you ended up like that?" Sakura questioned, dipping her head slightly to the side. Eli gave a small shake of her head. "I don't really know...it just hurt from here." She gave the spot where her hands were clamped over a tap, and so she tiredly sat up, just regaining her bearings once more. Sakura inspected the area...

...and nothing but horror filled her irises, her expression, her being. Her eyebrows furrowed in a deep state of confusion, her features contorting into a deeply set grimace.  _What...the hell?!_

The raven noted her expression, but little change came to her own. She knew what Sakura had seen - she didn't exactly understand why she reacted that way, but the raven decided it'd be best to just let things play out so she would eventually gain her answer. Sakura shifted her focus over to the raven, her expression not changing very much, as if stuck permanently in place. "So...who are you?" Her tone was a little higher in pitch, maybe even just a little shaky. It was as if she couldn't believe it - couldn't make  _sense_ of it. The raven averted her irises briefly, not feeling comfortable with having to stare at someone's face for so long.

"...Kodi," Kodi's own dim irises met Sakura's own, own that burned through with deep flames of emotion. "And I have that thing too."

She spoke matter - of - fact, knowingly. Sakura almost felt slightly unnerved with how calm or devoid Kodi appeared to be in tense situations - she  _was_ worried earlier for Eli, but it seemed to dissipate rather easily and now she had regained her calm state. Sakura supposed it might just be how Kodi was in terms of attitude or personality, but it felt kind of off to her. Kodi, and Eli too, only appeared to be at least 13 or so. Maybe she was just overthinking because she would handle the situation differently?

Sakura shoved the thoughts and opening questions to the back of her mind for now, checking over the area where Kodi had told her to. Sure enough, she had the same thing as Eli.

There was no mistake.

Sakura's expression grew increasingly grave - these weren't just normal kids. She couldn't just ignore them, ignore this. No, it was impossible now. Far too late for that.

Eli had sat up, Kodi kneeling beside her. Eli and Kodi. The brunette and the raven. Sakura's irises wavered between the two of them before she spoke.

"...I better get you two to the Hokage."


	4. A r c  1  ~ 1 ~  T h e  H o k a g e  Na m e d  N a r u t o

**_~~~_ **

_He was stood amongst the thick mounds of trees, of great emerald leaves, of forest._

_He blended in quite well, simply due to the fact that there were so many leaves that they shielded him away almost like a protective barrier. The branches connected to these dark trees were rather thick too, so honestly, needing to scout or watch Konohagakure was rather easy. At least for him anyway. He was away from the barrier too, so no problems there. His gaze was set upon the three particular people who had just passed through the gates of Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves._

_A pinkette, a red-head and a raven._

_...A devilish smirk tugged at his pale lips, his sharp irises glinting within deep rays of excitement and curiosity._

_Oh yes, and of course, accomplishment._

_"Heh...seems they're in." He rasped; despite his gratefully youthful appearance, his voice definitely aged. Rasping and whispering - not appealing to the ears whatsoever-_

_The man's thoughts fuelled by distaste were promptly cut off - he had to move._

_He shifted further away, retreating deeper into the calming and gentle sea of emerald as the sun's rays danced softly against the trees, the sky as prominently azure as always. Seems some things never change._

_The man's irises came to drift over the approaching person, simply out of the fact that, well, he was the only other person around. Curiosity, the man supposed. However, at the same time, there was something perpetually intriguing about the person, something that was practically reminiscent. Charmingly reminiscent, as if something nostalgic. Was it something of the past? Most likely._

_The man's glinting irises had fallen upon a boy, no older than 14. A classic rebellious or bad boy look, the boy clearly had to have a piercing somewhere, and it happened to be on his exposed earlobe that wasn't covered by hair, which was a simple black ring type stud that was open in the middle, so you could see through it. The boy must be popular with the girls, the man supposed - the boy had a well - structured face, features narrow yet soft, the slim shape of his eyes encasing his empty pale irises. The boy's hair was reminiscent of dark charcoal; his parting was more over on the left side of his head and was brushed and likely hair-sprayed or gelled in such a way so that it was more spiky. Unless that was more natural. The boy had a thick fringe that sloped slightly messily across his face, though not too much that his forehead was covered. His fringe would likely fall into his right eye if he moved his head in such a way. Underneath his natural parting the boy's hair gradually faded, having been shaven. The under-section of his hair was like this the entire way around his head, being dyed a pale blonde._

_The man noted something particular about the boy._

_His eyes were sad, empty._

_Lost._

_Alone._

_The man, now having grown an interest in the boy, watched him for a moment._

_The boy's irises were directed towards a particular window of a rather comfortable - looking house; the boy must surf the rooftops often, the man supposed, for him to be up there so casually. The boy was just stood there, hands shoved in his pockets. He wore a Konohagakure forehead protector slightly slanted around his waist, so he must be a shinobi already. The man was able to shuffle around in the branches quietly, finding the perfect angle to pin - point exactly what the boy was so focused on without accidentally entering the protective barrier that was set around Konohagakure._

_Inside of that window were people - a family, it looked like._

_A woman and two children; the woman was of someone the man just about recognised - she had definitely changed quite a bit. He'd never taken much of an interest in her though back then, so there wasn't much of a surprise there that he nearly didn't know her. The woman had pale irises and deep lavender - like shaded hair, giggling softly as she watched who the man presumed to be her two children play. The children were of a boy and a girl, the boy older while the girl had to be under the age of 10. The boy definitely reminded the man of someone he knew very well - they looked so similar it'd be far too easy to mistake them for eachother from behind, excluding the age difference. The boy had bushy blonde hair the shape reminiscent of a leaf, irises brightly azure with two thick whiskers on his cheeks. The girl shared the same lavender hair as her mother, though her eyes the same brilliant blue as her brother. They shared the whisker markings on their cheeks, just underneath their eyes._

_The boy was gently throwing the girl up into the air as she squealed with pure glee, clapping and, from her gestures and expression, seemed to be cheering him on. The boy was grinning warmly, childishly._

_Definitely like a family._

_The man's irises travelled back over to the boy ahead of him - he noticed how his teeth were sharply gritted, his eyes squeezed shut, muscles tense._

_The boy then reached down, taking hold of a fairly sized rock nearby, raising his arm and holding it back..._

_...and threw._

_The man lifted a dark brow slightly, amused by the fact that the boy went through with it. Typically young kids backed out and chucked the rock elsewhere, then would storm off in frustration._

_The rock shattered the window, shooting into the room as the mother gasped in shock and the girl huddled against her angered brother._

_It was only as the boy promptly turned, spinning on his heel and fleeing across the rooftops at a formidable speed, did the man realize he shared the same whiskers on his face._

_The boy's eyes had changed, the man noticed._

_No longer was the boy sad, empty, lost and alone._

_Now, he burned with hatred._

_It was then when the man finally earned his answer as to why he felt nostalgic earlier, turning and retreating as the small commotion erupted._

**~~~**

Sakura bit down on her bottom lip anxiously as she led the brunette and the raven through the bustling streets of Konoha, sparing them the few odd careful glances. The raven wore her perpetually unreadable expression, pale irises rather blank and staring directly ahead. The brunette was, on the other hand, gaping up in formidable curiosity and earnest at the many sleek skyscrapers surrounding them. Sakura, despite the tense situation, couldn't help but understand the feeling. She herself was of the older generation, the generation that hadn't had so much technology and modern objects in their world, their lives. Now you see tall skyscrapers, appearing as if they could scrape against the very sky, the sun's rays dancing pleasantly against their sides. Kids now played games, chatting on about consoles - there was apparently this supposed rivalry between two consoles in particular, though Sakura herself didn't know much about them. She did, however, remember that one was called an Xbox and the other a Playstation. People wore more trendy clothes now, and in all honesty, Sakura noticed how clean everyone's clothes were. She picked up on this because, well, the new generation just...seemed to remain inside and play games.

It was as if they weren't shinobi at all.

For Sakura, she had to force herself to roll around in mud and get her hair dirty - she even had to hack her own off for the sake of survival. Her teammates, through their training and fights, always had some kind of stains on them and almost never seemed to take a break. While she did worry for them, sometimes it was rather funny. Sakura recalled how one time she over - worried herself about this topic, wondering if the era of shinobi may come to end far sooner than they thought. Naruto had assured her then that he doubted it, as their generation was still around to teach the new about the world of shinobi and the ups and downs, the fights and the losses. Sakura felt slightly comforted by this and did want to see her daughter become a full - fledged kunoichi. She kind of hoped she'd be like her father.

Sarada...missed him. Despite not entirely knowing him. She just knew he was out there, somewhere, and from her recent reactions doesn't even seem to believe Sakura telling her that he was just stuck on missions - and it was the truth. She didn't blame Sarada - being stuck on missions for so long didn't seem that believable.

"Woah - Kodi - look at that!!"

Sakura was promptly torn from her own thoughts by the sound of Eli's excited tone - it was as if she had truly never come across technology before in any shape or form, and was truly astounded by the mere thought of it. Sakura would've found it funny, if they weren't in the particular situation they were in right now. Sakura grimaced slightly as she had to halt her steps - Eli had stopped directly in the midst of the street, garnet irises glimmering in pure earnest as she stared up at the huge flatscreen T.V connected to one of Konoha's tallest skyscrapers. They were in the centre of the village now, so it wasn't unusual to see more of the biggest skyscrapers and uses of technology. Kodi had paused also in her walk; she was turned around now, gaze directed upwards.

"Look at how big it is-!" Eli gasped in admiration - Kodi immediately shot her a knowing look, her lips forming a slight smirk as she raised one of her dark eyebrows. Eli promptly groaned, face palming. "Oh, dammit." Kodi began to snicker, Sakura's irises flickering between the two of them, confused. Why were they looking at eachother weirdly like that and giggling? She had the feeling she would rather not know. Sakura made a brief face at the two.

"Hey, we really have to get to the Hokage, okay?" She urged in a little more of a firm tone, but not so much so as she didn't want to scare the two off. The two girls glanced back at her, Eli groaning in complaint. "Okay, but we have to come back. This place is pretty awesome...!" She briefly smiled as she made her way back to Sakura, hands in pockets. Sakura was relieved she didn't put up much of a front; the red-head seemed more like the stubborn type. Kodi had given a nod of confirmation, turning...

...and promptly getting bashed aside by a group of older kids that were dashing through the street, chasing after one another.

Kodi, completely taken aback, tumbled down to the ground - Sakura watched in surprise and concern. How did Kodi miss those guys? They were visible and were in her peripheral vision...and then she seems completely taken aback like she never even noticed.

A sharp frown washed over Eli's now angered expression; she shot a brief glare to the boys' backs as she rushed over to Kodi, who was quietly making her way over to Sakura and Eli. Eli, out of her own accord, quickly grabbed Kodi's shoulders. "Hey, you alright man? Those idiots - they should watch where they're going. Why were they even running in a crowded street anyway?" She hissed in sharp annoyance, though her scarlet irises were flooded over with concern for her...did Kodi classify as her friend? She kinda viewed her as one - she just couldn't really help it. Kodi gave a little shrug, not appearing outwardly bothered by what happened. However...her eyes were narrowed slightly, and Sakura noticed how it almost appeared as if heavy waves of emotions were rocking her irises, her thoughts, her mind. Maybe she was just one of those people who withheld their emotions from others, or preferred keeping things to themselves?

In fact...the closer Sakura examined Kodi's eyes-

Sakura gasped.

"Kodi-! You're-"

Her abrupt and cold realization had suddenly emerged, flooding through her mind - that explains...so much! Sakura now understood why that minor incident happened, and felt thankful for the fact that she was a medic ninja. However, her prominent feeling of accomplishment was quickly sapped away by Kodi suddenly lifting her head as soon as the words left her mouth, and their irises had met.

Kodi had glared so sharply and darkly at Sakura that she was lost for words.

A kid could muster up such a look? Enough to halt an adult in their tracks?

Kodi seriously unnerved Sakura, especially now. Eli's irises were flickering in between the two of them, the sense of being stuck in between tension arising within her - she seriously didn't like it. It made her feel so out of place and awkward. She came to just rub the back of her neck, glancing elsewhere for a brief moment before coming up with something to break the tension - as this point it was so sharp and prominent it could be formed and moulded into a knife. "Uh...don't we need to get to the Hokage now or something?" Her tone was thin, jammed up and just entirely resonating with the desire to get the hell out of this situation - Sakura gave a nod.

"Uh - yeah! Yeah, we do."

**~~~**

And so their walk continued, mostly in silence. Sakura had hung back around Kodi as she directed the way, the red-head and the raven just following what she said. Sakura repeatedly threw anxious glances at Kodi, concern having spread across her face, prominently exhibited in her irises and tense movements. Kodi picked up on all of that, so just decided to let Sakura know. Eli was walking a little further behind, a frown having fallen upon her face as she wondered what was up with the two of them. However, at the same time, she felt like she shouldn't intrude or disturb Kodi if she was doing anything. She felt it'd be mostly rude to listen in if they were eventually going to start a conversation, too.

Sakura couldn't help but feel even more tense than before - why was Kodi hiding such an important fact? It surely would just be easier to let others know - Eli, at the very least? However, Kodi just didn't seem to think the same. Sakura's purely green irises flickered down to Kodi once more, just as the kage building came into view - her gaze abruptly met with Kodi's own. Kodi, however, didn't appear to be angered - far from it, in fact. She just appeared calm, pulses of understanding resonating within those watchful irises of hers. Her rather frightening glare earlier just must've been a warning for Sakura - she didn't want her to just blurt it out right then and there, that was all.

Sakura was about to quickly avert her irises when...

"You must be a medic...?"

Kodi's voice, smooth and actually exhibiting genuine curiosity, entered her ears. Sakura turned back to her, a little lost and confused. "Well, I am, but how did you guess?" She asked, lifting a pink brow, signifying her hair was naturally that odd shade. Kodi thought to herself that it was the second most distracting thing about Sakura - the first was her prominently large forehead. Kodi averted her azure eyes, seemingly preferring to stare down at the ground or just simply ahead of her - Sakura noticed how she did something similar earlier, and guessed she just didn't like making eye contact with people for very long. Or, just staring at people's faces. When the raven spoke next her tone was a little quieter, more delicate.

"Well, you were able to read Eli's current condition earlier fairly well just by giving her a brief look over, and you were also able to tell what was wrong with me just by staring at me." Sakura gave a brief laugh. "Well, I'm Konohagakure's best medic, you see."

As she replied, she and Kodi both pushed open the tall, large dark doors to the building. Kodi held her door open for Eli, who walked through and mumbled a thanks. Kodi and Sakura ended up discontinuing their conversation, Sakura's steps having quickened now as she trudged ahead of the two girls. The girls were guided along long wide corridors, just keeping their eyes on the head of pink hair to follow. And soon enough...

...there they were.

Standing directly in front of the Hokage's Office.

Now, neither of the girls had actually had what a Hokage was explained to them, but they used their own initiative and observations to make guesses. Sakura seemed to want to directly report to him and he even had his own office, so the two supposed the person was someone quite important. Or, they could just be entirely missing the mark, they didn't know. As they were left for a brief moment to collect their thoughts together, Sakura rapped on the tall, dark door. "Naruto! It's me!" She called out, tone urgent and maybe even tinged with bossiness. Promptly afterwards emerged another voice, a reply. The voice was that of a male's and rather higher in pitch, but not so much that it sounded stupid or laughable. The sense of whoever the voice belonged to feeling worn out or tired resonated within his tone, the girls noticed. "Oh - come in, Sakura!"

However, the voice was friendly or welcoming enough. Though, that might only be directed towards Sakura - Eli and Kodi didn't know.

Sakura did so, opening the door and stepping aside for the two girls to walk in. Kodi was immediately hit with the sense of being watched, being observed. Unease had quickly wrapped itself around her being, but she supposed it may just be her anxiety. She had come to note that she wasn't one for social activities. Eli, on the other hand, tried to exhibit more confidence. She strolled in first, head held a little higher and didn't air much hesitance. Kodi slightly admired this, having the ability to hold more confidence around others you didn't know. Kodi would much rather just avoid the situation as a whole, but also felt that there was a fine line between being confident and just being plainly stupid and risky. She couldn't pin - point exactly where Eli was on the scale, not having seen much of her yet. She didn't personally view Eli as incompetent or stupid, though.

Kodi did walk in too, directly after Eli, but had subconciously positioned herself further away and situated more behind Eli. Eli noticed this, giving her a brief smile of reassurance before focusing on the man ahead of them.

Sakura had finally entered the room, the door shutting behind her with a satisfying click. She situated herself further up the room, closer to the large desk at the edge of the office. There was another person in the room also; he was stood closer to the man sat behind the desk. He was rather tall and had narrow facial features, his dark hair pulled into a very high ponytail, the tips spiked upwards. Kodi questioned to herself how he did that, thinking it was as if it was defying gravity. She just came to the conclusion of hair gel.

The girls' red and blue irises soon came to set upon the man sat behind the large desk - the desk itself was shiny wood but you could barely see it's surface. Mounds and mounds of paperwork were piled up across the desk, the only space completely clear of it being the small area for the placement of the man's grey laptop. The stacks were all of different heights and rather overwhelming to see for the first time - some stacks even had to be placed on the floor for some space. Eli stood in practical awe at the sheer amount of work the man obviously had to do, which appeared to be draining the life away from him. He just looked very tired and dishevelled, as if he rarely slept anyway and almost as if he barely even left the office, which definitely wouldn't be healthy. Merely looking at the sheer amount of work made Eli feel tired. The man had short spiked blonde hair and brightly shaded azure irises, his facial features more rounded. There were clear bags set underneath those round eyes, and both Eli and Kodi seriously came to question how much sleep he allowed himself to get. A grimace quickly fell upon Eli's features.  _M - a - n...he looks exhausted...! I wouldn't be surprised if all of this paperwork is his. How can he stand to do so much work? It just looks like such a drag..._

The man stared at the two, blonde brows raised formidably. 

Kodi noted the man's three thin whisker markings on his cheeks, just underneath his eyes. Kodi contemplated asking a particular sarcastic question, and her curiosity of their reactions and desire to just say it got the better of her. Her pale irises affixed to him, she said...

"...Is he a cat?"

Her tone bled through with sarcasm and more humour, emotes Sakura wasn't even sure she had at first. Kodi made sure to let them know it was only as a joke - she could clearly see the man had no fluffy cat ears. She had yet to spot a tail. Eli grinned toothily in response, a hand resting on her hip. "Meow ~" She hummed, her tone drawling with sass purely to make the meow funny. The taller man started to laugh while Sakura seemed practically mortified, stepping forward. "Hey! You know, he's the Hokage - the leader of this village! You should be more respectful!" She spoke quickly, tone rushed and strict. The taller man glanced at her. "You should just lighten up, Sakura."

The Hokage - known to the girls as Naruto - was wincing slightly awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...I'd be a fox more than anything..." He muttered mostly to himself, feeling partly offended on the behalf of the tailed beast within him. Kodi lifted a dark brow playfully, rather enjoying this. Her pale irises flickered momentarily over to the taller man. "See, someone appreciates my humour aside from Eli..." She mumbled, barely audible. However, Eli heard it and a grin burst through her features yet again. "You know it!" She said, giving a thumbs up. Sakura heaved a low sigh, bending over slightly to whisper something in Naruto's ear. His blue irises flickered over to her as she did. Kodi and Eli came to notice, the two exchanging glances.

" _If it's about us, shouldn't we have a right to know what she's saying?"_ Kodi mouthed, Eli giving a nod. " _I know right?"_ She mouthed back, pushing her scarlet glasses further up her nose with her middle finger deliberately directed towards Sakura. A smirk danced around on Kodi's pale lips, finding it greatly amusing. Sakura then stepped away, Naruto appearing mostly dumbfounded as his round eyes widened even more so, irises flickering from Sakura back down to his desk in presumed thought. He then straightened, directly facing the two girls, who were now more amused than anything.

"You two...have curse marks?" He questioned, tone an octave higher and laced through with deep concern. However...Kodi and Eli simply didn't understand why everyone's expressions had suddenly turned grim, downcast. Sakura's pale green irises had now clouded over deeply, as if waves of the past were storming through her mind. Naruto's eyebrows were knitted together and his irises exhibited great pity and worry, as if genuinely feeling care for the two kids he had just met. The other man appeared as if he found this more problematic than anything, arms folded and eyes slightly narrowed in a deep grimace. Some form of pain swirled through each of their expressions, all different yet so similar...

...and all Kodi and Eli could do was stand there confused, wondering what the big deal was. Kodi almost felt bad, as they seemed to have some kind of serious problem that disturbed them in return, but she needed confirmation as to why. Her lips fell into a soft frown, partially mixed in with worry. "Oh...so that's what they're called? Sorry...I don't really know what they are." Her tone resonated well - seated guilt and concern as to what was wrong with her and Eli. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"You don't? But - how?" She spoke in a more rushed manner, confusion having burrowed itself into her being. Kodi's pale irises glanced behind her to see if Eli was going to have her own input, but Eli merely stood there, going through everything in her mind. She wanted to try to listen as much as she could and completely understand what was going on, and needed time to gather her thoughts together entirely. Kodi took note of this and turned away from her, about to speak when...

...the sound of the door opening behind them entered their ears.


	5. A r c  1  ~ 2 ~  K a w a k i  U z u m a k i

A boy stood there within the doorway, a shoulder rested against the tall door to shove it aside, hugging a stack of papers against his rippled chest. A form of muscles were noticeable across the boy's body, but he only appeared to be around Eli and Kodi's age, so they weren't anything large exactly. The boy wore a sleeveless dark grey shirt that zipped up the middle, and was collared, and drew out just the slightest past his hips in narrower points. He wore a dark belt around his waist with a thinner dark lavender one looped around it. For bottoms he wore simple baggy dark navy, almost black, pants and black sandals that reached his knees. Extending from his elbows to his wrists were black fabric cuffs, only having an earring that split open his skin to see through the black ring in his right earlobe. A longish scar stretched up his right cheek, and a section of  his left eyebrow was missing. The boy was rather attractive naturally, his skin that of an ivory shade and his facial features slim, irises pale and endearing. Eli and Kodi both came to subsequently  notice the boy had two rather thick whisker marks under his eyes, rather similar to Naruto's own. Eli thought his hair was a little emo - like, as it was slightly messy and spiked at the tips, his thick fringe mostly flopping over his right eye. His parting was more over the left side of his head, and directly over on the left side of his head his hair began to fade, as it had been lightly shaven all around his head underneath his charcoal hair. The shaven section had been dyed a pale blonde.

The boy had clearly intended on just walking right on in, and judging from the stack of papers in his arms, Kodi supposed he had work for the Hokage. The boy must've came to a confused halt upon seeing Kodi and Eli standing in the room, especially with numerous other adults there like it was important business or some kind of supervision. The boy's slim eyes had narrowed, irises that could just pull you in directed entirely towards the two girls. Suspicion rang through his expression as clear as day, as if he made no effort to hide it. It was practically like he was closely examining the two girls, in fact, irises scanning over them as questions began to thread through his mind. A grimace had fallen across Kodi's face as she stared at the boy who had the appearance reminiscent of a delinquent.  _I get why he's staring, but I don't like it..._ She paused her thought track only momentarily, mentally eye rolling at herself.  _Oh...he's hot too._

Eli made a face, opening her mouth to break the risen silence. "Well. Are you going to stare or introduce yourself...? It's kinda weird." Her speech was slowed as she felt slightly uncomfortable under the boy's deep stare, examination. Kodi averted her irises from the boy, shifting her gaze back over to the adults as she came to wonder what they were doing, what they were thinking. However, only a sudden stream of shock laced through her veins as Naruto's once - exhausted expression had come to shine through with life, his irises bright and welcoming. He threw the boy a warm, soft grin. 

"Oh, Kawaki!"

His tone was completely wrapped with warmth - the boy tore his sharp stare away from the girls, straightening and stepping forward as he allowed the door to click shut behind him. The boy, now known as Kawaki, faced Naruto directly. The girls noticed how the look set within those pale irises of his had softened formidably, but his muscles were still tense. Likely from their presence. He was unsure of them. 

A small smile played on the boy's lips then.

"Oh, hey, dad..."

His voice was rather low in pitch, yet held the sense of a form of calm, soothing to the ear. Kawaki threw another hardened glance at the two girls, dark brows furrowing in questioning. "So, who are they?" He asked, voice having deepened slightly as his hardened tone hit the girls' ears. He almost sounded reminiscent of an interrogator of sorts, and not many people could hit notes like that, especially not kids. Yet Kawaki managed it with such ease. Kodi did understand why he was acting that way, and kind of came to appreciate how direct he was.  _Straight to the point..._

Naruto's irises remained soft, though his tone had returned to his more mature 'Hokage tone', as Eli had named it in her mind. "Well, that's what we're finding out. We sensed them intruding through the barrier, and Sakura found them just outside of the gate." He briefly explained, though lowering his deeply azure irises as if he didn't wish to share much more details he knew of with his son. Kawaki merely blinked, however, as if he would've preferred a more endearing and thrilling reply. Something more of interest to him, though in truth, he was quite relieved that it didn't seem too problematic. He gave a small shrug, rustling the papers set within his arms. "Oh. Well, I have these...don't think you'll like em' though."

He spoke rather dryly as he walked forward, setting the papers down on a shorter pile of paperwork. Eli winced. _**More** paperwork?_

Naruto had a similar reaction, an exasperated groan escaping his lips as he sank down into his chair, chin now resting on the edge of his desk as it appeared life had just been sucked away from his being. "Even more...?" He mumbled in desperation to just be able to _relax_  for once. He was at least glad that Kawaki frequently offered to help out, filing the work and sometimes even filling some things in for him. As he lifted his great blue irises, Kawaki tipped his head to the side, an apologetic smile spreading across his handsome features. He placed his hands in the large pockets of his pants. "Yep...sorry. I don't mind sorting some of them out for you, ya know." He stated coolly; Naruto gave him a weary smile.

"You sure?" He asked, receiving a sigh from Kawaki who was still stood in his most relaxed pose - hands in pockets, head dipped in some form to the side. "Yeah, it doesn't bother me. You overwork yourself too much, ya know."

Sakura watched Kawaki's actions in much earnest, a small smile appearing across her face, lightening her features. _Kawaki is far more respectable towards Naruto than his brother..._

It was just then, as Kawaki and Naruto were conversing, were Kodi and Eli were re - tracking everything they had heard beforehand. They were there in the first place for...well, they were brought there by Sakura, and Kawaki had interrupted wherever the conversation was going. They had little idea - well, none whatsoever - as to what a curse mark was and why they even had them in the first place. They replayed conversations in their minds. They recalled Naruto saying to Kawaki directly after he entered the room how they had sensed the two in Konoha's barrier - so they had already knew of them? They had intruded the village? They didn't even realise...they had just woken up in one spot. They met Sakura, who was so intent on bringing them to the Hokage...

...then it dawned on them.

They had been brought there to be interrogated.

So they could learn who they were, what they were doing, what they wanted.

Kodi tipped her head slightly to the side as Kawaki had stepped aside, seemingly preferring to remain in the room and understand what exactly was going on. Naruto had made a slight face but didn't comment. Maybe Kawaki was curious of the two girls too. He was staring at them closely with that suspicious glare of his again too, leaning against the wall, arms folded as he propped up a foot against the wall. He even gave off the aura of a delinquent, acted like one. Kodi stared directly at Naruto, their blue irises meeting. "We were brought here to be interrogated..." Kodi muttered, but loud enough so everybody heard what she had just caught onto. Eli folded her arms, and when she spoke next, her tone dripped with pure sarcasm. "Um...yeah, that would work so well." She noted how they had little memories, so it wouldn't help them either way. The taller man stood beside the Hokage lifted a dark eyebrow slightly.  _Pretty sharp..._

Naruto gave a slow nod, appearing almost guilty - Sakura caught on. "Yeah...I didn't expect it to be kids though." He mumbled-

Sakura stepped forward briskly, slapping a hand down on his desk with formidable force - a crack split the surface underneath the sheer force of her palm, some papers nearby being blew away and fluttering onto the ground, scattered. Naruto jumped abruptly, head jerking up at her, his greatly shocked blue irises coming to meet her own that were being licked by the prominent flames of anger, irritation. The sudden action earned a pained wince from Kawaki, who's pale irises were watching the scene unravel, though a slight ghost of a smirk marked his lips.   _Ah...dad got on her nerves again._

Eli was less than impressed, her brows knitted together as a sharp grimace marked her curved features.  _Fuck...! Give me a warning before you go and do that, please!_

Sakura's eyes were deeply narrowed, red - hot anger splitting through her features. "Naruto, it's your duty to investigate them even if they are kids - they have curse marks! It's something as a Hokage you have to do! You can't forget that, got it?" Her speech was newly rushed, rapid as she spoke, yet laced through with hints of concern for her friend.  Despite the wake of her abrupt anger, Naruto's attitude towards Eli and Kodi didn't change. His expression dimmed just the slightest, appearing more downcast. "I know...but lets give them a chance to explain, Sakura." He spoke oddly calmly, as he seemed to be on the more emotional terms, similar to Sakura. Eli gave a quick nod, deep garnet irises wavering.

"Yeah. Please do."

Naruto gave an appreciative nod that she wasn't exactly being hostile, despite Sakura's more strict and direct approach, his azure irises softening momentarily. He paused, pulling together the statements and questions that had surfaced within his mind, combining them until he had grasped together exactly what he wanted to say. He released a short breath, straightening slightly in his seat. It was time to get straight to business.

His lightly shaded irises, almost reminiscent of the ocean waves being rocked by the steady income of emotion, had now focused on the two girls. Kawaki watched, his expression far more remote and analytical, if anything. "So...what led you guys here?" He asked; his tone had dipped, having grown more serious. His 'Hokage tone' had struck again, Eli supposed. The brunette gave a minor shrug, struggle painting wildly and deeply across her rounded features. Her dark brows had furrowed in slight annoyance of how she wasn't able to give a clear answer. Kodi's pale irises flickered over to her direction, watching her quietly. "There's no point in asking. We don't even know - we woke up out there and can't remember anything." 

She had spoken rather calmly, but the sense of feeling lost and confused had already coiled itself around her tone tightly. Kodi gave a nod at her reply, seemingly agreeing. She re - focused her stare onto the Hokage sat ahead of her, watching the two intently. Sakura and the other man remained quiet, Kawaki also. "Yeah. Not much. We woke up outside of the gate without memories of what happened beforehand, of our past, anything. We do remember basic things such as language, obviously, and stuff for human survival. We had no idea there was such a barrier." She explained in further detail, folding her arms as her expression appeared less than impressed with her current situation.

"...Or that we have curse marks. I don't even know what they do, or why you're acting like it makes us criminals by just having one." Eli interjected, shooting Sakura a clear look of annoyance at her attitude towards them earlier. Sakura returned a similar look, averting her newly narrowed irises. She wasn't about to pick a fight with a kid, but once they knew what the damned things were, they should be able to understand. She supposed so, anyway. Naruto, meanwhile, had sensed the sudden tension rising between the two, giving a half - hearted smile. "Sorry for that. They're actually pretty serious business, and we didn't know you two didn't have memories."

Kodi felt quite appreciative of the fact that Naruto was at least reasonable-

"...How can that be believable though, dad?"

Kawaki had finally spoken. Kodi was abruptly ejected from her thoughts, re - planting her back in her spot where she was viewed as a potential threat. Not that she didn't understand why - it just didn't happen to be one of the best feelings in the world, especially when you knew yourself you were okay. Well, from what you knew. Kodi and Eli turned their heads in Kawaki's direction; he gave a slight shake of his head, fringe flopping side to side as he lifted his pale irises. They slowly travelled over to the two of them, meeting their intent stares of curiosity. Curiosity of what he wanted to say, wanted to input. Kawaki seemed to be the master of suspicious glares. "What if they mean harm? They could be dangerous dad. We just can't know for sure. How do you even check if they don't have memories?" He continued to ask those arisen questions, seemingly preferring to state whatever came to his mind. Kodi didn't mind it as such; she appreciated those types of people who didn't beat around the bush and instead just said it as it was. 

Naruto thought about Kawaki's questions for a moment, an answer surfacing.

"Well...we could have Ino check their minds to see if anything is repressing their memories or if they hit their head on something." He suggested; Eli gave a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't think I hit my head though."

Kodi thought about all of this for a moment, her slim eyes narrowing just for a moment. "We didn't have any visible injuries, now that I think about it...we only woke up with those marks and we didn't feel any other pain," She turned her head towards Eli. "Did you?"

"Nope. Apart from being confused, I'm fine." Eli replied; Naruto looked over at the man beside him, curiosity emerging throughout his features. "Shikamaru, what do you think?" 

The man, now known to the girls as Shikamaru, heaved a low sigh as if this was all rather bothersome to me. Eli found it a little funny, completely understanding the feeling. Thought only briefly taunted the guy's slightly tan face, as if he didn't really need to think much about his reply. He folded his arms, shifting his body slightly to face the two more. A frown pressed into his lips. "Honestly, I agree with Kawaki. Saying that you've lost your memories is a pretty big claim to make, and they could easily be enemy ninja. It's really best to get them checked over." He stated, tone serious and contorted with disbelief towards the girls' statement. His head was tipped ever slightly to the side as he spoke, almost to emphasise his point. Eli met his reply with a slight grimace, disliking the clear trust issues within the rather spacey office. Some form of multiple emotions swam through her now taunt expression, her dark brows furrowing as the emotions layered through her very red irises. "But if we meant any harm to you, wouldn't we have chosen a more... _believable_  story? Something we could prove? Why else would we decide to say that we had no memories, knowing its a rather unbelievable thing?" She heaved a short sigh as Kodi shot her a clear look of approval; she was thankful Eli was quite thoughtful and intellectual, despite her rather energetic and random nature. "It's the truth man! Ugh...this is a real drag."

Eli noticed how Shikamaru had raised an eyebrow  at seemingly something she said, but didn't comment. Shikamaru gave a nod and a slight shrug. "That's true too."

Naruto pressed his lips together and folded his hands together, eyes narrowing slightly as he thought. You could practically see little cogs within his mind turning as he sat in momentary silence - and then he spoke.

He lifted his irises, shifting his body so he could rest his cheek against a fist. "So maybe the best thing for now is to get Ino to check if they are telling the truth..." He mumbled, tone offish and course. Beside him, Sakura huffed sharply, clearly desiring to just get the situation over with quickly. Kodi questioned if she was the type of person to prefer shoving past stress or stressful situations, or if she was one to rather think through the rough emotion. To Kodi, she honestly didn't seem like the latter. Sakura folded her arms and jutted out her hip slightly, a deep frown marking her slightly tugged features. "What if they  _are_  telling the truth? What if they aren't?" 

Kodi noted her rough tone but dismissed it; how they were acting didn't particularly matter to her at the moment, only the result of what was to come. She felt as if she was basically under surveillance, so felt the urge to remain quiet unless something arose that required her to comment. Plus, acting out at their distrust may arouse suspicion simply due to the sharp defence - she told herself to stop overthinking, just for now. She did seem to tend to get carried away. She just told herself to continue observing. It could be fun, at times.

Shikamaru's dark irises flickered over in Sakura's direction. "Well, if they aren't telling the truth they'd probably be interrogated and arrested." He stated simply;Naruto seemed to also be thinking of Sakura's question, his blue irises having glazed over slightly in distant thought. "If they are telling the truth..." He began, lifting his brightly azure irises again - they came to meet the blue and red irises staring directly at him. He quirked a blonde brow, curiosity coming to paint his features. "You two don't have any family? Any home?" He questioned, leading for the girls to promptly dig through their mostly memory - lacking minds. Kodi then gave a small shake of her head, spiked hair swaying slightly in the movement as a frown crossed her rather downcast expression. 

"None that I remember...I barely know who I am myself." She spoke, and it was then that Naruto saw the pang of loneliness within her, her irises dim and blank, like her mind without memories. So...she was alone.

Eli bit the inside of her bottom lip, trying to think of anyone, someone that she could've known - but nobody came up. A blank slate. She did know Kodi, but not the exact specifics of  _how_  she knew her. They literally just felt a strong - somehow practically unbreakable - bond towards eachother. That was...it. Was that even anything to go on? A connection?

She subconsciously rubbed the back of her neck, somehow managing a nervous chuckle. "Nah, me neither..."

So...both were alone.

Pity flashed in Naruto's eyes, maybe mixed with some form of understanding.

Kodi felt slightly flustered by the detail she picked up on, simply because she grew rather confused. She didn't exactly hide her confusion - she didn't see why - when she swore she could've seen a gentle smile tug at Naruto's lips.

"Well, it's best to have you two be kept an eye on, but also made sure to be okay..." He began. "...why don't you two stay with my family until we find your own?"

Everyone in the room had a clear reaction - Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow, going over whether it was a good idea in his head. Kodi and Eli felt slightly overwhelmed, and yet thankful - even Kawaki made a face, eyebrows raised. Eli stepped forward, scarlet irises coming to glisten and shine through with distinct hope.

"Really?! You mean it?" She spoke fast, her words beginning to quicken - Naruto almost felt like chuckling at her heartfelt reaction. He was about to reply when it was made clear that Sakura's reaction was one of anger, of concern.

Her head had jerked down in his direction, somehow naturally pink eyebrows narrowed. Her green irises were vibrant, practically sparking with emotion. When she spoke rapidly also next, her tone was tightly wrapped with deep concern for Naruto, yet anger born of worry underlay it, as if she viewed Naruto as irresponsible. "Huh?! Naruto - are you serious?!" 

Naruto swivelled around slightly on his dark padded chair to face her, hurriedly raising his palms as a plea for mercy darted across his features. He did  _not_  like to be at the centre of her rage. "W-well, they'd be around Hinata, and she's strong! Also, I could send out a shadow clone to keep an eye on them too..." His voice came to lower, disappear and trail off. His irises drifted over to Kawaki, who immediately caught on and gave him a weird expression of questioning. 

Naruto grinned at him.

"Kawaki's a capable shinobi too, I know it!"

A grimace swam across Kawaki's pale features not long after, a smile tugging at his lips, but a smile of someone that had no idea how exactly to react. He had kinda caught on to what Naruto was suggesting. He quirked an eyebrow, tipping his head to the side as the slight sense of awkwardness resonated around him. "Dad...seriously?" He asked, clearly not too keen on the idea as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Naruto's grin grew wider, brighter. "Heh, sorry, Kawaki! You don't mind needing to watch over them, do you?" He teased, knowing fully well that Kawaki wouldn't entirely enjoy it. More of a loner type, and he didn't like needing to keep watch over...well, nearly anything. Naruto just wondered if he disliked responsibility in general. Eli grimaced, exchanging newly awkward glances with Kodi. "You make it sound like he's babysitting us..." She muttered, Kawaki throwing a glance towards her. 

"That makes it sound even worse..." He replied coolly, not holding even a sliver of his firmness or coldness from earlier when he usually addressed Eli or Kodi. It had just dissipated. Newly crafted silence hung in the air for a moment - all eyes were now on Kawaki, holding him still, gripping him. His pale irises travelled over in his father's direction - his expression was curious, somewhat hopeful. 

Kawaki heaved a sigh, running his hand through his dark hair. It actually turned out to appear rather sexy somehow when he did that, as Kodi thought to herself. Kawaki turned to face Naruto, expression only slightly worn as he stared at him. He heaved a heavy sigh.

"Fine."

Naruto beamed brightly at him, closing his eyes as he grinned widely with appreciation. "Thanks, Kawaki!"

Sakura kept watchful eyes on Naruto, worry creasing her face. Kawaki just rolled his eyes in response to his thankful father. "You owe me." He stated simply, Eli making a face in response as her eyes widened just the slightest at the boy. "He owes you for having to watch over two pretty girls? Boy, you owe him." She entirely joked; a sharp yet enticing smirk that would be killer to the girls dancing around on Kawaki's lips. His irises met Eli's own. He folded his arms, tilting his head slightly as he rested an elbow on his other arm, extending out his index finger to rest against his cheek. "Oh, so you think yourself as pretty?"

He inquired teasingly, leading for a smirk to enter Kodi's expression too. Eli seemed to briefly ponder this, but only for a moment. Her tone was mostly instilled with awkwardness when she spoke next. "Well...I wouldn't say pretty but I wouldn't say ugly." She dismissively shrugged her shoulders shortly after speaking. Kawaki merely gave a shrug, accepting that response, promptly shifting his attention over to Kodi. A spark of playful life glimmered within his irises. "What about you?" His pitch was still slightly raised in his teasing way - Kodi frowned. "Don't put me on the spot like that." She replied, tone relaxed. She saw this as rather entertaining.

Kawaki gave a shake of his head, almost in a scolding manner. "Oh, okay," He threw her a wink. "Maybe you do ~"

Entirely cutting off the trio's interaction, Naruto deliberately coughed, now feeling uncomfortable. They all turn their heads, seeing how his cheeks had flushed a light scarlet. "Kawaki, please don't flirt with the girls I assigned you to watch over in front of me...actually, please don't flirt with them at all!" He spoke rapidly and awkwardly, leading for Kodi to laugh. Kawaki gave a nod, expression smoothing out and appearing somewhat reassuring. "Don't worry about it."

Then, Kodi spoke.

"Actually," She folded her arms as she jut out her hip, a comfortable stance for her. Her voice acquired the attention of everyone else in the room. "Before watching over us like a babysitter, shouldn't you at least know our names first?" She said, giving him a knowing look. Eli clicked her tongue alongside a small grin. "Yeah. So rude."

Kawaki held up his palms, taking a few steps back as he shook his head in disapproval of his actions. "Well I apologise m'ladies. What may your names be?" He even mimicked wearing a hat, tipping it like a stereotypical gentleman from years back - Naruto sank down in his chair, clutching the sides of his head in apparent awkwardness and agony. "Kawaki...stop...ah, maybe this wasn't such a good idea...!!" He muttered, Sakura, beside herself, giggling fondly. She gave a shake of her head as she raised a brow. "He always was rather popular with the girls."

Kawaki chuckled, bowing now. He spoke as he rose from his low bow. "Smart choice. Well, I'm Kawaki Uzumaki, son of the Hokage over there and the technical heiress to the Hyuga  clan. My brother is Boruto Uzumaki and my sister is Himawari Uzumaki." He said, his playfulness still lingering within his tone. "You kinda sound like you're bragging..." Kodi noted as he straightened. He now wore a newly amused expression, flicking a dark brow upwards only for a moment.  "Do I not have bragging rights, m'lady?" He asked, irises twinkling. Kodi played along. "Quit calling me that."

Kawaki only smirked that smirk of his. He gave an absentminded shrug, looking off into the distance for the beginning of his sentence, though glancing back at Kodi for the end. He played it up so his tone was newly overcome with the sense of hopelessness and the sharp desire to know Kodi's name. "Well, I don't know your name,  _m'lady_."  Kodi rolled her eyes, smirking rather widely now. She and Kawaki briefly kept a strong stare between one another, irises locking, until she broke it off and glanced just to his chin as to not feel awkward. "Call me Kodi." She stated simply, Kawaki giving an appreciative nod - Eli made a face, irises focused on Kawaki as a frown came to mark her face. "Man. You sound way too formal, like you're some kind of old timer or something."

Kawaki gave a mostly dismissive shrug at her comment, nodding over to his father sat behind his desk, who appeared to be cringing internally as well as outwardly - Kawaki was still being playful with the two girls, and it made Naruto uncomfortable to all levels. Kawaki quirked a dark brow. "Nah, my dad's the old timer." 

"Hey!!" Naruto suddenly burst out, energetic bursts of life burning through his raised voice and expression, slightly irked but also amused. Kawaki threw him a rare toothy smirk, pale irises shimmering as they held the tinge of apology. "Sorry. I kinda sound like Boruto there, actually..." His voice transcended into a low mutter as he spoke, practically evaporating into the space around him. The young boy then tilted his head ever so slightly, gaze drifting over to Eli now, hands settled within his pockets. Eli noticed how, just... _nonchalant_ he seemed. About nearly anything and everything. As she briefly examined him while he opened his mouth to speak, she came to finally note how there was an underlay of boredom within those pale irises of his. He must just desire to be elsewhere now, growing bored of the situation and finding it repetitive. Eli realised then that Kawaki was more impatient as a person, going through things likely on a whim or going to specific lengths to cure his inane boredom. So, despite his chilled out composure, he was rather active.

Interesting.

"What's your name, then?" Kawaki's rather deep voice then called out to her, dragging her away from her thoughts. She blinked multiple times, regaining herself, then replied. "I'm Eli." 

However, her reply only led to a slight frown marking Kawaki's pale lips, his head tipping to the side even more. It appeared to be somewhat of a habit of his, whether he was analysing something or just having a conversation. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as his gaze surveyed Eli and Kodi. "Neither of you have given me your surnames." He stated loosely; Kodi and Eli did know this - but they couldn't recall their surnames.

Or...could they?

Kodi decided to attempt to dig through her brain. She had earned her first name earlier, so she should have at least access to her surname too, right? If she was lucky, she supposed. She didn't exactly want to collapse in a ball of utter pain again trying to remember. She searched and searched, and then...

...like dawn befalling the sky and casting away the deep impending sight of night, her answer emerged.

Her irises subconsciously lit up as her eyes widened slightly, a movement which everybody in the room noticed as they watched the two. She grew rather meek in wanting to admit what she had just recovered, just in case, she didn't know...it was weird for whatever reason? Anxiety came to creep upon her, steadily crawling up her back - but she quickly shoved it away. She couldn't help it if it was odd - it was all she could recall. How could she help it? What would happen would happen, she supposed. She scratched her cheek for a moment before speaking, lifting her irises to fall upon everyone who's eyes were on her. "U-um...I think I just remembered my surname." She felt that sense of shyness befall her, and she subconsciously immediately went to exchange glances with Eli. "Eli, I was able to remember my surname without feeling that pain from before...can you remember yours?" She asked, Eli realising her preference to not be alone on this one.

Naruto raised a blonde brow. "...Pain?" 

Sakura glanced down at him, lips pressed together as concern spread over her irises. She bent down slightly to mutter something only to him, but her voice was just about audible to Shikamaru, and Kawaki too, who was listening in. "I found Eli in a ball on the floor with tears in her eyes screaming. That's how I found them. It was similar to Sasuke's first reaction to the curse mark...I think they guessed that trying to remember something of their past leads them to be in that pain. I mean, Eli did remember her first name after going through that ordeal." Sakura explained in a low voice, Eli and Kodi not picking up on her quiet yet saddened words. Sakura had to think back to how deeply contorted in pain Eli's face was, tears washing her eyes...for just a child to be in that state. It was just...

"That's horrible..." Naruto finished her thoughts for her, uttering the sentence after a momentary pause. His blue irises had now been overcome with sorrow - he must've been thinking back to Sasuke first gaining that terrible mark in the chunin exams, how in the Valley of the End he used that power to fight against him. His irises drifted over in Eli's direction, and he was just...quiet. Clearly thinking of how that must've affected her. He gingerly glanced back up to Sakura, who wore an equally saddened expression. "So...did Kodi go through that too?"  He asked, to which Sakura gave a small nod. Sakura could tell then through Naruto's expression, his sorrowful tone, that he pitied the two.

 He wished to help them. 

Eli scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "Um...I think I can remember my last name, but...I don't know. I don't know if I've actually remembered it or if I've just heard it and thought it was mine." She quickly said to Kodi, who wore a rather displeased expression but just decided to roll with it then. Kodi averted her lightly shaded irises, absentmindedly gazing at a wall to the right of her. "Oh...okay. Well..." She bit down hard on her bottom lip, catching herself just before she drew blood. She shifted her body slightly, gingerly facing Naruto, Shikamaru and Sakura. They seemed to have picked up on her mostly hesitant movements. Kodi felt the pressure within her build up, her face beginning to heat up.

"I think my surname is..."

She gulped.

"Uchiha."

...

Silence.

It hung heavily in the air, clogging up the initially empty space. It grew to the point where it felt suffocating.

The three adults blinked for a moment, basking in the complete sound of silence as their minds processed the reluctant, shy words that had just hit their ears. Their expressions were entirely blank, irises empty.

Until Sakura was the first to shatter the silence, the rising tension.

Heavy bouts of emotion flooded through her green irises, her cheeks promptly heating up and deepening into a dark shade of red. Her eyebrows hurriedly narrowed as confusion burst through her features, even stepping forward slightly. "Huh...?! How can you be an Uchiha?!" She cried out, utterly perplexed,  _astonished_ at this abrupt claim. It was basically incomprehensible, and it just  _couldn't_ be true.

Kodi took a step back, her own eyes narrowing slightly, subconsciously dipping into a slight glare. In truth, Naruto found her glares to be rather scary at times...not that  _he_ was scared! He just found them a clear warning to follow. He kind of dreaded the thought of her being mad and deciding to glare. Her irises weren't impending pits of darkness, but they could harden and mould into solid ice, unwavering. Kodi grimaced. "I don't know! No memories, remember?" She said quickly at Sakura's outburst, sarcasm threading rapidly through her tone in her defence. Eli sighed, frowning. "Pink lady, just stop yelling. There's no point," She said, promptly spinning  around to face a slightly irked Kodi.  Eli's irises softened and brightened upon seeing who she viewed as someone somehow close to her - she honestly didn't mind her so far. Kodi didn't mind Eli that much either, even finding her quite amusing. 

Kodi's irises met Eli's - Eli was certain. About what? Kodi didn't know until Eli next spoke, confidence blooming entirely through her solid tone.

"And I recognise you with that name, Kodi, so it's definitely it!"

"Wait-" Kodi spun around on the small heels of her boots, eyes widened, emotions having streamed rapidly throughout her expression. "You do?"

The raven felt her entire face heat up mostly from embarrassment as everybody else appeared to just view it as completely impossible and as if she was an idiot for thinking she was an Uchiha, but at the same time, she just couldn't shake off the feeling that the name just  _fit._ It slot together comfortably like the correct pieces of a puzzle.

Kodi's gaze settled on Naruto, who wore a newly dejected expression as a rather glum look now dully shined through his greatly blue irises. Kodi almost felt uncomfortable seeing him like that, as he generally seemed like a happy dude, minus the exhaustion from supposedly over - working. Some form of woeful life now glistened through Naruto's expression as he rather vacantly stared at Kodi, though appeared pitiful again. Kodi could only guess he was a rather heartfelt person. "You wouldn't know what happened to the Uchiha clan, would you? Considering your situation."

Kodi tipped her head, a brow raised in curiosity. "No...?"

"Well..." Naruto began. "The clan was massacred decades ago, and there was only one survivor. That survivor lives on today..." His irises drifted over to Sakura, who wore a rather similar bleak expression. And yet, some kind of flutter wavered within her green irises, almost breathing some kind of life within them. She appeared to have calmed down now, staring at Kodi. "He's my husband." She stated, to which Kodi and Eli only had one thought filling their minds, each different. 

Slight apology threaded through Kodi's lost, confused expression as she realised what her claim must've meant to Sakura.  _That explains her reaction, then..._

Eli was less sympathetic, simply tipping her head slightly to the side in an almost mocking manner.  _Yeesh, what does he do about her rage?_

Kodi then gave a small nod of her head in understanding, growing quiet as she briefly averted her blue irises. "Oh...okay. Sorry, then - that would be impossible for me to be one then..." She almost cringed at her words - god, no wonder they reacted the way they did. She must've looked like a real idiot. Then...why did that surname come to her? Why did it somehow feel significant? Why did she even remember it when she was searching specifically for a surname?  _Her_ surname?

Kodi couldn't help but still hold on to that thought of hers, but just decided to keep it to herself for now. Otherwise, it just wouldn't make sense. She grimaced as she rubbed the back of her neck, suddenly feeling as if she was being disrespectful towards the deceased clan.

"No! That's your name! I know it!"

Eli's determined tone hit her ears - determined to prove this right. To Eli, everything definitely matched up, and there was still that one dude who survived. Kodi didn't remember her past, her parents. Who knows? 

Eli realised, upon thinking more of their situation, truly how bad it was.

How sad it was, really.

Kodi turned her head, staring directly into Eli's eyes, something she wouldn't normally do. But her stare wavered, worried. Unsure. Unsure of her answer, the result she had received. But Eli was going to prove it right - she was going to make Kodi certain! Like she was. Eli didn't falter, despite Sakura giving her odd and unappreciative looks. "It's something I'm very sure of now!"

Kodi felt similar - the more she thought of the name, Kodi Uchiha, the more it just seemed to fit snugly. It practically weirded her out. However, she kept her head, and kept her doubt. It stuck by her, and even though she'd rather rid herself of it, doubt did bring about sense and logic, she believed. She gave a small shrug at Eli. "But how would that work? I'm not saying I don't feel the same, but...it seems kinda impossible, or at least highly unl-"

"Well," subsequently, a male voice that spoke in a rather matter of fact tone entered the girls' ears, one belonging only to Kawaki.

 He had decided to finally step in again, having been entirely silent during the entire freak out about Kodi possibly being an Uchiha. He was simply observing, surveying the atmosphere, the room, the people. Everybody promptly shifted their focus, irises falling upon him now. His sudden input was rather random, and so everybody questioned what he had to say. He mostly felt Sakura's deep impending stare on him, staring him down. She clearly didn't like this conversation one bit, likely because it centred around her husband. 

And Kawaki was about to make that worse.

He was prepared...mostly. He gave a half - hearted smirk, awkward as he shifted around on his feet slightly. He wouldn't usually get like this, but Sakura seriously packed a punch, and he was  _not_ joking. She could destroy an entire wall with one punch! While Kawaki enjoyed the thrill of risk, he didn't have a death wish. He faced Kodi, preferring to not focus on Sakura only a few mere feet away from him. Anyway, she shouldn't exactly hit a kid anyway, especially not when his dad is the Hokage. Even more so in front of the guy. And, Kawaki personally felt he would be able to trick her rather easily anyway. He grimaced slightly. "This may be inappropriate, but..." He paused _,_ sparing one tiny and sparse glance at the pink haired woman. 

"What if you're the child of the survivor?"

"Hah?! No way!!" Sakura's subsequent rage had begun, her voice raising in a high amount of practically uncontrollable drought of disbelief and hurt. A deep frown came to play upon Kawaki's lips. Her features had contorted rather drastically; eyes incredibly narrowed, irises burning through with scorching flames. 

"Sasuke wouldn't!!"

That name. 

Kodi and Eli both recognised it.

It tore through their minds abruptly, ripping apart their thought track with no other care - set on  _destroying_ their minds.

The feeling wasn't welcome.

It was as if a sharp deep migraine pulsated within their very brains, and with every pulse came another agonising stretch of pain. All in the midst of having their heads repeatedly bashed against a wall of stone.

Saying  it hurt would be an understatement.

The feeling resonated stronger through Kodi, now entering her veins and bled into her rapidly beating heart. 

Everything that happened next was all just a blur.

Except...through the pain...

...Kodi was terrified.

The remembrance of fear.

It was enough to make her knees buckle and for her to collapse, dropping down to her knees weakly with a sickening thud.

Eli had immediately grasped her head, the agonising pain pulsating throughout her mind, but also from that spot of her mark. Yes...that mark. The mark was what spread it everywhere, anywhere, every orifice, every pore.

Tears had already sprung to Kodi's eyes, her vision having degraded into a wet blur, so much so that she simply couldn't make anything out properly. It just burned uncomfortably, severely.

...Their vision quickly succumbed to the darkness...

...and it became all they could see.


	6. A r c  1  ~ 3 ~  Y o u ' r e  s u p p o s e d  t o  b e  d e a d

**~~~**

_**...Their vision quickly succumbed to the darkness...** _

_**...and it became all they could see.** _

...

_He awoke abruptly with a sudden start, vision blurred, hot tears immediately beginning to rush down his pale cheeks. He grimaced at the harsh tightening throbbing deep within the pits of his chest, leading for aches to pulse throughout his entire body, his muscles. He took a moment, just...staring._

_He didn't know what else to do._

_He just gazed blankly down at the prickly sheet of the lightly shaded green grass beneath him, dark soil just peeking through certain gaps._

_He dimly allowed his tears to fall, granting the ground the small sources of liquid._

_He sniffled weakly, clumsily rubbing at his eyes now, still recovering from that dream. Well, not a dream exactly...a vision of an event happening at the present time - he witnessed what happened to them._

_Those two...the only ones who he cared about that were still alive._

_His arms limply took hold of his knees, pulling them closer to his chest. It provided the smallest sense of comfort, somewhat. He didn't have anything - anyone - else. His head lightly dropped down onto his knees, his own heat immediately swarming around him, hugging to his body like a soft blanket. His longish hair flopped over his impeccably pale face, shielding his vision from the greying world he belonged to._

_It appeared...he would still be forced to suffer._

_Suffering...pain...loneliness. The emotions that were once harsh, stinging torrents that clogged his mind and soul now only numbed him. The truly sad thing was, that now he was getting used to it. The feelings._

_Would he...feel these kinds of things for the rest of his life?_

_At this point, he wouldn't be all that surprised._

_A weak, frail smile played upon his lips. It appeared so delicate that any minor thing could easily shatter it. "Heh...sorry, mother...sobbing to myself helplessly like this. Do I seem pathetic?" His weary, practically trembling voice weakly carried out into the devoid atmosphere. He lifted his head, thick bluish hair tumbling away from his face as the rapidly darkening skies bled into his vision. Thick masses of clouds entirely blotted out the sun, the uplifting azure that typically tinted the sky..._

_"I wonder what you think of me from all the way up there..." His aimless, pondering words were swiftly shoved aside by the increasing pounding of wind. Not a moment later, sharp stinging pelts of rain began to hit down upon the young boy. It appeared there was an incoming storm, a rarity for the land he was currently within._

_He shouldn't remain there._

_It wasn't like that fact particularly mattered much anyway - he didn't belong anywhere. Truly. He fled from his home he grew up in, then..._

_He winced, irises growing glazed as those scarring memories of him trailed back to him all too quickly, that lingering guilt crawling up his back, sharp claws sinking into his skin and refusing to release him. To set him free._

_Then...he messed up._

_Being far too sunken within his thoughts, the boy practically forgot his situation - he abruptly jolted as a bolt reminiscent of electricity shot through his veins, urging him to stand._

_And he did._

_He began to walk, aimlessly of course. He had nowhere to go now, did he?_

_That was his reality._

_He wasn't free as a being, as...he honestly didn't know what he was anymore._

_He was a monster._

_He knew that, everybody called him that._

_So why..._

_...did the word ache him so badly? Why did it wrench at his heart every time he recalled the word being hurled at him from left and right? Why did he cry himself to a broken sleep most nights, remembering how they were all yelling at him?_

_Monster, bastard, pest, heartless - it was all along the same meaning, he'd come to understand it all so well, he'd come to accept what he was as a fact._

_Why did it all make him feel so lonely...?_

_Powerless...?_

_The young boy's tears subsequently returned, and he made little effort to stop them. His senses had somehow passed into overdrive, making every step he took weigh him down, every limb attached to his body limp, making his feet drag numbly across the rapidly dampening earth._

_The wind that whipped rapidly throughout the atmosphere wrenched his growing hair this way and that._

_The vicious torrents of rain that pounded into the earth soaked through his torn, old clothes and clogged his pores._

_The enraged thunder that ripped through the air roared into his ears, tearing his eardrums._

_The loneliness that broke down who he was, what he was, the loneliness that made him question how much he truly mattered within this greying world of his continued to numb his senses and drain his few pieces of energy._

_The growing hunger that wrecked his body caused his stomach to viciously growl._

_And yet, despite all of this, only these quiet thoughts that whispered delicately into his mind truly mattered to him. Truly roared into his ears. Truly drained him. Truly hurt him._

_**I actually felt...hopeful, I guess.** _

_**Thinking of seeing you two again.** _

**_To see your faces light up like they usually would._ **

**_To laugh as you would both run over and hug me like you usually would._ **

**_That really made me...happy._ **

**_But...you don't remember me now, do you...?_ **

**_...I probably won't be able to face either of you...I probably won't be seeing you for a long time now, maybe even forever..._ **

**_But if I see either of you hurt,_ **

**_Either of you crying,_ **

**_Either of you suffering..._ **

**_...then your big brother will be right there by your side...okay?_ **

**_Eli...Kodi..._ **

**_...just be safe and happy...okay?_ **

**~~~**

"..."

Silence.

It was the only thing she could hear.

It beat gently against her eardrums as she panted heavily, numerous small drops of sweat gliding across her ivory skin. It was this endearing sound of silence that assisted the woman; she had to think. And clearly. 

What she had just did...everything. How can one...manage to bear all of that weight upon their shoulders?

She had little idea, and she knew she needed to move fast soon, so shoved the thoughts abruptly into the very back of her ruptured mind. Yes, ruptured...immense emotional agony had firmly settled itself into her mind, her being.  She subconsciously clenched her shaking fists, darkly painted nails biting into her palms. Her breaths were ragged, uneven. Rather loud also. She just felt like allowing herself to just drop onto the thick tree branch beneath her feet, to just lay there and close her eyes. To allow herself to envelop within the comforting emptiness of darkness as she could only hear silence. She wondered...how many times in her life she had wished to do just that. Let everything go.

 Surrender. 

Give up.

But...she couldn't do that...

The woman cared too much, loved too many. 

She knew she couldn't just give up on herself, because to her, that was like she was giving them up too. Abandoning them when they did no wrong. It would be an utterly selfish action. Her vision had blurred by this time, hot tears pricking at her eyes. She crumpled to the dark bark beneath her, her knees hitting the branch with a clear thudding sound, breaking the silence. She was desperately trying to gain control over her breathing again - she had to. She had no choice in the matter. She almost felt nauseous. Her head lost any ounce of the weight it once had, drooping forward limply. Then the tears fell, the small dainty droplets staining the rough bark of the tree.

She wanted to be with them all again...she wanted to hold her precious son within her arms again...she wanted to be warmly enveloped within  _his_  arms again...

She abruptly shook her head.

No...no, she couldn't think like that. She had...a mission now.

The woman hurriedly wiped her eyes as she sensed him approaching. She had to move now.

As she slightly stumbled hurriedly standing up, she kept on repeating this to herself. It was the only thing she had now -they were the only thing to keep her going. Those precious to her, they had always been with her despite everything, despite how much of a failure she ultimately was. They remained by her side and cared for her as she did them...and now she just wished to return to them, all of them. The incoming breeze swirled through her raven locks of hair as she set her wavering irises on the world set out ahead for her. One she was going to have to rush through to get away, to hide. Then...to find them. She knew it would be different - of course it would be. But...if she could just see them one last time - just to see they were safe, she didn't even need to interact with them - then go on with her mission...that...would be okay. That would be...enough.

_I...from now on, I have to protect them...I won't let_ **_that_ ** _happen again..._

_...I can't...!!_

And then, she ran.

**~~~**

Memories, ones that she would much rather abandon and forget, just kept chasing after her as she dashed through the thick mounds of formerly lush emerald trees surrounding a peculiar village - she would know. 

It was her home, Konohagakure.

The woman was gasping for air, desperate, as she felt her knees ready to give way. She was going to fall, and there would be nobody to catch her.

Her slim body crashed against tree bark once more, her side aching slightly from the impact. She just couldn't do it. She was giving out. He was chasing her relentlessly - not that she was going to go out without a fight. She wasn't going to die there - not now. She had to pursue that mission of hers and make sure everybody was safe. She rested her head against the trunk of the fairly large tree, her vision being mostly enveloped within a great sea of emerald leaves and greys of the sky. Unlike the typical weather set in Konoha, that afternoon thick crowds of clouds had moulded together to entirely blot out the former rich azure within the skies, the clouds notably darkening. The woman truly did feel nauseous now, her insides squirming uncomfortably. She felt like gag...

...and then she heard it.  _Him_. Of all people, why did it have to be  _him_?!

"So - your own body betrayed you and lead me directly to you. You appear to be so exhausted."

...

The woman felt like yelling, screaming. But she instead did so internally. Her entire body spiked up, the small barely visible hairs on her skin pricking immediately upon the person behind her speaking.

He had finally caught up.

His voice, constantly quivering and holding either long, unnecessary pauses or snapping at odd  intervals. Higher in pitched, the man - creature - was utterly deranged.  The woman attempted to focus on a building anger within her - the creature was truly revolting. Everything that he had done to them - those the woman held dear. She simply could not forgive him, could not quell the growing crimson hatred she held for him. How he mocked her carelessly...thoroughly relished in everyone's torment and agonising suffering...

She truly hated him. 

And yet, her scarlet resentment simply could not overcome her immense agonising anguish that slowly tore her apart piece by piece.

The woman gritted her teeth, turning her head just to bring the disgusting thing into her peripheral vision. She knew he was there behind her - she sensed him as he drew near. But she just didn't have enough energy to move, to run anymore. In a swift, almost gliding motion -their irises locked.

Lavender bore into crimson.

The rinnegan met the sharingan.

The notable characteristic of the impeccably powerful dojutsu was its design; a shade of lavender encased the eyeball, darkened ripples spread across it smoothly. Her right iris, however, held no dojutsu. Not anymore. It was rendered powerless, useless. Her iris was an affixed shade of the night sky, entirely an enticing onyx that appeared almost as if a bottomless pit. If someone were to look closely, they would be able to realise that the iris itself appeared rather glazed over, as if a thick unreceding mist had drifted over her eye. The eyes that bore maliciously into her own were that of the sharingan, both eyes. A crimson iris, almost as if tainted by blood, three darkened tomoe circling where the pupil would be. However, this particular creature had those three tomoe morphed, modified. Its design was that of a larger circle embedded within the iris, with three jagged points extending slightly out of it. One at the very centre of the top, the other two at opposite slanted places set nearer to the bottom.

The woman had the sharingan in both eyes too, once...she set her impending glare upon  the hideous creature, her irises having darkened formidably and appearing practically reminiscent to blocks of ice. Thick, unwavering determination was like a sheet pulled across of the woman's eyes; she was determined to not give up. She had to complete this. Make sure everyone was safe.

The creature's irises were shrunken to a formidable point, his head snapped to the side. The creature was practically revolting to look at, especially if someone was squeamish. It's skin stretched tightly across its practically compressed body size, appearing almost as if made of leather, wide bug eyes sunken deep within its face. It's cheeks were rather filled out, thinning lips almost consistently tugged in a harsh smirk. There was a particular depth that laid within the creature's shrunken irises, something that held hidden thoughts and emotions. He had shoved them aside. Well, aside from one.

Bloodlust.

It crept through his expression, lacing throughout his irises to grant them a particular unnerving glint of venom. Malice oozed from every clogged pore, unrelenting animosity dripping from every word he snarled. 

"You..." He begun, voice slow and condescending-

"You DARE interfere?!"

His screeching howl was heard from numerous streets away - he abruptly shifted his body and position to fight the woman. He desired to kill her. Brutally, painfully-

\- but someone wanted to save her, to protect her. To shield her from whatever this monster was.

The small figure leapt in between them, arms outstretched sideways.

"Stop!! Stop, please!! Don't you dare hurt my mum!!"

...

That silence appeared again.

The creature had actually halted in his movements, as did the woman. Their irises drifted downward in a type of haze, abruptly thrown off by the sound of the boy's voice.

The woman's son.

The young boy, only the tender age of nine, had jumped directly in the middle of the two, mid - length sword drawn.

The creature stared down at him, some odd type of emotion draining through his face, leaking throughout his irises. The woman immediately pushed the boy closer to her own body, firmly yet softly, and stepped mostly in front of him. "Huh? Mum-" The small boy began - the woman felt a slight warmth resonate within her at his innocence. He...had no idea. She glanced down at him, meeting his obsidian irises. "Stay clear of this one for now, okay? He's dangerous." She stated in a smooth, calmer tone. Her breathing had regained its more steady pace, and she returned the foreboding stare of the creature.

That was right...she had to protect people. Protect her son. The fact of that made her heart pound and she began to feel more sure of herself - nothing was going to happen to her son. Her breathing began to regain control once more, her heart beat less erratically. A tender, comforting warmth thread through her veins once more. The woman could barely restrain her growing tears - he was...okay...!

The young boy's slightly rounded eyes narrowed out of clear worry for his mother - she patted his head, growing the capacity to even warmly smile at him. Comfort him. He was...okay. He was safe. 

And that fact already made her feel better, even by just a bit.

"You..." The creature's now shrunken voice spoke, and the woman returned his unsure gaze with a deep glare. "Your achilles heel, right? So, let me propose this, parent to parent."  A frown tugged sharply upon the man's thin and cracked lips. She was so sure of herself now - he could tell. Her tone, the way she asserted herself...like she was more powerful than him. That she was better than him. Her voice had grown an octave higher, mocking him. Mockingly friendly, as if this interaction truly was a negotiation. The two knew fully well of how the other despised them.

The woman's expression sharpened, her dark brows furrowing slightly. Solid slates of ice began to creep into her irises, embedding itself into her unfaltering glare. The woman's son gripped her hand tightly, sensing her chakra presence grow and grow. "You kill me? My son is abandoned. All alone. I kill you? Your daughter is abandoned. All alone. And...neither of us want that." The woman said firmly, knowing she'd have to be assertive to get her point across - the man was itching to kill her before, and he was clearly unhinged, so she'd have to tread as carefully as she could. She pin - pointed the words that would connect to the man: abandonment, all alone.

The man's rather unattractive features tightened as he grimaced. But then...a new idea came to light.

One he absolutely adored.

"Okay...fine."

His words.

His look.

Something was off - the woman could tell. 

That peculiar glint within his irises, a sneer lingering darkly behind those words - he had formulated some kind of plan, as minor as it may've been. The woman subconsciously wrapped her arms protectively around her son, to which he immediately obliged, burying his head against the front of her body, being quite smaller than her 5'8 height.

However, no matter how strong, how powerful his mother's love for him was...it simply couldn't protect him. She couldn't protect herself, not against that. Neither of them expected it.

And now the two will not even recall that encounter.

...

_Huh...? What am I doing...?_

...

It was when that first thought  arose to the woman's mind did the man then roughly shove her and her son off of the bark.

**~~~**

He was in pursuit, as instructed. The wind soared past him as he and his companion dashed along, the piercing rush of the wind ripping against their faces and roaring within their ears, jumping from branch to branch with complete ease - it was a basic thing. The man beside him, his previous student, had his naturally slim eyes slightly narrowed even further as they ran and leapt. His features were slightly taunt and his visible obsidian iris was overcome with impeccable concentration. His fine dark hair flopped over his other eye, hiding his rinnegan. The man glanced over, noticing his expression, and decided to speak out.

"Sasuke. What is it?" 

Sasuke heaved a minor sigh, seemingly having numerous thoughts running rampant within his mind. "It was just recently when two others showed up, having intruded the barrier, right?  Directly outside of the village? Now, there are more on the outskirts." He spoke rather dryly and matter - of - fact as his sensei stared at him. That had been his nature for absolute years, practically a defining trait. "You suspecting something?" His sensei asked, tipping his head to the side slightly. This particular sensei wore a black mask that covered half of his face and had impeccably spiked silver - gray hair that was messily swept over to one side. His name was Kakashi Hatake, the sixth hokage.

Sasuke gave a slight shrug, focusing ahead.

"Maybe. But there's not much to go on until those kids from before wake up - I heard about it. Why'd Naruto even trust them enough to allow them in the village..." Sasuke spoke, spikes of disdain towards his friend's actions resonating throughout his mostly calm voice, giving the impression he was mostly level - headed. Yeah, he'd heard of their arrival as he was particularly closely affiliated with Konoha's affairs, but only knew that the two were young girls and knew of their situation of supposedly having no memories. He didn't know exactly who they were, nor their names. Despite Sasuke being closely involved with the village, he had his own personal missions set to him that he had to do, and he was being completely swamped with them. So much so that he could barely spend time with his family, and he hadn't spoken to the seventh for quite a long time. "They're gonna be watched by Hinata and him, apparently. He also seems to hope that Kawaki will get to meet more people and had the three meet." Kakashi then explained briefly, the two drawing closer to their destination and breaking Sasuke away from his thoughts.

Some kind of emotion flickered within Sasuke's visible darkened iris then, one not entirely able to be made out. He was the type that was naturally hard to read - but it occurred upon the mention of Naruto's son. A firm frown marked his lips. "Kawaki, huh? The kid from three years ago?" He paused for a brief moment, and Kakashi picked up on how small droughts of concern was emitting from Sasuke's otherwise unreadable expression.  He was so deadpan, honestly. "...I'm not trying to start anything here, but that kid...he hasn't changed since when he found him three years ago. Those therapists don't seem to be helping him very much, or giving him the type of help he needs after something like that. There's still hate in his eyes, I would know." His voice had lowered slightly; Kakashi kept watchful, curious onyx irises on him.

"...You may be right. You might be able to understand him a bit better - Naruto was saying how he noticed how Kawaki tended to speak more to people who understood some kind of aspect about him. Kawaki's probably lonely so yearns for someone to finally be able to understand him." 

Sasuke was quiet for a brief moment, dark brows furrowing further. Disdain lodged itself within his expression firmly, dissatisfactory lingering within his next words. "I don't really know Kawaki all that well, so it may not be much. And a simple chat isn't gonna help him. Plus, considering how I'm on missions for the majority of my time, there wouldn't really be much time for me to speak to him anyway." He said, resuming his other thoughts that had burrowed themselves into his mind. The feeling was rather unpleasant. He was away on missions, so much so that he barely had time to see his own family. He was thankful Sakura was at least understanding about it, she just wished he had less missions so he could have more of a life of his own. He didn't even really know Sarada, his only child and daughter. 

...

"I'm guessing you're thinking of Sakura and Sarada?" 

Sasuke nodded, iris flickering over in Kakashi's direction. "How'd you guess?" 

His silver haired sensei raised his hand, pointing at his right eye with an index finger. "You tend to have a distant look in your eye is all." He pointed out, to which Sasuke gave no reply, just aimlessly nodding. He was never one to talk about personal feelings, so simply allowed the sounds of their surroundings to sink in as they travelled.

The whistling of the wind, the distant murmurs of the villagers chatting. The occasional cheer or yelp from a small child presumably playing around with their friends. News on the nearby T.V screens attached to the skyscrapers dotted around the village. It was more than likely that Konoha would become entirely modernised soon, moving with the times. Concrete instead of dirt roads, skyscrapers and uniquely shaped buildings in most sights rather than small round houses. It was weird - practically jarring - for Sasuke to think about. He'd grown up in tougher times where technology was barely existent, the few devices here and there. 

The sounds of the environment had gone on for quite some time now, and Sasuke ended up muttering something mainly to himself, but of whom he was with. And that person happened to pick up on his minor words.

"Guess you don't really have to worry about these kind of things." 

"Well, no - so far, no..." Kakashi replied, a thick sense of awkwardness and even slight embarrassment threading throughout his facial expression, knowing exactly what his student was speaking of and happened to feel just the slightest bit offended - everybody else had gotten married, gotten laid and had kids. Hell, even Lee of all people had a kid, which meant he somehow got laid. The loner known as Sasuke had Sakura and Sarada - Gaara had even adopted kids. 

Was this particular sensei married? No.

Does he get laid? Unfortunately, no.

Does he have kids? Nope.

Yet someone like Lee did. That was either saying that this particular sensei is either really bad with girls or is a complete loner.

A smirk fell upon Sasuke's ivory face. "And Naruto thought I'd be the one to die alone."

"Hey!"

His sensei replied quickly as the two jumped down off of the final branch, their feet coming into rapid contact with the soft dirt and grass beneath them with a thud. The two glanced over as they heard some small sniffles, just behind a nearby tree to their left. They both walked on over, peeking their heads around to see...

...a small child huddled into a tight ball, head burrowed deeply into his knees. His small frame was rested against the firm tree trunk behind him. The young boy had a thick amount of silver hair set utop his head, it's locks exceedingly spiked and swept messily over to the left side of his small head, a fringe covering his right eye. He wore a deeply navy short sleeved hoodie, a layer of fishnet top underneath exposed slightly in the space between the beginning of the hood and zip, the sleeves trimmed with a line of grey that also extended up the sides of the sleeves.He wore a black belt with a silver clip in the middle, and a dark pouch around the back of his waist. A short sheath for a small sword was attached to his right side, and for bottoms he wore matching navy pants. Bandages wrapped around his right thigh with a black holster on top of that, and a layer of fishnet was exposed between the space where the pant legs ended and his shoes, of which were black sandals. The sniffles were emitting from him.

Nearby, a woman was sprawled out across the growing grass. Her hair was the shade of the darkest charcoal, her skin a pale ivory, reminiscent of a porcelain doll. She was face down and judging from how her body wasn't in a sleeping or resting position and slightly contorted as if she instead fell, appeared to be unconscious or...

Kakashi exchanged simple glances with Sasuke; neither had the slightest idea what was going on, but there was a way of going about it that was really simple. They both already had those ideas in mind.

"You go check her, I'll try to talk to the kid." The silver haired man spoke. Sasuke gave a nod, the two separating paths. The silver haired sensei walked over in the kid's direction, going over what he should say - the kid only appeared to be young, and in addition appeared to be crying. If he was too distraught about something, possibly to do with the unconscious woman, then he'd have to tread carefully, choose his words correctly. The rather tall man crouched down nearby the kid, irises briefly scanning over him. From what he could see so far, the kid didn't seem to be badly injured. "Hey-"

A jolt streamed rapidly throughout the child's body.

He jerked up his head - it couldn't be...but...that voice!

The boy...too many memories abruptly came flooding back to his mind within that very moment, that very brief moment of the man simply speaking one word.

But that one word was all it took.

The boy's vision was newly blurred, newly clouded harshly as a fresh set of tears came to stream down his blotched cheeks. His face was just so damp now; the boy was fairly sure he hadn't ever cried so much in his life. Not even during...the boy shook that recollection away, shoved it hard into the very back of his mind. He didn't need that to remember on top of all of this - whatever this was.

He pressed his quivering lips together as her words entered his mind.

**...**

_Tears were streaming down her pale face that day. It was rare; she barely ever cried. The boy always looked up to her; she was cool and protected him, loved him whole - heartedly, he thought. Despite her more sarcastic or loner exterior._

_Her obsidian irises that matched his own flickered wearily back to him that day; she was afraid. That was rare too. The boy looked up to this; she always seemed pretty brave - she didn't mind protecting him, despite not exactly being the most friendly or helping person in the world._

_And yet..._

_...she still managed to smile warmly at him as the rushing tears marked her blotched cheeks, her irises threaded through with fear._

_"K-Kyo...you take care of mum for me, okay?"_

_"W-why?! Why can't you come with us?! Mum, please!!"_

_And yet, his mother only gave a slight shake of her head, head lowered. He could see the droplets of tears slipping away from her face._

_She called out to him again._

_"I can't, Kyo - I'll...miss you, okay?"_

_Her voice was breaking at this point, giving out. That weird, bright light was rapidly growing closer, ready to consume her. It was practically blinding as it hurriedly devoured everything within its path._

_"Why will you miss me - where are you going?!"_

_The boy...he remembered clearly how he was crying out desperately - he was beginning to grasp what was happening, but he simply didn't want to accept it._

_She couldn't pause anymore, though it appeared like she wished to. The light was growing closer, and fast. She didn't avert her eyes away from him._

_"I'm go-gonna see your dad and brother, I th-think..."_

_Something tugged harshly within the boy's chest at that moment._

_Something hard tugging, yanking at his heart._

_A sharp pang, his heart plummeted into his stomach._

_He knew then..._

_...that his sister was going to die. So, despite that...why did the boy keep on asking silly questions that he already knew the answer to...?_

_He just kept on denying...everything._

_"T-then can I go with y-y-you...?!" The boy remembered how his voice was trailing away, drifting off into the space of nothingness as his harsh yet true reality grew apparent to him._

_His sister's smile softened then as she gave a final shake of her head, another tear falling away from her eye._

_"No...don't join us yet, Kyo...promise?"_

_..._

_It was as she spoke then did that blinding light envelop her. And she was never going to return. The tear that had silently fallen was the last thing remaining of her, connecting with the ground beneath it._

_Kyo froze._

_Himself and his mother faded away from that world then, just able to escape the destruction of their home, their world._

_"I promise..." Kyo muttered, voice timid, quivering._

_"I promise...I promise!" His voice grew louder._

_"I PROMISE!!"_

**...**

Kyo's wavering breaths were brief, escaping his lips daintily.

Kyo remembered clearly what had happened then.

So..how can he hear his voice? His mother and sister put it as gently as they could that he was gone - he was supposed to be dead...!!

He reluctantly, wearily turned his head to the direction of the voice - to the left of him.

Their irises met.

Their eyes widened.

The man was the first to speak, tilting his head over to look behind him slightly - his gaze was directed towards his companion. "Sasuke - you have to see this." His tone was entirely marked with the sense of sternness, prompting, urgency hastily embodying him. Kakashi's eyes were even widened just a bit, no doubt confused.

The boy felt his small muscles within his body tense and stiffen. How...?! How was this all happening...?!

The boy couldn't even move - he was entirely rooted in place, his blood having streaked to the coldest form of ice. He was cold, he was hot - he was confused. Utterly perplexed. None of it made any sense and he had no idea how all of this was happening - everything that occurred afterwards was just abrupt. All at once. The boy could barely focus on anything whatsoever. Sasuke shifted his focus onto whatever the man was so concerned about - and his entire body stiffened. Even his naturally narrowed eyes widened, which was rare, as he wasn't exactly one to give much emotional response or reactions. "What the..." He just audibly muttered beneath his breath, hurriedly walking over to the area in which the man and young boy were, crouching down to be at the astounded boy's level. His gaze had hardened out of confusion and focus, entirely affixed to the boy.

The boy merely disconnectedly met his deep and rather intimidating stare, irises entirely glazed over.

The young boy's irises were a mix of the bloodiest shade of crimson and the darkest shade of night.

His irises themselves were a deep scarlet, as if graced by the touch of blood, the design black. In the very centre of those irises, where his pupil should be, was a small hole that split apart the black and allowed the red. Around that small hole were four extended points, of which drew outward in a spiral design and skimmed the edges of his scarlet iris, the edges lined black. Within certain gaps of the black curved points, one at the very top, the other at the bottom right and the other at the bottom left, were slim slits of blackness.

Sasuke could barely make sense of what he was seeing - if any at all.

"Not the sharingan...but the mangekyo?" He raised his voice as to direct it towards his former sensei, who gave a slight nod, examining the boy also. "Seems so." He replied as Sasuke's dark brows furrowed formidably, thinking everything over. This would explain...

"Well," Sasuke began, catching his questioning sensei's attention. Sasuke nodded over to the unconscious woman just a little ways away from them. "That would explain why she has the Uchiha crest on her clothes, if he had the sharingan. His mother must be of Uchiha descent...but I've never seen these people before. Not even around the compound when the clan was alive." He stated roughly.

Then...

"You..."

The boy's small, timid voice, practically unintelligible. His small, quivering breaths could be heard as they were trapped beneath his words of confusion.

"...You're supposed to be...dead..."

And that was the boy could manage before he succumbed to his dizziness and fainted. The silver haired man used his hand to cautiously catch the boy as his small body slumped forward; the boy's chest met the hand with a barely audible thump. The two older men remained silent for a brief moment before exchanging awkward and perplexed glances at what the hell just happened.

"...they...I have no idea what's going on, but they appear to be Uchiha and the boy has the mangekyo. The boy seemed to be in shock and fainted from it, and he seems to apparently know us and believe we were supposed to have died somehow..." The silver haired man stated, voice slowly beginning to drift away out of his own bemusement. Sasuke gave a silent nod, averting his obsidian irises for a brief moment, newly gazing up at the darkly clouded sky. Large drops of rain were now beginning to pelt onto his head, face and body - now the entire area was beginning to be drenched in the harsh torrent of rainwater.

_A storm..._ Sasuke thought to himself, being quickly tugged back into place as he noticed Kakashi carefully rest the young unconscious boy against the fairly rough bark of the tree, walking over to the woman slumped within the dirt - that was now growing increasingly damp and sludgy by the minute. Sasuke then realised why Kakashi was moving her - if not, the entire front of her body would be caked within thick layers of slippery mud, and may even clog up on her practically porcelain face. Kakashi at first attempted to sling her over his back, but...her rather large breasts prevented that from happening. As such, he switched to simply carrying her within his arms bridal style. His raven haired student's equally as dark irises flickered over to the young boy, a brief grimace washing through his expression and features. "I really have to get on with this other mission, but I'll carry the kid while you're pre - occupied." He stated, no notable tone lingering within his voice to carry along with his statement. Kakashi gave a nod, standing up and feeling slightly bad as the woman's body was getting helplessly drenched, unrelenting rain water pouring down and soaking through her clothes. They weren't thin enough for them to become see through though, which was good. 

The woman, the front of her body and face being revealed now, had rather slim facial features but also gifted with the sense of feminine delicacy. She had no blemishes anywhere marking her spotless skin, thick dark lashes skimming the edge of her eyelids. Her eyebrows matched her raven hair and were entirely smoothened out as her muscles were relaxed. Her pale lips were not too thick nor too thin; she had a particularly youthful appearance, however, wrinkles were gently etched into her skin just at the corners of her eyes. So, she appeared to be over 30, likely over her mid - thirties. The woman's hair split closer to the left side of her head, her hair thick and drifting over the right side of her face slightly, being around waist length as it was tied into a loose ponytail. The woman's body was not too thin nor too big, but particularly curvaceous. Another notable aspect of the woman was that her breasts were particularly large, but not to the point where it looked ridiculous.

Kakashi glanced over in his student's direction; Sasuke had propped the kid loosely against his torso, as he held him carefully with his one arm. Sasuke and Kakashi exchanged brief, uncertain glances once more as neither of them were entirely sure of what exactly was going on. Sasuke joined Kakashi, and the two headed off.

**~~~**

The storm had only worsened as time went on; the once - prominently azure skies were now entirely hid away from the world beneath it by a thick blanket of gray, and ravenous thunder shrieked throughout the atmosphere. Rain only furthered, the sounds of its harsh pounding against numerous rooftops within the city entering Sasuke and Kakashi's ears as they rushed past. Due to the terrible weather, the vast majority of the citizens had returned to the warming comfort of their homes, the streets emptying as time passed.

The student and sensei duo rushed through the streets, eager to finally reach shelter from the ongoing storm. Then...

"Nnf...mm...?"

The sleepy voice of the boy caught their attention; he was mostly out of it. After whatever experience he went through, it seemed that a simple break was worth the same amount as years of sleep and calm for him and his mind. Kakashi's irises flickered over to the boy, as did Sasuke's momentarily. The young boy blinked a few times, as if adjusting to his environment, before a sharp frown fell upon his round face as he realised the heavy amounts of rain that was currently drenching him, as well as the fact that his clothes were soggy and heavy. His weary, almost shy irises wandered from Sasuke to Kakashi, and they grew wide once more. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but promptly closed it and averted his gaze, tightening his grip around Sasuke's neck subconsciously.  _They just seemed weirded out by me before..._

His thoughts drifted around aimlessly within his mind, a saddened frown falling upon his lips. After a brief moment of calm, he spoke up meekly, just audible to the two men. "U-um...where are we going...?" Kakashi realised then that the boy was still clearly stricken, and something was restraining him from speaking out like he did earlier. Possibly ensuing embarrassment? As such, Kakashi spoke with a sense of casualness to try to calm him down just a little bit, but also softening his tone slightly. " We're just going over to the Hokage's office." He replied with a strong sense of ease; the boy immediately lifted his head, irises locked within an apparent state of panic as he stared directly at Kakashi. "Did I do something bad? I'm sorry if I did!"

He spoke quickly, worry having laced firmly in-between his words. Kakashi closed his eyes as he smiled beneath his mask kindly, even though the boy couldn't see that. "No, we just have to look into some important stuff. We're nearly there, but first of all, I have to ask," Kakashi nodded to the woman that still remained within a world of calm sleep, her head resting against his chest. "Do you know her?"

Upon following his gaze and hearing his words, the boy's darkly shaded irises immediately lit up as if a spark was set alight within their dark depths, depths that would give access to his inner feelings and thoughts. "Yeah! That's my mum! Is she okay?!" He hurriedly asked, to which Kakashi gave a nod as confirmation. "She's fine; we just found her with you unconscious." He reassured the incredibly concerned boy.

Not a moment later did the kage building speed into view, the two men rushing through its towering gates and racing up to the entrance, being finally granted shelter. Kakashi heaved a great sigh of relief as he no longer felt the raindrops hammering down onto his body. Sasuke did enjoy the shelter, but it would only last a brief moment for him, as he would now have to venture off again on one of his missions out beyond the city. He carefully set the boy down, who stared up at him curiously for a moment but simply couldn't think up anything to say to him. He was supposed to be dead - what do you say to someone who you knew died, but who is now standing directly in front of you?

The boy decided to grimly remain quiet; it seemed like the best option anyway for now...not that he liked it. He meekly watched the interaction between Kakashi and Sasuke, observant irises flickering between each of them. Sasuke then reached underneath the dark cape of sorts he wore, bringing out a cylinder shaped tube of sorts, a container. Kakashi glanced down at it, and Sasuke, as if reading his mind, replied to his unsaid questions of curiosity. "It just contains a note to Naruto. Give it to him?" Kakashi gave a nod, placing it within his pocket before re - focusing back onto his former student. "So you're off now, then?"

Sasuke gave a nod. "Another mission. I don't have time to hang around, so I have to head off now." He answered matter - of - factly, swiftly turning away as the ends of his cape blew outwards away from his body. "See you, then." Kakashi gave a brief wave, Sasuke tilting his head to look at him, nodding before breaking into an impeccably fast speed and racing off through the empty streets. Kakashi and Kyo briefly watched him as he left, hair and clothes being viciously rustled by the strong incoming winds and the piles of rain dumping down on him. "He's gonna get soaked..." Kyo mumbled, Kakashi nodding. "Yep. Anyway..."

Their matching onyx irises flicked over to the woman that was Kyo's mother as she came to stir within Kakashi's strong arms, facial features that were graced with some delicate form of elegance scrunching up slightly as she winced, grunting slightly. "Mmf..." She immediately noticed the comforting warmth that radiated from someone's body - then she abruptly realised. She was in someone's arms. She immediately opened her eyes, causing them to be slightly widened, irises sparked with sudden shock-

She and Kakashi both gasped.

"...Kakashi?!"

"...Rinnegan?!"


	7. A r c  1 ~ 4 ~ C o n f u s i o n

Kyo's deep onyx irises flickered questioningly between the woman and Kakashi; they were both staring at eachother, eyes formidably widened, no doubt astounded and surprised. The woman's right eye - it was no doubt that of the rinnegan, its distinct lavender design spreading smoothly across her eyeball. His dumbfounded stare lasted for just another moment, the woman seemingly rendering what was exactly happening within that very moment, thin dark brows furrowing slightly as many, many emotions streamed rapidly through her mind. She simply had no idea what to think right then, hurriedly averting her irises at that moment. What  _could_  she think?

...What was truly going on was clear as day to her, blindingly glaring at her straight in the face. She subconsciously bit down on her pale bottom lip, having so many questions and words screeching at her within her mind - and yet no sound left her mouth. It was as if her voice had been stolen away abruptly. Upon shifting her attention to the familiar warmth that flooded her entire body, her cheeks grew tinted with the deep shade of rouge, multi - coloured irises quickly flicking up to the very familiar man that held her.

"You...you can put me down now." Her voice was low, tone tightly squeezed by the strong sense of sorrow. Kakashi hurriedly and awkwardly realised that she was probably feeling awkward about what he was doing, so he carefully set her down to the ground, rubbing the back of his neck. He averted his deeply onyx irises as she straightened, immediately shifting her focus to survey her surroundings. A certain wave of focus brushed over her dark irises as they flickered from area to area, slim and neat brows slightly furrowed as she silently drank in her new and almost entirely unfamiliar surroundings - almost.

She knew the village, or likely what was classed as a city now, that she had awoken within. Konohagakure. But it had seriously changed...and as such she needed to grasp the new changes.

There were many already that were blindingly glaring at her, piercing her view roughly and disturbing her sense of comfort. She was out of her element there, unable to completely render what even some things were.

_...From where I'm standing, there are approximately fifteen buildings that I can clearly view that must stand at around 984 feet or 300 metres into the air...buildings have steel framework for support and have more of a cylindrical design. The small, round buildings I'm used to aren't really here, aside from the more modernised ones. No more dirt roads, but concrete. Approximately...the village, or whatever it is now, must've gotten larger in size. I can sense far more people, and it's population was already big before - I can sense between 500 000 and 1.5 million people...that's gonna be a bit of a pain to constantly sense._

The beauty of a woman released a minor, very brief sigh as she came to conclude what she was dealing with. She desperately tried to ignore the fact that the man with hair tinted silver was giving her a sideways glance, obviously curious of who she was. She...didn't really want to think of him at the moment. To be honest, probably not again. Grimly, she abruptly shoved her attention to her son, who was staring up at her with his unsure, innocent eyes. A soft smile subconsciously touched her lips as she turned to him, though he could not muster up one to return to her. It may not be as obvious to other people, but to him, who knew her for so long, he could read through her. Pain was etched deep into her eyes, her expression, even her warm smile. He knew why, of course he did - he just couldn't look at her in the eye.

His mother noticed this, her smile beginning to dissipate as her expression grew tinted with the sense of sorrow. "Kyo?"

She gently called out to him; he responded. He wearily glanced up, and she outstretched her arms, crouched down now - he took no time in hurriedly dashing over, being taken into a warm embrace. He buried his head into her shoulder, wanting nothing more than the comfort and love of his mother. As her son could not see her face at that moment, the boy's mother briefly allowed her true emotions to seep through. Her slim, well - shaped eyes encased newly saddened irises that had dimmed, her soft look growing worn. She numbly recalled her daughter's words to her son:  _"I'm go-gonna see your dad and brother, I th-think..."_

Her daughter was frightened then. She didn't want to die.

And the mother...she could only watch in despair as her daughter tried her best to say her final words to her little brother, without breaking down. In that abrupt moment, that abrupt destruction...the mother could only save one of her children. The other two people she cared about had-

The woman came to notice her vision had blurred. She rapidly blinked, rubbing at her eyes with a pale hand. She gently pulled away from her son, who was far smaller than her - he stared up at her as concern flooded his expression. "M...mum...?" He managed to say questioningly, but she could offer no reply, rather avoiding his reaction and simply ruffling his hair. She then stood, taking a hold of his hand. Kakashi was no doubt a little confused as to what exactly was happening, what with her upset expression and the sorrowful manner she conversed with her son. The woman then turned to him, but with a certain sense of hesitance that Kakashi picked up on. She appeared to be a little lost for words, as she simply stared without speaking for a brief moment - but she awkwardly decided upon introducing herself and her son. She bowed her head.

"U-um...I'm Karasu Uchiha," She said, straightening as she nodded down to her son who was staring up nervously at her. A sharp pang emitted within her chest, painfully too. She hated the effect all of this was having on him. "And this is Kyo Uchiha, my son."

Kakashi gave a brief nod before recalling their first exchange - he outwardly noted the obvious fact that Karasu had the rinnegan, while she outwardly noted the fact that she somehow knew him. He tipped his head to the side slightly. "You seem to already know me...?" He stated one of his many questions, to which Karasu averted her irises, focusing on the ground instead. After a short moment of silence, she spoke up. "Um...yes. You wouldn't exactly believe me if I told you everything..." She mumbled, words tumbling uncertainly away from her mouth. "But, um - what happened?" She asked, her gaze returning. Kakashi frowned beneath his mask.

"I hoped you'd be able to answer that. There was an intrusion on the city's barrier and I was sent out to investigate it, alongside a companion of mine. We only came across you laying on the ground unconscious and your son awake nearby..." His brief explanation trailed away into the stormy atmosphere as his gaze briefly flickered down to Kyo. Kyo looked up at Karasu quickly. "Yeah...him and who he was with took us over here, planning to take us to the hokage's office. You were still unconscious though, so da-kakashi had to carry you..." Kyo nervously bit down upon his bottom lip, having nearly made a mistake in his words.

He'd nearly addressed him as his father...

**~~~**

...Eli felt heavy.

A grimace took no time in drifting over her features, dark brows significantly furrowing as her consciousness began to seep back through her mind, awakening her slumbering senses. And those particular senses did not grant her anything positive.

Her limbs felt as if they were roughly chained down to whatever was softly cushioning her back, weight pressuring down upon her shoulders. A mattress, she presumed, was set beneath her body, her head having sank into the pillow beneath it. The thick, reeling, practically suffocating sense of complete disorientation came to swamp her body, unfortunately lowering her psyche to a significant extent.  Her vision was entirely engulfed within a particular darkness - she barely felt bothered enough to lift up her eyelids, to shower her mind with abrupt light that she presumed she would come to be blinded by.

The sensations threading throughout her body was almost reminiscent of when she had first awoken in front of the charming, modern city that just stole her breath away, where she met Kodi...Eli's newly constructed memories slowly but surely seeped back throughout her mind. It seemed as if she and Kodi were close, close to having all of those adults and higher - ups believe their story - but then they collapsed. Abruptly. Without warning. Damn it, why'd they have to go and do that? She seriously hated the issue she was currently battling within her mind - that unfortunately familiar fog arose up within her mind again. She simply could not push past it.

She could not remember her past.

And she hated needing to live with that fact. 

A thickly coarse sigh escaped her lips, a sigh that almost transcended into a groan filled with biting agitation. And as she did, a voice spoke out.

"Feeling  a little under the weather?" A teasing, low male voice broke through her thought track, grabbing her and planting her right down back where she was within her reality. She narrowed her dark brows as she slowly opened one eye-

Kawaki's familiar face was staring down at her, his hands comfortably planted deep within his pockets as he slouched, relaxed, as he stood. His pale irises were directed down towards her own contrasting, blindingly scarlet ones. She shot him a brief glare. "I collapsed, what do you think?" She grumbled roughly at him; Kawaki quirked a black brow. "I think you're feeling a little under the weather ~" He hummed playfully, Eli's lips morphing into an unsatisfied frown as she glared up at him. "Not exactly in the mood - anyway, why are you here? Wait - where am I?" Her speech completely mimicked her thought flow, her mind beginning to actually work and embrace her surroundings.

She was in a simple bed, clean white sheets and a thin matching cover tucked neatly over her body. Well, it  _was_  neat, until she started to shift and wriggle around. Now the sheets were marked in little creases here and there. A single pillow cushioned her head gently, her thick fiery locks of hair sprawled about her head; Eli knew it was going to be an annoying mess to brush out. The walls enclosing her were dashed with a thick sheet of grey paint, the ceiling a clear, pure white shade - aside from the admittedly dull colours swiftly advancing through her vision, Eli's other senses began to spin like cogs, information immediately being relayed into her rather bleak mind at that moment. The areas of the sheets that were closer to Eli were newly lukewarm, her natural body heat having spread across the firm mattress and sheets, her fingertips slightly warmed gently. The air held a humid touch, a detail Eli happened to dislike - the humidity, which would only increase once outside, entirely engulfed her in a rough sense of suffocation, as if strangling her. Her nose twitched ever slightly as a fairly unsatisfied look swept across her expression, facial features morphing into a grimace. She couldn't exactly describe whatever she was smelling, but she didn't like it. It was weird and unfamiliar.

A warm chuckle escaped Kawaki's lips, tearing Eli's attention away from her surroundings and instead marking it onto him, her immensely ruby shaded irises gliding onto his figure close nearby. It wasn't as if he was captivating or anything...well, no, not that, but Eli had to admit he was a little weird or somewhat unusual. His entirely carefree mannerisms and bows he did earlier within his father's office, calling her and Kodi m'ladies and such. He was obviously just taking the piss, Eli knew, but she kind of didn't really mind Kawaki's joking around. It was somewhat comforting, she supposed, considering her unfamiliar surroundings and abnormal situation.

Eli stared up at him, noticing the ghost of a smirk that had marked his features. "You know, all the adults in the room freaked the hell out when you and your friend suddenly collapsed, not having a clue what was going on and all," He began; Kawaki's mind recalled how, as she was the closest to him out of the two in terms of space, he had swiftly caught Kodi with ease once she had collapsed. She was fairly light, to be honest. Shikamaru had just about been able to reach Eli before her head hit the floor, which wouldn't have been pretty. She more than likely would've woken up with a pounding headache and as such would complain; Kawaki would understand why, but he disliked continuous complaining once it hit a certain point. It grew to be a fairly big bore and as such a pain in the ass. "Sakura brought you two over here to the hospital where you two could rest until you regained consciousness. While the two of you were out cold, Ino was called out to check you two over to see if your weird ass story was true or not." Eli's grimace deepened the slightest at Kawaki's newly found bluntness, an apparent trait of his. Well, she had just met him, so she didn't know a whole lot about his personality. 

Much to Eli's irritation, Kawaki had, for whatever reason, decided to pause his explanation as to what happened to her. He was instead just staring. Staring as if he was expecting something in particular; his head was slightly tipped to the side, a mischevious and somewhat unnerving glint marking his pale irises. The smirk had never left his face.

"Erm...what are you doing?" Eli asked gingerly, voice drawing back as she furrowed her darkened brows in clear confusion - the distinct fact that Eli was slightly creeped out because of him amused Kawaki, just by a bit. He heaved a low sigh, as if somehow disappointed. Eli had come to find him rather unpredictable at this point; his eyes held much depth and field to them, as if the only thing that could truly access his true thoughts and ravaging emotions - however, at the same time, there was a mysterious form of a barrier that shielded him away from the world. He could say the most odd greetings with ease and seemingly enjoys gauging out reactions from others - Eli didn't know if Kodi had picked up on that, but Eli had whilst they were in the office. That similar playful glint glimmered almost dangerously within those pale eyes of his as he spoke to them, watching and peering at the two of them closely, intrigue peaked. He wanted to know how they would react to him, Eli supposed...but then she reminded herself, again, that she had just met the dude. She grimly shoved the thoughts aside, finding them rather odd in the first place.

Kawaki folded his arms, shifting his position slightly. Only one of his eyebrows had quirked upwards as he stared down at her - it felt oddly condescending to Eli, as if underlaying those unreadable irises of his, was the strong sense of mocking. Eli couldn't gauge whether this was genuine or Kawaki was just in general constantly joking and messing with others. Weird was genuinely the only adjective she could come up with that could accurately describe him at the moment, from what she had seen so far.

"I was only leaving you in suspense. No need to feel so unnerved by it, Uzumaki maiden ~"

He hummed teasingly - Eli was about to retort sarcastically, but was quickly and surely thrown off guard. She lifted a brow. 

"Uzumaki what now?"

 She stared up at him, her tone having been entirely laced through and through with her strong sense of disorientation. "I said that Ino had checked you two to see about your situation? Well, she confirmed the two of you were telling the truth. According to her, it was like an unbreakable thick fog that blocked her path to be able to look any further into your minds. She can do stuff like that, just to say, as you wouldn't know due to your situation. But yeah, she could only retrieve what the two of you had already said and your surnames. She guesses she was only able to in the first place because the two of you had accessed it beforehand - nobody believed Kodi when she said what she believed her surname was, and you didn't voice what you believed your own was. Ino confirmed that Kodi's last name is Uchiha and yours happens to be Uzumaki." He explained, his smirk growing significantly, expression newly appearing smug.

"Hence the nickname, Uzumaki maiden." He stated with the minor sense of a flourish; Eli was hushed by nothing in particular, having earnt a fairly good explanation as to what was going on now. She pulled her knees up to her chest, resting an elbow on them and in turn her cheek against her fist. Her mind had already processed all the information that Kawaki had relayed to her, but...

Agh, just the same thing kept happening.

Only even more questions arose after every answer she received, and it frustrated her to no end. Things such as knowing your own name was a new, and fairly irritating, effort.

Things came to dawn on her almost far too quickly - for one, she had just woken up after passing out. She really was _not_  up to solving any mysteries...unbeknownst to her, her rounded and curved features had settled into a face crafted only of muddled vexation. Her lips had turned down at the corners to morph into a deep frown, her brows consistently furrowed and exasperation having drawn across her scarlet irises. For one, the Uchiha clan, as told by the Hokage, had been massacred years and years ago. If there was only one survivor, and Kodi was definitely an Uchiha, it could only be surmised that she was directly related to him. Considering Sakura's rather infuriated reaction to Kawaki's proposal of this, and being the survivor's wife, Eli guessed that she didn't know of such a thing. And in Eli's case...

She stared up at Kawaki.

"What can you tell me about the Uzumaki clan?" Curiosity lingered within her tone; Kawaki tipped his head to the side slightly. "Oh? Curious of your heritage now, are you?" He surmised in a mostly carefree tone and attitude - well, to be honest, he seemed to be carefree about anything. Eli gave a slight nod. "Well,  _you're_  an Uzumaki for one, and so is the Hokage. That would mean I'm distantly related to you guys either way, being in the same clan and all."

Kawaki nodded, surprisingly and somewhat bizarrely  enough to Eli as he appeared to be taking the matter a little bit more seriously. "Makes sense. Well," Kawaki began, irises briefly flickering behind him, his hand moving out of his pocket to drag a chair closer to him. He dropped down into it, slouching down deep into the chair as his hand had settled back within his pocket again. "The Uzumaki clan originally resided within Uzushiogakure. The clan was known for their prominent skill in fuinjutsu, which earnt them respect and fear. Eventually, some nations banded together to destroy Uzushiogakure as they thought the village was too powerful to continue. Survivors of the destruction went into hiding or were away anyway. Nagato Uzumaki was raised in the outskirts of Amegakure, a lady named Karin Uzumaki lived in Kusagakure for a bit. My grandmother, Kushina Uzumaki, had immigrated to Konohagakure before the destruction and eventually had Naruto, my father. My dad eventually officially re - established the clan in Konoha, having me and my siblings. As my mum is a Hyuga, the two of them getting married strengthened ties between the Uzumaki and Hyuga." He thoroughly explained, almost as if reciting from a script with absolute ease. Eli gave nods throughout the explanation, letting him know she was listening - she actually found the history pretty interesting. "Huh...okay, thanks. You seem to know a lot of this stuff." She stated, Kawaki nodding and giving an 'mm' in response.

Eli thought about this information for a moment. "So, that limits who I could be directly related to, right? If there are only a few survivors that went into hiding. But then again, they could be anywhere I guess..." Kawaki nodded, actually appreciative of her own initiative. He disliked people that lacked intelligence, basically not having much patience for idiots. However, Eli didn't seem all that bad to be honest. "Well, you don't look like my dad whatsoever, so that excludes  _that_  possibility for the most part." He stated coolly, not seeming all that bothered or affected by that possibility much. Eli nodded; Naruto had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, whereas she had scarlet hair and similar eyes. Also their faces were pretty different. Eli then paused - she'd been thinking over all of these little details and practically theorising within her mind as to what could be going on or mostly who her family could be - but she'd forgotten something that glared at her right in the face.

She abruptly lifted her scarlet irises; they promptly locked with Kawaki's.

"Why are you even here? You were there even before I woke up..." A certain unease immediately swarmed over her body as she voiced her concern or question - it shone through her features, expression growing weary. Kawaki didn't have much of a reaction in response, but Eli picked up on a swift movement of recognition that marked his ivory face. "Oh! You remember back in the office? My dad said that if you guys were telling the truth I'd be assigned to watch you? Well since you two _were_ telling the truth, guess what? I basically pose as your bodyguard, guardian-" His tone had swiftly lifted nearer towards the end of his reply, playful teasing wrapping around his tone snugly. He could poke fun at things without breaking into laughter though, it appeared. Eli shot him a fierce glare. "Hey, fuck you man. You creeped me the hell out."

Kawaki held his palms up in the air. "Hey, I didn't do anything, I swear. That would just be...disgusting." He grimaced, genuine repulse spreading across his features smoothly at the mere thought. He clearly condemned the idea, and Eli released a brief sigh of relief that Kawaki didn't seem to be a total creep. "Anyway, why don't you like the idea of me being like your  _precious_  guardian?" He shifted topic back to their original conversation; Eli lifted a dark brow, cocking her head to the side. "You're just way too smug. It shows on your face. It annoys me." She retorted swiftly; Kawaki sat back, expression oddly smooth with not much emotion staining it. When he spoke next, his tone was mostly free of any feeling, playing up being monotone.

"...Harsh. I can actually feel my heart being ripped to shreds right now." He drawled sarcastically, tapping his cheek with a finger. "You don't like this face?"

Eli frowned. "No. I want to punch it."

"Hmph. Rude ~" Kawaki hummed in a sense of minor delight, rather entertained by Eli in truth. Maybe it was because most other girls his age preferred to openly fangirl over him, and it grew boring and tiresome. They didn't even know him whatsoever, just found him handsome. So he found it rather funny instead when Eli would rather insult him than fangirl over him, as he called it. He heaved a sigh. "Maybe I'll go see if Kodi will be nicer."

And then a tone unlike either Kawaki or Eli's emitted from nearby Kawaki, a little ways behind him.

"Mm...?"

 The tone was almost sleepy in fact, voice small and distant. The two promptly turned their heads to see Kodi standing there, having pushed back the thin pale blue curtain material that closed off her bed and space to Eli's. She appeared to be somewhat sleepy herself, head tilted slightly to the side as she stared down at them mostly blankly. A certain type of haze had formed and settled within her almost wooden and stiff irises. "Kodi! Save me from this torment of needing to put up with him!" Eli gasped, glee swelling within her at the sight of her friend, pointing at Kawaki. A very brief smirk marked Kodi's features - it lasted for only a moment, so it was practically unnoticeable. Her expression was rather weakened, hinting at her tiredness. Her irises flickered over to Kawaki. "What have you been putting her through?" She asked, playing along. Kawaki smirked. "Only my glorious presence."

"Cocky as usual." Kodi stated simply, walking over to sit on the edge of Eli's bed, lifting a leg to rest her foot upon the metal bars that held up the mattress, draping her arm over her knee. She heaved a rather coarse sigh, resting a fist against her temple, raven hair sweeping across her face a bit. "So, what have you two been gossiping about? What happened?" She questioned, eager to entirely understand the situation, though her tone and expression said otherwise. To be honest, Kodi's overall mannerisms were rather stand - offish, her tone typically dispassionate. She didn't give the greatest facial expression range either. However, she did certainly feel and understand emotions. "Ino checked both of you over and it turns out you two were telling the truth, so I've been assigned to watch you. Kodi, you're definitely an Uchiha and Eli is an Uzumaki." Kawaki explained to her as briefly as possible, not being bothered enough whatsoever to go through the motions of that all over again. Kodi gave a nod.

"Huh..." A rather devious smirk danced on her lips, pale azure irises flickering over to Eli. Eli frowned, getting the gist that it wasn't a good thing if Kodi was looking at you like that. "W - h - a - t?" Eli asked, enlongating the word. Kodi began to snicker, covering her mouth with a pale hand. "You're related to Kawaki."

"Don't rub it in!" Eli folded her arms, huffing. Kawaki cocked his head to the side. "My, my, you really don't like me do you?"

"Nope!" Eli replied quickly; Kodi smirked widely, finding it amusing. She soon glanced over in Kawaki's direction. "Anyway, where are we going now that we're awake?"

"Well, my dad said before that you two could stay with us until we find your families. Let's see...you guys arrived at around half 5, and that whole thing in the office took about 20 minutes. You guys were out for about an hour, so it's nearly 7 now. So we better get back; my mum'll be worried about me." He replied, but the two girls only offered up a brief sigh after they exchanged glances. "That means walking..." Kodi mumbled, especially tired after the events from before. Having to consistently explain herself and now basically be under surveillance by Kawaki under the Hokage's request, and she had just woken up too. "Effort...it's a drag." Eli added alongside her; Kawaki shook his head in disapproval at them.

"You're shaping up to be an effort to keep an eye on, Eli...Well, there's no helping it then," Without warning, he suddenly stood up and picked up Kodi mostly with ease, holding her carefully as to not drop her in a bridal style position. Crimson abruptly flared within Kodi's cheeks, contrasting against her naturally pale skin that was reminiscent of porcelain. Her arms, upon instinct, immediately threw upwards to latch around his neck as for a reassurance of safety. "What are you doing?!" She hurriedly asked, giving him a frigid glare. Kawaki quirked a brow, staring down at her as nothing but calm drifted over his features. "Hey, chill, I'm not gonna drop you. But, see, my mum's gonna panic if I'm not home soon. So I can't dawdle around with you two - if you two aren't gonna walk I'm just gonna carry you."

"O...oh. Okay, fair enough." Kodi replied with the slightest hesitance, something which Kawaki picked up on as she removed the placement of her arms around his neck and instead folded them, averting her irises. The presence of her blush didn't fade; Kawaki tipped his head to the side. "Oh ho, is Kodi embarrassed ~ ?" He teased, Kodi hit him with another glare swiftly. "Just don't drop me."

Kawaki heaved a gentle sigh. "Man, you really don't trust me, huh? If you think I'll drop you, then just hold onto me ~" He said, tone deeply mischevious as he wore a somewhat devilish smirk. Kodi lifted a dark brow, expression mostly vacant. "You want me to hold onto you?" Knowing what she was hinting at, he gave the shake of his head. "No, you just twisted my words. Unfair."

"You're the one who suggested it in the first place."

Kawaki, surprisingly enough, didn't have a retort. He instead turned to Eli, who had been watching them; now, she was sending Kodi a knowing and devilish look. Kodi refused to meet her irises. "You can just climb on my back." He stated coolly, but neither of the two girls bought what he was saying. Kodi stared up at him. "You can carry both of us?" She questioned, tone wooden and woven through with disbelief. Eli shook her head, tilting her head to the side. "I doubt it."

Kawaki's pale irises flickered between both of them, soon coming to heave a brief sigh. "Here, just climb on my back." He said once more, crouching down - it ended up bringing Kodi's body closer to his, his natural body heat wrapping around her smaller frame and snuggling into her comfortably. It also brought their faces closer. Eli paused for a moment before moving. "Fine, but don't blame me if you fall." She then stood, walking over to Kawaki and did as he had said - he stood up with almost utmost simplicity, appearing to have no issues carrying the two. A confident, fairly smug smirk danced upon his features gracefully as he proved he could carry them; they both stared at him, eyes slightly widened in surprise and brief amazement.

Kawaki's irises travelled between the two momentarily, and a slightly uncomfortable or awkward look drew across his expression, clouding his irises. "Jeez...I'm gonna start looking like some kind of player if people see me doing this with two girls." Eli raised an eyebrow, irises almost accusing. "You aren't one?" She countered; Kawaki turned his head slightly to look back at her. "No, actually. I've never even had a girlfriend."

He gave the brief shake of his head, exchanging glances between the both of them.

"Anyway, shall we go?"


	8. A r c  1 ~ 5 ~ G r i e f

_A coarse sigh promptly escaped the woman's pale, cracked lips as her sensory skills proved to be a success once again._

_Her brain shot out signals that streamed throughout her veins and body, commanding all of her limbs to slow into a halt._

_A certain haze of dissatisfaction had slipped across her pale irises, the corners of her lips falling downwards simply. Her tender, delicate features had moulded and shaped into a solid grimace, gentle creases being marked and dented into her porcelain skin. When she spoke next, her words held little empathy or even a mere sliver of emotion to stream through them; monotone would be the most accurate way of describing how she naturally spoke._

_"That didn't take long at all..." her voice was quiet, as if a distant hum carrying throughout the atmosphere. She was talking only to herself, as she was alone. Nevertheless, she continued. "...I suppose I shouldn't expect too much. Being only that young, they wouldn't be able to hide well even if they tried."_

_She had sensed the three easily. Far too easily. Yes, it was expected._

_But it was so **boring**._

_At least the certain whore actually had **something**..actually, that begged the question - would the woman rather endure sincere and absolute boredom for opponents, or have someone with genuine ability oppose her and disrupt her, infuriating her to no end?_

_"Ah...I was lost within my thoughts again."_

_Her voice was far too calm._

_It was calm, quiet, even gentle. Apathetic, nonetheless._

_She held absolute composure. Her beautiful features etched into her skin did not budge, her pace of breathing remaining perfectly regulated. The certain look within her irises drifted here and there, a specific fog of boredom and lack of surprise easing in and out of them as she fell in and out of her thoughts._

_It was all very odd considering she was standing within a completely unmerciful storm, what with fierce winds ravaging throughout the wisps of her hair and whipping, tearing at her face. She made little remark or care of that. Thunder roared, as if a beast running rampant throughout the darkened skies. Lightning tore through the thickened clouds. Only noise abused her eardrums. Her hair was being roughly shoved down against her scalp, thin locks being dampened, her clothes soaked through as heavy rain showered the earth._

_And yet she did not falter nor voice a single complaint._

_Her mind simply processed and rendered what her surroundings were, what the weather was, what she was doing - robotic. She processed and understood._

_But she did not feel or emote._

_She did not view that as a bad thing, no, to her it was like an advantage - empathy was a mere sign of weakness within a person. If someone held empathy that meant there was always a little piece of them to be swayed and controlled, and if that certain drought of empathy took over...well, the person would inevitably be clouded by it as if wool was pulled over their eyes, wouldn't they?_

_It all looked and sounded rather silly to the woman, utterly unappealing. This was all merely trivial to her; such broad feelings of empathy and the like were held by society, and society contained people. People that were beneath her. As such, she did not need to dwell upon the feelings of those beneath her; it would merely cause a headache or migraine from trying to process their stupidity._

_The woman had a specific goal in mind or two. Well...lets say she had one very important one set within her mind - she had etched into her very soul. She had to achieve this goal no matter what. Then once she had done that, there were simply some minor things to take care of. Finishing business, she supposed._

_What she was planning to do was simply a step to achieve that very goal, nothing more nothing less. Though, she would be lying if she said it did not grant her any sort of satisfaction - it would bring about great pain to those she hated, no?_

_..._

_Cries..._

_...so small, so gentle, so innocent._

_"How futile...no amount of crying is going to help you."_

_The woman simply stated as her limbs began to shift and move; her legs strode forward, her hips swayed and her arms gently swung back and forth in a smooth, rhythmic motion alongside her body._

_She followed what her senses were telling her; she could sense the small balls of chakra pulsating gently, just a few ways northeast. They were in a forest...well that meant the woman wouldn't need to muster up any effort to kill those that did not matter. The woman did not mind bloodshed. But, she disliked **useless** bloodshed. A mere waste of her talents. There wasn't anybody else within the deep depths of the emerald forest that she could sense, and with the fierce ravaging storm, most people had fled to their houses for warmth and comfort. Shelter. It was growing late too; it was the evening._

_The woman continued to move forward, having not faltered even once._

_She was moving forward, growing closer to spill more blood onto her hands._

_Yet she did not falter._

_Her hand reached out gently to push aside a large clot of leaves that blocked her way; they hung limply from the branches of the weeping trees, whose trunks drooped sadly. It was almost as if even nature itself was attempting to stop her._

_"How futile..."_

_..._

_Then, she saw them._

_Within the clearing._

_Those three, small bundles; three of which appeared to have been colour coded. One dressed in deep shades of scarlet, the other in calming azure and the last within soft emerald green._

_One baby girl, two baby boys..._

_...their rounded features were scrunched up as their little mouths were agape widely, desperately mustering up any mere strength they could possibly have left within their small bodies to cry out. Wind tore through their soft, small amounts of hair set utop their heads, their cheeks severely blotched as a practically endless amount of tears rushed down their faces. Rain battered down against their small bodies, dampening their faces and soaking through the blankets somebody had tucked in around them, soaking through their clothes underneath._

_It was almost as if they somehow knew what was going to greet them._

_The woman had since made her way over to them; she had brought one of her most polished and sharpened kunai from home, and she now could finally put it to use._

_..._

_One cry disappeared._

_A second cry disappeared._

_And then the third cry disappeared._

_Thunder roared, lightning snapped, wind screeched._

_The woman was utterly soundless, irises blank as if a sheet of paper that had not been touched by ink. She did not falter even once. She did not need such trivial feelings such as empathy, for it would get in the way of committing such atrocities as this. However, to the woman, it was not an atrocity._

_It was simply another step in achieving her goal. She simply had to carry it out, was all._

_Her final words before she returned to a place she called home were overtaken by the screeching, winds, roaring thunder and snapping lightning. As expected._

_This time, however, she was speaking to someone. Well, not directly. A question carrying out into the atmosphere..._

_"Just one left now."_

_"I wonder where you are..."_

_"...Saku."_

**~~~**

"Huh...?! You're telling me you're from another dimension?!"

The Hokage's voice of utter disbelief tore through the once silent, tense atmosphere, cracking through Kyo's thoughts and making him remember exactly where he was. And he did not want that. He did not wish to recall any of those past events. The destruction, the screaming, the death...none of it.

He meekly stood mostly behind his mother, small hand gripping her own tightly. He was unsure, unsure of what to do or what to say. As such, he simply said nothing. Even if he wanted to, he simply could not muster up any words, any mere sliver of a voice. He held his head low, not wishing to make contact with anybody. Again, he had nothing to say, nothing he  _could_  say. His mother was doing all of the talking.

Kyo had to admit, it was extremely jarring to see different versions of people you once knew, people who were dead...

**~~~**

_Kyo held Karasu's hand tightly as they walked alongside Kakashi through the building, coming across narrow corridors that twisted and turned in numerous ways - they were making their way to the Hokage's office. Nobody spoke, nobody barely emitted a single sound. Only awkward glances were occasionally sent the other's way. Kyo hated how tense the atmosphere was; it clogged up his senses and he didn't like it. Everything was just awkward and there were no doubt prominent threads of confusion winding up alongside that certain drought of awkwardness._

_Kyo's deeply onyx irises flickered nervously upwards, seeing...them._

_Karasu and Kakashi._

_There was a specific amount of distance set between the two, and Karasu mostly kept her irises lowered and averted away from him, only on the rare occasion unable to suppress the urge to sneak a small glance up at him. When she did so, that sadly familiar downcast sorrow glided over her irises and sank deep into her face, etching into her otherwise beautiful yet strained features. Kyo knew it all too well; in truth, he had seen his loving mother wear a painfully familiar expression many times in the past when he was younger...but due to that young age, he merely and simply dismissed it. He could not see it. When **did** he begin to notice it..._

_...was it on the frightful night of the clan massacre, where Kyo could've died? Where he was harshly and abruptly introduced to a world of terror and pain, where your loved ones could easily be lost? Did he begin to realise the face of pain then?_

_Or was it only recently, when his dimension was destroyed and he witnessed only death and absolute agony surrounding him? Where he watched his own sister die? Where he had to realise that the rest of his family had died alone; his brother, his father...?_

_Kyo could not decide._

_His obsidian shaded irises, weary and cautious of this unknown world he was abruptly plunged into, gingerly flickered over to Kakashi. He was older, Kyo could tell that much from his slightly thinner face and minor creases embedded within his ivory skin around the inner corners of his eyes, but otherwise he honestly hadn't really changed all that much. A rather significant detail Kyo had picked up upon - well, of course he would've, he used to ask about it all the time when he was younger - was the absence of the sharingan he had heard all about being used in battle. The sharingan that copied hundreds upon hundreds of jutsu, its design causing the iris to smoothly slip into the deadly shade of crimson blood and create up to three charcoal shaded comma - like shapes to spiral around the darkened pupil._

_Kyo recalled, but handling his old memories from his newly old dimension with pure delicacy as to not drive himself into a tearful mess, how when he was very young he used to find it incredibly entertaining to play around with the forehead protector that hung lopsided around his father's head. It shielded his powerful sharingan away from the rest of the world, as it slipped over his left eye comfortably and with ease. Kyo used to like trying to snatch it away and run off with it._

_But that was all but a simple distant memory now._

_But, nevertheless, Kyo immediately noticed how now his father's forehead protector was properly fitted and adjusted to sit around his head, entirely covering his forehead, his left eye freely exposed. And that left eye held no sharingan. Its iris was painted obsidian, matching his right iris._

_Kyo silently watched, ignoring the tense squeezing within his small chest and unappealing stirring of unease that upset his stomach as Kakashi's irises slipped over in Karasu's dimension; the two were slightly_ _different in terms of height. Karasu was rather tall, but Kakashi's height trumped her own. Kyo only witnessed mere droughts of simple curiosity glazed over with slight bouts of confusion within Kakashi's gaze._

_Well, Kyo couldn't exactly blame him..._

_...for they were just strangers trapped within a rather odd predicament._

_And yet, Kyo couldn't stop the familiar swell of pain and hurt arise within his chest as he meekly stared up at them. He realised then how small he truly was..._

_In his world, with that world's own version of his father...the two were particularly close. The sorrow within his mother just seemed to naturally seep away when around his father...Kyo came to dejectedly recall a time when he was younger, and a natural question that most children came to ask their parents arose within his small, pure mind._

...

_**"Daddy, daddy!"** _

" _ **Mm?"**_

_**"Why do you love mummy?"** _

_**"Why do I love her...? That's a hard one to answer..."** _

_**"Does that mean you don't love mummy?"** _

_**"What? No, no! Not like that...you see, it's just hard for me to put into words...well, to try and put it in perspective I guess...well, your mother is the first woman I've loved, and she made me a father, so..."** _

_**"Aw, look, Kyo! Daddy's getting all flustered and awkward!"** _

_**"K-Karasu?! Um...how much of that did you hear...?"** _

_**"Hmm - how about all of it ~ ?"** _

...

**~~~**

It was around that time when the three of them had reached the Hokage's office; it didn't utterly reek of ink like it usually would. Typically whenever Kyo stepped within the office the smell would immediately seep through his nostrils; however, as his irises had scanned and surveyed the room, the images and details relaying back into his mind, he couldn't really spot much writing equipment. Just stacks upon stacks of paperwork that caused a certain haze of tiredness to drift over Kyo by merely sparing a glance at the sheer amounts. There were also some few odd devices spread out here and there across the desk set in front of the Hokage; the devices were not of something Kyo knew.

And the Hokage was definitely not who Kyo expected to be sitting there within that seat behind that desk.

He had once known him.

But he was 12, rather dense, a huge ball of practically infinite energy and packed with a higher pitched voice that could yell on for hours. His blonde hair used to be a good few inches longer and was incredibly spiked, sticking up at odd angles all over the place and was utterly unkempt. It was cut much shorter now; to be honest, Kyo would rather have seen the spiky hair back. His neater hair now made him look older. And, in Kyo's opinion, a little bland. Before, he used to stand out immediately, not that his bright orange clothing helped that matter. His irises were still the bright, ocean azure that Kyo vividly recalled, but the round eyes that encased them had narrowed to quite an extent and new creases had marked into his skin around the inner corners. Three thin whisker - like marks donned his thinner cheeks. Kyo noticed how his thick blonde brows appeared to be near - constantly furrowed, as if something was always weighing down upon his broad shoulders and forcing stress to pour into his larger stature.

Before Kyo could even merely emit any of his absolute astonishment within a simple shift of expression, did Naruto abruptly beat him to it; his jaw dropped open and his eyes widened formidably, to such an extent that Kyo even grew slightly worried. Kyo recalled the Hokage's words of utter disbelief - it was no wonder, considering how badly he had misinterpreted  the situation and Kyo. He had abruptly jutted out a finger in Kyo's direction.

_"K-Kakashi sensei?! What the hell happened to you?!"_

Kakashi had promptly walked in afterwards, and set Naruto's perplexed state (a state that made him appear to be rather insane) to rest.

Kyo had remained by his mother's side since, not really willing to move otherwise. She was all he had left.

...

Karasu gave the slightest movement of her head, nodding down at the Hokage who had retained his earlier expression of shock at her explanation; she tried her best to keep it as simple and as brief as possible. It did appear that the young, rambunctious boy she once knew had matured quite a bit and had grown in terms of intelligence, but his emotional and at times over - the - top reactions still remained. Naruto focused on her facial expression then; her thin, darkened brows were furrowed to a slight extent and her maturely shaped eyes encased irises that typically attempted to focus on something - anything - rather than directly at him. Immense droughts of pain had flooded throughout those irises, seeping through her fidgety and restless gaze. She was trapped, he noted. Trapped within a firm, tight state of struggle, and it appeared to be mostly with herself. Internal struggle...he had faced that on numerous occasions before.

Their irises then locked. She spoke.

"I'm not entirely sure what caused the destruction of my dimension...everything happened so fast. So fast, that...well, the family with me were my son and daughter. I...I only had enough time to save one of them, and my daughter sacrificed herself in place of her brother...Kyo was closest to me in terms of space, so it should...would've been easier to save him. I used my rinnegan to transport the two of us to another dimension, and then we woke up here." Karasu explained, coming to pause momentarily here and there in a desperate attempt to swallow the heavy weight of grief that had been abruptly dropped upon her shoulders, that had begun to swell deep within her chest and coil tightly around her lungs, suffocating her. Her strain and clearly agonising pain pulsated clearly within her multi - coloured irises, emitted throughout her movements and body language...her irises, one eyeball snugly encased by her rinnegan that glinted certain shades of lavender, simply would not and could not land and fixate upon someone's face for too long. They always just hurriedly flickered away instead, as if running, running away. It was the type of minor movement someone guilty of something would make.

But...what exactly was she guilty of?

Only Karasu knew.

She was weak - she could not save nor even protect her own family or those she held dearest to her. She could not save anyone; she entirely realised that now.

She...was a failure.

She knew that, most people within the village in her old dimension believed that - even as a child, she faced her father's fierce criticism, she noticed the weary glances shrouded within disappointment her mother threw at her. Now that she had finally given the painful memories of her past access to dive into the very front of her mind, what had she been thought of throughout her life?

What reputation had she brought upon her broken shell of who she was?

What did people say about her?

...

"Disappointment."

"Brat." A rather popular one when she was a child.

"Disgrace." This one happened to carry on throughout her life.

"Traitor." This one...she was a teenager when first called this, and from then on it simply refused to disappear from the face of people's critical minds.

Then...a certain name arose within her shattered mind, a name that she hadn't heard being uttered in quite some time...

"Angel of Death."

It stuck, frozen within her newly clammed up mind. Any other currently processing thoughts that would've soon faced the very front of her mind had now slowed, and promptly afterwards, a fierce cluster forced itself through the very back of her mind and whirred around vividly within her brain. Not all were bad, though...however, she just couldn't fathom exactly why that particular name had come to mind at this particular moment. The name did not belong to her, she was not the Angel of Death. In truth, she practically despised the mere passing mention of the...the what? Pronouns were not particularly clear when speaking of the being. It was just...a legend. A myth. Some people did not even believe its existence. Others frantically claimed they saw the being with their very own eyes.

Karasu personally disliked the fame it earned. Fame it purely did not deserve - she did not understand why someone so vile and dishonourable gained so much recognition - society gave it that moniker. Angel within its name - who came up with that lie? The being was far from an angel...it was evil, it was a disgrace, it was...

...Karasu promptly shoved away those hurriedly swarming thoughts that would soon only clot up her thought track. She did not need to think of a legend from her past for now.

But...she remembered it as of now...why?

Maybe it was because that, while the legend was nearly all anyone spoke of or gossiped about, a supposed new sighting being reported, Karasu met...she actually fell in love with someone for the first time.

Her irises, a thick barrier of gloom shielding them, wearily flickered over to the left - she instantly came to see that person. But...they were not truly one in the same. A different dimension, a different time, a different circumstance. She knew all of this, and thus did not plan to bother him too much, if at all, but...her subsequent loneliness did not still. It remained within her beating heart, and with every beat did the woeful emotions lace through her veins and fill her broken mind.

One more name arose to her fragile mind then.

One that meant far, far more to her than any other insults tossed at her.

"Karasu."

Her name. Her  _own_  name. People who saw her for who she was, which truthfully wasn't many, simply addressed her by her name. It would just be seen as common courtesy otherwise, but to her, who'd been seen only as her father's daughter, a disappointment, a traitor...being accepted for who she was meant so, so much to her that she could not even utter any words to describe it.

Before she knew it, tears had built within her eyes and were threatening to overflow. She hurriedly glanced away, attempting to roughly swallow down a lump that had built within her throat. Kyo stared up at his mother nervously, concern spread across his onyx irises. Naruto and Kakashi exchanged simple glances; Naruto focused on her, and soon called out to her gently. "This...must be hard for you, right? Well, I don't see much of a reason not to believe you as of now, but we still should have Ino check you guys over just as a precaution." He admitted; and it was true. He saw little reason as of yet to not believe them. The rinnegan could intervene with dimensions, and the little boy awoke before his mother, and would have no reason to lie. And considering how he thought Kakashi and Sasuke were dead...

...Naruto was just questioning what he should do if they were telling the truth.


	9. A r c  1 ~ 6 ~ M o n s t e r

**~~~**

The boy was asleep.

Sleeping was not an abnormal thing, it was not odd, not at all. A normal part of someone's life, something to refresh them and refill their bodies with surging energy. Most of the time people slept in beds.

What was odd about this particular boy, was that he was sleeping in a tree - so the man thought.

The tree soared far above the average human height and size, its darkened trunk thick and ascending far up into the practically endless depths of the blackened sky. Its thick wads of emerald leaves had been dulled, its pigment not all that aesthetically pleasing anymore. It was the time of night; morning had rose, noon had settled, dusk had swept away most people lurking or swarming the typically crowded streets. Those particular dusk skies, its pleasing mix of pale lilac and orange shades, the clouds that dotted those skies appearing to be thickly woven through with beads of gold...they had been slowly but surely taken over by the at times impending darkness of the night, the gold being sapped away and replaced by mists of calming silver, the soft, faint shades of lilac and orange being drained away and instead sucked into a black hole that soon spread across the sky. The contrast of emerald against azure during the day had now disappeared, and the emerald shades had been thoroughly dulled and greyed.

The boy, however, stood out amongst all the grey and sombre of the moment. His placement was odd for one, having curled up his body within a ball, as if praying no harm would reach him. His breathing was slow, gentle, calm. The person stood beneath the tree could see his chest softly rise and fall, the boy's escaping breaths entering their ears as they sliced through the otherwise utterly empty or devoid atmosphere. The person was simply heading home when they had come across the odd sight.

Another thing that caught the person's eye was...

...how the boy's clothing appeared almost far too baggy for him. But his limbs were long and incredibly thin and scrawny. Almost too thin.

From what the person could make out, using the light of their phone screen to highlight the sleeping child, the boy's skin was almost entirely cluttered up with mounds of dirt embedded within his pores, his skin sickly pale. His high cheekbones protruded away from his face, and not in a smooth or pleasing fashion - the boy's bone structure jutted out from his body. Almost each and every detail of the young boy's skull was sickeningly apparent. His skin was not even the pale shade of ivory, it was as if crafted by a single sheet of paper. His hair was another thing that stuck out to the person; it was that of an odd sight really, the vibrant shade of blue. Grease was layered through each and every blue strand, as if the boy had never once washed it in years. Given the poor boy's appearance and sleeping outside, entirely alone...the person came to question if he even had a home. Anyone. Anyone at all.

Truth was, though it would've been difficult for the person to comprehend...

...the boy did.

Two.

His adoring little sisters.

It almost constantly tore at his heart that he could not be with them...he really, really wished he could. He would truly do anything and everything.

The boy was facing the other way, the person unable to catch a glimpse of how his eyes were truly open. They were open, and had tears thickly beading at the corners. He was not praying for harm to not come to him; he'd much rather use that prayer on his sisters, but...he yearned for the person to leave. He already knew the conclusion to this scenario.

It would make him cry. Again.

The boy could not help it...

_"Big brother...? Are you crying again?"_

_"He is! Jee, you're too dramatic, big bro!"_

_"Wh-what? I was seriously worried about you two!"_

_"Big bro, we're okay, honestly! There's no reason to cry, we're completely fine and dandy!"_

_"Yes, I see that now, but...just the thought of what could've happened to you two..."_

_"Aw, we love you too, big bro! But really, you have no reason to be worried! We're strong, like you! Man...you really are a crybaby, aren't you?"_

He supposed he really was. Happy or sad events, if it was emotional enough for him, tears were soon to prick at his eyes and sting.

A rapid shiver shot through his veins then, skin prickling at the unwelcome sensation. The temperature dipped by the time of night, and the atmosphere grew ever the chillier. However, for the boy, who did not have particularly warming clothing nor good body insulation whatsoever, it felt even colder. He came to squeeze his eyes tightly shut as he heard concerned words soon call out to him...of course. Soon enough, those words will grow harsh. Those words will make him cry.

"Hey, kid, are you awake? You shouldn't be out here this late, not sleeping up in a tree anyway. Where's your family?" The voice was emitting from the person not a long way down from him, clear unease and genuine care bleeding through that very voice, those very words. But the boy did not welcome that - he hated that. He refused to open his eyes, fearing that those tears will overflow now that they had further built within his eyes. For the boy knew...that care will soon dissipate. It will entirely evaporate, all within a single instant of seeing his face. It had happened far too many times before...

"...L-leave me alone...please!" He desperately cried out, voice cracking at certain intervals. Yet the person did not see, did not understand the matter of his pleas. "Kid...are you...okay?"

He rapidly shook his head; it almost appeared like a brief moment of convulsion. The boy came to almost instantly regret not trying to sleep in a higher tree branch, for the person was able to reach up their arm...

...and take a gentle hold of his practically flesh - ridden shoulder.

The person cringed almost immediately at the mere touch - they could feel the boy's bones with their very own fingers, as if any mere mound of muscle or flesh was absent, as if it had just fallen away to a mere stretch of a single layer of skin over little muscle and mostly skeleton. The boy was most definitely starving, clearly he had been for a long amount of time for his body to have deteriorated to that state. The boy was so weak, that the mere shake of his body caused him to almost immediately lose balance and topple over the branch and collide with the grass and soil beneath him, letting out a fierce cry of pain as he did so. The person swiftly crouched down directly in front of the boy, reaching a hand out - the boy let out a frightened yelp and slapped the hand away, his head unfortunately tilted upwards.

Their irises met.

The man's hand gradually drew away, inch by inch, as the man's facial features horrendously contorted in horror. Fear thread through his irises, his thick brows furrowed and his mouth drooped agape as if a silent scream was to pour out. But no sound came. "Y-you..."

But one soon emerged. Brokenly, yes. But the man could speak.

The boy would've much preferred it if he couldn't.

The man slumped back, landing on his backside and he began to slowly crawl away and recede into the pits of darkness behind him, of which the boy could see no further into. At times, when people came across the boy, their irises grew tainted with the scarlet visions of red - hot anger. Hate grew etched into their features, and they began to scream and yell at him.

But this man, this man...he was one of those who were only fuelled by terror. Even if they held any hatred for the boy, their fear got the better of them.

That was because they knew they would not win against this boy.

For this boy was a monster.

The man began to feel the fierce pumps of adrenaline surge throughout his veins, urging him - screaming for him to flee. He would die otherwise, would he not?

And he only did so.

But not before screaming these words at the boy.

"...y-you...you're the...monster!!"

**~~~**

It happened again.

The boy could only expect as much...how could he not?

He...understood. He understood why people acted the way they did towards him, why they reacted in such a negative manner, despite how their reactions tore at his already shredded heart. For the boy was most certainly a monster; he believed the claim himself. He...a certain stream of hatred flowed throughout the boy. It was something that would forever remain, that would never cease to flow or evaporate entirely. In the moments when his emotions would reach their limit, that stream would expand into a flood. Not soon after that, steady anger would build within the boy's scrawny body. This hatred was directed towards one single person only. Just one, nobody else.

Himself.

The boy was not angry at anybody else, no other single soul whatsoever. Rather, he understood them. Why they hated him and much as he did himself. The same reasons. What he had done. What he had become - what he was at this very moment.

This battle within him raged on and on for years, and he could not prevent it, could not stop it. At this point, the young boy was not even sure if he should. Did he deserve it? Did he deserve this treatment?

The boy silently pondered these questions as he stumbled along; he had promptly fled the area he met the man, as the man would've likely alerted others of the boy's presence, and a search would likely be carried out. The boy...he was not sure if he did not want to be found for selfish reasons. He did not want to be found because he did not want to bring harm to others. More than likely, the boy held far more strength than even an average shinobi. The boy was scared of that aspect, only filled with pure dread and disgust at the powers he held. Those motives for not wishing to be found would be considered more selfless than selfish, right? If the boy was found...

...they would most likely try to kill him, put an end to this.

This only shone light upon the delicate question that promptly arose within the boy's mind - did he want to die?

...this, is what he was not sure about.

Did he mind that fact?

The boy...he truly did not hold much value to himself, feel wanted, feel needed...

...but there was something that shot through him every time that aspect of life or death was shown to him.

Something similar to adrenaline, it burst through his veins and desperately urged his sickly body to move. Desperately urged his scrawny legs to continue heaving his frail body about from place to place, despite his definite future of stumbling helplessly from side to side, of tumbling over his own feet and gaining more scratches and bruises.

Whenever the choice of life or death was presented to the boy...

...the image of the two he cherished the most always arose within his mind.

The two he loved...so much.

Despite not being with them, and now due to their situation likely not getting a chance to see them ever again, the tie between the siblings was far too strong for him to even attempt to sever or forget about. They're in a much safer place now, so maybe...maybe the two of them did not even need their big brother to guide them anymore. The two of them had kept him going for the longest time, that it appeared even that had stuck with him.

It saved him from death.

He refused to die because of them.

They did not even remember him now...but...maybe it was just the hopeful thought of possibly seeing them again that kept him alive. He was just desperate. Desperate for another chance - another chance at seeing them, another chance at...maybe...feeling loved or appreciated for once?

The boy soon settled within another tree branch, higher up this time - it ascended far up within the air, and the boy's already loose and torn clothes were shredded some more as he clambered up the tree. The boy was able to weave in and out of trees and almost effortlessly climb trees and end up within high areas, despite having an incredibly frail and physically weak body, because of the chakra that ran through him. It was immense, and one of the reasons why people feared his power. One of the reasons why he himself feared his power. Nevertheless, he simply channeled the chakra to the soles of his feet and steadily walked up the trunk of the tree.

The boy scrambled to the very back of the branch, his body brushing against the tall and thick trunk of the tree, and soon curled up into a ball. Almost as if trying to hide himself away from the pain the world gave him, from his problems and even from the world itself. He shut his eyes, absentmindedly listening as the wind softly whistled throughout the wisps of his abnormally coloured hair and whispered within his ears.

And then, he slipped into a dream.

...

Well.

Not exactly.

An ability of the boy's; it can be considered something like foreseeing. But, the boy cannot see the future, nor the past. Only the present. If the boy ever slips into a state of what a dream would be to an average human, he instead slips into a state where his physical body is sleeping and rendered unconscious, but within his mind he can see another event happening at the same time. As if he was truly there, like holding a third eye. It was how he had learned of his sisters' situation. He witnessed the two of them awaking directly outside of Konohagakure's gates, and coming into contact with the Hokage. His dream ended just as they fainted. His dreams were the only current way he could access any sight to his sister's, to be able to see them...they had grown a lot since he had last seen them. The dreams occurred randomly and focused on absolutely anything; it could be on something as important to the boy as his sister's or seeing another person during their last moments, a complete stranger.

However, this time...


	10. A r c  1 ~ 7 ~ U z u m a k i  B r o t h e r s

This time...

...a certain house was sketched into his vision.

The landscape smoothly knitted together in front of his very eye, the other thickly shielded away from the world by his deeply azure hair. A section of a city had come to form, appearing to be located as a more residential area. His vision had automatically centred upon a single house set out in front of him; it was circular in shape, aside from the more squarish section to the left jutting out of the side of the building and a smaller room drawing away from the front of the house. The outer walls were a warm beige shade, the roof a warming orange - red mix. Clear windows circled around the house, a smaller circular second floor also sharing the same windows surrounding it. A stone pathway led up to the very front steps of the house, the path stretching out partially on the left and mostly around the back to the right. A tallish light brown fence surrounded the house, a matching gateway sat within the very centre that was level with the front door of the house. Flowers lined the window closest to the door, baskets of the like dangling away from the wall that lined up against the left of the steps. Lining the greyish pathway was simple green grass, of the like kept neat and short with flowers beginning to bud, due to the season time of spring. The skies were a calming mix of lavender and orange, but the shades had darkened significantly, leading for the boy to suppose it was growing closer to the night, dusk ending.

The boy stared at the house then, almost mystified. _These people are lucky to have a nice home...I wish I had a nice home, too..._

He then briefly glanced down at himself, not at all appalled at a sight that would typically concern or frighten a person. But for him, who'd gone through too many visions to count, he was used to this. His sickly, frail body was entirely transparent, the strands of his long, unkempt hair a lighter shade than usual, his torn clothes a lighter shade than usual, his taunt skin an even paler shade than usual. He stared down at his wrist in particular, rotating it this way and that briefly, a saddened wave rushing through his iris. _It's gotten even thinner...the bone's jutting out a little more...if I keep going on like this, I'll-_

His head instantly snapped to the side at the sound of the gate opening and swinging shut. A person had sauntered through the gate casually - well, three. Two people were being carried. A boy with longish, two toned hair carried two girls, one slumped over his back with their shortish brunette hair drifting over his shoulders, the second being held within his arms and held close to his chest-

The boy instantly felt heat rush through his body upon realising who the two girls were. His brows immediately furrowed upon seeing their predicament.  _K-kodi?! Eli?! Why are they being carried by that boy from the office?!_

Despite the three being completely unaware of his presence, or sight of them, if you will, the boy silently glowered at the boy that held his sisters. Kawaki slipped through the front door of his house, the boy joining him. They entered a shortish hallway, the walls a similar darkened beige as the outer walls of the house and the boarded floors a warm dark brown. Kawaki nodded towards Eli, of which was almost eagerly glancing around the unfamiliar surroundings with great intrigue circling her crimson irises. "You can get off me now." He said simply; she gave a nod and carefully removed the placement of her weight against his back, making sure not to knock him over. Kawaki set Kodi down on the floor, and the boy noticed her cheeks had significantly tinted scarlet. His glare directed towards Kawaki grew. "Thanks..." She mumbled, averting her pale irises as Kawaki gave a simple nod in response.

No sooner had Kawaki and the girls arrived had a boyish voice screamed into everyone's ears.

"DAD, YOU ASS!! You were supposed to be here earlier you lousy-" A boy that bore an incredible striking resemblance to the seventh hokage had burst into the hallway, having wrenched open a sliding door to the side. The boy raced forward, blonde brows furrowed and azure irises flowing over with fury, a fist clenched tightly as he threw it forward-

Kawaki, who remained completely undeterred, irises blank or if a little irritated by the boy's actions, swiftly stepped to the side to dodge the boy's quick punch. He stuck out a foot, his hands remaining within his pockets- the blonde boy tripped over it, face smacking directly into the floor.

"OUCH!!" He yelled upon impact, grimacing and muttering other curses under his breath as he rolled over, a hand clutching his entire face. Kodi and Eli exchanged awkward glances, unsure of whether to giggle or feel bad for the unfamiliar boy. Kawaki tipped his head to the side, staring down simply at the blonde. "Nice to see you too, idiot brother."

The boy, now introduced to the girls (and their own brother witnessing the scene) as Kawaki's brother, moved his hand away from his face partially to reveal his stormy expression, irises unimpressed. He glowered up at Kawaki. "Yeah, nice to see you too, you ass," A distinct frown tugged at the boy's lips. "You coulda told me it was you...I wouldn't have tried to hit you as hard." Kawaki made a slight noise, raising a dark brow. "How rude to your older brother; you shouldn't punch me. Not that you'd get the chance to." The blonde sat up then, heaving himself up and brushing his neat and clean clothes off, giving the irritated click of his tongue. "You're older by five minutes!!" Kawaki chuckled. "Being ahead of you became a running trend, it seemed."

The blonde gave a barely audible grunt, though it held just the tangible hint of a growl, as Kawaki slipped his shoes off. Eli and Kodi remained as onlookers between the two brothers. Boruto shoved a hand into his pocket, rubbing the side of his head with the other. His frown remained. "...You can be a serious pain in the ass, you know that?" An impeccably faint smirk fell across Kawaki's lips as his irises met with his brother's once more. "Back at you."

Not soon after the words left his lips did a feminine voice call out from the room Kawaki's brother had ran out of. "Are you boys fighting again?" The voice asked, concern threaded through her tone. The seemingly harmless voice was accompanied by the soft padding of footsteps - a thick jolt of terror shot through the blonde's veins as he instantly straightened, eyes widening formidably. His former glare instantly escaped from his expression, being replaced by slight caution. Eli, meanwhile, beamed brightly. "Ooh, somebody's in trouble ~" She hummed teasingly, much to the boy's distress. "Sh-shaddup whatever your name is!!"

Kawaki's smirk grew, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Scaredy cat ~"

The blonde shot him a fierce - almost terrified - glare. "Shut it, Kawaki! If you had been with her as long as I have, you'd know she's scary when mad-"

"Boys?"

Everyone promptly turned their heads in the direction of the gentle voice calling out to the brothers, to see a fairly pretty adult woman resting an ivory hand against the doorframe of the sliding door she had just emerged from. Her irises were impeccably pale, pupils nowhere to be seen, as if a sheet of blank paper. Her hair was just about grazing her shoulders and snugly framing her face, the fine locks a dark shade of lavender. The paleness of her irises reminded Kodi of Kawaki's own. She surmised the woman was the boys' mother, noting that Kawaki seemed to look more like her than he did his father, of whom his twin was a miniature version of appearance wise. However, the woman's features were far softer and delicate, in sharp contrast to Kawaki's own narrow and sharp ones.

The blonde gave an awkward chuckle, pressing a firm smile against his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck. This was in stark contrast to Kawaki, who remained completely unfazed, remaining indifferent. "Uh - hey mum!"

The woman, now known as the boys' mother for definite, directed a warm, comforting smile at Kawaki briefly. She opened her mouth to speak before being promptly cut off by the younger twin. "Mum, Kawaki's bringing girls home!" He chirped far too eagerly, Kawaki rolling his eyes and hitting him over the head. "Shut it, you idiot brother..." The woman briefly shook her head at the boys, chuckling quietly to herself at their usual antics, before her irises travelled across to properly look at said - girls. To their own surprise, recognition flashed across her face. "Oh! You two must be...Eli and Kodi, right?"

Their eyes briefly widened, the blonde boy making a face, abruptly grabbing Kawaki by roughly slinging his arm around his neck and tugging him downwards to meet his height. "Since when did mum know about them?!" He whispered rapidly, Kawaki also slinging his arm around the boy's neck deliberately tightly. The boy grimaced at this. "You think I'm supposed to know?"

"Hey, Kawaki, cutting off my air supply here...!!" The boy gasped out, beginning to frantically struggle, trying to tear his arm away from Kawak's body. Kawaki rolled his eyes as he released him. The boy immediately grasped his throat, wheezing - promptly earning another eye roll from his brother, whom stared down at him as he wore a slight unimpressed wince. "Jesus, calm down drama queen..."

"You coulda killed me!"

Kawaki plastered on a smile far too sweet, bending down as if to mock his shorter brother. When he spoke next, his tone dripped with condescending sweetness. "But I didn't, did I ~ ?" He hummed happily, his twin taking a brief moment before speaking, instead choosing to silently glower at his brother. "...I'm so gonna kick your ass someday." Kawaki patted his head, smiling sweetly down at him with closed eyes. "And to that I wish you the greatest of luck, baby brother! You'll need it!"

Unbeknownst to them, Kodi had been mostly watching their interactions rather than focusing on much else, finding the two rather amusing. She couldn't help but have giggles escape her lips, to which she slightly covered her mouth. This caught the attention of the two, who threw curious glances her way. Some form of realisation flashed within Kawaki's expression, though this did not reach his irises. "Almost forgot to introduce this one-" He slammed his arm down upon the blonde's shoulder, throwing the blonde off and promptly leading for him to furiously glare up at him. "-this is Boruto, my idiot brother. Idiot brother, meet Kodi. Idiot brother, meet Eli. They're gonna be staying with us for a while." He introduced them, gesturing to the girls upon saying their names. Boruto's grimace dissipated upon hearing of the girls staying with them, surprise lighting up his expression. His azure irises flickered over to his mother, who was watching the two with a slight sigh. _Is that why mum knew who they were, then, if she knew they were gonna be staying?_

Kodi briefly rolled her eyes at Kawaki's introduction, a slight smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. Eli held a similar reaction, heaving an almost exasperated sigh, lifting a dark brow as she stared at the two. "Are you two done yet...?"

Kawaki almost instantly removed his weight away from Boruto, stepping away from him and closer to Kodi by just the slightest. His eyes wandered between the two girls, signifying he was addressing them only as he pulled a fake charming smile. "Why, yes! What, do you think I torment my dear baby brother?" At this, both girls nodded while Boruto shared a fierce glare with Kawaki, mouthing 'I'm going to kill you' up at him.

Their mother gave another small shake of her head, heaving a small sigh as she folded her arms. "Will both of you take it elsewhere? You know, Himawari's eager to see her brothers," She shifted her gaze primarily to Kawaki. "She hadn't come to greet you because she's eating her food; you missed dinner, you know." She explained in an unimpressed tone, clearly hoping he'd come home earlier next time. Kawaki gave a nod. At the mere mention of the name 'Himawari', any fierceness within Boruto's expression had almost instantly evaporated, his features and irises softening significantly, his glare being replaced with a mostly warming light. He gave a quick nod, and when he spoke next, excitement had laced through his tone. "Got it!"

He then promptly left the hallway, walking past his mother and entering the room she stood in front of. Kawaki gave a brief sigh, trailing after him at a far more relaxed pace.

When the brothers' presences had finally left the area, their mother gave a slight giggle as she tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear, re - focusing her attention onto Eli and Kodi. The boy, who had been silently watching from the sidelines, perked up, his interest significantly piqued. The woman gave the two a kind smile. "Sorry about those two...they're always like that, enjoying getting on the other's nerves." She stated calmly, Kodi giving a small yet slightly awkward smile, still not properly knowing the woman as of yet.  _She seems nice enough..._

Eli gave a nod in agreement. "Heh. They don't seem like very agreeable people."

The woman chuckled slightly in response, agreeing. "So, changing topic here...I guess you two might be wondering how I know who you are?"

The two nodded simultaneously, Eli answering for the most, if not all part. "Yeah...you aren't a stalker are you?!" The woman blinked in clear surprise, taking a brief moment before speaking once more. "Oh, goodness no!" She gave an awkward yet somewhat comforting laugh. "My husband is the hokage, so he messaged me about everything to inform me of your arrival." She explained briefly, a slight light igniting within her pale irises not a moment after.

"Oh! Forgive me, I've forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Hinata Uzumaki." She bowed her head slightly, the girls giving slight smiles. Eli laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Nice to meet ya; I'm presuming introductions aren't necessary for us?"

A small yet gentle smile marked Hinata's features as she shook her head. "No, I guess not. Erm...Naruto told me that you two would have to stay here for a while, at least until we find your families, but we only have one spare futon...there aren't any spare rooms and the boys have bigger rooms than Himawari, who has baskets of toys cluttering everything up. Um, I think you'll have to share with the boys, if that's okay with you..." She stated a little awkwardly, hoping her sons wouldn't act...well, like themselves too much. She didn't want to scare the poor girls off. While Eli aired no trouble with this suggestion, Kodi gave a simple raise of a dark brow. "I'm fine wherever, put me on the roof and I won't mind!" Eli beamed, though Kodi was thinking a few things over...

_Wait...those two have their own rooms so there would only be one bed, and there's only one spare futon...one of us is gonna have to either sleep on the floor or share a bed with one of the boys..._

She disliked the mere thought of the awkward situation, but ensured she did not frown as to not have Hinata notice and be possibly offended.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the three, the girls' brother stood basking within silent fury.

_...There is no way I'm allowing them to get that close to boys!!_


	11. A r c  1 ~ 8 ~ U z u m a k i  B r o t h e r s pt2

Eli and Kodi began to trail after Hinata as she entered the room the two brothers had recently gone into; she made a slight face, grimacing, dark brows knitting together just the slightest as she brought up an odd looking device near to her face. Kodi and Eli stared down inquisitively at the object, bemusement entirely shining through their irises. The object was rather small, snugly fitting within Hinata's hand. There was a simple lavender case clinging to the object, and a screen of some sorts on the front that lit up once Hinata pressed down on a button on the side of the object. The lit up screen exposed a long thread of messages, the contact set as 'Naruto<3'. Eli's scarlet irises almost instantly flickered away, shame drifting about her face as she felt it would be rude to intrude on the couple's private and personal messages. Kodi, however, did the opposite and kept her pale irises locked on the screen. To her, it was more of a case of her curiosity and the possibility of understanding more of what was going on, and the hokage's current opinion of her and Eli. That was all she was looking for though, if not, she would simply look away as nothing else held anything of remote interest to her, anything useful.

Hinata pressed her lips together, a thread of disappointment drifting across her darkened face; Kodi and Eli peered up at her change in expression curiously, if not a little worried. Hinata appeared, just for a moment, almost unaware of the two even being close to her, as she mumbled quietly to herself. "Naruto's not coming home again..."

At this, Kodi made a slight dissatisfied expression, brows furrowing. She disliked knowing of this fact and seeing very clearly with her own eyes how it upset Hinata. Disgruntled, she glanced away from the woman's dispassionate face.

As the three reached closer to the centre of the room, which appeared to be a comfy living room, the two memoriless girls drank in the details of their unfamiliar surroundings. Hinata dismissed anything of the like herself, due to living in the very house and seeing the room often. Soon enough, the girls' gazes settled upon the Uzumaki brothers and sister they had just seen. The girl was little, and couldn't be any older than eight. She shared her mother's purplish hair shade yet her irises were round and innocent, like every other small child, their colour matching her father and brother Boruto's. Her hair shape was rather similar to Boruto's as well, similar to that of a leaf with a little piece of hair sticking out from the very centre of her head. Her features held similar delicate and round, if not pudgy attributes every small child around her age would have. Sounds of utter glee and vibrant chatter escaped the little girl's lips; Kawaki was gently tossing her up into the air. She clapped and squealed happily as she continuously fell in and out of her brother's arms. Boruto stood nearby the two, arms folded as he wore a genuine toothy grin, simply because his sister was enjoying herself.

"Aki', Aki', again!!" The small girl cheered wildly as Kawaki caught her one last time, his attention being brought to the fact that there had been the addition of three more presences within the area. He, ignoring his sister's excited wishes, brought her close to his chest, glancing over at the two girls as his sister angrily pouted up at him, clearly unimpressed. Kodi and Eli couldn't help but peer closer at the girl, now having a better view of her as she remained still. Whiskers reminiscent of her father and brothers' marked her chubby cheeks. Hinata breathed a brief sigh of relief as the commotion came to a final halt, pale irises meeting Kawaki's own. He quickly broke this. "Kawaki, please be careful with her." She said gently, worry lacing through her tone. Kawaki brought his gaze down to his sister, smirking down at her as he ruffled her thick amounts of hair. She beamed up happily at him.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her or anything," He playfully poked her chest. "You had fun, didn't you Hima?"

She gave a firm, rapid nod as her mouth outstretched into a wide toothy grin. "Yes!!"

Kodi and Eli looked on, both finding the scene rather cute. Eli gave the girl a brief, warming smile, which she shyly returned. "Aww - your sister is so cute! How did you end up with such an adorable sister?" She said to the two boys, raising her dark brows at them. Kawaki lifted a brow, tilting his head to the side. "I'd rather not say such things in front of my innocent sister."

Hinata instantly made a face, cheeks bursting into a deep rogue shade. "Kawaki!"

At this, Kawaki simply gave a snicker. Boruto shared a similar expression to his mother, aside from upturning his nose in distinct disgust. "Dude, you're so gross! Perv." He stated, frowning up at his brother. Eli smirked, deciding to chime in, only to give a laugh afterwards as she joked around. "Yeah! Pervert!"

Kawaki briefly scoffed at Boruto's words. "Shut it Boruto, you sound like a twelve year old girl saying that." His tone was light and teasing, though everybody knew in truth Kawaki meant it. Boruto huffed in vexation. "You shut it!" Kawaki gave a sudden gasp, as if deeply offended by his brother's words, cuddling his sister close to him and petting her head as if she were a puppy. "You shouldn't be so aggressive around the young and innocent! You'll scare her ~" He hummed a little too happily, the smug expression Eli knew too well by know sneaking upon his features. Boruto rolled his eyes, giving a harsh sigh, rather than giving a fight like he appeared he normally would. Instead, he only grumbled the words "You started it...". Eli and Kodi supposed it was due to the presence of his sister.

The said - sister, Himawari, then leaned over quite a bit over Kawaki's arms, reaching out her own much shorter ones. She reached down and patted Boruto's head, peering down at him curiously, certain concern washing through her ocean irises. "Boru? Are you okay?" She asked gently. Upon hearing her words, Boruto's distinct scowl faded and his cheeky toothy smirk returned, his hand reaching up and messing up her hair. "Yeah! I'm not gonna let our idiot brother annoy me!" He spoke confidently; interestingly enough, his words actually appeared to struck something of a chord within Kawaki as his narrow features formed a certain unimpressed grimace. "Hmph. _You're_  the idiot brother, not me."

Himawari ignored his displeased statement, spinning around rather too eagerly within his arms and sticking out her tongue at him. "Bleh! Idiot brother!" She chirped innocently, copying Boruto's words. Kawaki shot Boruto a brief, fierce glare for causing it, before returning his focus to Himawari and shaking his head. He tapped her nose. "No, _Boruto's_  the idiot brother."

Eli and Kodi exchanged almost exasperated glances upon witnessing yet another verbal battle between the brothers, beginning to question if it was actually that difficult having siblings. Eli set a hand down upon her hip, wearing a slightly disgruntled expression. "You're both idiots. Problem solved." She hummed calmly, Kodi giving a slight chuckle at the comment, something which even Hinata appeared to agree with. Hinata's gaze settled down upon her young daughter. "Your brothers are incredibly difficult, Hima. Now, how about we go make some food?"

At the mere suggestion, fierce enthusiasm flooded through Himawari and she threw her arms up in the air -

-only to hit Kawaki directly in the face.

"Ow!" He cried out, due to shock, but seemed to have wished he had not made any note of his pain as he saw Boruto instantly mimicking him from the corner of his eye. Himawari instantly turned to look up at her brother, of whom was holding his newly scarlet cheek with a contrasting ivory hand. "Oh! Sorry, Aki'!" She cried worriedly, irises shimmering as she repeatedly apologised and rubbed the area of Kawaki's cheek just beneath his eye. Boruto clutched his stomach as he howled with pure laughter, tears beginning to skim along the edges of his eyes. Kawaki shot him a far too familiar glare once more, unamused. "It wasn't _that_  funny, you idiot..." He growled, though Boruto dismissed his clear vexation. Boruto's azure irises glanced up one more time, seeing the sight of Kawaki with the vibrant crimson bruise against his otherwise entirely pale skin - and burst into more fits of laughter.

Even anger diminished within Kawaki's irises as he instead just blankly stared down at him, silently basking within embarrassment and fury. Eli moved her hand to her mouth in an attempt to stop her own giggles. Kodi could barely manage to disguise her own, something of which Kawaki heard as he shifted his attention over to the two girls. The sight  _was_  rather laughable; the mark was as bright red as a tomato and as such looked absolutely ridiculous against Kawaki's own fair and clear skin tone. Kawaki gave an eye roll, sighing. "Not you two too...it's not that bad, is it?" Seeing as how he appeared to be genuinely offended and annoyed, Kodi desperately attempted once more to hide her giggles and amusement. However, upon recieving his question, she simply could not resist giving an unhelpful reply.

"You look like you're growing a tomato on your cheek." Eli said, Kodi chiming in not long afterwards. "If I said I think I could nickname you tomato, how would that sound?"

Upon recieving their joking replies, a frown tugged down at Kawaki's lips. He couldn't seem to think up a proper retort as of the moment, so chose to grimly accept what a state he looked as he instead shifted his attention down to his sister, the only remotely helpful one in the room to him. His irises came to lock with her own that shone purely through with genuine concern for him, and he felt something of which he could not describe. It was not a feeling he was used to. It was warm...kind...comforting? His lips did not move to form a smile of any kind, but his pale irises had softened considerably as he patted her head. She smiled. "Did I hurt you, Aki'?" She asked worriedly; Kawaki shook his head. "No, I'm fine, Hima. Anyway, you were gonna make food with mum, right?"

That same innocent light returned to shine ever as bright within her azure irises as she gave a firm nod, immediately beginning to squirm and wriggle within his arms to try to escape. Kawaki obliged, crouching down and setting her down upon the soft carpet. Himawari promptly dashed over to her mother, repeatedly tugging hard at her hand. "Mummy, mummy, what're we gonna make today?" A kind smile marked her mother's lips as she stared down at her; at times, it appeared as if Himawari shared her father's old energy he once had. "Let's go see what we have in the kitchen, hm?" Hinata glanced up briefly at Kawaki, who appeared to almost instantly make a grimace of a sort. "Kawaki, I'll be making food for you, Eli and Kodi, seeing as you missed dinner. While Hima and I are making food, you and Boruto...try not to kill eachother. We have guests here."

"Yes, mum." Only Boruto offered up a reply, Kawaki instead choosing to remain silent, expression blank or merely uninterested. Boruto shot him a glare, elbowing him hard in the ribs, but it did nothing aside from make Kawaki annoyed at him. Hinata's kind smile wavered, and she turned and walked with Himawari to the kitchen to begin preparing food.

Boruto threw an uneasy glance at Eli and Kodi, of whom were rather confused as to what had just happened. Boruto didn't blame them; he grabbed Kawaki's arm and tugged it with enough force to get him to properly look at him. When he spoke next, his voice was noticeably lowered, almost as if a harsh whisper, but his frustration led for his voice to ring out more clearer than intended. "Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? I see you - you barely even look at her! She's done nothing to you! For the past three years, she's done nothing but try for you! But you just ignore her and push her away-" Kawaki took a firm grasp of Boruto's hand and lightly shoved Boruto away from him. He gave no clear hints of anger or strong emotion in particular, instead simply staring Boruto's enraged self with a cold, steely stare. "Boruto. We have guests."

Kawaki then turned away, not giving Boruto any chance of a retort. Boruto opened his mouth to say something, but upon seeing Kodi and Eli's rather concerned gazes, reluctantly began to calm himself down. He heaved a low, firmly disgruntled sigh, before shifting his gaze up at his brother's face. It still held the vibrant hand print. He began to splutter, Kodi and Eli feeling ever the more confused. "...Tomato."

Kawaki rolled his eyes, as if everything had suddenly returned back to the way it was, as if their previous interaction had never happened, and lightly shoved him. "Boruto, be nice. We have guests, hm ~ ?" He hummed...Kodi and Eli felt a terrible form of confusion and worry bubble up within their chests. Eli frowned _. Nothing feels right about this...what the hell was their little spat before about? Now everything just feels so tacked on and out of place...Boruto winding him up, Kawaki replying as he usually would - but it feels so forced now. Or...._

_...was it like that before, too? And we just never noticed beforehand, because we never saw a difference...?_

Kodi shared similar thoughts, but the two grimly chose to just play along and not get too involved. It wasn't their business either way, so they chose the safest route to go on. Eli shook away her frown and tried to act how she normally would at their little brotherly spats, however, somehow even acting like herself now felt odd. She heaved a low sigh, face palming. "For the love of Jashin, do you two just love to start arguments?" She glanced up to see the three giving her odd, inquisitive looks. She, almost flustered, rubbed her neck and gave an uneasy laugh. "Erm...what did I say?"

Kodi tipped her head to the side, brow raised. "What's Jashin?"

As if a light ignited within her, Eli suddenly realised, recognition flashing across her face. "Oh! Huh...to be honest...I don't really know? I didn't even think twice before saying it..." Her voice trailed off, and Kawaki was the one to add on where she left off. He folded his arms. "Well, giving that you replaced where God would be said in that phrase with Jashin, it could be supposed it's a type of God? So...you could be religious?" He suggested, initially not having taken Eli for the religious type.

The blue haired boy had been quiet almost the entire time, but could not help but begin to chuckle at this. Not that anybody could hear him.

"Anyway," Kawaki began, now slipping his hands into his pockets. "Yes, I do happen to enjoy arguing with my idiot brother. It is something of a hobby ~" He stated smoothly, Boruto having nothing to say, knowing it was true. Kodi's irises drifted between the two of them for a moment, stare calm or blank. Her monotone delivery when she spoke next didn't help much. "...You two should find more hobbies."

Eli gave a nod. "Yeah, more productive ones."

"Hey, I play video games!" Boruto interjected roughly, only to be met with rather confused or lost looks from the girls. Kawaki realised what went wrong, turning to his brother. "Ah, right. Boruto, forgot to explain-"

"What the hell's a video game?" Eli asked, raising her eyebrows. Boruto made a face, almost as if looking down on her for not knowing what one was. "How the hell can you not-" Before he could finish his inquiry, Kawaki clamped a hand down firmly on Boruto's mouth. Boruto grumbled and muttered many, many curses beneath the hand, but chose not to struggle, only to see if what Kawaki had to say was actually worthwhile. Kawaki plastered on a wide smile. "Listen to your superior now, baby brother ~" He began, dismissing the growth of Boruto's irritation. "So, these two woke up outside of Konoha's gates with no memories."

"Wha-?!" Boruto almost instantly began to struggle before Kawaki interjected, elbowing him in the ribs for better measure. Kodi had the drifting thought that it might've been a way of returning what Boruto did to him earlier. "Do you struggle listening to instructions, baby brother?  _Listen to your superior._ "

Eli raised her brows.  _Man. Kawaki is a bit of a dick when he wants to be._

Kawaki only continued to speak. "They ended up waking up beyond the point of the barrier, having unknowingly intruded it, so Sakura was sent out to investigate it. She took them to the Hokage, and it turns out the two have curse marks and genuinely can't remember anything of their pasts. Ino checked them over and found that there was a barrier of sorts blocking everything. However, we found out their surnames at least, as the two recalled themselves not long after they awoke their first names." Boruto was hushed by this explanation, casting intrigued glances at the girls, almost as if they were something he had never once seen before in his life. He waited for Kawaki to continue, basking within anticipation. Kawaki jutted out his thumb in Eli's direction. "Eli over here is an Uzumaki-"

Boruto shoved away Kawaki's hand instantly, jaw dropping open. "SHE'S A WHAT?! HOW?!" He yelled, Kawaki wincing and rubbing at his ears as if mimicking a sign of pain. "...She has no memories? No recollection of family? So nobody else knows, genius."

Eli nodded. "And now, Boruto's brain will explode from overwhelming knowledge." Kawaki gave a brief snicker. "Got that right."

Boruto frowned. "I'm right here! But - she can't be...dad's or anything, right? I mean, she doesn't have the whiskers, and doesn't look like him at all!" Despite having said the facts outright that went against his suggestion, it grew clear to the girls that Boruto just hated the idea of his father possibility cheating on his mother. Kawaki gave a brief nod. "With what you said, I doubt it. Anyway," He moved the direction of his thumb over to Kodi. "This one's an Uchiha."

Boruto's reaction to that was far calmer, despite the fact that the rest of the clan was deceased and there was only one survivor, which only gave to the suggestion that he had cheated on his own wife too. Kodi questioned if those thoughts had ever entered his mind, as he instead brought up an entirely foreign person to her. "Wait, like Sarada?" He said almost aimlessly, leaning forward and fixating hard upon the girl, squinting his eyes. Kodi grimaced, feeling helplessly uncomfortable under his unwavering gaze as he apparently was taking in each and every detail of her features. She lifted a brow. "You know...no matter how hard you stare at me, no answers of any kind are gonna magically pop up." She stated grimly, not even sure of what the answers he would be looking for would be. Boruto seemingly dismissed this statement, continuing to stare for just the moment, before straightening and giving an affirmative nod. "I see the resemblance!"

Kodi held back another grimace or eye roll of the sort, keeping a steady hold of her calm and collected expression.  _That...really doesn't help the matter..._

She blinked. "It'd be nice if I knew who you were talking about, for one." Kawaki nudged his brother, smirking down at him teasingly. The marking on his cheek had begun to fade away now. "Yeah, Boruto. How rude ~" He nodded over to Kodi, to address her question. "Sarada's the only other Uchiha alive; she's Sasuke's daughter and Boruto's crush."

Boruto folded his arms, nodding along as he supposedly agreed with Kawaki's statements. "Yeah-wait-WHAT?!" He spun around on his heels, jutting out a finger in Kawaki's direction. Kawaki only stood content and smug. "SHE IS NOT MY CRUSH, YA KNOW?!"

"I believe you." Kawaki replied calmly. Boruto, expecting a sarcastic retort, was about to yell one more, but immediately had the embarrassment knocked out of him. He blinked, staring up at Kawaki. "Wait, really?"

"No."

The two girls, even their brother included, gave small chuckles and giggles at Kawaki's response. Boruto, however, appeared less than pleased - familiar bouts of vexation washed over his fierce gaze and stretched over his curved features, his blonde brows prominently furrowing. "Kawaki, you...!!" He began, unable to finish squeezing the strained sentence out through his clenched teeth before being further angered by Kawaki's smug attitude: he stood completely casually, a hand in pocket with his head slightly tipped to the side, a dark brow slightly hitched and one side of his lip upturned in a firm smirk. Amusement danced within his pale irises, and Boruto grew ever more the frustrated. Kawaki was only winding him up, pressing his known buttons, but Boruto couldn't help but give his brother the reaction he desired. Boruto lunged forward, breaking out into a rapid sprint; Kawaki took no time in noting the fast movement, dodging Boruto's first charge at him then continuing to dash around the living room, Boruto hot on his tail.

Kodi, Eli and their brother all watched, even intrigued, as the brothers ran in apparent endless circles around the room. It was enough to make someone dizzy. Eli rolled her eyes as her crimson irises followed their figures dashing back and forth, never once ceasing or giving in to any fatigue - well, she couldn't even note any mere signs of the sort. It was a moment after when, from the very corner of her eye, she noticed Kodi casting her a very devious look. Her lips had formed a firm smirk, mischief threaded through her brief stare. As their irises locked, Kodi nodded forward towards the brothers, Eli taking the hint and shifting her gaze back to the two. Kodi stepped out just a little further, barely noticeable, watching the brothers complete one last circle before...

...she extended out her foot just as they drew closer.

Neither of the brothers noticed, Boruto too focused on actually reaching Kawaki to even consider his surroundings. It appeared Kawaki was too focused on keeping out of Boruto's reach to consider his surroundings.

Kawaki completely tripped over Kodi's foot, sending his balance completely off kilter - he tumbled forward and fell flat on his face. Boruto fell soon after him, confused by the sudden commotion and break in the chase, stumbling over Kawaki's body sprawled out on the carpet and falling onto him. "Ow!" They both cried, shooting eachother irritated glares as if they were the fault for this. Eli immediately burst out laughing as soon as they impacted the floor, cheeks reddening severely as her laughter grew to hysterical levels. Kodi merely regarded the two brothers as she sauntered over in front of them, crouching down, arms extending out over her knees. Her close presence brought their attention to her, their irises drawing to meet her own. Only victory shone within her own as her smirk grew wider. When she spoke next, however, her tone was not that of hilarity nor cockiness - it oozed with sweetness of sickly honey. She flashed them a brief, mocking smile.

"You two should look where you're going ~" She hummed playfully, standing up and straightening. Boruto and even Kawaki's cheeks flushed a vibrant scarlet shade, embarrassment creeping through their newly averted irises. Boruto heaved himself up, throwing her an unapproving look. "You're as bad as Kawaki!" He exclaimed, scrunching up his face as he did so. Kodi simply lifted a brow, her tone having returned to its usual monotone state. "I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult..." She mumbled, intending for the two to hear. Kawaki smirked at her comment, the thought of finding it rather amusing drifting through his thoughts as he sat up. He promptly began to rub his nose as he regarded Kodi who stood over him, staring down at him with a rather blank expression, clearly not intending to tease him any longer. "Hmm..." He hummed to himself, tone low and distant as he simply stared up at her, expression similar to her own aside from the minor flame of mischief flickering within his irises - it gave her a bad feeling. "...payback!"

He suddenly exclaimed, the flame having ignited within his irises as he abruptly launched upwards and began to chase her around the room. She let out a slight yelp, surprise lacing through her features as she tried to sprint away - the two ended up dashing around in circles just like Boruto and Kawaki. Boruto deviously smirked to himself, stood up now as he watched the two. A certain glint wavered within his azure irises. "Oh how the tables have turned...!" He mumbled to himself in triumph, Eli slightly surprised that he actually was on Kawaki's side about something. Kodi grimaced to herself as she glanced back - Kawaki was certainly fast. "Leave me alone!" She shouted through laughter, Eli joining her calls not soon afterwards as she decided to get involved too, beginning to chase after Kawaki to assist her. "Yeah man, leave her alone - I know she's pretty but you gotta keep your hands off!" She jeered jokingly at him, to which he threw her a rather odd glance. Kodi ended up breaking down into so much fits of laughter and giggles that she could run no longer, drawing to a halt - only to have Kawaki finally reach her. He grabbed her newly still figure from behind, arms wrapping around her body and spinning themselves around slightly as he stumbled about. Her brother watched the two with newly narrowed irises, gaze flat and utterly unimpressed. He disliked how the action brought the two very close and brought Kodi to more fits of giggles and Kawaki to slight laughs. He was at least thankful that Eli could keep her hands to herself.

Kodi playfully hit Kawaki's arms, grinning to herself. "Hey, this is completely unconsentual!" She exclaimed, Kawaki chuckling as his grip around her loosened enough for her to break free and gently shove him aside. Once she did he impishly grinned at her, eyes closed. "Caught you."

Boruto winced strongly upon witnessing his brother's taunts with the girl, averting his displeased stare. "Dude. You are so gross," He cast his gaze over to Eli. "Eli, you agree he's gross too, right?"

She gave a calm nod at his question. "Yeah. He's gross, man," She threw the two an exaggerated look of criticism. "I do not ship that shit! You two, keep your hands to yourself!" She commanded, Boruto nodding along with her statements. Kodi tilted her head to the side, stare curious as exaggerated innocence shimmered within her pale azure irises. "Me, too? I didn't do anything..." She murmured almost delicately, Eli frowning at this and raising a dark brow. "Well - it's a warning."

Kodi responded with a brief chuckle, amusement dancing rather joyously within her irises, a glint underlaying her ever curious stare. "A warning? I'm being supervised now?" she asked playfully, tease threaded throughout her light tone. Eli nodded firmly. "Yep, so keep your bodies separated, okay? Far away from eachother!" Almost immediately after her words had left her mouth did she briefly pause, grimacing before releasing a loud groan. "Wait - no, that doesn't sound how I meant it...fuck...well, no fucking either!!"

Kodi folded her arms, averting her irises briefly before meeting Eli's newly awkward stare once more. "Eli...I think I'm around twelve or thirteen for one...second, I barely even know him..." She stated awkwardly, Eli nodding alongside her words. "...true...I suppose I can trust you! Kawaki! I cannot say the same for you!" Upon hearing her certain words Kawaki let out an exaggerated gasp, covering his mouth as deep hurt spread throughout his expression thoroughly. He rested a hand against his chest. "But...but I am innocent...!" He cried out, Kodi and Boruto instantly shooting him a knowing, practically accusing look. "That is the biggest lie ever." They both stated deadpan.

Eli sent him a similar accusing look, lifting a brow. "Yeah, pervert. I bet you read a bunch of perverted kinky shit."

"..."

Kawaki only remained silent, averting his pale irises and rubbing the back of his neck. His awkward silence hung within the air and Eli knew at that very moment - she was right. An incredibly devious smirk tugged at the corners of her lips, a plan formulating within her mind. Boruto heaved a slight sigh, casting a rather odd or disapproving look at his brother. "I came across his stash one time...he really doesn't hide it very well." Upon Boruto's revelation hitting Kodi and Eli's ears, their brains relaying this incredibly personal information to Kawaki, his cheeks began to tint a deep rouge and he couldn't hold a proper stare with any one of them. A light brightened within Eli's crimson irises, lighting up her entire face. "Nice-! I mean - this is exactly what I was talking about."

Kodi threw her a knowing look, Eli awkwardly chuckling as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Whaaat...?"

Kodi did not bother with a genuine response, only chuckling distantly and turning away.

**~~~**

The evening passed by rather smoothly, despite the rather odd interaction between the two brothers not long ago. Kodi and Eli simply chose to ignore it for now, that it was not their business to get involved with. However...their bad feeling had never disappeared, never faded, not even once, throughout the night. It remained and casted a foreboding stormy cloud that hung directly above their heads, always within the back of their minds, never to be forgotten. The brothers themselves did not speak of the incident, continuing on as if it never happened, as if everything was exactly like it was when the girls had first arrived at the Uzumaki household. Both bickered over little things, both typically at some point saying something - anything - to deliberately irritate the other.

However.

The girls came to discover something - or, notice it at the very least.

Something that made that bad feeling that dwelled calmly within their hearts, beating and sending surges of inner worry or anxiety throughout their bodies, grow just by the slightest fraction more. To them....something just didn't feel right. Not now. Maybe not at all.

They stood within the living room, staring up at it. Moonlight beckoned them towards their discovery in the first place, its gentle lights twinkling against the thin glass of the windows. The dusk sky had passed; the endless and almost rather intimidating darkness of the night had arrived. Their gaze was entirely affixed upon what they had discovered, irises glazed over as confusion and concern drifted throughout their expressions. It was the very dead of night, the moon hanging high within the navy sky, not a single cloud in sight. Himawari was fast asleep by now; her mother brought her to bed earlier than the boys. The boys were still awake, but they were due to head to sleep soon, which would include the girls as well.

Kodi caught her reflection upon the shattered window set in front of her.

But she was not alone.

Kawaki and Boruto stared right back at her, standing a little ways away from her.

She abruptly gasped, spinning around and facing the two, once narrow eyes newly widened slightly. Eli yelped, doing the same as Kodi's sudden actions made her jump, brief fear shooting through her veins. The brothers drew into her vision, and she calmed. She heaved a thick, long sigh, pressing her hand down upon her chest. "Oh, it's only you guys...fuck, give us a warning would you?!" She began, eyes significantly narrowed, a single thread of scarlet anger woven through her fierce voice. And yet, despite this, her boldness almost wavered upon grasping the details of the brothers' expressions. Boruto's eyes were narrowed, teeth firmly clenched and fists curled up tightly. His irises alike to the ocean fiercely burned through with fury. Kawaki was the opposite entirely. His body language was loose, uncaring, unbothered. His features were set in a similar fashion, not a single hint of genuine emotion threading into his expression - well, he barely held one. Lips set into a straight line, brows set at the average angle, there was nothing extraordinary about him.

Aside from how empty all of these details made him come across.

Little emotion barely grazed his otherwise impeccable features - he appeared as if he were crafted from marble. His pale irises were entirely indifferent...cold. Compared to the fierce fire laying within Boruto, he was compatible to that of the coldest ice.

It almost frightened the two girls, who were very much confused at this point. Their discovery of the broken window - as if something from the outside had been thrown at it - was not exactly what disturbed them or stirred their shared bad feeling resting within them. It was the boys, once more. What occured afterwards.

Boruto's azure irises barely met the girls', and his tone quaked with anger. "I...I almost forgot about that, ya know...Kawaki." The brothers turned their heads to one another within the same instant, expressions remaining the same as they were. Their irises met. "I know it was you. It's similar to the shit you pulled three years ago...." It almost appeared as if he couldn't even finish the sentence due to his growing anger, but...when the girls focused closer upon Boruto, ignoring Kawaki entirely...they saw pain underlaying his irises. Unbeknownst the them, many, many memories began to resurface behind those irises. Kawaki's expression did not change. Any mere sliver of amusement or tease he once held earlier had evaporated almost entirely. "Do you blame me, brother? Do you hate me?"

The girls exchanged fleeting, concerned glances. Kawaki's words were not alike to anything he had once said previously, and he sounded...well, as cold as he let on. His tone unwavered, compared to Boruto, who began to show struggle within his expression. The words that he spoke next were coarse, rough, as if difficult for him to even say. "...No...I...I don't hate you, I - look, I can express sympathy Kawaki, but you always ignore it! You ignore everyone else who do! When you keep pulling shit like this," He thrust his arm out in the direction of the broken window, using his other hand to grab Kawaki's collar and tug him down to his level. "You bring me closer every fucking time to hating you!!"

Once it reached the point where Boruto had began to yell and grab Kawaki, Eli instantly intervened as Kodi looked on, worried. "Hey, hey, knock it off! I have no fucking idea what the hell is going on between you two, but-"

"Boruto!"

Abruptly, a familiar female tone cried out from the doorway, interrupting Eli. The boys' heads whipped around to see their mother standing within the doorway; her expression taunt, irises shining through with anxiety and horror. Boruto almost immediately released Kawaki from his tight grasp. Kawaki decided to take this as a means of departure; he walked away from his brother and shoved past his mother, pacing fast out into the hallway. Hinata pressed her lips together, irises flickering downwards briefly as a form of guilt shrouded her once gentle features. What she was guilty of, the girls did not know. She shook this off, rushing forward and over to Boruto. The sounds of Kawaki's feet padding up the staircase emitted from the hallway, and not long after, the shutting of a door from upstairs. The girls simply stood in silence for a moment, rendering what had just happened...it all seemed so abrupt and out of place, but, again, it was possible it was always like this and they just never saw it before because it was their first time here.

"No, mum...I'm fine, honestly. No, he didn't say anything to provoke me...well, kind of - I was just mad because of the window from earlier..." Boruto's words drifted into their ears, causing for them to shift their attention to him and his concerned mother, of whom was standing right with him. She noticed the two behind him, and the guilt behind her facial expression grew, growing tinged with apology. She even bowed, just by the slightest. "Forgive us...we shouldn't behave like this around guests; well, even at all." She said gently, voice quiet and almost shy. Boruto cast her a long, saddened look. Eli decided to give an awkward reply first, Kodi preferring not to speak up. A tight smile stretched her lips. "Well...it, uh...certainly wasn't expected? Heheh...erm...if you don't mind me asking...what was all of that even about?"

Boruto sent them a rather solemn exchange, irises wandering about from place to place but refusing to ever meet their gaze. He scratched the back of his neck, struggle emitting clearly within his irises. "We...we really can't say. It's...it's something that only Kawaki can tell you. It'd be best for only him to say. It's something only he can open up about...and I don't even know if he's capable of doing that. For him to open up to someone...he would have to consider them to be very significant, or very special - something along those lines, anyway. I'm telling you guys this right now..." 

His irises finally locked with theirs.

"Kawaki has never considered anyone special to him in his life. And I doubt he ever will."


	12. A r c  1 ~ 9 ~ P u r p l e

The two girls remained silent as they allowed those very words to sink in, their expressions drifting into a state of solemn - ness. Their irises had significantly dulled and their lips had fallen into a mostly straight line; Eli was the first to break from the silence, a minor sigh grazing past her open lips as she rubbed the back of her neck. Her crimson irises automatically travelled to the broken window, the moonlight glinting against the shattered glass and reflecting into those very irises. "Right...okay..." She managed to heave out, numerous emotions threading through her expression then. Her tone was somber, features grim as she appeared almost contemplative within her stood stance. Kodi merely stared down at the floor awkwardly, Boruto's dour words looping around again and again within her mind. About a moment's time later did she lift her head, Boruto's form being welcomed into her line of sight, his azure irises newly stern or concerned as they met her own.

"For whatever weird reason, you seem fond of him," He called out to her, dissatisfaction spread across his features. Kodi didn't react much to his statement, having no reason to deny the fact. Boruto gave a brief shake of his head. "My advice? Don't bother with him. Remember what I said earlier? He doesn't attach himself to people - you'd only end up getting your feelings hurt."

Kodi gave a little nod at his words, a showing of understanding the situation spreading across her face. "I've only just met him - not all that much to get upset over." She shrugged off, though deeper thoughts underlay her words. Boruto caught onto this but didn't comment, seeing as Kodi had properly listened to his words. Hinata's pale irises drifted between the three, struggle emitting clearly through her irises, pressing her lips together. She soon decided to call out to them. "Say...it's getting rather late now, and it's certainly been a long day for you two, Eli and Kodi, so why don't you three head off to bed? I'll look into having the window fixed." She suggested, the three all turning to look up at her as she spoke. They all gave a nod, and she bowed her head slightly at the two girls. Guilt had embedded itself within her gentle expression. "I apologise for my sons' behaviour."

Eli gave her a wide smile in response, waving her hand about in front of her. "No need, man, really. You've been nice to us too much already!" She beamed, trying to lighten the mood as best as she could. Hinata returned her smile and the three went on their way out of the room, the sounds of their footsteps carrying out through the otherwise quiet household.

**~~~**

Eli's crimson irises met with Kodi's own, of which were wary and almost at a loss. Eli guessed she was already confused due to their shared amnesia, and now with the issues of the Uzumaki household known to her, she was likely growing worn out. Kodi stared up at her, waiting for her to speak, which she soon did. "Hey, Kodi, considering what just happened, I think it'd be best for us to stay in Boruto's room while we have to stay here." She advised maturely, Kodi nodding in response. "Yeah, makes sense."

The three continued on their way up the stairs and soon crossed the landing and up the small corridor, drawing close to Boruto's room. As his bedroom door drew into his sight, Boruto rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as his cheeks tinted the slightest hint of crimson. "Uh...I'll just sleep on the floor, as there's three of us and only one spare futon and one bed. You two just take whatever..." He mumbled, the two girls supposing he was growing fairly embarrassed due to the fact that two girls his age would be sleeping in the same room as him for a good while. They chose not to comment, but their brother on the other hand, who had been trailing after the trio, thought otherwise. He folded his arms and shot a dark glare towards Boruto, narrow features forming a sharp grimace. "Yeah, you better...!"

As the three drew close to Boruto's room, they passed another directly beside it, its door slightly ajar. Light from the corridor seeped into the otherwise entirely enveloped in darkness room; curious, Kodi threw the room a brief glance of interest...and came to see the form of Kawaki huddled within a ball on his bed, sat up with his back resting against the headboard and his head buried within his knees. A rushed wave of concern instantly drew across her newly troubled expression as she stared directly into the room through the crack in the door. Boruto cast a glance back her way upon noticing the slowing of her footsteps, and heaved a pained sigh upon following her worried gaze to his brother. "Kodi," He called out to her once more, tone matured and lowered. "Just don't bother, leave him to his own devices for now." Kodi grimaced upon hearing his words, meeting his oddly calm gaze as she turned her head in his direction. "He's huddled in a ball, just sat alone in the dark..." Her voice trailed off, needing no more words as struggle had broken through her taunt features. Boruto watched her, hands shoved lazily within his pockets, expression unchanging. Kodi's brother watched Boruto, golden iris curious.  _He appears quite accustomed to the behaviour of his brother...they keep referring to something three years ago, so I can assume that's when it all began. Boruto would just find it normal at this point, three whole years later..._

Boruto gave another loose shrug. "He does that a lot." He brushed off, Kodi choosing not to pursue many more questions of intrigue born from her own curiosity and concern. "Does he not get lonely?" She questioned, tone wary and small. Boruto's stare promptly darkened, features growing taunt as slight irritation drew into his azure irises. "Well, if he ever did, he never seeked comfort from me or the rest of our family. We probably aren't good enough for him for him to bother with that." He scoffed, tone growing rather angered or venomous. Kodi noted this so allowed things to end on that note, Boruto confirming this movement and shifting his attention over to Eli, who had opened her mouth to speak. Eli gave Kodi a long, grim stare. "Sometimes in certain situations it's best to do nothing."

Kodi nodded in agreement with this, Eli slipping into Boruto's bedroom as her tiredness began to drift over her senses. Kodi walked forward, intending to do the same, but not before glancing back one more time in Kawaki's direction. She wasn't entirely sure what the exact reason for it was; intrigue, worry, unable to help herself? Either of the three remained plausible.

And when she did, their irises met.

Kawaki stared directly up at her, pale irises locking with her own. Little expression had been properly coloured into his features; all of it laid within his eyes. And even then his emotions appeared loosely composed, as if he was lodged within a moment of confusion, as if lost. As if he didn't entirely understand something. As if breaking out of his supposed trance, he blinked a few times as his stare grew more aware, but his confused state remained. He briefly averted his eyes, casting them back into the darkness, before meeting Kodi's stare once more...

...and he smiled at her.

Surprised, Kodi didn't do anything for the briefest of moments, but soon returned it before turning around.

As she walked past Boruto, she noticed his firmly shocked expression following her movements.

**~~~**

Kodi entered the lit room, coming to see Eli flopped in a rather odd - looking position on Boruto's bed, arms and legs stuck out at odd angles. She tilted her head to the side slightly. "Tired?"

"Mm hmm..." Eli mumbled sleepily in response; Kodi didn't blame her. She herself had noticed herself grow rather worn out or tired, limbs growing noticeably heavier alongside her eyelids that now drew a little more over her eyes. Boruto entered the room not a moment afterwards, shutting the door with a soft click. His irises crossed over their faces and an abrupt surge of recognition washed over his. "Oh, one more thing," He began, catching the two's attention firmly as they presumed it was going to focus on the topic of Kawaki once more. "Due to the whole amnesia thing, I doubt you two'll even know the guy or understand, but just to warn you two,

"Don't ever mention the name 'Shin Uchiha' around Kawaki."

The two remained silent for just the fleeting moment, Eli even sitting up whilst rubbing at her left eye, her right remaining shut. She raised a dark eyebrow, slight intrigue or curiosity flickering within her crimson iris. "Shin Uchiha? Nope, you're right, never heard of him." She stated, slight bemusement threaded through her tone. Boruto gave a nod, opening his mouth to speak a few more words, but was promptly cut off by the sound of his mother's calm voice calling out to him from downstairs. "Boruto! Kawaki! Could you both come down here for a moment, please?"

Boruto heaved a quick sigh, a slight groan building up within his throat. "Ah, gotta go," the sounds of the soft padding of footsteps slipping downstairs emitted throughout the otherwise empty hallway, entering the trio's ears. Likely it was Kawaki. Boruto shifts his attention back to the two girls, averting his azure irises momentarily, cheeks tinting the slightest shade of scarlet. "Erm...if you two don't have pyjamas or anything, you could just take something of mine...um...anyway..." His voice trailed off into the silent house, leaving him unable to finish his awkward exchange. The girls exchanged knowing glances, understanding the boy's embarrassment, and gave him nods in response. Boruto takes this as his sign to leave, hurriedly slipping out of the door as if to escape the awkward air that hung within the room. Eli cast Kodi a long glance; she was sat on the edge of the bed, head slightly hung over so her long raven locks of hair mostly shielded her pale face. Eli's brows furrowed, displeasure spreading across her curved features as she was able to peek through her friend's thin locks of hair, able to make out her rather somber expression. She briefly sighed, the air escaping past her lips as she hoisted a leg up on the bed, resting her arm across her knee. She gave a shake of her head, a lopsided smile tugging at her lips.

"That boy," She began, ensuring she had caught Kodi's attention. She sure enough had, her friend turning her head in Eli's direction. "Of course we don't have pyjamas; we didn't wake up with a packed suitcase." She joked, attempting to get Kodi's mind away from the turn of events, and on a larger scale the amount of exhaustion and confusion they'd lugged themselves through for the day. Kodi guessed what Eli was doing, but didn't see anything wrong with it, and chuckled. She nodded over to Boruto's drawers resting against the wall. "Better look for some then, shouldn't we?"

And they did so, the two lifting their bodies up off of the admittedly comfortable bed and walked over to the drawers. The top drawer mainly consisted of underpants, leading for the two to instantly shut the drawer and plan to never open it again, the second possessing the pyjamas. They presumed just casual clothing filled the other two drawers. They rummaged about within the drawer, Eli being less controlled about that matter and simply chucking out the clothes in her way or those that didn't interest her. The clothes had been, suprisingly enough to them, neatly folded and tucked away. They presumed Boruto's mother had been the one to do that, but they also came across some piles of clothing that were folded noticeably worse, fairly haphazardly with creases embedded within the fabrics. The two questioned if Boruto folded those items of clothing, wondering if he at least tried to imitate his mother's work at it.

Eli nudged Kodi, pointing down at certain piles of clothes that had been folded that way. "Now  _this_  seems more like Boruto. Least he tried. He could be a mummy's boy, staying on his mother's good side!" She exclaimed mostly jokingly, Kodi tipping her head to the side as she rested a hand utop her hip. "That or he's staying on his mother's side because her bad one is scary." Eli dismissed this suggestion, confusion highlighting her facial features. "Hinata? Scary? Naaah, I can't see it - she's way too nice!"

Kodi plastered on an almost sickeningly sweet smile, clasping her hands behind her back as her head was slightly tilted to the side, shutting her eyes as she un - genuinely smiled. "You never know ~"

Eli continued to toss separate articles of clothing all over the place, eventually grabbing a pair of trousers. Kodi wondered if she had finally picked out what to wear, but...

...Eli instead tugged the trousers down on her head, a cheesy wide grin on her face. "How do I look?" She asked, striking an odd pose whilst still grinning impishly. A sigh grazed past Kodi's lips as she gave a small eyeroll at her friend's antics, though was unable to compress the slightest smirk alongside a few chuckles. "Like an idiot." She stated, her voice remaining mostly steady despite this, keeping up her mostly deadpan delivery. Not a moment after her words had left her mouth did she begin to rustle through the last few pieces of clothing Eli had seemingly shown mercy to, as they remained cooped up within the drawer. She picked out a simple plain black shirt and black shorts that would likely reach her knees. Eli eyed her choice, almost as if critiquing it, a brow raised. "Black again, hm?"

At her words, Kodi tipped her head just the slightest to the side, eyebrows slightly hitched as confusion slipped through her features. Eli gave a small laugh. "Oh - it's just you have a lot of black in your own outfit too." Kodi's pale blue irises dipped downwards to eye her own clothes for a moment before flickering back upwards to meet Eli's own, her stare of confusion having grown significantly. Eli waved her hands slightly in front of her face. "Oh - not to say its a bad thing! Black suits you! ...I'm presuming you think so too since you wear so much of it..." her voice lowered into a mumble, though Kodi could still hear her words. She playfully hit her over the head with the clothes she held within her closed fist. "Hush."

She set the clothes she held down on the bed-

-and abruptly heard Eli dramatically gasp.

Confused, Kodi turned her head in her friend's direction, to see her grasping something tightly within her hands as she held it directly up into the air. Kodi joined Eli, standing beside her and staring up at whatever she had discovered. In truth, it was a game cartridge - except there was a very significant detail about the cartridge, one entirely impossible to miss and most definitely what Eli had abruptly grown excited about. As it were, there happened to be the rather lewd image of a scantily clad voluptuous woman depicted on the front of the cartridge. Kodi was surprised herself, dark brows raising, a slight smirk tugging at the very corner of her lips. Eli wore an entirely devious grin, teeth practically gleaming underneath the glaring light above the two.

Their brother did not seem to approve of their discovery - his jaw had dropped open, eyes widened as firm disbelief shrouded his golden irises, horror laced within his features. "Y-you two should not be looking at such things!!" He cried out almost desperately, but nevertheless, his voice did not reach their ears. As he did so, his hand subconsciously reached out with the intention of grabbing the item and holding it far away from his dear sisters' prying eyes...but his fingers only slipped through the cartridge, his hand invisible within his sisters' line of sight. His jaw promptly closed, and he released a brief sigh as he regained his composure, the familiar sense of loneliness swelling within his body. He continued to watch the two enjoy themselves.

"Oh ho, it appears we have found a hypocrite, Kodi!! Boruto can no longer chastise his dear brother for being a pervert, for he, too, indulges in sin!!" Eli cried out victoriously, grin stretching from ear to ear as she hugged the cartridge to her chest. Kodi laughed as she rolled her eyes at her profoundly weird friend. Not a moment later did their laughter die down, and Kodi instead kept a mostly curious gaze locked onto the object. She lifted a dark brow, casting Eli a sideways glance. "What do you think it even is?" She asked, Eli meeting her stare. "Probably those video games he was going on about earlier," she began, promptly heaving a devastated groan as her posture slouched. "Man, I'd love to know how to use this thing, but I barely know what video games even are - it'd go right over my head."

Kodi nods in agreement, crossing an arm over her torso and resting her elbow on it, the tips of her nails barely grazing past her cheeks. Her expression grew rather contemplative, irises as if a calming ocean. "Hm...well, we could look to boruto to learn more about video games. Express interest in them, when really we just want to find out whatever perverted fantasy lies within that thing." She suggested, her tone growing rather playful or teasing, her pitch growing higher towards the end. Eli dramatically gasped once more, hands reaching up over her mouth to cover it, dark brows raised as shock filled her irises. "B-but that's deception - naughty girl!" The two subsequently fall into giggles as Eli tucks the cartridge back into the drawer, covering it up with clothes in an eerily similar fashion to how it was. She took the trousers off of her head and added them back into the pile of clothes too, before she shut the drawer and turned to her friend.

She placed one hand on her hip, the other held out in front of her as she gave a thumbs up, a mostly lopsided grin marking her features. "Now he'll never know ~"

**~~~**

Not a moment after the game cartridge was safely tucked away, hidden from certain prying eyes on first glance, did Kodi slip into the pyjamas she had picked out. As she did so, she came to wince as she felt the rush of cold air hit her skin, the clothes being particularly baggy and airy as they hung away from her slimmer body. However, the clothes did happen to be rather comfortable. She sat cross - legged on Boruto's bed, the duvet huddling around her newly bare feet, as her pale azure irises disconnectedly surveyed her outfit she had awoken in. A loosely clenched fist rested against her cheek, head tilted slightly to the side, she began to ponder.  _Huh...maybe I do wear a lot of black..._

Aside from the amount of black within her clothing, there was red. It seemed to apparently be her theme of choice, the mix easy on her eyes as she stared down at her clothes. However, one thing stood out amongst the clothing. Something that wasn't red, nor black.

_Purple..._

The word lazily drifted through her worn mind, Kodi seeing nothing notable about it. At first. Not until the word became lodged within her thought track, and stirred around and around within her mind. She reached out a hand and lifted up the item in question - a purple rope. It had formerly been tied around her waist, set underneath her jacket. She merely stared down at it, lifting it up slightly and rotating it this way and that. "Purple..." The word slipped away from her slightly parted lips subconsciously, her voice lowered to the point that it was only a mere little mumble. Eli, however, heard it. She had been flopped on the futon roughly beside the bed, her arms hugging the pillow tightly whilst she rested on her stomach. She tiredly lifted her head, drool outlining her lips and happened to give them a minor shine. Her eyelids hung halfway over her crimson irises, lashes blocking the view of them from kodi's point of view from above. "Mm...?" Eli gave the slightest noise, barely managing to keep her head balanced as it weighed down on her neck. "This is...purple..." Kodi's voice grew an octave or two louder as she replied to Eli, noting how she had caught her friend's attention. She did not bother to cast her a glance, however. It were as if she was stuck within a trance, irises fixated down upon the rope.

Eli's features scrunched together, expression growing muddled as bemusement sewn itself into her stare. "Erm...nice to know you're not colourblind...?"

Kodi's brows furrowed just the slightest. "I only wear red and black...purple doesn't fit in with that, and there's nothing else I own that's purple..." Her words loosely drifted through the air and entered Eli's ears; Eli hitched a dark brow. "Right...so is this actually going somewhere or are you just in despair over the colours in your outfit?" Abruptly, realisation stirred within Kodi's expression, and beads of light returned to highlight her pale irises. She gave the slightest shake of her head as she blinked a few times before looking down at Eli. She gave her a wry smile. "Oh, sorry - I just found it kinda weird. Hey," She extended a finger down at Eli. "You wear one of these too, right?" 

Eli cast her attention down to her own clothes, for she had not bothered to change into pyjamas, and sat up. She tugged the purple rope around her waist off, holding it up in the air. "I do - oh, hey!" Her tiredness briefly exited her irises, the light of realisation coming to swarm them. Her hand quickly snaked out and grabbed the purple rope Kodi held, taking it. Kodi did not mind, and was holding it loosely anyway. Eli's back straightened as she grew to focus, holding the two ropes up in the air side by side. Her irises flickered between the two for a moment, before she set the ropes down on the floor. Her eyes met Kodi's own. "Dude, these ropes aren't even similar - they're completely identical." 

Kodi gave a minor shrug. "Well, its rope, not sure how much diversity we could get exactly. But...you know, I haven't actually seen anyone so far in the city wear anything like that." Eli gave an affirmative nod. "Well I doubt wearing purple rope is a fashion trend," She then promptly gave the slightest shake of her head, averting her crimson irises briefly before locking with Kodi's own once more. Intrigue and slight confusion highlighted her curved features. "Kodi, where are you going with this?" 

A minor sigh slipped past Kodi's lips. Her pale irises drifted downward, fixating down upon the identical ropes set out on the floor, stare otherwise indifferent or wooden. "...We woke up in the same place without memories of our past, both of us have curse marks and we both seem to recognise us as holding a strong bond. I don't know how well the ropes fit into all of this, to be honest its rather flimsy compared to the other facts, but so far we're the only ones who wear them and they are exactly identical." Eli allowed her words to sink deep within her mind, facts standing out to her and circling within her head. She gave a slow, contemplative nod. "Right...are you suggesting that you think we come from the same place?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."


	13. A r c  1 ~ 10 ~ P i t y

Not long after the girls' clarification of a possible section of their pasts, did Boruto soon return. As soon as the door clicked shut and he stood within the room, did the girls promptly exchange knowing looks and began to helplessly snicker and giggle. Boruto's blonde brows raised at the two, bemusement shining bright throughout his features that were much alike his father's. He opened his mouth to speak, likely to inquire of their odd interaction and looks, but Eli seemingly caught onto this and cut him off before even a hint of his voice could be heard. She tipped her head to the side, a dark brow hitched as a questioning look crossed her features. "So? What'd your mum want with you?" She asked curiously, Kodi sitting back and staring at him, no particular emotion standing out within her otherwise watchful gaze. Boruto scratched the back of his neck as he cleared his throat, quite roughly at that, and averted his azure irises. He pressed his lips together, his expression darkening as his features formed a taunt grimace. "..Well..." he croaked. "...as it turns out, dad won't be coming home again. Busy with more work, again," Eli winced at the noticeable emphasis on the word 'again'. It was clear some issues underlay there, but it was not her business as she knew.

Boruto's azure irises met their own. "Two people also arrived in Konoha today - well, more like at the gates, kinda like you two. A woman and her son. You two shouldn't have much trouble believing these guys' story as your own is crazy enough, but the pair came from another dimension, of which they narrowly escaped as it was destroyed. How or why, nobody knows. The woman possesses a certain ability called the rinnegan, you see, so could pass through dimensions, and ended up in this one by chance-"

"Maybe they shouldn't have."

Kodi's voice, of which alike to that of the hardest of steel, cut through the air. Sheer shock at her frigid words knocked the air out of Boruto's lungs, and his eyes instantly narrowed, blonde brows furrowing. He immediately turned to her, a similar fire to earlier burning brightly within those blue irises of his. Kodi's irises of a paler shade were completely contrary as they crossed with his own; wooden, steely...cold. Her rather expressionless face had begun to annoy him. "Wha-what the hell are you even talking about?! They saved themselves from death-"

"At what cost?" Kodi came to ask him, her own eyes narrowing, a harsh and stony glare beginning to seep through her pale irises. Eli's crimson irises hurriedly flickered between the two as they conversed rather fiercely, hoping to understand her friend's viewpoint. She held a certain feeling within her, that she would. "An entire dimension destroyed - homes, families, cities torn apart in an instant. How many can you even imagine are dead?" Kodi continued, and Boruto noticed...he came to notice a certain sombre, even hollow sadness slip through cracks within her stare. "...Surely those two had family also. Can you imagine the grief those two would now carry on their backs? The son...how old is he...?"

Boruto began to understand, then. Not that he necessarily agreed with it. The familiar lit flame that formerly shone so bright within his irises came to dull, and remain as only a minor, hesitant flicker. His once rich anger drained away from his face, cheeks paling to their usual tannish shade, and his features were instead painted over with struggle. He heaved a low, troubled sigh, shoving his hands into his pockets. "...Nine." This time, both the girls' eyes widened prominently. Pity emerged through Eli's expression, just as her irises briefly flickered away, only to return with a certain amount of pain held within them. "That's horrible...for him to see all of that."

Boruto gave a little nod at her exasperated words, and cast a glance over in Kodi's direction on the bed where she sat. Their eyes met once more. "They did have family, yeah...um...siblings, and a dad. All dead alongside everybody else within the dimension. The kid...he saw his older sister die in front of him, and he never got to see his older brother and father, though its presumed they died alongside everything else." He explained, pure struggle wavering alongside his voice as Kodi's words had shook him to the core. Kodi grimaced, choosing not to say another word as of yet. Her face simply spoke for her; her features tight within a grimace, pulling sharply at her ivory skin so that slight creases around her eyes appeared, lips forming a long line. Eli sat quietly, beginning to feel upset. She spoke out once more, though her voice had grown unsure, if a little unsteady. "Again, that's..." Her voice had trailed off before she managed to finish her sentence, but Boruto and Kodi knew what she was to say. Boruto cleared his throat once more in a rough attempt to break down the growing tension lingering within the clogged air. 

"My dad had been keeping my mum posted on him meeting with the two, messaging her through the phone,"  _phone...so, is that what that device thingy in Hinata's hand was earlier?_ Eli thought. "and the two were checked over in a similar way to you two, to see if what they were saying was the truth."

Eli met his watchful gaze. "And was it?"

Boruto gave a slow nod. "Yeah..."

He then promptly moved forward, dropping down onto the rather spongy mattress of his bed, positioning himself so that one knee was up, arm draped across it. Yet another coarse sigh escaped past his lips. "There's a certain complication, you see," The two girls cast him questioning glances, silently urging him to continue. And he did so. "So, their dimension is basically just like this one, that we're in. But...think of it as something like a parallel dimension. I don't know all the technicalities of it. It was set in the time of the past, the time when my own dad was just about my age. In the dimension, there were, if you will, say copies of some of the people from our dimension. My father, my mother, their classmates and more. Just at the time, much younger than they are now. You see...

"...the boy's father is the sixth Hokage, but he died in the other dimension. The sixth Hokage is still alive in this dimension, but obviously does not even know of the two. He was actually the one who found them, alongside an old student of his named Sasuke."  He explained thoroughly, dismissing the girls' winces at his words and classing it as more pity. It was unbeknownst to him, however, that they were wincing at the mention of Sasuke Uchiha. Eli promptly shook it off, facing Boruto once again. "So...what did the sixth do?"

"Well...since it turned out that the two were telling the truth, the guy decided himself to allow the two to live with him as they had nowhere else to go, and in a way, thought it was kinda like his responsibility."

The two gave slow nods, eyelids drawing over their eyes slowly, tiredness beginning to haze their vision. Boruto noticed this and folded his arms, giving a slight sigh as a rather amused smirk marked his lips at their lost or silly looking expressions. "Look, you two should head off to sleep-"

"Gladly!" Eli abruptly burst out, flopping down onto her futon and burying her face within her pillow. Kodi cast Boruto a rather assertive glance, a smirk tugging at her lips. "Didn't need your permission for that."

And with that, she curled up in his bed. 

**~~~**

"Kawaki-oh? Guess you're asleep then...dammit, I wanted to have a certain  _chat_ with you."

The sound of his idiot brother's stern voice entered his ears, but Kawaki did not care for it. No desire to speak with his brother lingered within him, none at all. His mind was occupied elsewhere, whilst he remained stretched out beneath his duvet comfortably, tousled hair tumbling across his shut eyes. The warming light from the hallway had seeped into his room from his brother opening the door slightly, but as soon as Boruto had stomped away in a sulk, the room was plunged within darkness once more as his brother had shut the door with a loud click. 

_"He's huddled in a ball, just sat alone in the dark..."_

_"Does he not get lonely?"_

That very same, almost gentle smile he had cast her earlier crossed his lips once more.


	14. A r c  1 ~ 11 ~ K o d i's  D r e a m

It was the very dead of night, and the two girls had not long drifted into their own gentle world of sleep. A shapely moon hung over the city, its pale light skimming against numerous skyscrapers and hitting against the thin glass of windows. Within the Uzumaki household, within Boruto Uzumaki's room, Kodi remained asleep in boruto's bed. Boruto was on the floor, inevitably having more struggle trying to get to sleep as he had made himself sleep on the sleek flooring; he often squirmed and groaned, heaving loud sighs of exasperation as sleep would never come. Eli remained stretched out lazily within the futon on the floor, just beside the bed, her arms and legs flattened out at odd angles while her face was pressed into the pillow. Kodi was, on the other hand, entirely snuggled up beneath the duvet, limbs all tucked away and curled up comfortably while she used a slight section of the duvet to bury her face against.

She was quiet while she slept, but her mind was incredibly loud.

For she was dreaming.

Within her subconscious state, deep within the very pits of her brain, did come a dream. It was...a very odd dream, one of which almost difficult or rather confusing to describe.

**~~~**

It was dark.

That was the first thing she noticed. But, was it really?

It was...nothing. There was nothing within her peripheral vision that her eyes could see, nothing notable laying within the very edges of her vision. A world of nothing. No sounds beat against her eardrums, hummed throughout her brain. No smell slipped through her nostrils, nothing brushed against her body or limbs, for she could not touch nor feel anything. She could not move. Presumably, she would be stood, expression lodged within a primarily perplexed state while numerous questions drifted through her head, but she somehow knew she held no true figure within this world of nothing. She could only stare straight ahead, unable to turn her head this way and that. Everything was still, including herself. Irritation began to thread through her veins, if she held any within this particular dream world, as she was rendered immobile and held little idea as to what was even going on.

However, she was very certain this was a dream. Her frame of mind was at least able to register that, ascend beyond the dreams normal limits...but still she could not bend the dream to do as she wished, or even do things she wanted within this odd world.

No matter how much struggle she endured, she could not awake.

_What...is this?_

This was the primary question that repeatedly swirled around within her mind, yet she knew somewhere within her that she would gain no true answer. Why she would not, she did not know.

...

"What...is this?"

Abruptly, a surge of shock shot through Kodi's veins, as if fierce bolts of electricity to awake her being. Abruptly, she was alert, aware. Abruptly...she had a reply to her question.

The voice that spoke out was small, soft, even gentle. Yet, its tone was so smooth and unwavering that it came to air a certain sense of elegance. Kodi could not speak herself, but she could think clearly enough...or at least that was how it seemed. How this particular dream world worked was entirely lost on her, and this fact irritated her to no end.

_Who are you...?_

"Who are you...?"

The voice mirrored her exact thoughts, questions, and Kodi came to question if the voice was somehow parallel to her. Its not as if dreams ever needed to make sense, anyway. If Kodi held a face within this dream world, uncertainty would've bled through her features by now, dark brows furrowed as her irises were kept sharp.  _...Are you...me?_

This time, the reply came slower. As if the voice needed time to think, to tie and link together coherent thoughts to then speak out these words from the mouth. As if...a person. An indescribable thick amount of unease beat throughout Kodi's body, as if a heartbeat.

"No...I most definitely am not you...for your chakra is rather vicious, isn't it?"

Kodi felt locked in place, confusion set within her mind as the only emotion she could currently feel, or emote at least. However, she was not entirely sure whether or not to feel offended at the voice's comment on her chakra. Kodi had barely thought of her chakra, mostly about who she was and why she held no memories of her past. This odd dream was another thing to add onto her pile of bemusement for the day. Could she not even escape during her sleep?

_My...chakra?_

"Yes...are you a scary person?"

This time, a certain amount of uncertainty and almost the sense of fear drifted through the voice's tone. As if the voice belonged to another cowering away. If Kodi held a body within this world, she would've shook her head.  _I...well...no? I wouldn't consider myself scary, if at all, really._

The voice appeared to take time to contemplate. "...Is that so? How odd. Your chakra says otherwise-"

_How can you tell that from my chakra? What...kind of dream even is this?_

"Hey...its rather rude to interrupt those who are speaking!!"

The voice grew an octave or two, tone growing firmer and incredibly stern - Kodi realised she was being scolded. Upon the yells of the voice entering this world of nothing, it felt as if the walls of it quaked. Kodi did not offer up an apology, instead choosing to accept this scolding silently and await the voice's next reply. When it came, it did not sound particularly impressed. "Apologies come along way, you...who even taught you your manners?"

Kodi grimaced, or at least she felt she would've.  _Wouldn't know, and either way, that doesn't particularly matter as of now. How can you tell all of that from my chakra?_

"Hm...? Wouldn't know?" The voice took a slight moment. "...Well, I won't pry. Anyway, I essentially have a sense of your chakra. All chakra feels differently, you see, and yours, while I'm looking into it...its rather...cold, quite powerful in the department of brutality..."

Kodi remained silent as the voice explained, and as she remained unable to help it, a slight wave of sullenness washed over her, numbing her. The voice had trailed away, and Kodi honestly didn't care if it returned or not. That didn't particularly matter to her within the moment...when her thoughts rang out next, she could almost hear them whispering into her ears. She could tell how dejected and heavy hearted they were.

_...I don't know who I am, why I ended up here..._

_...I don't know what I was like in the past, but, if I was to make a guess..._

...

_...I'm a bad person...aren't I?_

Only then did the voice return.

"No...but you had nothing else to lose."

 


	15. A r c  1 ~ 12 ~ E l i's  D r e a m

The night had grown ever darker since the passing of Kodi's odd dream.

Not that anybody in particular would be able to tell - the storm remained, its harsh winds whipping through the midst of forest green leaves of trees and bushes, its pelts of rain hammering down hard against the thin glass of windows, its foreboding thunder screeching like a banshee throughout the very skies above. The silvery clouds had grown darkened, however, an unappealing grey having taken over. The navy blue skies were entirely out of sight. Boruto had finally drifted into a gentle world of sleep, albeit in a very odd position after his numerous trials of flipping his body over, rotating his limbs this way and that. However, he only appeared content in spite of this, slightly rounded features smoothened out and left unruffled as he slept peacefully, the slight sliver of drool slipping away from his agape lips. Kodi was still huddled beneath the sheets of the bed, and Eli had come to flop over onto her back subconsciously, limbs all stretched out and lazy.

Unbeknownst to Kodi, Eli also happened to dream that night.

A dream that was very odd, very peculiar, one that felt far too surreal for Eli's liking.

**~~~**

It was dark.

That was the first thing she noticed. But, was it really?

It was...nothing. There was nothing within her peripheral vision that her eyes could see, nothing notable laying within the very edges of her vision. A world of nothing. No sounds beat against her eardrums, hummed throughout her brain. No smell slipped through her nostrils, nothing brushed against her body or limbs, for she could not touch nor feel anything. She could not move. Rather than be quite alarmed at being trapped within this odd world, one that only appeared to consist entirely of nothing, Eli instead grew focused on a rather smaller detail, within the scale of things. Irritation began to settle and stir within her heart, and this began to stretch into the depths of red - hot anger or vexation as it coursed throughout her body - presumably this would be happening, if she did hold a body within this odd realm.

_I...can't move!! Dammit! I gotta explore this weird ass dream; I can't be stuck here!_

She groaned and whined within her mind, though oddly enough, her thoughts almost felt as if they echoed outwards, gently ricocheting off of the walls of this unusual realm and instead slipping into her ears. She could practically hear her thoughts speak out to her, relay to her, albeit only if she focused very sincerely. Even then, it was only a delicate hum.

Aside from heavily disliking the fact that she was rendered entirely immobile, Eli also came to hate another rather large detail about this place -

\- the silence.

No matter how much she concentrated, hoped or prayed desperately to hear at least something, she was only met with the utter silence. It was endless, it was practically impending, which happened to almost intimidate her - another thing she disliked. She had soon come to realise that she was to never hear anything within this world, but nevertheless, she continued to try. Endlessly, it seemed. Eli grew to be uncertain of the exact movement of time within this space - was there even any at all?

_...If only I could move around, I could suss out this place better!_

...Abruptly, something came to silence Eli. It silenced her hatred of the current silence.

A voice.

Smooth, gentle, even soft. Its tone held a certain air of elegance or even regality.

"What could you possibly gather from that?" The voice spoke out, but in a manner so soft or gentle that it seemed almost as if a whisper that delicately grazed against Eli's ears. Eli remained silent for only a moment, but it felt like an eternity for her - it were as if her very own thoughts had slowed to a subsequent halt, laying there rigid and frozen within her brain. She'd be lying if she said that she was not the slightest bit freaked out. If she held a face within this odd dream, she would've been biting down lightly on her bottom lip, dark brows significantly furrowed as clear bemusement thread through her features. "Oh - did I frighten you? I'm sorry! That was not my intention at all!"

Despite the voice eventually understanding its effect on Eli, it offered her little true comfort - in fact, she began to simply yearn to awake, to bolt up within her futon and look around, only to be welcomed by the thick sense of familiarity. But, despite having the slightest sense that this was truly a dream - it made little sense otherwise - she could not muster up the power to bend the dream to how she so desperately wished, and for whatever reason could not awake, no matter how much she prayed to. If she were able to, her facial features likely would've grown far worn or narrowed by now, her inner fear beginning to emerge finally. When she thought out next, it felt as if she could hear her own voice, its tone shy or unsure, her words wavering.  _You...you seem just like an actual person...what are you?_

It took a moment or another until the voice responded, causing a certain unease to swell inside of Eli's chest. A trait a person would have; taking a short amount of time to render the information just relayed to them, then not a moment after that think up a reply. The voice sounded surprisingly bemused at Eli's inquiry, voice raised an octave or two throughout this surprise. "Hm? Am I not a person?"

_You're...just a voice...right?_

"Through that logic, you are just a voice also! I cannot see you, as you cannot see me. Yet we can communicate. Pretty interesting, hm?"

_It's less interesting and more confusing - I don't understand this dream at all..._

"...A dream, is it...? Can I offer you some information? Do with it what you will, but it may cause some unrest. Well, at the very least, you may be able to understand this little world of ours better."

_...You sure do talk formal...do you always speak in riddles?_

Eli replied a little more sardonically than intended, but she was growing further irritated at the mysterious manner of the voice, of whom only seemed to enjoy this.

"Oh, I do...? Well, I can't necessarily help it...in any case, here is some food for thought:

To be truthful, I cannot seem to recall how I am here, who you are...

...but I know  _why_ I am here.

My name, that I can recall with the utmost ease.

My name is Elia Otsutsuki, and I must protect you."


	16. A r c  1 ~ 13 ~ H i s  f a t h e r, t h e  S i x th

**~~~**

He lay awake within his mother's arms; his much smaller frame remained snuggled into her torso, an arm of hers loosely draped over him. He remained mostly quiet; he was trying his best to stay that way, as to not awaken his grieving mother. He sniffled, vision blurred and eyes glassy as he huddled beneath the admittedly thin blanket. He didn't want to be there. He didn't want to be in this situation - he wanted to be  _home._  

But he had one no more. 

A shiver trickled down the boy's spine, and he curled up his body even further, hugging himself as if to muster up the only comfort he could provide himself as of then. With his loving mother asleep, there was nobody else for the boy - he was alone. The thick, almost drowning sense of abandonment  and loneliness swelled within the boy's chest, his tears brimming at the edges of his eyes threatening to overflow. He had once thought he already experienced loneliness, knew what it felt like...but those previous feelings only barely scraped the surface of the true emptiness of the feeling. Not to mention, before he had...people. A family to turn to when in need. Now, the boy was left to bask within a pit of confusion, to wallow within bemusement and pain. He could not bring himself to sleep. Whenever he shut his eyes, all that drifted into his conscious was the image of his sister, standing right there in front of him facing...death. His sister facing death and accepting it, in favour of his life, glistening tears streaking down her pale cheeks. All he could hear was the sheer panic screaming into his ears, racking his brain. The desperate yells and cries of families as they tried to gather eachother together.

He just couldn't escape from that moment, no matter how much time had passed since then... 

He missed them. He missed his siblings. His brother, despite his rather distant exterior and aloof attitude, was at times kind to him. His sister, much more attentive in comparison, never allowed him to feel sad alone, for she always made sure that she was to be there beside him. However, what siblings could provide, a parent could do more. 

Now, Kyo was not even sure if he only had the one parent now, or both.

One thing he was certain of though...he wanted his father more than anything. But, despite knowing another version of him...was he still really his father? Was it the same?

Kyo did not know, and upon reaching this inevitable conclusion, he hugged his knees closer to his chest. Tears silently fell away from his eyes. 

"...Daddy...!"

**~~~**

A tight grimace tugged at his features that laid partly beneath his black mask, silver brows furrowing significantly as the rapid droplets of rain continued to pelt down onto his broad frame. The storm since dusk hadn't let up; the sky remained a dull, darkened grey, any possible stars that light up the night sky blotted out by the thick clot of fiercely sparking clouds. Thunder roared viciously like a banshee, as if tearing apart the very skies above. The harsh crackles of lightning ensued not a moment after, shredding apart the sky and even flashing droughts of yellow throughout those dark clouds. Kakashi did not happen to possess a proper hooded coat at the moment in time, only having a simple and admittedly thin hoodless jacket. The storm had proven to be quite unexpected, nothing of the sort spoken of in the weather forecast. As such, he was getting entirely drenched, once spiked and practically gravity defying hair now drooping downward as droplets clung onto loose strands.

He had planned to rush home as quickly as possible, but the storm had grown ever the worse as he sat within his office, so no matter how fast he walked throughout the mostly empty streets of Konoha, being completely dampened was inevitable. He tugged his jacket closer around his frame as he sped through the vastly vacant streets; most people appeared to have had the good idea of hurrying inside as soon as the storm built up within the skies, lots of people likely asleep or trying to, anyway.

**~~~**

A great sigh of relief grazed past his lips as he shut his apartment door behind him, almost immediately shrugging off his drenched jacket. A sudden wave of curiosity drew over him as he set his jacket and shoes aside - for he could sense another person's gaze firmly set upon his back. He straightened, glancing backwards slightly-

-a pair of glassy onyx irises met his own, and they instantly retreated back underneath the blanket laying rather haphazardly across the sofa. It was then that, upon closer inspection, did Kakashi notice a rather small bundle significantly bulged beneath the blanket. Seeing him was entirely obvious, but the boy did not seem to want to peep out again, instead remaining hidden beneath the blanket. Kakashi lifted a silver brow momentarily, walking over to the sofa and crouching down in front of it. Despite his very clear presence now, the boy still refused to budge even just the slightest - his breathing  was even evident through the blanket's soft material, rising softly up and down. A brief sigh slipped past Kakashi's lips then; he reached out a hand, and lifted up the blanket. Those very same irises peered back at him, except due to the closer proximity, he could make out more detail to them. The skin beneath them was severely blotchy, stained crimson in multiple areas, and the eyes encasing those irises that mirrored his own were noticeably puffy. 

The eyes immediately widened, a little timid voice yelping out upon realising he had been seen. Kakashi tipped his head slightly to the side. "What are you doing?" He asked, tone curious. "A-ah, umm..." the little voice spoke out once more, the boy's obsidian irises flickering anyway practically out of immense shyness. Kyo blinked multiple times, coming to draw his irises upwards, his wavering gaze connecting with Kakashi's. When kyo next spoke, his voice was incredibly timid, words small and faltering. This alongside his far smaller frame being huddled up beneath the blanket gave the impression that he was almost delicate, as if he could be easily shattered and heartbroken. Likely in a very sensitive mental state at the moment, Kakashi supposed. He remained in his crouched form, remaining at the young boy's eye level. "I-I...I can't sleep, I'm afraid of the thunder..."

"Kyo..." Kakashi began slowly.

"...the thunder has passed."

Kyo's already disgruntled breathing pace hitched, slowed within his very throat, his eyes widening a significant amount. Of course...he should've noticed. 

He pressed his lips together, lowering his dark irises as if in a state of apparent shame. His lips eventually drew apart, his mouth opening - but no words slipped past those lips. He instead remained silent, closing his mouth once more, repeating this process momentarily whilst he gathered his thoughts and feelings together. The silence was breaking him; he could not simply converse with his own father.

But was he really his father?

They held no bond.

...All too soon, Kyo's once clear vision had begun to blur at a steady pace, tears splitting through his tear ducts and spreading across his eyeballs, brimming at the very edges of his eyes. "I-I'm not afraid of the thunder; I don't care about the thunder..." Kyo began to admit in an incredibly weak voice; it was so small and shook as if to mirror his own body racked through with grief, its innocent tone belonging to such a young child in such a state - it was heartbreaking to witness first hand. He gulped in rapid, unsteady breaths between the slight spaces between his words; he appeared to be rushing his words. His obsidian irises that mirrored Kakashi's own briefly flickered upward, his feeble and uncertain gaze coming to lock with Kakashi's own, before his eyes squeezed shut, clear pain resonating throughout the young boy's expression.

"...I...I was just waiting for daddy to come home...!"

A broken, forced smile split through Kyo's blotched and tear stained face, his irises coming to meet Kakashi's once more.

"B-but...he-he won't be here...he died alongside everybody else I cared about, apart from mummy..."

Silence inevitably filled the room after Kyo's despairing words left his mouth; what could Kakashi even say to him? The boy already at such a tender, innocent age had nearly everything torn away from him within a single moments grasp, and appeared to already be perceiving the world in a darker shade of light. He was aware, incredibly so, for nine years of age. Kyo was quiet, sniffling and rubbing vigorously at his little nose, head lowered. His silver locks of hair hung over the majority of the right side of his face, his right eye hidden away through the fine hairs. Kakashi stared down at him, debating on how to respond, his features growing rather taunt beneath his mask. However, it came apparent not a moment later that he didn't need to - Kyo was the first to speak. He kept his head lowered, but from the slight view of his face Kakashi could still see, his lower lip was trembling.

"I...I didn't see them," Kyo's voice began as a small whisper, barely audible, just about reaching Kakashi's ears as he listened. "Daddy and big brother...when it happened."

Kakashi's eyes widened just the slightest amount upon realising what the young boy was doing - Kyo was retelling the destruction. The destruction of his dimension, to that extent his home, his friends, his family, the life he had there. And with that, the end of his happiness he once held within him. Kyo continued to speak, but his struggle of doing so soon became clear.

"It was the time of the final stage of the chunin exams...everyone was there; big sister was there, mummy was there, I was there...but we didn't know where big brother or daddy was."

Kakashi's mind trailed back to the chunin exams; it was so long ago now, so many years of memories to travel through. Kakashi wasn't there at the beginning of it, he remembered that quite vividly due to his entrance some time later...but...

"Mummy wasn't too worried, saying how daddy's usually late for something, so it was in character for him. She did say how she wished daddy wouldn't be so tardy sometimes, as he was missing out on a big event, and had big brother with him this time around too."

...surprise rushed through Kakashi's veins.  _His brother...!_

The slightest smile touched Kyo's lips, but not even a sliver of joy reached his dark irises. Only painful recollection. "I was excited to see how Sasuke would do during the exams; he was training with daddy, so I was sure something cool would come out of it...but him and daddy never arrived; I never got to see if or when they did. Big sister was with the other competitors, and I was away from her with mummy. I just remember...so much noise," his voice broke at the slight interval, his words growing shaken and even more timid. "It all happened so fast...but when I close my eyes it's all I can see, and it never ends...people were screaming and families were trying to gather everybody together, to stay with eachother...there was this odd bright light ahead of me, ahead of everyone, that only seemed to be getting closer, and whatever it enveloped was gone," Kakashi surmised that the certain light Kyo was speaking of was the edge of the dimension at that moment; as it drew closer, that meant more had died, more had been destroyed and taken away. "It moved so fast, and my sister was further away from me and mummy...I don't understand exactly, but they looked at eachother, and seemed to confirm something between themselves...mummy began to cry and I didn't know what was going on. She used an ability of her rinnegan to begin to transport us away, and our bodies began to fade away, and...and I began to scream. I've never screamed at mummy before, but my throat hurt a lot afterwards...I yelled and kicked and cried, asking why sister wasn't coming with us. I think once our escape was ensured, big sister rushed over to us and tried to reassure me the best she could, but it didn't work...she wiped my eyes, she spoke in a low voice only I could hear, she stroked my hair...but none of it worked. I've barely ever seen sister cry, but she did then...a lot. Mummy did too. I did." Kyo roughly swallowed, the uncomfortable feeling of something swelling within his throat rose. His words had slowed, drifting further apart from eachother as it appeared almost too difficult for Kyo to even try saying them. His vision blurred once more, and it began to tire him out to even cry yet again, to allow those cold droplets to fall and remind him of his despair. Kakashi listened quietly, unable to say anything whilst the boy essentially opened up his feelings to him.

"I didn't understand...sister told me to take care of mummy for her, I asked why she wasn't coming with us. I begged mummy for her to come with us, but she shook her head and kept on...crying. Sister told me she couldn't...she...she told me that she'd miss me. I asked her why she would miss me, where was she going...

"...she told me that she was going to see daddy and big brother."

A harsh tug resonated within Kakashi's body then, as he understood what Kyo's sister was telling him. If the destruction of Kyo's dimension had only just reached him in the area of the final stage of the chunin exams, then...Sasuke and himself would've already been hit by it. Kakashi stared down at Kyo, noticing how his gaze was wavering, uncertain. Kyo's silver brows began to furrow just the slightest amount in agitation, unable to control or steady the growing hurricane of emotions within him that threatened to overrule him. He bit down hard on his quivering bottom lip, so much so that a droplet of crimson came to surface. When he spoke next, his voice had raised an octave or two and hurt resonated so clearly within his tone it was painful to hear. "Daddy...big brother...big sister...I really miss them...!!"

"I just wanna see big sister, big brother, daddy and mummy happy and together again! L-like we used to be...! Mummy cried a lot today because she-she misses them too...! B-but she only has me, and I don't know what to do! I try to hug her and she still cries, a-and I tell her how I wished she didn't cry and that I love her but she still cries! I don't know what to do!!"

"...I just wanna make mummy happy again...!!"

He cried out helplessly, desperation laced through his broken words as his lip quivered terribly, and his dark irises had grown a thick sheen to them due to the wall of tears built over them that threatened to overflow. He sniffled one more, the tears finally beginning to fall. They streamed down his cheeks, soon to make more blotched markings upon his pale face. He stared down at his hands almost numbly, bleakly watching as his initially clear skin grew to be stained, touched by his stream of tears. He barely managed to speak for a few more moments, lodged within a battle between himself and his overwhelming amount of tears - and the tears appeared victorious. They carried on falling.

"...when...when mummy explained what was going on, I was lonely...mummy was also lonely and sad, and I wanna take care of her, but I don't know how. Big sister and brother would've been able to better than me, I know daddy definitely would've..." Kyo's irises met Kakashi's own. "I got you and Sasuke back, but it's not the same...! Sasuke's years older and completely unfamiliar and cold, and neither of you have the same connections to me! I wanna go back! I don't know people here, and the village is different too! I just want everybody back...!" He cried deeply, burrowing his head into his knees and hugging his legs closely with his small arms. The entire movement was practically reminiscent of a shell, Kyo hiding himself away...or being completely alone. Kakashi watched him, ultimately unable to offer up a concrete response - so much pure heartfelt calamity of emotions and pain had been admitted to him, even worse by a young child that would wrench any adult's heart. The brief thought that the feeling of witnessing such a sight must be even worse for a parent briefly crossed his mind.

But, nevertheless. Kakashi had never been in the exact situation Kyo was currently in, not even a little similar, but...he's lost people, just like Kyo had.

Kakashi stared down at the boy with watchful, perturbed irises, of whom shared his silver locks of hair and preference of black masks, and grew certain of something. The sense of it grew and grew within his heart, growing firmer still. Kyo was entirely racked through with grief; his voice small, his words timid. And yet his mind was screaming, crying out. He felt utterly alone within his own circle of darkness, unable to see otherwise. He was only the delicate age of nine - he  _had_  to have people to hold onto, to be certain he could rely on them. He  _had_ to be surrounded by others, to help him grow and mature not only as a shinobi but as a person. To teach him and welcome him into a world of light, a world where he could find his place within and move on. To find those particular bonds with other people - ones that were special, ones that he should cherish and hold onto.

Kakashi spoke incredibly gently to the young boy next, tone soft yet woven through with the firm touch of certainty. His onyx irises had grown serene, wisps of kindness drawing through his stare.

"Kyo?"

He called out gently, leading for the small boy to almost gingerly tilt his head upwards, drawing a meek stare his way. His cheeks were deeply and messily blotched and stained a pale crimson shade, eyes distinctly glassy, what with the wall of water surrounding his eyeballs - if he so much as blinked briefly, there would likely be yet another fall of tears. His eyes...they were difficult to describe. They carried the weight of his pain and grief; those in particular bled through his shaken stare through and through. And yet...his childlike innocence still remained. It lingered within there, somewhere, as if Kyo was reluctant to even believe all of this was happening, as if within the very depths of those glassy obsidian irises, trailing all the way to the very back of his mind - he didn't want to accept all of this as reality.

Kyo merely sniffled, unable to muster up any type of true response speech wise. But his attention was newly focused upon Kakashi now. Before, even though Kyo had certainly been speaking to Kakashi, to Kakashi it almost appeared as if Kyo was admitting to himself all of his bottled up feelings and emotion, of which he had desperately tried to control for the past few hours.

"...we were close in your dimension, were we not?" Kakashi spoke in a mostly lowered voice, tone smoothened out in such a way that it was oddly reassuring. Kyo replied by giving the slightest movement of his head, nodding it. "Did you know of the people I've lost?"

Kyo nodded once more, irises resting entirely on Kakashi's larger figure in front of him. "See, when it comes to losing people..." His voice significantly lowered, tone softening to a certain degree as sympathy towards Kyo's situation did resonate throughout his words, although mild. A certain cloud drifted over his irises, as a result dimming his entire expression. It caused his stare to grow rather hazed, as if his subconscious laid elsewhere whilst he spoke. Kyo recognised this look - he'd seen it numerous times before. "...it may hurt a lot now, Kyo. But the pain becomes more bearable over time. You'll never forget those people, they'll always be with you, and it may always hurt. But the pain can always be eased, if you allow it." Kakashi advised; Kyo managed another little sniffle, a small fist reaching up at rubbing at his wet eyes, but at a slightly more eased pace as to not irritate them. His eyes, innocent yet tainted with pain, peered up at Kakashi once he opened them. He tipped his head to the side by the slightest degree, bemusement digging into his features, slight creases forming by the beginning of his silver brows.

"What do you mean?"

"...You may not entirely understand this as of yet, but ensure you surround yourself with others. It'll help you grow then, and through those bonds and interaction, you may find peace within yourself to move on and accept. Closing yourself away won't save you from pain, and will only keep you trapped within your own darkness. If you remain in it too long, it may become the only thing you can see..."

Kyo peered up at Kakashi then with watchful eyes, curiosity growing evident as it drifted across his expression, stare growing slightly observational.

_Why...do I have the sense he's seen that happen before...?_

Kyo chose to ignore the detail for now, focusing on the words given to him. He pondered them for another moment; they circled within his mind endlessly. He soon gave a little nod, almost a little overwhelmed through the weight of the words spoken to him. "O-okay, um...I-I'll keep that in mind...but i have nobody to talk to..." Kakashi thought about this for a brief moment. "...How about I walk you around Konoha in the morning, to help you get used to the layout? We'll probably bump into some friends along the way, or at least those familiar to you..."

Kyo remained quiet, giving a little shrug in response, reluctance clear within his expression. It was a start, Kakashi supposed. In any case, he had come to notice how kyo had begun to calm somewhat; his cries had quietened to simple sniffles as he sloppily attempted to regain control of his composure and breathing pace. He glanced up at Kakashi then, averting his irises briefly before returning them to face Kakashi. Clearly, he seemed to be pondering whether to say something...

Hands clasped together in his lap, Kyo peered up at Kakashi closely, head slightly tilted. His innocence shone through his eyes. " 'You'll never forget those people...they'll always be with you...and it may always hurt.'..."

Kakashi lifted a brow, noticing Kyo repeating his words in a quiet voice. Kyo mustered up a weak, feeble smile.

"Were you thinking of Uncle Obito?"

Kakashi's eyes widened.  _Uncle...Obito?_

His lips formed a slight smile, his eyes shutting as he did, crinkles forming within his mask as his lips moved beneath it.

"...I guess I was."


	17. A r c  1 ~ 14 ~ M o t h e r

**~~~**

...Kyo was not the only child that struggled with sleep that night.

The atmosphere was empty, soulless. Any minor hints or traces of life that might've lingered on the streets of Konoha hours earlier had drawn away, retreating within the comfort of their homes and families. Not out here - it was terrifying out here. Disorderly, everything appearing out of reach or unable to control. Everything was a threat. The surroundings, first of all, were utterly abnormal; there were so, so many imposing streamlined buildings that appeared as if they scraped against the very inky clouds themselves. The weather was entirely chaotic; the skies above were incredibly overcast, shadowy clouds moulded within eachother that refused to allow any dim light of the moon slip through, endless torrents of rain and hail rapidly pelting down upon the concrete of the city, slapping against the sleek glass windows of the skyscrapers due to the vicious swirls of the wind. The sheer amount of rain crafted a pool of river set down aside the curbs, forming a minor river that streamed down the edges of the sleek, slippery dark pavement. The skyscrapers, of which were practically threatening due to their imposing height, cast long shadows that drew over the streets of Konoha, somehow making the empty streets themselves appear ever the slightest bit darker. 

Darkness was, however, nothing new. 

For it was all that the boy knew.

This little boy that was currently frantically dashing through these very devoid streets had been welcomed to darkness the very moment he was born. He had never once witnessed the phenomenon dubbed 'sunlight', as his mother had named it. His mother had taught him many things, varying from basic learning skills to retelling him previous events of her life and her own lessons she had learnt along the way. His mother cared for him deeply, without a shred of doubt, the boy knew so. 

The boy's mother was a kind woman. She would try her best to be with him as much as she could. She would try her best to fake a warm smile, just for him, just to offer him the very slightest sense of comfort - the fact that she did this made a sweet warm feeling arise within the boy, causing him to feel all fuzzy inside. He recalled very dearly how she would try her best to make sure he knew and understood that she loved him so, that he could rely on her and trust her.

For the boy was afraid of the darkness.

He had known it all his life, but had been taught it was a place of complete and utter disorder and sorrow, of solitude. Where fearsome hatred and monsters dwelled. The boy did not like the darkness - he had seen the monsters for himself. 

He hated them - they scared him, and they only seemed to relish in that.

But the boy's mother protected him from the scary monsters.

...the boy loved his mother.

Which was exactly why he was sprinting around sloppily, occasionally loosing his footing and slipping over the concrete that bled with water and further bruising his very small frame and face. Why he was yelling,  _screaming_ out for his mother until his vocal chords burned and scraped against the walls of his scratchy throat.

For the boy did not know where she was.

He had been torn away from her loving arms. Unfairly so.

The young boy even dealt with the harsh torrents of hail and rain breaking into his skin, splitting through his damp pores, the fierce howling wind that was like a god's roar as it whipped rapidly past his ears and ripped against his numbingly cold face as it passed.

All for his mother.

He cried out desperately once more, but he only recieved the same result: his weak voice a few years of age thus far was easily snatched away by the winds, its ear - splitting whistling and harsh pounding of rain against the concrete drowning his words out. Bitter tears streaked endlessly down the boy's already damp cheeks, the wind causing them to instantly fall away from his skin. The boy had been running, screaming and yearning to spot a figure alike to his mother for seemingly endless amounts of time. He did not know for sure. But it grew to be long enough so that his little legs could no longer carry him any further. His entire body ached and his chest burnt through with a scorching pain that shot through his veins at every rapid beat of his heart. He could barely regain any slight control of his quick shots of breath.

Not of his own accord, as the boy simply refused to stop, his legs gave away. 

He crashed into the hard, cold, wet concrete. Even whilst his weight was newly pressed down upon his knees as he knelt up, he simply could not muster up any form of strength from any single orfice of his little body. He slumped forward, his chest connecting with the wet ground with a loud thud.

The boy did want to stand. 

He did want to try and try and try again.

He didn't want to give in, to give up.

But his small body had limits, and he had far since exceeded them. He was entirely restricted of movement, unable to despite his greatest efforts. He could only lay there, face forward and bask within the bitter atmosphere and rain, finally coming to face his complete fatigue. Not even a moment later did the boy begin to feel a string of dizziness, as if a thick haze, crawl much unwelcomed through his mind. Automatically his eyelids began to droop over his innocent, tired irises.

"...Mum...my..."

That was the final word he had spoke before his eyelids closed off the world around him.


	18. A r c  1 ~ 15 ~ S i c k

**~~~**

"Why..."

It began slow, but she could clearly see that crimson rage within her father's body, watching it build as curiosity danced across her otherwise emotionless irises. Why was she curious? What a question. For, she did not understand - comprehend even - where this rage was coming from. Try as she might, she simply could not reach out and even graze the aspects of her father's rage with her fingertips. Everything was going to plan so far, aside from the slight disarray of it earlier, she had worked the cogs within her mind to spin and spin until she ensured to fix the problem. She was effortlessly sweeping through the methods of repair she had fabricated, and yet her father...he was so negative, so unenthusiastic. Did he not care for her plans? This negativity only continued to cling to the outlines of her father's body, as if a certain red - hot aura that only bubbled and grew.

"Why...?"

She finally called out, her voice exhibited her rare moment of weakness - her voice represented her newly meek demeanour, her irises no longer curious and instead almost fearful or panicked, anxiety creeping through her uneasy gaze. She did not care to connect with her father's emotions anymore, her child-like curiosity had dissipated. She instead wished to avoid this, his everlasting fury - for she knew it would be directed towards her. For no conceivable reason, either. It never was. She simply was yelled and screamed at until she endlessly pondered her actions, questioning what she ever did wrong, even working her once prideful self into tears over why whenever she met his eyes, they were filled with such contempt and disdain. 

For his own daughter.

She often came to mull over why whenever he spoke to her, his voice was filled with such shame. It wasn't fair at all, why is he so cruel to her?! She never does anything wrong, he's just needlessly harsh-

"Why would you ever take the lives of three infants?!" And so it began, the cycle of her not understanding what ever she could've done wrong. "Those infants were utterly innocent within your little plot of disorder and madness! They didn't deserve to feel the cold metal of a kunai against their throats!" He cried out, thick threads of utter bemusement and scarlet fury securely woven into his tone. He waited, shaking, his outrage trickling through his veins as it left a sharp sting within him. The word 'why' looped over and over within his mind, growing louder with every turn. He stared - no,  _glared_ \- down at his daughter, awaiting a surely needed response. He knew it would only make him angrier, but...she never believed herself to be in the wrong. Her stubbornness was as fierce as his own, not that that particular trait would be so obvious.

In truth, she was quite a beauty, when her expression wasn't bleeding through with deranged rage or twisted with a crazed high. She appeared especially feminine due to her fondness for elegant, flowing dresses and plaiting her hair. Her hair was white as freshly fallen snow, and it tumbled down to touch the earth, sweeping out behind her as she walked. Two pieces of her rapunzel - like tresses were tied into plaits at the back of her head, of which fell down just like the rest of her hair. He knew whenever she was nervous, as she always chose one of these plaits to twirl in and out of her fingers and tug at, keeping her eyes carefully trained on the plaited hair as she ensured her eyes would never meet any other person's. If feeling under attack, such as now, she would never meet her opposition's gaze. She was doing such an act now, pressing her cracked lips together as she gathered some kind of response within her utterly twisted mind. 

And soon enough, it came. 

But it was a worse response than what he initially imagined.

As if feigning an innocent, frail victim - like demeanour as she focused on her delicate hair, her irises nervously flickered up at her father whilst the sickening words slipped past her lips. "...It...it is not a little  _plot,_ not like some kind of pathetic fairy tale. It is a  _revolution,_ an upheaval of the utterly revolting society we are currently dwelling within." He couldn't even comprehend what he was hearing, he couldn't even speak, just for the fleeting moment. Her words, while disgusting to hear to the ear, it was also her tone that furthered his anger - she sounded offended. Hurt. Her feeble, hurt tone alongside her frail demeanour...she truly believed his words were an act of unfairness. Of cruelty. She believed so  _strongly_ that she had done no wrong, that she didn't even bother mentioning the infants she had murdered with her very own hands. She was simply nitpicking about how he phrased her ambition. Her father's enraged yells escaped past his lips faster than she had expected. "You...you have taken the lives of three  _innocent infants_ only  _hours_ ago - and yet you're offended about how I speak of your petty plans?!"

Her own anger surfaced, and to be honest, he was simply waiting to see it. He couldn't stare at her face, which simply screamed of the supposed pain of being a victim - he needed to combat. To see  _that_ side of her, as dangerous and risky it may be. He just craved to be level with her, and to see her drop the innocent look and instead allow her true,  _evil_  colours to finally seep through - for she was. She was evil, she was cruel. 

She dropped her long lock of hair, her fingers curling into her palms as her nails stabbed into them. She swiftly cocked her head upwards, their equally fierce gazes locking - both shared their nature of never backing down. Her eyes were narrowed, as were his, their light coloured brows furrowed to a significant extent. Her words she next spat at him were alike to venom. "My plans are  _not_ petty, don't ever think they are!" She sucked in a breath of air in a quick movement; it whistled through her lips. She swallowed, and her ferocious, even what some may dub as feral stare wavered just for the slightest moment. In a grave attempt to not show weakness, she hid this by deepening her glare up at him, making sure to keep it trained onto her father, as to exhibit boldness and to cover her reluctance for her next words. But she lost control of her voice, and it trembled and broke. "T-the deaths of those infants were...th-they were...they were necessary!"

Her father began to physically feel sick. " _How_ could the deaths of  _infants ever_ be necessary?! I know what you're like - if you truly believed in that moment when you held that weapon to their small necks that you were in the right, that while they cried you were in the right because they were in your way, that you were in the right as you stared down at their tear stained faces because in your eyes they were simply obstacles - then you're sicker than I thought!"

His words broke through her armour, armour that she thought to be impenetrable. They were so...hateful, so...cruel. He truly wasn't holding back; she saw as clear as day the loathing and repulse he felt for her as he screamed at her, his glare dark and unforgiving. Her vision came to blur, which surprised her. She gingerly reached up, her fingertip gently lingering upon the corner of her eye. She glanced up at her father once more, only to see him merely regard how her eyes had grown glassy. Her voice trembled and quaked softly as she spoke, the words coming out closer to a broken whisper than anything else. She gripped the fabric of her dress with both of her small hands; she briefly stared down at them before reluctantly returning her gaze to her father's stony face. "...Y-you...you truly think I'm sick...?"

His expression never once wavered as his exceedingly cold eyes focused down on her, no slight positive emotion slipping through those onyx irises of his. 

She began to break, piece by piece.

A small, gentle smile broke through her saddened expression as she averted her irises, glancing down at her hands. She had been gripping the material of her dress so tightly that her knuckles had paled to an unhealthy pasty white shade. She sniffled softly, her lips beginning to tremble. "I-I only want for you to be proud of me, father..." Her father tensed significantly as he heard the slightest whisper of a soft giggle enter his ears. "And...and yet you call me 'sick'...? Heh...that truly is quite cruel, father...no, no, no, no -  _I'm_ not the sick one here! I'm the one  _saving_ these people from this  _putrid_ society! Who even  _are_ you to oppose me, father?! Opposing me means that you support those that currently rule this society, those that are allowing it to collapse to ruin within their very hands! Those that poison the minds of their people by whispering the little lie into their ears that the society they lived in was  _good."_ She venomously spat at him, her fierce chakra beginning to trickle away from her black heart and stretch out into the open air. It reeked of evil. Her father stepped back slightly as a pre-caution, muscles tensing as he kept observant eyes on her newly hunched over figure. Her stance was that of an unnerving one, her back hunched over slightly as if her spine naturally curled over when it truly did not, her neck stretching away from her body to keep her hateful eyes honed in onto her father. Her hands dropped by her sides, yet were slightly tensed and raised at the elbow, her hands open as her fingers bent slightly like she was clutching an object her father could not see. Her breathing had fastened, her back heaving up and down in a less steady pattern than one breathing normally would have.

A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. Her father kept his guard up as he spoke, pity flashing within his eyes. "You...you truly need help, a therapist even - you aren't this saviour that you claim to be-"

Her voice dipped into a low, almost hushed tone when she spoke, her words sounding even soft due to how quiet they were. Her father strained his ears just the slightest to hear whatever she muttered beneath her breath. "Yet, you still continue to oppose me, father..." She jerked her head upwards in an odd movement, like that of a robot with stiff joints. It was unnerving to the eye, and strands of her white hair began to stick out away from its plait. Her pride was swelling, he could tell. Her voice grew steady, words loud and clear, as if announcing something. Pure arrogance danced about on her tongue. "Tell me, father. Do you feel powerful? What, do you believe you have friends in high places to join you in your opposition against me?" Her smirk grew into a grin far too wide, her teeth poking through. "You must forgive me for the smile I wear, but you see, father - the power that resides within me is far greater than what you realise."

...Impressive, she thought briefly. He continued to stand tall, alike to an unmovable boulder, his stare never once wavering. He didn't even appear threatened, not the slightest...this aspect came to irritate her...yes, he was simply staring down at her with that pitiful look within his eyes, as if she was less than him. 

Wrong.

On quite the contrary, she was simply far too brilliant. He just couldn't comprehend that.

_I wonder...I must've gotten my mind from my mother. My father is dense, and severely underestimates me._

Her father noticed a certain dangerous glint flicker within her irises, highlighting her wild, feral stare. A cackle slipped past her lips. "Say, father...

"...Naruto Uzumaki is amongst the corrupt leaders of this sick society, for he is hokage, is he not?"-

Abruptly, the air was knocked away from her lungs, and her body subconsciously snapped to be in an absolutely straight position. She remained locked within this position, but was able to just about reach out to the material of her dress and cling to it with her fingertips. She began to feel her lips tremble - scratch that, her  _entire body_ quake as she could not tear her eyes away from her father's dark, utterly ferocious glare. It bested even her own, and she desperately wriggled and squirmed uncomfortably as she felt it pierce relentlessly into her, as if tearing apart her mind and leaving all her thoughts out within the open. She...she felt  _weak._ She felt  _afraid._  She felt hot tears prick at her eyes as the sheer, practically untamed murderous intent leaking away from her father coil around her body tightly, slithering up towards her throat and gripping it fiercely. Without any intent to release her. 

She helplessly stared into her father's hateful eyes.

"...You shouldn't  _dare_ to even mention that man while releasing such an intent to kill, not while I'm around. Don't you  _ever_ speak of him like you know him, because you don't. Don't even  _think_ of making an attempt on that man's life, because if you do...

**"...I will do everything within my power to tear you down, and watch your ambitions crumble beneath my own feet."**

She was released, and collapsed onto the ground as she desperately gasped for air. She grasped at her slender throat, barely recovering from the suffocating feeling that entirely enveloped her only a moment ago, anxiety rushing through her body.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she began to sob. 

She heard the sounds of his footsteps grow further and further away, and she jerked the top half of her body in his direction as she cried out.

"...who...who even is Naruto Uzumaki to you...?!"

He didn't even bother turning around as he replied.

"My godson."


	19. A r c  1 ~ 16 ~ H i n a t a

Eli and Kodi wished they had been allowed the pleasure of awaking slowly, at their own pace. They wished they had been allowed the time to grow re - accustomed to their surroundings and to recall their exact situation, of which would flood through their minds gradually. They wouldn't open their eyes first, for their eyelids would likely feel far too heavy to even bother budging them. Their senses would seep through their nerves with ease, as they would gradually come to realise that they had awoken. Comfortably wrapped up within the duvet, pillows softly encasing their heads that they likely wouldn't feel bothered to lift at first. Their bodies enveloped in a nice warmth, so much so that they wouldn't want to ever leave the comfort of the beds that they slept on. Then soon enough, their eyelids would gently flutter open, and their brains would render the information of the layout of Boruto's room set out within their vision. In truth, Eli would likely close her eyes immediately afterwards, preferring to crawl back into the realm of sleep.

However, this did not happen.

Instead, they were rudely wrest away from their sleep by the sounds of the Uzumaki brothers at the very ripe hours of the morning. Boruto squealed like a girl and Kawaki yelled and hurled insults at him not a moment afterwards. 

Eli abruptly shot up within her futon, thick red strands of hair and even tangled locks stood out from her scalp; her shortish hair had grown to be a knotted mess over night. She let out a quick gasp and even a little yelp at the sudden sounds of the Uzumaki brothers, of which had alerted Kodi also. The two girls instantly exchanged somewhat angered yet curious glances; more deeply set creases marked the corners of Kodi's eyes, they seemed to appear more when she was tired, and her already somewhat spiky and voluminous fine locks of hair had grown ever messier and tangled. Boruto and Kawaki's yells promptly filled their ears, just as Boruto's squeals came to an end.

"Don't ever come into my room uninvited, you idiot!!" Kawaki's voice, of which was ridden with sleep so had grown slightly coarse and rough, snarled harshly at his brother. "Don't yell at me - it would've been better for you to do that when you're home alone!! You're the idiot!!"

As the sounds of Kawaki throwing his duvet aside and chasing Boruto throughout the house erupted along the hallway and staircase, Kodi and Eli instantly threw shocked glances at one another. Deep shades of scarlet sprinkled along their cheeks, their eyes widened to a significant degree. An awkward chuckle escaped past Eli's slightly dry lips. "W-well...uhm...boys will be boys...?" Kodi glanced away almost sheepishly as her blush grew. "I didn't need to imagine that first thing in the morning..."

The two continue to listen to the brothers' footsteps racing loudly throughout the house, their subsequent silence filling the room. Their mother's confused voice rang out not soon after. "Boys? What's going on?" Eli and Kodi threw almost pitiful glances towards one another, feeling sorry for how Hinata had to put up with the two like this in her day to day life. Eli questioned how she even did it; she personally couldn't stand to be around Kawaki for too long, he'd just end up irritating her with his pompous attitude, as she would dub it. The two heave out of the comforts of their duvets with a large, heavy sigh and trudge towards the bedroom door. The door was already left ajar, presumably by Boruto, so they press their heads close to the doorframe and perk up their ears as they eagerly listen in, Kodi's head above Eli's. The sounds of the boys' rapid pants entered their ears, leading for Eli to briefly roll her eyes.  _Yeesh, if they're so tired, why not just give it a rest? Honestly..._

Likely due to how they were chasing eachother around the house and were now quickly running out of breath, when Boruto came to hastily reply to his mother, his voice came off incredibly coarse and riddled with sleep. It  _was_ the early hours of the morning after all. Hours that Eli and Kodi wished to have been used sleeping. "Boruto, don't you da-" Much to Kawaki's despair, his brother chose to ignore him and interrupt him. He grimaced at how Boruto relished in this too, giggles escaping him as he spoke. "Y-you see Ma, Kawaki had these magazines right- totally gross, by the way! Like the poses were-"

A loud thump abruptly hit Eli and Kodi's ears, and Boruto's voice quickly faded away. They exchanged concerned looks as they sat through an admittedly uneasy silence, until...

" _M-MA?!"_

As soon as Boruto's shrill shriek filled the walls of the house, Eli and Kodi hurriedly dashed downstairs. They caught sight of the brothers in the kitchen, its doors already thrown open - they rushed to their sides to see Hinata's body slumped on the smooth tile. A sudden gasp slipped through Eli's slightly agape lips, and she stepped forward - but her torso was met with Kawaki's arm. She threw him an agitated look, dark scarlet brows furrowed significantly, but his own expression simply remained as it always was. Calm, unbothered. Staring at it for too long, Eli found herself growing rather annoyed by the simple sight of it. Kawaki lifted a dark brow, a slight almost exasperated sigh slipping past his lips. A flame ignited within Eli. Her body shifted to face his own, staring up at him. "What, I'm annoying you or something?!" Kodi caught Kawaki eyeing her, giving her a rather bemused glance - Kodi realised he was silently asking her why Eli was so mad. Kodi replied by brushing it off with a simple shrug and a wave of her hand. Kawaki moved his arm away from Eli, his hand finding its place back into his pant pocket, and he tipped his head to the side. "Cool it, I was only thinking about how you had nothing to get so worried about," he nodded over to Hinata. "She has a habit of fainting."

Eli placed a hand to her chest as she heaved a loud, relieved sigh. "Oh, thank goodness..." Kodi stared down at Hinata almost blankly, but there surely were thoughts swirling around within her mind. Her pale irises briefly flickered to meet Kawaki's own. "Shouldn't we move her? I highly doubt floor tile is comfortable." 

At her suggestion, Boruto appeared to perk up, his irises alike to the ocean flooded over with concern for his mother. Eli stared at him, comparing his reaction to Hinata fainting to Kawaki's aloofness. She pressed her lips together, her thoughts collecting together and spinning and spinning until they were alike to a hurricane within her head, possible answers to her questions finally appearing. However, they were not definite answers, and so she dubbed them unfortunately useless. The question that laid prominent within her mind was: Why was Kawaki so insistent on being so distant towards his mother? It irked her to a significant extent that she could not come up with a certain answer, and knew she likely wouldn't be able to for a long time, if at all. She did not know them very well, so knew little of their history together. As if contributing to this thought, Boruto's words arose within her mind.

_"For him to open up to someone...he would have to consider them to be very significant, or very special - something along those lines, anyway. I'm telling you guys this right now...Kawaki has never considered anyone special to him in his life. And I doubt he-"_

Eli abruptly jolted, as if electricity was suddenly sent streaming throughout her body, igniting her veins. A gasp escaped past her lips as she was wrest away from her pit of thoughts by surprise, and was aware of the noise surrounding her. The noise of the Uzumaki brothers squabbling as they usually did - "Why would you even tell Hinata about that, you idiot? And did you seriously call it gross? If you disliked that fact, little brother, then why did you steal those magazines the other week and I found them under your mattress?" Kawaki remarked, only for Boruto to protest. "Sh-shut it!!" - and the noise of footsteps drifting away from where she stood. She glanced over to see the Uzumaki brothers carefully holding Hinata, trying their best not to suddenly drop her, as they carried her out of the room and Kodi followed suit. Kodi's head turned in Eli's direction, and their irises met. Kodi simply lifted a dark brow, not appearing bothered as the brothers had already entered the living room now. 

"What is it?" She asked. It was something so simple, yet Eli appreciated it. Kodi noticed her qualms with their situation, at least. Eli walked over to Kodi's side, folding her arms as her crimson irises stared after the direction in which the Uzumaki brothers walked in. She blew a lock of hair away from her hair, grimacing as she spoke.

 "I was thinking about Kawaki." 

"He is a good looking fellow."

"Agh - no, Kodi!! Not like that!!" 

Kodi chuckled at Eli's brief outburst, watching as she shoved her darkly rimmed glasses further up her curved nose. Eli met her relaxed stare, brows furrowed as she gave an unsatisfactory grunt. "I just..have a lotta questions is all. There are lots of things I don't understand about him, and it irritates me...heh, I guess I just prefer to have all the answers myself. I mean if we're gonna be living with the dude then its best to know more about him-"

Kodi tilted her head to the side, hand resting comfortably on her jutted out hip. "Where's all this coming from? You didn't seem to like him whatsoever, so to that extent not care about anything to do with him." Eli glanced up at her friend then, and saw her curious gaze. She gave an unladylike groan that was admittedly an octave or two too loud, running her fingers through the scarlet locks that were already messy and tangled. "I don't know...it...it's hard to explain, you know? He just...gives me an uneasy feeling is all. Almost like an aura attached to him that I can't shake the sense of. Also, I guess I kinda just feel bad for his mum. He seems pretty distant from her, and she seems like she's trying." She explained the best she could, but had the feeling that her words were still mostly jumbled. She  _was_ rudely awoken from her sleep, she supposed...Kodi's slight chuckles entered her ears once more. Eli curiously looked over in her direction, to see her pointing down at Eli's hands. They were set in a shape similar to the letter 'o', her fingertips pressing together.

"I knew something was bothering you because you were doing that. If I remember right, you also were doing that yesterday not long after you woke up. I'm starting to think it's this little habit of yours when you start to think deeply." Kodi explained with ease, a slight smirk marking her delicate features. Eli gave an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of her neck. "Heh...guess I do. Eh, just ignore my rambles, Kodi! I'm tired and was oh - so terribly pulled away from my land of sleep by those brothers! Yeesh, this is almost as bad as that weird ass dream last night with that Elia Otsutsuki voice..."

Kodi's head abruptly jerked towards Eli, naturally narrowed eyes newly widened. "What...did you say?" Eli's brows raised at hearing how Kodi's voice had grown so tense all of a sudden; she turned to Kodi. "Erm...I had this dream last night, right. I couldn't move or see anything, everything was black but even then I don't even know if that's true! There was just...nothing! At all! Like I was seeing and hearing nothing, I could feel nothing - it was weird man. And I was thinking about how weird it was when this female voice spoke out to me, and replied to my questions that I was thinking, as if-"

"As if she could hear your very thoughts, right?" Upon hearing Kodi's interruption, Eli slowly came to realise. Her eyes widened as she stared at Kodi. "...holy shit."

"I dreamt something similar too. Except...I didn't get very far with her. Elia, was it? She got annoyed by how I kept interrupting her because I wanted to understand her questions, as if a...real person. I know it isn't, and it was just a weird dream, but...and you had one just like it?" At Kodi's question, Eli nodded. "Well, yeah...she didn't mention you though. She said that she doesn't remember much. She told me that she didn't even know how she was there, talking to me - hell, she didn't even know who I was. She only knew her name and supposed purpose, which was to...protect me..." Eli's voice ultimately trailed off, hearing how silly it all sounded in the end. A chuckle escaped her, then she began to laugh. Kodi forced a smile alongside her, ignoring the unease steadily building within her body. Their irises met once more, Eli being the first to speak. "Heh...what a weird dream, right?" 

The two began to head out of the kitchen to meet with the Uzumaki brothers whilst Eli spoke, and Kodi briefly took the moment to switch topics. "Definitely is...oh, Eli."

"Mm?"

"If it helps on your situation with Kawaki, he doesn't call her 'mum', like Boruto and Himawari do. He called her Hinata instead earlier. Also, I realise they look more alike compared to Kawaki and Naruto, but I realised that while their eyes are both pale, Hinata's eyes have no pupils whatsoever and are entirely white. Kawaki's eyes are more greyish and he has pupils. Hinata's hair is more of a lavender shade, and Kawaki has black hair naturally. I also heard Boruto say, and I quote 'If you had been with her as long as I have,' and 'For the past three years, she's done nothing but try for you,'."

Eli swallowed. "Kodi...what are you suggesting?"

Kodi's azure irises, wooden and unbothered, met with Eli's own.

"...forgive me, I'm just rambling. Tired, right?"


	20. A r c  1 ~ 17 ~ A m b i g u o u s

Eli's mouth had dropped quickly, her mind already trapped within a whirlpool of questions for her friend, but not even a moment after Kodi had spoken her mysterious words did she enter the living room to meet up with the Uzumaki brothers. Eli simply stood there, mouth agape and her deeply set eyes behind the thick lenses of her glasses slightly widened. A thick stray lock of her bright scarlet hair, as if kissed by fire, drooped down to clog her vision - a frustrated hiss escaped through her newly clenched teeth, and she raked a hand through her crimson tresses. Her lips came to press together as she folded her arms in a sudden movement, her dark brows furrowing. She heaved a heavy sigh, her chest forcing an admittedly loud grumbling sound. "Kodi..."

"... _what's the damn point in being so ambiguous eh_?!"

**~~~**

Kawaki and Boruto's uncertain, rather confused irises flickered to cross one another's as Eli's shrill yell bounced off of the walls of the Uzumaki household. They silently exchanged questions simply through their held, bemused gazes, their brows furrowing or quirking upwards as they were mostly if not entirely lost as to the reason why Eli was yelling - this feeling evaporated the very second Kodi's impish giggle slipped through their ears. They craned their heads in her direction, expressions having fallen flat and unamused. A slight sigh slipped past Kawaki's lips as he tried to hide away the equally as mischievous smirk forming on his lips; discreetly as he might, Boruto still caught sight of it out of the very corners of his vision. He rolled his deeply azure irises, shoving his hands into his pockets. _These two, honestly..._

Kawaki tipped his head to the side, just by the slightest angle. He lifted his hand towards his face, shielding his upturned lips as he pretended like he needed to rub at the tip of his nose. "I take it you have something to do with that." He suggested dryly, Kodi giving a nod as her pale irises sparkled deviously. She set an ivory hand upon her hip. "I'm simply testing her..."

"Oh - testing me are you?!" Eli's voice, of which was strangled tightly with aggravation, abruptly rang out from the area of the doorway. Upon having their attention called to focus on the red - head, the trio turned their heads to face her. Kodi, completely undeterred by her friend's clear frustration, gave Eli a smile so sweet it practically dripped with honey. The Uzumaki brothers looked on awkwardly as Eli, huffing and puffing, marched over to Kodi and threw her arm around Kodi's neck, pulling her downwards and cupping her mouth whilst she whispered. Well, just about - her vexation caused her voice to just barely scrape whispering levels, anger escaping through her quick words. "Kodi, what the hell was that all about?! Quit having your fun with words and just be straight to the point!" Eli hissed down at her, but to her disappointment, was only met with a flash of a smile and shake of a head. "No way - you'll just have to sit and brood over what I said and figure it out yourself." 

Eli's head dropped low, her face directed towards the floor in defeat. "You...hey - the hell do you mean 'brood'?! You're the one who broods, not me!" She abruptly raised her voice as she thrust an index finger towards Kodi, the very tip of it just brushing the edge of Kodi's nose. A wry smile tugged on the corners of Kodi's lips, her dark brows raising slightly. "You sure have your mood swings, don't you." She stated dryly, Eli's cheeks growing as scarlet as her hair. "And you barely emote at all, hmph!" As Eli tossed her head to the side, bringing a clump of tangled hair to hit the side of her face, and folded her arms in a huff, Boruto and Kawaki exchanged weary and flat looks. An equally as worn out sigh pushed through their chests, giving the two a matching bored stare.

Boruto waved a hand dismissively side to side, Kawaki standing tall with his hands comfortably set within his pockets. They spoke at the same time, their words matching. "Are you two done yet, I mean-"

"Shut it, you two are exactly the same!" Kodi and Eli exclaimed suddenly, interrupting the brothers and instead turning their arguments onto them. They realise this, slowly exchanging awkward glances as unsure chuckles escape from their mouths. Their intense gazes remained glued onto the boys' figures; Boruto stepped forward, forcing a confident smile. He was met with their unimpressed, newly vacant expressions, and yet he continued. "Well, how about we just, uh...sort out the problem? Eh heh...lets see, Kodi, you do play around with your words an awful lot-"

"Are you two even aware of your own verbal tics?" Kodi abruptly questioned, folding her arms and jutting her hip out to the side, her stare challenging. Boruto gave an awkward laugh, spinning around and grabbing Kawaki by the neck, pulling him down to his level to whisper to him. "I'm starting to agree with Shikadai, ya know - girls are confusing! What's gotten into them all of a sudden?!" At his brother's alarmed questions, Kawaki rolled his eyes. "Girls don't like it when you interrupt them, you idiot. Also, you were being hypocritical when complaining about their arguing." Boruto's irises brightened. "Oooooh, that's why she got so defensive all of a sudden! Wait, does she think I'm being hypocritical because of what I said about her toying with her way of wording things a lot? How does that work, I don't do that-"

"Dattebasa," The two turned their heads in the direction of Kodi's voice, coming to see her finger pointed at Boruto. She lifted another hand, jutting out a finger in Kawaki's direction. "Dattebana. What I'm saying is, you mess with how you word things too-"

"Mama...?"

Air was swiftly and abruptly knocked out of the trio's lungs upon hearing the gentle voice of a little girl slip through their ears. They spun around hurriedly, to see a mostly sleepy Himawari stood within the doorway; her purplish locks were strewn about her small head haphazardly, her deeply azure irises alike to her brother's woven through with threads of concern and slight bemusement. She rubbed at her eyes, scrunching up her small, round features as she did. A little yawn escaped from her chest. Boruto swallowed, a gulp heard by everyone in the room, as an awkward yet somehow oddly fearful laugh rumbled within his chest. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, donning a stretched grin. "H-Hima! Well, you see, uh - Kawaki was up to no good, so I went and told mum about it," Kawaki rolled his eyes with a worn sigh. "She...uhm...she..." Boruto's trembling, uncertain voice came to trail off throughout his explanation, of which was barely scratching the surface of what actually happened, but then again it may not exactly be a subject for children's ears. Eli pinched her nose, heaving a heavy sigh through her lungs. "In the name of Jashin...look, Himawari," Upon hearing her name called to her, Himawari's ocean irises flitted to the side to cross with Eli's. "Basically, what Boruto's sugercoating, is that he went out of his way to embarrass Kawaki to his mother - over what exactly is not for your precious ears - and instead flustered Hinata in the process, causing her to faint. So basically the reason Hinata's like this is because of your arguing brothers."

Boruto and Kawaki both turned to Eli, expressions having fallen flat whilst donning particularly unhappy frowns on their faces. "Yeesh, way to rat us out Eli..." Boruto mumbled in a disgruntled tone, Kawaki for once not immediately opening up his mouth to argue with him. Eli rolled her eyes, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "She has a right to know, you damn fools." 

Himawari kept her irises directed towards Eli, staring up at her curiously, innocence laced intricately throughout her expression. Eli came to notice, quirking her head downwards in Himawari's direction, flashing her a soft smile. Himawari returned the gesture quite happily, grinning toothily from ear to ear, a pinkish shade sprinkled across her chubby cheeks, of which were still ripe with baby fat. "Thanks for telling me, Eli! Now..." Himawari shut her eyes, seemingly resting them possibly due to her tiredness, but rotated her head so it faced towards her elder brothers. They roughly swallowed. "...you two!!"

The abrupt change in the girl's tone surprised Eli and Kodi, of whom whipped their heads in her direction, brows raised and eyes wide. Her voice was once far more gentle and soothing to the ear, high in pitch and as a result rather cute - like; it was the complete opposite now. Her voice had lowered an octave or two, but due to her young age it still remained quite childlike to hear, but her words had suddenly gained the sharp edge of a blade woven through with the ferocity of a lioness. Her eyelids fluttered open, but what lay underneath was nothing Eli and Kodi had ever seen before - her irises were no longer alike to the gentle waves of an ocean, rather as pale as a blank sheet of paper, and her dark pupils had disappeared. Her eyes resembled that of her mother's a lot more, but oddly enough, the bluish green veins strewn about her temples pulsed against her rosy skin and were newly visible to the eye. 

Eli and Kodi exchanged bemused glances, but were distracted upon hearing Boruto's girlish yelp from across the room, glancing over to see him slightly hunched over, almost as if cowering. Kawaki scoffed roughly down at him, disdain clearly resonating within his greyish irises, of which were alike to gleaming opals. "You're pathetic." He stated flatly, the words loose and uncaring as they left his mouth. Boruto straightened, jutting a finger out towards him, nearly prodding his brother in the chest. "You just shut it-" 

"You both need to shut it!" 

All heads in the room spun towards Himawari, all eyes left widened. Boruto, with his posture as newly straight and focused alike to a soldier as his hands were left down by his sides, immediately turned towards his little sister. Kawaki hitched a dark brow, slight amusement crossing through his expression as he could see how scared Boruto was. Eli brightened upon hearing Himawari's words, likely agreeing with them entirely, grinning down encouragingly at her. A highly amused noise escaped from Kodi's throat as a smirk tugged at her lips, an impish gleam in her eye. Himawari breathed out quickly through her nose, clearly irritated. She marched towards her brothers, standing next to her mother, of whom had been safely moved to rest on the sofa. "You two are so stupid sometimes - don't make mama panic like that! It's mean!" She argued firmly, hands set on her hips as she glared up sternly at the two. Kodi chuckled in a hushed voice.  _I think we all know who the most mature one out of the three is._

Kodi was promptly pulled away from her thoughts upon hearing gleeful cheering from Eli; she cast her friend an odd look, practically asking her silently what she was even doing. Eli donned a bright, toothy grin as she beamed down at Himawari, of whom had shifted her attention to focus on Eli. "Yes, girl - you tell em' what's what!" She encouraged joyously, flexing her left arm whilst gripping it with her right hand, a fist in the air. Himawari  smiled at this, her entire demeanour changing once interacting with Eli, even clasping her hands innocently behind her back. She lowered her head to the slightest extent, briefly shutting her eyes before reopening them. Her blue eyes had returned. "You think they're stupid too, right?" She asked in an oddly sweet or kind tone albeit the question she was asking, something that amused Kodi. "Yep, totally." Eli replied with ease, ignoring the unimpressed glares sent towards her from the Uzumaki brothers. Himawari shifted her gaze to look up at Kodi, silently asking her the same question as she tipped her head to the side. Kodi saw the brothers' giving her long, hopeful glances from the corner of her eye - she ignored them. "They aren't the brightest."

Himawari giggled softly at this, the brothers dropping their heads low in defeat. Then...

"Mmf..." the moment Hinata began to awake, Himawari gleefully cried out "Mama!" and practically tackled her in a hug. A soft laugh slipped past Hinata's lips as she sat up just the slightest, staring down at her daughter who'd buried her head in Hinata's chest, a gentle smile marking her delicate features. "Good morning, Hima." She said in a hushed voice, gently tousling the girl's dark locks much alike to her own. Himawari beamed up brightly at her, grinning once more. 

Eli couldn't resist - as soon as Hinata began to awake, her irises drifted over in Kawaki's direction. And they remained there, her keen interest in him laying dormant within her scarlet irises, her admittedly intense focus never once wavering. Subconsciously, she began to analyse, drinking in each and every detail about him - his features, his expression, the very slightest movements he made.  

It was due to this very intensity of her focus, all entirely placed onto the boy, that she never once noticed Kodi's pale azure irises watching her keenly. 

Eli noticed a great deal about Kawaki, but it wasn't what she already didn't know. All in all, the biggest factor about him she came to see more of was his distance. As soon as Hinata awoke, he stepped back, furthering the space between the two. He shifted his body so that it significantly faced away from her, signalling loudly that he had little to no interest in interacting with her. His greyish irises always flitted around the admittedly spacious room, as if yearning desperately for some kind of distraction. It was due to this that when Hinata sent him a kind smile after learning he'd assisted Boruto in moving her to the space of the sofa, thanking the two of them, he made little return of the gesture - he never noticed. Her appreciative words only seemed to fall on deaf ears, and Eli couldn't stop the pity from slipping through her gaze.  _What's his deal...why's he so detached...?_

Kodi's words looped around her mind endlessly.  _"He doesn't call her 'mum', like Boruto and Himawari do...Hinata's eyes have no pupils and are entirely white...Kawaki's eyes are more greyish and he has pupils...Hinata's hair is more of a lavender shade, and Kawaki has black hair naturally...I also heard Boruto say, and I quote-"_

The loop stopped.

_"How rude to your older brother..."_

_"You're older by five minutes!!"_

Eli almost felt like laughing, bursting into fits of giggles at her own stupidity. She just barely managed to suppress the laughter beginning to churn and rumble within the pits of her chest, her lips stretching out into a grin. Kodi stared curiously, a dark brow raised slightly. Eli shuffled her feet sideways, growing a margin closer to Kodi; they both ducked their heads low, knowing of what they would be speaking of, mainly, of who. It was easiest to speak of it then, despite Kawaki being in the room; the others were all distracted by Hinata, Boruto and Himawari gushing over her. Eli was the first to speak. "Blonde and purple hair doesn't make a black haired kid, neither do blue and white eyes make a grey eyed kid. He shares little in common with Hinata, both in attitude and appearance." Kodi sent her friend a rather approving look. "So you noticed." Eli frowned, slight dismay flickering within her crimson irises that stared down at Kodi's own. "That test you spoke of...you were testing my intelligence, right?" Kodi nodded. "Yes, but it doesn't take a genius to come to notice those things eventually. It just really depends on whether you care about it or not." 

"You just nudged me towards that end..." Eli realised, Kodi's deliberately ambiguous words coming to mind once more. "It's not just about seeing that though, is it?" 

Kodi stared directly into Eli's crimson irises, and was met only with a rather unimpressed gaze, most likely due to Eli feeling that she was simply being used. Kodi took her for the type who's mind is keen, and as such more likely to know when she is being used. Being another person's plaything wouldn't sit well with her, but that was not Kodi's intention in the first place. Kodi felt the slightest sense of regret rise within her as she saw how Eli mistook this, briefly averting her irises. "No, it's not. But, Eli," their gazes crossed once more. "I did this only because I was curious if you'd come to the same conclusion as me, I wasn't trying to-"

"I know."

"You...do?"

Eli gave a light - hearted laugh, nudging Kodi's shoulder playfully as she gave a firm nod. "Mm hm! You seem to like over - thinking things, huh? It's a new place, we barely know who we are and are stuck with people we don't know, and there are certain things off about them. It's only natural for you to be at least a bit curious, and you wanted to bounce some ideas off of me, right?" Kodi stared up at Eli, surprised. She gave a little nod. "Yes...I just didn't want you to be put off by me, is all." A pinkish blush rose to Eli's cheeks as she grinned toothily, swinging an arm around Kodi's neck. "Heh, no way - can't get rid of me that easily! We're in this together!" She gave the slightest shake of her head, red tresses swishing from one side to another. "Anyway, its not just about how they don't look alike - they're twins, Kodi. Kawaki was born five minutes earlier than Boruto. I looked a bit down because I felt stupid once realising that, heh, seriously, how does that work?" 

Kodi briefly smiled in agreement. "Indeed, it doesn't make sense at all."

Eli groaned. "Don't tell me you're gonna start theorising about that too, sending me off to go investigate..."

Kodi gave a slight chuckle, closing her eyes briefly. "This is where the mystery ends, Eli. I have nothing else to say; they're twins, Hinata remembers probably quite vividly giving birth to the two of them. And yet they look almost nothing alike, and Kawaki seems to dismiss her as a mother figure to him...as for what Boruto said about three years, I'd say that's better left alone. They tend to get quite riled up whenever that's brought up, so they wouldn't want a pair of strangers poking their nose around their business." She suggested calmly, Eli only coming to agree - it was not their business, they had no belonging there. 

However, the two were unaware that maybe just speaking of this much had already landed them in hot water, directly into the Uzumakis' business.

They were unaware that Kawaki had been watching them the entire time.


	21. A r c  1 ~ 18 ~ H e r

Threatened.

It was the only word that arose in Kawaki's mind when thinking of how he currently felt; he inwardly heaved a great dissmive groan and grimace upon hearing the sounds of Hinata awakening, seeing Himawari's gleeful self begin to leap about from place to place, Boruto's voice almost instantly growing softer once directing his words towards her - he was such a mother's boy, honestly. His stomach churned and twisted into unrelenting tight knots within his stomach as his vision embraced the sight, so he simply cast it away, trying his best to ignore the sounds of their gentle and kind murmurs. Then, his ears had subconsciously perked up upon the instant when a new pair of voices slipped through his ears - not that the voices were entirely unfamiliar; Kodi's  smooth, unperturbed tone was in truth quite distinct, always somehow managing to remain at a low level - Kawaki had to specifically strain his ears to just about manage to render her words - and Eli's own way of speech was rather distinct also, at least to Kawaki. She had certain elements of some form of masculinity to it, however subtle it may be, being rather lower in octaves than the average female and her words usually came about with a coarse edge.

 And it quite well appeared that he was the main topic of conversation - not the most unusual, mind you, Kawaki bypassed giggling girls who snuck rather flirty glances towards him more often than he cared for - but it was exactly what they were saying that caused his distant demeanour to tremble, just the slightest. No, they were not giggling about how handsome he was while donning rosy pink blushes on their cheeks - Kawaki admittedly tended to have the habit of thinking of tomatoes whenever he spotted that - nor about how 'his eyes are so pretty, have you seen em!'. 

Kawaki oddly enough felt the urge to praise Kodi's nerve; she'd been observing him right from the very beginning, directly beneath his nose. Kawaki tried his best to keep his expression still, especially his lips, as to not have them morph into a deep frown or grimace of irritation.  _She used the fact that I have to watch over them to her advantage...she'll surely only come to learn more about me. However..._ Kawaki stilled. His spinning thoughts came to an abrupt halt.  _"...I'd say that's better left alone. They tend to get quite riled up whenever that's brought up, so they wouldn't want a pair of strangers poking around in their business."_

Kawaki was just uncertain as to whether she'd even bother utilising that advantage anymore. His irises flickered to observe absolutely nothing on the floor.  _She knows where she stands, at least..._ A sigh broke past his lips as he lifted an arm, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. He supposed he was partly at fault for piquing the girl's curiosity, recalling his sudden snap of an argument with Boruto the evening before; she likely felt confused and wished to have a greater understanding of who exactly she was forced to surround herself with. Understandable, he supposed, not that he liked it much.

His irises briefly flickered upwards - to stare directly into another pair of irises. Pale ripples of azure gently touched the iris, yet there was little aspect of a darkened pupil within the centre. Alike to the restrained azure hues of the blue skies above in the very early hours of dawn, or the lightened shade of gentle ocean waves under the soft gaze of the sun...Kawaki found himself somehow unable to look away.  _Pretty..._

"Can I help you?"

And thus the trance was abruptly and practically painfully broken, and Kawaki basically leaped out of his own skin upon hearing Kodi's passionless words cut through the air, as if a sharpened blade. His face grew unnaturally hot and his heart quickened a good few beats, an indescribable sensation of hesitance and nervousness drifting over him like a darkened cloud. He instantly glanced away - anywhere would do, just not at her. He forced a stiffled chuckle, waving a hand dismissively. "U-uhm, just daydreaming, don't mind me." Much to his dismay, he did not even  _sound_ like himself - he stuttered, which is more Hinata - esque than something he would do, and his sentence came out rushed and awkward for no clear reason. He turned away, ignoring Kodi's rather bemused gaze that he could still feel on his very back. He swallowed.  _What in the hell was that?! Those were_ _ **Kodi's**_ _eyes- what was I doing?_

Eli's facial features pulled and twisted into a bemused grimace, her crimson irises flickering back and forth between Kodi and Kawaki.  _Eh...what is it between these two?_

Then, Eli and Kodi's attentions were shifted to focus on Hinata, of whom realised their presence. Her already fairly rounded and curved eyes further widened, as if a deer struck in headlights, and a slight pinkish blush sprinkled across her cheeks as embarrassment coursed throughout her body. Himawari moved a little ways off of her torso as her mother abruptly sat up, her expression deeply sympathetic and kind. She gave a brief wave of her hand. "Oh, goodness, my apologies!" She began hurriedly, only for Boruto to place his hands on her shoulders and try to settle her back down into the sofa. She glanced up at him, only to meet concerned azure eyes staring directly at her. "You shouldn't move so quickly after just having woken up, ya know." He stated, tone laced through with worry. Hinata returned his concern with a gentle smile, patting his hand softly as she lightly swung her legs over the edge of the sofa. Slight amusement crossed over Eli's features as she watched, noticing a goofy complacent grin overcome his lips as his mother expressed kind gratitude. Hinata returned her focus onto the two girls standing a few feet away from her, her lips upturning into the slightest timid smile.

"Excuse me, you two. I'm not always so flustered and aimless to faint all the time, I promise," She giggled quietly, failing to notice Kawaki giving her a long, side - eyed stare with a dark brow quirked.  _From stories I've heard about when you were young, I'd say otherwise..._ "Anyways, what would you two like for breakfast? If you'd like, I can just make up the same I give to Hima and those two," She nodded over to Boruto and Kawaki. Eli and Kodi exchanged curious glances and a brief, momentary shrug, choosing to simply agree with the second option. Hinata then stood up, Himawari almost instantly coming to mimic her movements. Hinata gave Kawaki a brief nod, clasping her hands together. "Kawaki, can you come with me, please?" Kodi and Eli both noticed Boruto fold his arms as his gaze immediately travelled to Kawaki, eyeing him darkly. The clear disliking he had for the boy remained prominent within his eyes, but the two only remained still, choosing not to comment on the matter anymore. The two did not know if Kawaki was aware of Boruto's icy glares, simply offering up a silent answer to Hinata's question, trailing behind her as she walked into the kitchen. Himawari tottered off, directly behind the two.

 The very moment it was known to her that she, Eli and Boruto had been left to their own devices, Kodi opened her mouth to speak. Boruto came to presume it would be about his interaction with his brother once more, planning to be increasingly dismissive and vague as to ensure she'd understand the point he'd be making, but was thrown off course upon hearing her question. "So," her indifferent gaze settled down upon Boruto's form. "I somehow have the inkling that white irises and protruding veins aren't normal; what's up with your sister's eyes?" Boruto grimaced slightly, feeling sure that Kodi simply could've left out that first part and get straight to the point, but answered all the same. "For your information, it kinda is normal." Eli bit back a laugh. "Try me." She challenged, folding her arms.

Boruto took a seat on the sofa, gesturing for the two girls to do the same. Once they did, he began his explanation. "What you two saw was the byakugan, the Hyuga clan's dojutsu. Dojutsu is a type of ability manifested within the eyes, and it is the Hyuga's kekkei genkai, as it is only available to those that share the blood of the Hyuga. Our mother is Hinata Hyuga, though took dad's last name after she married him. Dunno why'd she wanna marry a guy like that, mind you. When the byakugan is made active, the pupils within the typically pale and pupiless Hyuga irises become more prominent, and the veins around the temples bulge. Himawari was mad at me and Kawaki, so, uhm, threatened us with it...eh heh..." He awkwardly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck, recalling his admittedly intense fear of his little sister when she was mad. Kodi pondered over this information curiously, intrigue coursing throughout her pale irises. "Are there other things like that passed down through other clans, then?" Boruto nodded. "Yeah, but not all are dojutsu. Let's see...well, there are the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi clans. They have their own abilities passed down from one generation to the next, but those guys just teach those techniques amongst themselves, rather than it being directly linked to their blood. Kinda a tradition thing, I guess, and members of those clans always team up together as the Ino - Shika - Cho. Oh, there is the Uchiha clan, where Sarada's from - and I guess you too, Kodi. The kekkei genkai of theirs is the sharingan, though I believe even then that ability is only awakened by a few. I don't know all the details, to be honest. Stuff about the Uchiha is pretty confidential."

Kodi and Eli nodded in equal timing and movement, intrigue shining through their features greatly. "Sharingan, huh..." The words slipped out of Kodi's mouth almost subconsciously, her thoughts spinning so fiercely that it may as well have become some form of a hurricane in her skull. Oddly enough for a reason she could not describe, she recognised the word 'sharingan' as it twirled around her tongue with the greatest of ease. Familiarity that she could not truly understand...she believed the term for that was 'deja vu'. She supposed she should not be all too surprised of seemingly being familiar with the dojutsu in the past, or at least knowing of it, considering she was an Uchiha too. She stared at absolutely nothing laying ahead of her, her gaze prominently blank and held a considerable lack of passion. Outwardly, anyway.  _I wonder what this 'Sarada' person is like...she likely wouldn't take too well to me, much like how her mother did. Not that I can blame them, I suppose._

"Miss Uchiha here appears rather contemplative."

Kodi almost instantly gave an eye roll upon hearing Kawaki's sarcastic drawl enter her ears, a slight groan slipping past her lips as she craned her head upwards, her irises coming to cross with his greyish ones. She remained entirely undeterred, lifting a dark brow slightly as she tipped her head to the side. "You're right, so why do you see it as a good idea to interrupt my contemplative thinking?" She challenged, her words cutting through the air alike to a sharpened blade, her words unwavering. Kawaki noticed a slight fierce flame dancing about within those blue eyes of hers, and held back the growing smirk on his lips. He raised his palms up in the air, lightly shaking  his head from side to side. "Simply growing curiosity, miss Uchiha. You of all people would understand that, hm?" 

Kodi's brows furrowed upon hearing this, slight bemusement crossing her features. She lightly blew a longish lock of raven hair away from her vision, her stare never averting from Kawaki's own. She did not appear to notice how his had begun to quiver and waver. "Maybe so, but surely you've heard of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?" The flame within her irises grew, flickering with a burning glow. She attempted to hide her growing smirk, but to no avail, as Kawaki had already caught the slightest glimpse of it. An amused chuckle rumbled within his chest, noting how Kodi appeared to take a significant joy in challenging others or toying with them. He had the inkling she wouldn't have the best relationship with authority. An abrupt gasp slipped past his open lips as he stepped back, threads of fear tying together his features. "D-don't tell me you're planning my death...?!" Kodi's amusement faded from her irises, evaporating almost entirely from her features - it was subsequently replaced with slight surprise...

...and she laughed. 

It wasn't like to her usual - admittedly mocking - chuckles or sniggers, but a genuine laugh, the small, gentle sound surprising everyone in the room. She covered her mouth as she did so, eyes briefly closing. Once they reopened, Kawaki could not help but blush slightly at how they gleamed softly. She soon returned to her usual mood state, however, cocking her head to the side and the light within her irises was replaced with the typical impish, devious glint. She smirked widely  as she gleefully chirped her next words, albeit everyone knew the glee was that of the sarcastic, untruthful sort. "I'm completely harmless!" She hummed, though she was only met with Kawaki's disbelief. He snorted, lightly tapping the very top of her head. "Yeah, right. I worry about what goes on in that head of yours."

Eli and Boruto exchanged woeful glances, mimicking barfing gestures. Eli roughly slapped Kawaki's shoulder, leading for him to immediately turn to her with an unimpressed gaze. "So, lover boy, what did your mum want with you?" He winced prominently whilst he cast his unamused gaze down upon her, rubbing at his shoulder lightly, dark brows furrowed. "Lover boy...?" He spat out a sharp breath, Kodi exchanging teasing glances with Eli. "No matter. Well, you see...she basically just wanted to, erm, lecture me on proper... _etiquette_ around house guests."

Everyone in the room, aside from Kawaki, fell into fits of giggles.


	22. A r c  1 ~ 19 ~ H i m

"Say, Kawaki? Considering how Eli and Kodi are new to Konoha, why don't you show them around the city once you've finished?"

Utter dismay marked Kawaki's narrowed features upon hearing Hinata's words, blankly watching her nod towards his nearly cleared plate of breakfast. He heaved a low grunt, a hissing sigh slipping through his lips as he allowed himself to fall backwards, sinking down into his seat as soon as his back hit the cushion chair. His hands remained within his pockets as he threw his legs up, propping up his feet as to make them rest upon the edge of the dining table, of which he and his family, and eli and kodi were seated at. Boruto instantly tossed Kawaki a challenging glare, nothing surprising to the two girls as they silently endured the breakfast - it was a tense one, what with the twins' silent fury directed towards one another, Hinata remaining clueless as to how to handle the two or  what to say, and little Himawari peering up at everyone with curious eyes. Boruto breathed heavily through his nostrils, as if snorting, rolling his eyes at his brother's dismissive attitude. "Manners are just lost on you." He almost boredly drawled, as if tired of this gimmick. Kawaki didn't even bother offering up a sarcastic retort, instead remaining quiet, donning a contemplative look.

Eli attempted to rescue the sinking situation with a forced laugh, throwing a bright, hopefully uplifting grin Hinata's way - she caught sight of it, casting the girl a politely curious stare. "Teenagers, am I right?" She asked as she threw her hands behind her head, Hinata choosing to play along as she kindly smiled, giving a minute nod. "Yes, it appears so." Her tone was serene and forgiving, as if she did not plan to reprimand Kawaki nor Boruto, possibly instead simply try to push her way past the awkward situation. Eli held a stretched grin for just another slight second before instantly dropping it, turning towards Kodi who sat beside her,  jabbing at her arm with an elbow. All she recieved was a simple minute glance from her, before Kodi returned to staring down blankly at an open notepad and singular biro pen set utop it. Now, if Eli hadn't known any better, she likely would've assumed Kodi was being ignorant of the situation at hand, or simply didn't care. Maybe she would've labelled the girl as rude. Fortunately however, Eli did know much better than that, tipping her head slightly to the side as she stared down at the raven haired girl, wearing a perturbed expression.  _I wonder what she's planning to do with that..._

Kodi lifted her head. "Say, Hinata? This may sound silly, but what's this for?" She asked curiously, holding up the notepad. It was open on a small, blank sheet as it awaited ink. Recognition flickered within Hinata's impeccably pale irises as she caught sight of the object. "Oh, that's the notepad Naruto and I share. He tends to be forgetful at times, so writes a list of tasks due soon. I typically use it for shopping lists. Why, did you want to use it?" Kodi chuckled slightly at the suggestion, setting the object down as she twirled the pen within her right hand. "Saw right through me, even without that byakugan." Hinata had to admit, the retort made her giggle just the slightest. She warmly regarded the two girls she'd welcomed into her home, pale irises flickering between the two. Whenever Eli noticed her stare she'd always toss her a reassuring smile or thumbs up, almost as if she could imagine the stressful task of dealing with the uzumaki brothers for so long. Hinata felt it would be impolite to outright  state to the girl how goofy she appeared as she did those things, due to her typically having her mouth stuffed to the brim with food and her cheeks puffed up. Hinata briefly shifted her attention over to Kodi, watching quietly as she laced the pen between her fingers with the greatest of ease, her expression as calm and remote as ever. Hinata noticed Kodi glancing up to meet her gaze, but only shrugged it off and returned to whatever stirred within her thought process.

_An expression filled with thought and a tongue as sharp as the crack of a whip...she certainly reminds me of Naruto's friend in a certain fashion._

She continued to contently muse to herself, not yet grasping hold of the detail that Kodi only caught sight of Hinata's gaze once because she was focused on another.

Kodi's long, spiked locks of hair hid away the minute details of the slight furrows of her brows, the frown pulling at her lips, the worry laying dormant within her pale ocean irises. Her concerned gaze remained locked on Kawaki's slumped figure, his greyish irises distant as he stared down blankly at absolutely nothing. She twirled the pen around within her fingers, once, twice, thrice more until she finally stabbed it down into the thin piece of paper, scribbling down words at a rapid rate. Eli's head turned towards the raven the mere second she heard the pen rubbing against paper, and the paper being torn away from its hinges. She observed quietly as Kodi slipped the small sheet of paper towards Kawaki across the table, Kawaki being broken out of his bored, empty trance as he caught glimpse of the paper in his vision. He cast a peculiar look in Kodi's direction before hunching over in his seat, irises wandering from side to side as he read.

_Are you okay?_

_I don't mind being shown around Konoha - if it helps, it'd give you the chance to get outta here._

Kawaki winced, eyes squinting as he reread the words scrawled rapidly across the paper numerous times.  _Her handwriting is abysmal...it's even worse than mine._ As soon as he understood the message, he drew his greyish irises upwards to cross with Kodi's own. Her face...it was marked with sincere concern. He narrowed his eyes significantly as he threw his head downwards, grabbing the pen away from her hand as he scribbled down on the paper. Kodi averted her irises, accepting the reaction as negative. Eli noted her downcast expression as her cheeks began to flame the same shade as her hair. Kawaki shoved the paper across the table, Kodi gingerly reading it. She also had to reread it a good few times before she completely rendered what it said. 

_I don't understand._

_"He's huddled in a ball, just sat alone in the dark..."_

_"Does he not get lonely?"_

_Now this. And quit staring at me with that worried look. I don't understand..._

_...why do you care?_

Kodi glanced up, and she did not look away once their eyes met. They remained staring at one another, gazes intertwined for what felt to them like hours. In truth, it was only a brief moment, one that slipped by particularly fast. Kawaki casually tossed her the pen, of which she caught effortlessly and immediately came to press it down upon the paper once more. Eli's scarlet irises wandered between the two, interest piqued as she peered closely at the two of them. She managed to read their messages also, albeit their atrocious handwriting. Her brows raised formidably as she followed along the words Kodi wrote with her own hand, and her eyes only trailed after the paper once it was handed to Kawaki. 

She wrote only three words.

Three little words was all it took for Kawaki's heart to plummet into the very pits of his stomach.

_Why shouldn't I?_

His throat ran dry when he looked up to only be met with her smile, directed only towards him. It was so...gentle. So...kind. He could do nothing but stare blankly at her, of which she regarded with a rather bemused interest as she tipped her head to the side, a single brow quirked. She remained unsure of exactly what was running about within Kawaki's head as he abruptly dismissed her, tossing his head the other way as he leaned over to rest his closed fist against his temple. Her first inkling would be that the boy was stressed, and while she was most certainly aware he wasn't in the best mood already...she frowned.  _I'm probably making him worse, pressing into him like this..._ Kawaki briefly cast her a minute, wooden glance. Guilt was embedded into her features.

With a feeling alike to slashing one's pumping, bleeding heart, he instantly cast her aside and looked elsewhere.

 Hinata looked on, admittedly perplexed as to what exactly was going on between the two of them, but took it as something negative so took her initiative to try to break the tense silence with a few words. She gave a slight, dainty cough before she spoke gently, her gaze flitting over in Kawaki's direction. He faced the other way. "It surely can't be that horrible of an idea, Kawaki..." She softly chuckled, the noise warm and relaxing to the eardrum, but Kawaki never even flinched. "...after all, you could maybe introduce them to your friends, right? That must sound ni-"

"They aren't my friends."

Hinata's smile grew stretched, and a slight breath escaped past her slightly ajar lips. She pressed them together, swallowing dryly as she tried to ignore Boruto sending dark glares Kawaki's way. "M-my mistake..." She began, but the mere moment she opened her mouth once more to speak, Kawaki abruptly cut in, shifting his body position slightly so she caught his stare. His remained ever so cold, as if carved from the very ice sheets that formed over ocean waters in bitterly cold temperatures, his greyish irises empty and undeterred. "They're just people who hang around Boruto, not me, because all they do is play on their games all day," his tone was stiff, his words factual. He nodded over to Boruto, expression not once twitching to a hint of change. "You really should consider being more productive, considering how you're going to be entering the academy soon." Kodi stared down blankly at her hands that sat in her lap, noting quietly how Kawaki's words were not tinged even the slightest with any hint of sarcasm or jest that typically dripped from his mouth; he was very clearly intending to insult his brother.  _What did I say...?_

Eli almost felt like releasing an ear - piercing shriek to rip apart the undeniable tension that spilled across the dining table and lingered within the room; her desire to do so was so profound that it ached her. As to compensate for that, as she had the slightest inkling that it would be considered rather rude or impolite to do such a thing at a dining table, she instead spoke up with a clear sign of interest as to steer the tension elsewhere. Well, hopefully. "Academy?" She questioned lightly, dark crimson brows raised as she scoffed down the final pieces of her food. Hinata appeared to very much welcome this change of course, silently thanking the girl as she launched into a surprisingly well - spoken explanation. "Ah, well you see the academy is essentially an educational institution for future shinobi. It specialises in training or teaching those who wish to become shinobi for their village; for those who do not want to go down that path, there are other schools available that do not include lessons on honing shinobi skills, instead to shape them to be civilians. In the past, when the period of peace was wearing thin and wars and civil wars were far more likely to occur, it was practically essential to assemble shinobi in case of these breaking out. Due to this, the age for entering the academy was incredibly low, children under the age of ten able to apply and begin their training. The majority of children grew to be shinobi and kunoichi alike." 

Eli frowned. "So they were already condemned to a life of fighting? To be part of their village's army?" She questioned almost hesitantly, aware that due to Hinata's probable age, she likely grew up within these times and did not wish to offend her. The woman appeared to take none, however. She gave a small nod, averting her pale irises momentarily. "The system was brutal." Her irises travelled over to Himawari, of whom wore a rather entirely bemused expression, her minute features scrunched up and furrowed as she tried in vain to understand the complicated words and topic. Hinata exchanged a weary glance with Eli, leading for the girl to understand the woman would rather not go into further detail on the said 'brutal system' around the young girl, as it was not for her ears. 

Kodi was very much aware of this exchange - she watched it through her very own eyes - and yet dismissed it. She peered closely at Hinata through her long raven locks. "Trained from a young age to be part of their village's army, likely not through their own choice or even if they had little complaint likely believed it was for the greater good of their village, and then thrown into war to be killed at a young age...?" She spoke out, genuine surprise slipping through her otherwise perturbed expression. Hinata winced, growing painfully aware of Himawari's focus now placed onto the raven haired girl, giving another nod all the same. "As I said, the system was brutal. Many lost their lives...and more lives were taken because of that, a type of vengeance, I suppose, often occurred. As if a never ending cycle..." Kodi studied Hinata's features with the utmost intrigue, noting how her voice had grown rather distant, her words almost stand offish as she mused - it were as if she was no longer even addressing Kodi, and Kodi realised she must be thinking back to those days. Her stare grew apologetic. "Hinata, you grew up in this system?"

She nodded once more. "I did...it was rather scary to me, growing up then in those times. I was afraid of running into danger on missions, afraid of confrontation. I was afraid of dying. However..." As soon as the slightest hint of a smile touched upon her lips, Boruto heaved a great groan as he rolled his eyes, slumping forward. "Oh, here she goes..." 

At his complaint, Kodi shot him a rather unappreciative look, wishing to hear his mother's words that likely laid quite close to her heart. "...I came to see a boy that bore the scarlet Uzumaki crest on his back, who always charged head - first into battle, often with little thought attached to his actions. He ran around declaring  'I'll be hokage!'  'I'll be hokage!'...his words were always so heartfelt, that it made me truly believe that he would become hokage one day. He never faltered, running into these battles, even when facing the scariest of foes. He rarely showed any fear, and I wondered how on earth he did it...until I realised. He was not dominated by fear, not by the foreboding question lingering within shinobis minds 'will I die today?'. He was overruled by love...love for his friends and those who acknowledged him first, and he wished to protect them within that very system.

"He was not afraid to die for them."

Kodi and Eli sat in silence for the briefest of moments, simply staring blankly at how enamoured Hinata appeared as she spoke her soft words. A slight smile tugged at Eli's lips.  _Heh...she really loves the seventh, doesn't she...?_

Hinata met their gazes. "I decreed that I would follow his way of thinking too...and the fear dissipated, bit by bit, and now...I would do anything for my family." 

Kodi noticed from the very corner of her eye Kawaki rolling his eyes, clear disbelief etched into his admittedly rather disgusted expression. She was surprised, seeing such a negative reaction to such a heartfelt speech.  _Kawaki..._ his name absentmindedly circled repeatedly within her head, whirring faster and faster until it practically became that of a whirlpool. "Do you go the academy?" She curiously asked, steering the topic away from centring entirely on the seventh. Kawaki noticed. Hinata perked up, as if broken away from some form of a trance, likely thinking of her husband; Kawaki only just realised Kodi was directly addressing him. He ran a hand through his tangled mop of hair. "Went there already. I graduated around a year ago, making me genin rank, the low tier of shinobi." Kodi and Eli raised their brows in formidable surprise, both opening their mouths to speak before Boruto abruptly interjected, waving a hand dismissively. "I'll say it to prevent him from bragging; Kawaki entered the academy at eleven, and graduated around a year after at the age of twelve. He was one of the rare special cases, able to graduate especially early before most other students, as he excelled in basically everything - the dude became renowned for his genius. There wasn't much of a reason to keep him in the academy for long, so was given a pass for graduation and put into a team of other similar cases, who graduated at the same time as him. Between you and me though, I don't think he likes them very much." Boruto whispered the last part, cupping his mouth as if Kawaki were not even sitting right beside him. Kawaki was clearly irked by this, turning away and resting his temple against his fist.  _Immature..._

**~~~**

Kawaki was somehow more agreeable towards the idea of showing Eli and Kodi around the city of Konoha, eventually. They had only recently left, getting dressed and such beforehand, and Boruto followed along after them as he was to meet up with his friends. The ones Hinata had mistaken for being Kawaki's own. 

She frowned to herself as she and Himawari cleared up the rather cluttered dining table, sorting out the plates and numerous cutlery laying about. She'd hoped he would've gained at least one friend over the passing time...maybe imagining him with a group was too wishful for thinking. She sighed to herself, disappointment laying within her pale irises. Her hands swiftly moved along the table as she gathered up the plates, stacking them up one by one...before her hand brushed against the tip of paper. Her irises flickered downwards, and she came to see the notepad passed between Kodi and Kawaki. She lightly took hold of the object with a free hand, lifting it upwards as the words drew clearer. Well, as much as they could be due to their similarly atrocious handwriting. Her irises drew from one side to another as she read...

...and she smiled, staring after the door in which the trio of Kawaki, Eli and Kodi left through.

_Don't give up hope yet, Kodi..._


	23. A r c  1 ~ 20 ~ "Y o u  r e m e m b e r  H i m a w a r i...r i g h t?"

A thick, heavy undeniable silence hung within the crisp morning air as the trio trailed through the streets, gradually moving further and further away from the residential area the Uzumakis lived in. Boruto had initially left alongside the trio, but quickly made his leave - almost too quickly in fact, as he dashed off the mere moment he stepped foot out if the house, not even bothering to offer up a goodbye to his brother or the girls. Not that it particularly surprised them, mind you. 

Kodi remained quiet as she walked along, pale irises flickering upwards to eye Kawaki's back now and then. She had to admit, she had little idea as to why she felt so meek, so unsure around him. She grew oddly tense and in an even more fearsome fashion, began to feel especially cautious about what words left her mouth - why should she care for his opinion about her, and why did his mere presence make her feel such things? She did not know, and at this particular moment, held little care towards these emotions. She just wished to know where exactly she went wrong. She pursed her lips slightly as she mused to herself.  _He seemed fine earlier, whatever feeling 'fine' is to him. But he was joking around with me, being his sarcastic and even somewhat smug self. His mood instantly changed as soon as he had to gather with his family...I can only presume he just doesn't like them too much, and I guess I made the situation worse for him somehow. Maybe he just doesn't like being bothered all that much- wait._

_Why am I thinking so much about this...?_

She blew an abrupt, swift breath away from her mouth sharply, a long lock of hair drifting upwards briefly as she did so. She folded her arms, inwardly sighing at herself, ensuring to keep her sights away from Kawaki for a good few moments, before returning her attention to him. He hadn't turned around once, not even to spare a mere simple glance towards the two girls. Eli didn't seem to mind whatsoever, hands resting behind her head as she hummed a rather off tune beat, especially loudly too. Kodi half - heartedly smirked at this, though she spotted some onlookers as to where the utterly carefree tune was coming from. She also came to notice that as soon as she spoke up, her words directly addressing Kawaki ahead of them, did Eli instantly end her tune and shift her focus as she eyed Kawaki carefully. "I'm sorry..." Kodi mumbled, the words almost becoming one due to her small, minute tone. Unusual. She awaited a response, any kind would do, just to gain some form of closure - a moment or so later, it came, though she caught sight of hesitance on Kawaki's side. He did not offhandedly glance at her, nor entirely dismiss her. "...For what?" 

The girls had to admit, they were rather surprised at how dejected his words sounded, as if they  carried deep waves of guilt or regret. For what exactly, they did not know. Eli scrutinised Kodi's features with a deeply set grimace, noting with an unfortunate gaze how woeful she appeared, what with her lips tugged into a slight frown, head directed downwards and a gaze filled with dismay.  The raven gave a minute shrug. "I was bothering you, wasn't I? I didn't mean to, I was just-" 

"Trying to help?" Kawaki interjected, finally sparing her a glance, his opal irises despondent and forlorn. He stared down at Kodi almost cautiously as she gave a little nod; he heaved a low, troubled sigh. "I know, it's just-" He halted his footsteps, leading for the girls to also do so. He turned to Kodi wearing a tight grimace. "I can't really explain to you, Kodi, or you either, Eli. It's...Kodi, know that you didn't do anything wrong. This is just because of me, and...personal issues that I have yet to correct." The two girls simply gazed blankly at Kawaki once he had spoken his tense words, of which were ripened with significant hints of utter misery and held some heaviness of his heart. They were left completely unsure as to how to respond, and the two exchanged minute, faltering glances. Kawaki very much awaited any kind of reply, watching the two oddly carefully. Kodi met his unsure, wavering opal irises and felt something harshly tug within her chest. The look on his face was ever so similar to the night before, when she'd caught him staring at her after she voiced her concerns for him, surely as any person would. 

_He briefly averted his eyes, casting them back into the darkness, before meeting Kodi's stare once more..._

_...and he smiled at her._

Kawaki felt his chest tighten formidably when Kodi directed a soft, delicate smile his way, briefly shutting her eyes. "I understand; I won't pry-"

"Oi, you."

Eli's coarse words cut through the air, slicing through Kodi's words with the greatest of ease - the two dark haired teens averted their gazes from one another to shift their focus onto Eli. Her eyes that encased her deeply scarlet irises were significantly narrowed, directed a rather firm, unwelcoming glare towards Kawaki as she placed a hand on her hip, tipping her head to the side. The aura that clung to her was challenging and alight with a burning crimson fire much alike to her shortish locks of hair strung about her scalp. Instantly retaliating, Kawaki's gaze strengthened and hardened, the two equally challenging one another as they scrutinised the other. Kodi looked between them discouragingly. "Look, I get it if its a personal issue - I won't bother you about it, it's none of my business. But Kodi was seriously sticking her neck out for you earlier," Kodi's gaze grew slightly gentle.  _Eli..._ "So don't go casting her worries aside and making her feel like shit for even bothering to care for you!" Eli barely had control over her own body once it began marching forward, once her hand snaked out briskly and grasped Kawaki's collar, tugging him downwards as their fierce eyes met. Kodi stared at the scarlet haired girl in surprise, opening her mouth to speak before Kawaki ended up voicing his thoughts first. "Such an aggressive one, aren't you? Look, I already said - she didn't do anything wrong, the problem lays with me, not her." He replied coolly, grimacing as Eli's grip tightened slightly, her brows furrowing. "You only bothered to tell her that after she spoke first, feeling she had to apologise to you! Be quicker on the uptake next time, supposed genius!"

The two were barely given any mere second to react to her rough, blunt words before she went on to shift topics of conversation with ease, releasing Kawaki from her rather tight grip and stepping away from him. He was slightly taller than her, but she gave little idea that she was somewhat intimidated by this, for she was not at all, instead choosing to remain glowering up at his dispassionate expression fervently. Kawaki tugged at his collar this way and that, adjusting it as certain thoughts ran through his mind as he dimly stared down at the feral girl.  _No...aggressive isn't the correct word to describe her._ His pale irises smoothly slid over to cross with Kodi's own, of which were glazed over with budding concern for the two of them.  _Protective._

In that very moment, using the fact that Kawaki's attention briefly slipped over to her to a slight advantage, Kodi opened her mouth to silently convey some words to him.  _'Don't hold this against her.'_ She suggested calmly, understanding Eli's motive behind her behaviour. It appeared Kawaki did also, as he replied with a simple nod before returning his attention to Eli. She tossed her hair to the other side of her head, stare growing rather lazy as she rubbed at her eyes feverishly. "Now that's said and done, I'm curious," Kawaki tipped his head to the side. Eli met his barely interested gaze. "Hinata mistook Boruto's friends for your own. Begs the question - do you actually have friends?" Kawaki snorted rather unpolitely, almost in a scoffing, mocking manner. His tone of voice was no different, though he'd returned to his teasing, sarcastic state once more. Kodi felt an odd pang of relief. "What an insensitive question - that can be considered offensive, ya know." The relief dissipated as a numbing, chilly realisation drew over her that he was choosing to avoid the question. She scrutinised his expression carefully, coming to notice the blank emptiness growing throughout his narrow features, how his opal irises were laced with a certain forlorn gloom. He rubbed the back of his neck as he began to stroll onwards, trying to give off the carefree air that clung to him the day before as he gave a nonchalant shrug with a sigh.

Eli and Kodi followed suit as he walked along. His hesitation grew rather evident to the two, though they chose not to comment. "Well, you see, I'm more of what you'd call an introvert so I don't exactly hang around with lots of people..." his voice trailed off when he glanced back to meet their unsure gazes filled with clear disbelief. He looked away, throwing his hands behind his head. "...no, I do not have what one would classify as a 'friend'. Don't go poking fun at me because of that though - I did have one, once, so I'm not completely hopeless in the friend department." 

He tossed the two a stare to gauge their reactions to this, only coming to see the girls nodding in some form of understanding, clearly choosing not to inquire much of this friend.

And he was glad.

The two sped up their pace briefly, going on to walk beside him instead. The trio exchanged simple glances before Kawaki spoke up as they drew closer to the centre of the city. "I'll show you guys around parts of the shopping district; as you two will probably be stuck with us Uzumakis for a good while, you'll pick up yourselves how to walk to and from my house."

The girls weren't too sure of staying with the Uzumakis for very long.

**~~~**

"Hyssop...Carnation...Poinsettia..."

Ino Yamanaka's pastel blue irises regarded the raven that was swiftly weaving in and out of the isles in her shop with the greatest of interest, her gaze collected and content as it remained entirely fixated on the girl. She'd entered sometime earlier with two people at her side; one of them was a girl slightly taller than her and hair so crimson it were as if her very locks were kissed by warm flames, an Uzumaki for certain, the other a boy taller than both of them with an indescribably cool and collected expression, stare remote. She knew every single one of the trio, of course - Kodi Uchiha, Eli Uzumaki and Kawaki Uzumaki. She hadn't formally introduced herself to the young girls as of yet, but had instead come across the two when she was summoned by the Hokage to search through their hazy minds whilst they were rendered unconscious due to previous complications. Rumours of their arrival and presence within the city had travelled fast - two mysterious figures ridden of the memory of their pasts awake right on Konoha's doorstep, assigned to be watched over by Kawaki Uzumaki himself. It was quite the tale, considering how the girls' situation was practically unheard of and how Kawaki was quite the known figure within Konoha for numerous reasons, one of which being the Hokage's son.

Thus, Ino couldn't help but find it rather peculiar how Kodi was reciting to only herself the names of the flowers' she came across one by one, despite her lacking memories to Ino's knowledge.

Ino very briefly averted her attention from Kodi to the two that had arrived alongside her; Eli was leaning against the wall with a foot propped up and her arms folded, gazing longingly after the glass door that opened and closed now and again due to incoming customers. She adjusted her glasses, clearly irritated somewhat as she breathed heavily through her nose. "Flowers, big whoop - man, I just wanna go out and see everything! There's so much out there!" She exclaimed fervently, the lenses of her glasses gleaming somewhat against the rays of light from the windows beating against the glasses' frames. Kawaki appeared to dismiss her comments of complaint, instead watching Kodi trail throughout the shop with some form of intrigue laying within his irises, likely of how she knew so much about flowers considering her situation. Soon enough, Kodi drew to a slow halt upon passing a certain batch of flowers - orchids. She paused, gazing down at them longingly. A slightly fond smile tugged at Ino's full lips as she decided to approach the young raven herself, making sure there were no other customers that wished for her assistance first.

"Found something you like?" She asked in a polite and hopefully approachable manner, speaking in a light, gentle tone towards the girl who cast her a cautious glance out of the corners of her eyes. Kodi peered closely at her, as if unsure of how exactly to respond. Ino stifled a slight, warm giggle as she pressed her fingers to her lips, leading for Kodi's gaze to grow further questioning. Ino offered her a welcoming smile and a handshake. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, you know, the one who had to make sure you and Eli were telling the truth of your situation?" Vague recognition resonated softly within the girl's pale azure irises, and her gaze faltered. "To be truthful, it's quite unique for a story as outrageous as yours to actually be true! Curious though, how you know all of the names of those flowers." She suggested breezily, noticing Kodi tensing considerably as she cast her a sly, vigilant look. The raven girl gave offered a dismissive, nonchalant shrug. "I found that odd too. The names just floated to my mind as soon as I recognised them visually...this mark I have ached a little too...honestly, of all the things to be considered important from my past, why flowers? It doesn't help me at all..."

Ino chuckled softly at Kodi's minute complaints, noting how the girl barely acted as if she were truly frustrated or irked at this, rather considering it a mere hindrance. She considered this a stark contrast to her far more emotional and vocal companion. Her irises slid over to briefly cross with Eli's, as the attention of her and Kawaki had been swiftly caught.  _They suit one another, interestingly enough..._

She clapped her hands together, beaming down gleefully at the raven. Kodi, on the contrary, did not seem to appreciate this louder gesture as her gaze turned unimpressed as she deadpanned the older woman. Ino grinned, clearly enjoying this, which she of course knew would not fill Kodi with any subsequent joy. "Anyway, did you wanna buy these? They're such pretty flowers ~" Ino suppressed a buoyant, wide grin as she noticed Kodi's eyes light up slightly. This soon dissipated however, and a slight gloom drifted over her expression as she stared down longingly at the orchids. "Oh, well I don't have any money-"

Ino and Kodi cast Kawaki a wide eyed, pleasantly surprised gaze as he held out money to Ino. He remained as nonchalant and dismissive as ever, a hand in his pocket and his terrible posture not having changed in the slightest as he slouched formidably, his head tipped to the side. His expression was rather stiff however, as if he was somehow tense. Ino's eyes flickered between the two, and giggled rather deviously. "Oh, I see ~ buying flowers for girls now, are you Kawaki? You're becoming such a gentlema-" She was almost instantly cut off by a slightly flustered Kawaki, as he shoved the money into her hand and tossed his head to the side, swiftly averting his gaze. "Just-take the money already." He spoke quickly, and Ino's grin remained forever plastered onto her lips as she closed her hand, keeping the money secure. Kawaki noticed from the corner of his eye Kodi staring up at him curiously; he convinced himself to meet her gaze. A dreaded feeling arose within his chest as soon as her lips formed a devilish smirk. "A gentleman, are you n-" He clamped his hand over her mouth, rolling his eyes with a scoff. "Sh-shut it, dattebana...!" He heard her chuckle softly beneath his hand.

"Ohhhh? Never expected to see you so up close and personal to someone, Kawaki."

The two turned their heads curiously, though Kawaki's expression was painted over with utter dismay. Kodi came to face a young boy who must've been around a similar age to her, though fairly shorter than her. His skin was impeccably pale, as if lacking any pigment at all, much alike to paper left untouched by ink. His large pale irises and longish locks of blonde hair were reminiscent of Ino, she thought. Kawaki moved his hand away from Kodi's mouth and stepped away from her, leading for Kodi to realise how close he was actually standing to her. She watched curiously as the two boys exchanged challenging glances towards one another, Kawaki exuding utter displeasure at coming across him, whereas the blonde returned his bitter gaze with a calm, nonchalant smirk. "Inojin-" 

"Kawaki!! You  _were_ planning on buying these, were you not?" 

Kawaki's attention was caught by Ino's calling, and gladly took the chance to move swiftly and surely away from the young boy situated ahead of him. He gave her a nod and shot Inojin a final icy glare, before heading off to the cashier. Eli grabbed at this opportunity to slip in, having watched the odd interaction between the two boys from afar; she naturally situated herself in front of Kodi slightly, looking over the blonde in a manner that was far from friendly. She didn't notice Kawaki sending her an appreciative glance from afar.  "Who's this guy?" She asked in a sour tone, unfamiliar with the smarmy boy. He stood slightly slouched with his hands stuck deep within his pockets, regarding the two curiously. Kodi couldn't help but feel that, due to their nonchalant mannerisms, the boy was somewhat alike to Kawaki. "Inojin Yamanaka," he replied breezily and quickly, as if not caring of discussing introductions and much rather to a certain matter at hand. He offered up a carefree yawn whilst he spoke, words growing elongated and lazy. "So. Kawaki was assigned to watch over you two? Coulda guessed, it would've been pretty abnormal otherwise." Upon recieving the two's bemused stares, he decided to explain. However, he could've sworn their expressions gave off the hint that they weren't appreciating his presence nor the words leaving his mouth. "To elaborate - I'm sure you two are very much aware of this by now, but Kawaki isn't too fond of people, and usually makes this very clear. When he must, however, he just silently endures their company. My father has a tendency to offer up fake smiles from time to time, as do I, so I most definitely know one when I see it...

"...Kawaki tends to do it most when around his family."

Inojin dismissively shrugged. "Ah, he probably just isn't too used to people due to his peculiar past. Not like that detached nature of his helps much, though."

Kawaki began collecting up the orchids he'd purchased, and turned around, expression hardening upon seeing Inojin once more. Inojin continued to speak, ignoring Kawaki's approaching footsteps. "You know, he usually spends the majority of his days roaming about doing who knows what outside, usually spacing out on rootftops. He's not too fond of crowds, I don't think. I always see him alone," Inojin did not stop speaking despite being completely aware of Kawaki standing directly behind him, glowering silently as the scarlet anger laying dormant within him brewed. "I guess he just stays outside and refuses to come home until the very dead of night - he doesn't like being at home, you know-"

Inojin's breath hitched upon feeling Kawaki's hand clamp down onto his smaller shoulder. He ensured his expression remained blank. Kawaki's coarse, bitter voice entered his ears as he addressed Eli and Kodi only. "Give us a minute," he said tightly, though managed to pass over the flowers he bought for Kodi in a civilised manner. The two nodded, exchanging concerned glances with one another before walking away to stand by the door, awaiting for Kawaki to soon join them. Inojin choked out a chuckle. "Still a tough guy, huh?" Kawaki dismissed his comment entirely, leaning down to mutter directly into Inojin's ear, his tongue fervently sharp as his words were acidic. "You think you can speak freely about my business, hm? Inojin, we both know all too well that if not for the presence of your dear mother over there and Eli and Kodi, you would be trembling on the ground with a broken, bloodied nose right about now." 

A wary half - hearted smile broke through Inojin's expression; Kawaki knew damn well how to be threatening, and Inojin knew part of why he was so good at it.

Kawaki had never once spoken an empty threat in his life.

"I have no doubt I would be, seeing as how you have little problem with violence otherwise. I gotta commend you though, not wanting my mother to see such a sight. Not sure why you're concerned about those two, though. Despite this, however...

**"...you remember Himawari...right?"**


	24. A r c  1 ~ 21 ~ I ' m  s o r r y

A tight, forlorn grimace came over Kawaki's further narrowed features upon the mention of...that event. He surprised even himself as he somehow managed to repress a growing voice that began to shout within him, a voice that was very surely scrambling up through his throat as the seconds went by, Inojin's flat words breathing into his ears. He refused to meet Inojin's gaze, one that bore deeply into him yet could not see anything.

"...how did it feel?"

Kawaki's chest grew tight. A certain ache throbbed within his body upon every heartbeat.

"How did it feel to hear her desperate pleas for her dear elder brother to stop? 

"How did it feel when you were in a position of complete power, towering over her as she cowered away?

"How did it feel when you struck her repeatedly, one fist at a time?"

Their eyes met. Disdain shone through their cold, bitter gazes. Inojin scoffed at Kawaki's feet, hands shoved into his pockets as his mannerisms and tone filled entirely with scorn aired very little respect or reverence towards the taller boy. He offered Kawaki a frigid, repulsed glare. "You beat that girl bloody, until her parents came running and tore you away from her small body. Your brother was enraged, if I recall from his very own words, instantly leaping for your throat. You antagonised and terrified that girl. She was crawling away from you, tears spilling from her eyes as she screamed in pain. The fear that ran through her veins was enough to have those eyes of hers emerge; the byakugan need no awakening, for its available to its users from birth. Yet even then, users must endure harsh intense training to wield it properly - Himawari did not need to suffer this training and had not even used the byakugan once prior, but you caused it to involuntarily activate. Does that convey to you how truly petrified of you she was?" 

Kawaki felt like screaming. He felt like yelling, and grabbing Inojin by the collar and beating him senseless. Yet - that was exactly what he'd done to Himawari, those years ago. He'd only prove the smug boy right. That fact didn't change how scarlet, seething rage leaked through Kawaki's chakra, however - enough so that Ino herself noticed, and upon catching the sight of her son and Kawaki together was only filled with dread. The corners of Kawaki's eyes twitched with indescribable rage and irritation as he trapped Inojin within a loathsome glare. He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You share much similarities with my brother; you both take every opportunity to remind me of how much I utterly disgust you. You both don't believe I have a true place in Konoha, no? Neither do I." Kawaki curled his fists, Ino rushing over to the two of them.

Eli's hand reached out and grasped hold of Kodi's tightly. Kodi sent her  a curious glance, though concern was bleeding through her features otherwise as she did not like the way Kawaki and Inojin appeared during their interaction; unfortunately she could not hear their exact words, for she was not close enough. Eli met her eyes with such a fearful gaze that Kodi fell aback in slight shock, dread coursing through her body. "K-Kawaki...aura...deadly...dark...h-hateful..." Eli barely managed to mumble out the words, her body stricken through with shock. "E...Eli?" Kodi took hold of both of the red - head's hands as she stared up at her, trying to urge her to explain.

"Curiously enough, Kawaki," Inojin began, folding his arms as his gaze never once faltered, even whilst arrested within Kawaki's numbing grip. "She was so petrified of you. Yet now, Boruto speaks of her giggling at your antics, fondly calling you 'Aki'...what exactly did you do to her?" At the boy's well - suggested question, Kawaki scoffed coldly. "You and my brother also seem to believe you know absolutely everything there is when it comes to me. What, you don't think I was  _aware_ of what I did to my  _own sister?_ " Hesitance drew across his pale irises; his mouth opened to speak, yet closed. It opened once more. "I...eased her of the pain. Of the memory of her brother doing that to her." Inojin raised a blonde brow in disbelief, curiosity slipping through his features-

A hand was placed down upon his shoulder - he cast his gaze upwards to meet the eyes of his worried mother. Her words were stern, rigid when she next spoke. "Inojin, I don't know what exactly you said, but that's enough." She warned, yet Inojin refused to back down. Kawaki looked on, feeling it reminiscent of Boruto. Inojin frowned. "I don't understand - why are  _we_ in the wrong for calling him out on his  _behaviour_ \- whatever you wanna call it. He's always treated tenderly and specially, Boruto tells me how it's never fair when it comes to handling him and Kawaki at home, when there's nothing special to him! He has no place here-!"

Kawaki's attention instantly shifted to the hand that had gingerly taken hold of his own. His irises drew upwards, to meet the incredibly uneasy and perturbed gazes of Eli and Kodi. Kodi was the first to speak, not taking her hand away from his own. "Let's go."

Those two words were all he needed, and the trio quickly moved away from the arguing Inojin and his mother, exiting through the glass door as they passed by a certain pink haired customer.

**~~~**

"Kawaki, what the fuck was that about?" Eli was the first to urgently question the boy, the trio situated just outside of the shop. Kawaki met their apprehensive faces and knew he just couldn't avoid this one; he had to give them a somewhat satisfying reply, somehow. He heaved a low groan, rubbing at his face with his two hands, going on to swiftly rough up his spiked locks of raven hair. He shifted his body so it leaned against the wall of the shop, propping up a foot as he folded his arms, a heavy, troubled sigh slipping past his lips. Kodi felt her chest significantly tighten upon seeing how disturbed and agitated he'd grown, so unlike his usual carefree nature...however...seeing his true interaction with his brother, and now this... _maybe he just puts up an act to get by easier._

She swallowed. It was dry.

She took a light, cautious step forward as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He cast her a curious, yet slightly unwelcoming look. She drew the hand back, features moving into a saddened grimace. Kawaki averted his eyes. "Look, this seems like a personal issue, so we won't press into it," Kodi cast Eli a certain pleading look, the girl giving an affirmative nod in response. "If you want, you can just head hom..." Her voice trailed off, and Kawaki offered her a rather apprehensive stare. "Inojin already spoke of how I didn't like being at home, didn't he," Upon receiving the two's awaiting gazes for him to say more, he breathed loudly through his nose as he pinched it, clearly remaining frustrated since his heated interaction with the blonde boy. "It's not a case of Inojin being nosy; he's a prick, for sure, but not a nosy prick. It's a case of Boruto using Inojin as an outlet for his frustrations about me; the two are pretty close so it doesn't surprise me that Boruto tells him of me. Another kid probably knows more about me too, called Shikadai Nara I believe. Him and Inojin are Boruto's closest friends and essentially confidants, the ones Hinata mistook for my own friends." 

Eli hitched a dark scarlet brow, tipping her head slightly to the side. "Inojin doesn't seem too fond of you, from what I've gathered." Kawaki scoffed lightly. "Feeling's mutual."

Kawaki surmised that Eli was simply curious as to what exactly happened back in the shop, of which likely didn't make her any more welcoming to the idea that Kawaki had to be the one to supervise her during her stay in the city, for however long that would be. Yet, upon reaching Kodi's slightly softened gaze, he couldn't help but feel that she was slightly more caring towards his general well - being compared to her boisterous and protective companion. Kawaki offered up a low chuckle in an attempt to ease Kodi's unease, to have her return to her calm and impeccably nonchalant state. His stretched smile came to fade as he scrutinised her narrow features; her small frown only remained and her concern was as evident as ever within her pale eyes. 

A slight sigh slipped through his lips as he reached out a hand, softly ruffling her raven hair. "Quit making such a face, hm? I'm fairly sure I already told you that earlier," he spoke surprisingly gently to the raven, leading for her to spare him a rather questioning glance. From the very corner of his peripheral vision, Kawaki caught the brief sight of Eli sending him a rather appreciative glance. He removed the placement of his hand utop Kodi's head, shoving his hands back into the pits of his pockets. "So...what else did Inojin tell you, exactly?"

"Well," Eli began, folding her arms as her dark brows furrowed to a slight extent. Kawaki's attention shifted upon her. "he didn't exactly speak of you in a respected manner. The minute you were gone the dude started blabbing on about stuff to do with your past; like how he presumed you were assigned to watch over Kodi and I, saying it'd be abnormal otherwise, that you never were good with people. Said it was something to do with your 'peculiar' past. That when you have to, you silently endure the company of others and you do it most when around your family." Upon receiving her explanation, spoken in an admittedly disgruntled manner, Kawaki heaved a heavy sigh, running two hands through his spiked hair. "Well, he isn't exactly wrong in saying that. I'm not too fond of others, I'll admit that, and to be honest I thought it'd be the same with you two.

"But...the truth is..." Kawaki's opal coloured irises met their own. "I kind of like you two."

An obnoxiously loud, bewildered laugh erupted from within Eli's chest. Kawaki cast her an odd, rather bemused glance, to see she shared the very same look. She folded one arm over her torso, extending out the other and pointing a finger towards the boy. "You? Fond of me? Hah - no way. I understand Kodi, but me?" Kawaki gave a simple nod in response, causing Eli's expression to grow even more puzzled. "Yes, you. You may not understand this as of yet, but...how do I put this...I'm never treated like anyone else. Like the average person. To that, people would say 'well, of course not, you're the genius son of the Seventh'. Everyone treats me in a peculiar way, and it irritates me. Girls in particular tend to view me in a certain way, but I won't go into that much...you, however, act like I'm anyone else. I guess what I'm saying is that I can appreciate that. Yeah, you offhandedly insult me and poke fun at me at times, but its harmless. And you're rather amusing, to that end." 

Eli blinked. Once, twice, thrice more. The corners of her rosy lips then perked up in a half - hearted smile as she rubbed the back of her neck slightly awkwardly, a hesitant chuckle escaping past her lips. "Hey, don't go getting all mushy on me now - ah, I feel kinda bad for genuinely disliking you now! You can't go and do this to me, you asshole!" Her hesitance swiftly came to dissipate as it was to be replaced with subsequent vexation, frowning adamantly at the taller boy. He only offered up a small chuckle, one filled with the very amusement he described. A smirk tugged deviously at Kodi's lips as she set her hands upon her hips. "Nice to see you two getting along." Eli groaned heavily, pulling at her fiery locks of scarlet hair. "We are  _not -_ see what you've done?!" She yelled in Kawaki's general direction, leading for him to send her slightly teasing glance as he rolled his eyes, not offering any help for her at all. 

Well, in all honesty, she'd likely hate that too-

"OI, KAWAKI!!"

The trio instantly put on hold whatever they were doing in the moment, coming to a halt upon hearing a rather ear - splitting voice enter their ears. Eli rubbed at her own ears, wearing a tight, forlorn grimace. She and Kodi both drew curious irises upwards to meet Kawaki's own, but they noticed how he had grown very still, as if frozen. Utter disdain was painted across his narrow features. He did not change the slightest upon having his arm grabbed and hugged against a smaller girl's torso, as her arms wrapped around his own tightly and warmly. Eli and Kodi bit back a laugh upon seeing Kawaki's utter look of despair on his face, as he turned his head downwards to view the incredibly loud person. The girl was small, and appeared as if she ensured to take very pristine care of herself. Her long, lightly auburn toned hair was shampooed and conditioned down to every little strand, impeccably soft and bouncy. It was tied in a loose ponytail as it was thrown over her shoulder, cascading down her torso. A thin fringe covered her forehead. Her clothing attire was entirely made up of complementary pinkish pearly shades, her plump lips gently painted a similar glossy shade. Eli and Kodi would've judged her as rather pretty, but her eyes said otherwise. Her deeply emerald irises were dull and completely uninterested in the two, and the bright smile that decorated her face was obviously plastered on, and never met her eyes. It was rather unnerving.

She reached out a hand and gently tapped the tip of Kawaki's softly pointed nose, her gaze never once drifting away from his expression of contempt. "You shoulda' told me you were heading out shopping, I woulda' tagged along!" Kawaki frowned distinctly. "That's exactly why I said nothing about it." At his incredibly blunt words, a gasp escaped past the girl's open lips. She pulled away from him, folding her arms as she created distance between the two of them. Her plucked brows were furrowed and she cast him an unimpressed pout. "H-hey! The hell's up with you-" Kawaki interjected before she even managed to finish her sentence. He cast her a long, woeful gaze. "Why are you here?" 

Her unkind irises briefly lit up with remembrance, and her wide grin returned. "Ah - Lord Seventh assigned us a mission - c rank, can you believe?! That's why it came about last minute. You were supposed to have been with us, you know...I get that you're a genius and all, but you can't get lazy-" A minute sigh slipped past Kawaki's lips, and he spoke grimly. "I suppose it was your incessant begging that persuaded my father...?" 

She grinned, winking at him. "But of course!"

Kodi and Eli exchanged fairly amused glances as they continued to feast their eyes upon Kawaki's utter despair, as he prominently displayed it. He numbly stared down at the proud girl, of whom was twirling her long locks of hair around her index finger, seemingly awaiting some form of praise from him. Slight pity arose within him, picturing his father having no choice but to comply to her wishes.  _She always was the type to never let go of something, not once she's wrapped her head around it..._ He was unfortunately pryed away from his thoughts upon feeling a harsh tug at his shirt; forcing himself to meet her stern gaze, Kawaki's greyish irises cast downwards. She wore a distinctive pout, plucked brows furrowed. "Hmph - no 'thank you'? Fine! You're always so difficult..." Eli had to press her lips together very, very tightly to prevent a hyena laugh from escaping out of her mouth, watching as Kawaki's rather sharp jaw slowly opened, confusion spreading across his expression as he questioned how he was the difficult one compared to her. The girl abruptly thrust a finger in the general direction of Kawaki's face, her nail just barely grazing the tip of his nose. "Why weren't you with us, anyway, hm?  _I_ was the one who was kind enough to go off and find you in the middle of our very populated village, might I add! Funny I'd find you here though..." she cast her gaze up at the sign for the Yamanaka Flowers store. "...never took you for the type to like flowers. The first place I thought to go to was Ichiraku's - dunno why you like that place; the food is bad and the owner clearly has no taste!"

Kawaki's lips dropped into a prominent frown, a certain scowl drawing across his narrowed features as he folded his arms, as if feeling the need to be suddenly protective. "You have no taste." He spoke bitterly, even averting his gaze from her - she began to giggle, clasping her hands behind her back as she peered up closely at him.  "Aww, look at you, getting all defensive ~ !" She cooed, leading for Kawaki to swiftly roll his eyes as he spoke in a dry, worn tone. "And if you must know, our upcoming mission drifted from my mind because I was assigned a separate task, which is to watch over Eli Uzumaki and Kodi Uchiha."

Her eyes slowly drifted over in Kodi and Eli's direction, following Kawaki's gaze. The two steadied themselves upon seeing clear judgement and disdain resonate within the girl's upturned features, staring them down darkly as if some kind of intimidation method. Kodi met the girl's uncertain gaze coolly, as if truly not caring for anything she was to say or whatever she felt. Eli instantly didn't like the girl's mannerisms, folding her arms and briefly adjusting her glasses, slightly unnerved by the girl's glare, unsure of why she was giving them such a look in the first place. "So  _you're_ the two without memories that I've heard so much about!" Her interest was artificial. She appeared to have shifted her attention away from Kawaki and promptly onto the two, taking a few steps forward to further assess them. 

The first words that came from her mouth were directed towards Kodi, seemingly out of some kind of pent up vexation the girl held within her being, though Kodi was lost as to where it could've been born from, considering this was their first meeting. She raised her brows as she looked Kodi up and down, her gaze giving off the impression that she already regarded Kodi as lesser than her. Kodi's uncaring gaze did not budge one bit. "Uchiha, huh? Like Sarada..." Kodi couldn't help but notice the slight resentment touching the girl's frigid tone. "...you give me the same look she does. Excuse me for saying so, but I don't see myself liking you anytime soon." Kodi gave a nonchalant shrug, brushing off the girl's bitter words with ease. "I don't want any trouble." The girl scoffed coldly. "That's what she says."

...Kodi didn't care much for when the girl's unkind words were directed towards her, but as soon as she saw the girl's gaze shift over to Eli, she instantly tensed. Eli shot the girl a fierce glare almost instantly, adjusting her glasses. The movement went unnoticed, the girl's lips curling up slightly at the corners. "Ooh, I don't believe this one likes me too much - also, pretty unlucky you have to wear these geeky things on your face." She mused, jabbing a finger at Eli's glasses, specifically on the lense. Eli rolled her eyes as she slipped her glasses off, the girl watching her in snide amusement. "I'm just tryna' see, damn..." She lowered her voice next, muttering to herself. "For the love of Jashin, seriously..."

The girl's gaze never left Eli's face as she slipped her glasses back on accordingly; it was unclear if she was choosing to ignore Kodi's cold stare or simply didn't notice it.  _Bully._ Kodi thought to herself, understanding more of the girl's character. She couldn't help but feel this Sarada person was someone she tried to undermine also, though from the sounds of it that likely didn't go too well. The girl peered closely at Eli's face, appearing to scrutinise each and every feature. A catty smirk tugged at her lips. "Now that I think about it, you're just unlucky overall in the genetics department, aren't you-?" She shot Kodi a harsh, icy glare as the girl lightly shoved her away from Eli, gentle enough so that no true harm was done. Kodi remained calm and casual, though her words were deliberately sharp and dismissive. "You're far worse, and in any case, if you're only bothering to speak to us to insult us, I'd rather you just leave."

The girl began to stutter as her scarlet anger arose, eyes narrowing fiercely. "W-who do you think you-" A hand pressed down upon her shoulder, Kawaki's voice filling her ears. "That's enough," his words were controlled yet relaxed. "I'll join you for our mission in a minute, so just go stand over there and keep your mouth shut for a bit."

The girl stared up at him, slightly wide eyed as his stern words punctured her heart. She bit down upon her lower lip as she nearly slapped his hand off of her shoulder, marching off just a few feet away. Kawaki's gaze almost instantly averted to the slightly shorter girls in front of him, his voice feeling a lot more lighter than it was when directed towards the girl. "Don't mind her. She's the type who doesn't like not getting her own way." Kodi replied by giving him a gentle half - smile, her mind clearly focused elsewhere as the smile didn't once touch her eyes. They instead flickered towards Eli's general direction, watching unsurely as she absentmindedly twirled a lock of her fierce hair around her index finger. "Eli," Kodi began firmly, quickly grasping hold of the red - head's attention as her scarlet irises drew upwards to cast her a curious look. "for the record, I think your glasses are quite cute." A brief, silent moment passed - and a light, airy laugh fell away from Eli's lips. She threw her arms behind her head, gaze growing confident as she cast the raven a welcoming, warm grin. "Heh - no need to worry about me, Kodi. I won't let such petty insults get to me!"

The girl from Kawaki's team broke the cheery mood, her bitter voice carrying over to Kawaki as she urged him in a forceful or somewhat aggressive tone to hurry up. A heavy sigh slipped past Kawaki's open mouth as he ran a hand through his messy, practically untamed raven locks. "At this rate, I'll not be able to have ramen before this mission..." he whined, alike to a little boy that hadn't received their favourite toy. Kodi and Eli shared slight chuckles at his comment as they bid him goodbye, for now, watching as he trailed off towards the girl, head hung low. 

He cast his gaze towards the ground, staring blankly towards the sleek concrete. A forlorn expression drew into his newly taunt features as he frowned to nobody but himself, his mind drawing back to the events that had so far occured this morning. Before his unfortunate encounter with his teammate, before his attempts at putting Kodi and Eli's unease to rest...

... _"How did it feel to hear her desperate pleas for her dear elder brother to stop?"_

_..."How did it feel when you struck her repeatedly, one fist at a time?"_

_...Himawari..._

_...I'm sorry..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i'm so sorry! it's taken me ages to update because basically I lost lots of the data and notes for this fic on my previous laptop, so right now I'm writing from memory while planning out the rest of the chapters from what I remember will happen. I should go back to the usual schedule of updating every sunday eventually!  
> \- chi_dori]


	25. A r c  1 ~ 22 ~ H e r  S h y  H e a r t

The two girls' gazes remained trained on Kawaki's tall figure, trailing after it as it slowly merges with the crowd of people, until it entirely fades out of sight. Eli absentmindedly notes how the crowd was gradually growing larger, most likely due to the fact time was never ceasing, so as the sun grew more prominent so would the people. Not to mention they were standing in the middle of a shopping district. "Hey...do you think he'll be okay?" Kodi's curious tone pulled her away from her swarm of thoughts, all rushing around her mind. It was a curious thing; she wasn't particularly engaging in all that much, and yet her brain was still abuzz, always working. She simply took it as a good thing. The red - head cast her friend a kind look, a slightly teasing smirk grazing her lips as her scarlet irises met Kodi's own pale ones. "Such fondness ~ ! Well, he'll just have to suck it up, won't he? Personally, I imagine he's more focused on his dear ramen rather than worrying about anything she has to say." A slight chuckle escaped past Kodi's lips as she nodded her head in agreement. As the two stared at one another, their frowns came to appear at the same time. Eli was the first to speak what was on Kodi's mind. "So, uh...what do we do now?"

Kodi drew her gaze smoothly across the sea of people, all different, all with their own stories to tell. "Well," she began. "the most obvious thing to do would be to return to Hinata; we have no money to buy anything, so there'd be little point in indulging in some shopping. And even if we wanted to explore we'd find ourselves lost. And, here's the thing -"

"-we  _are_ lost."

Eli's lips were pulled into a half - hearted smile as she realised what her friend was saying was indeed right; they weren't entirely sure where to go from here. They didn't know the land well enough yet to walk back to the residential districts, and amongst all the houses find the Uzumakis' one. Not to mention needing to deal with the hassle of walking through thick, sweaty crowds. Eli shuddered, but soon perked up, irises set alight with an idea. "Say, why don't we just chase down Kawaki? He doesn't seem all that fond of his team, so I'm sure he won't mind being pulled away from them for a moment or two!" Kodi rolled her eyes, swiftly exhaling breath as she placed a hand on her hip, rolling her head to the side. "Yes, he may not, but Naruto sure will as we'd be compromising the mission." Eli snorted, folding her arms as a certain spark crossed her crimson irises, expression growing bold. "Pssh, missions, who needs em'? Actually...didn't Hinata say this was a period of peace? So...why are missions still needed, since they sound like such serious business?" Kodi was momentarily surprised by her typically quirky friend's insight, but accepted it nonetheless. She gave a slight, dismissive shrug. "Maybe they're not so serious. Rescuing cats or something-"

Kodi's words instantly fell away from her agape lips, her irises swiftly flickering to the side as certain pink locks of hair caught her sights. The two instantly stared up at Sakura Haruno the moment she walked out of the door of Ino's shop, Sakura's pale emerald irises catching sight of them almost immediately. She decided to direct a brief, welcoming smile their way, but was only met with Kodi's newfound shyness as she averted her gaze, allowing her dark locks to fall past her face. Sakura thinks back to their first encounter, of which Kodi was speculated to be of an affair...Sakura's gaze softened.  _Ah. She thinks she's a source of stress._ The brief moment Kodi allowed her eyes to curiously regard Sakura once more, did Sakura force a kinder smile to the girl. Neither said anything to another, but Sakura regarded Eli. "Ah, I was just looking for you two!" She spoke earnestly, words a tad gentler than she would direct to one her own age. Utter bemusement and shock spread across Eli's expression as she stepped back, eyes widening. Panic glittered within her eyes. "A-ah, uh - innocent until proven guilty!!" She cried desperately, causing Sakura to raise a brow. Kodi noticed the slight twitch at the corners of Sakura's lips. "I'm sure you've done no wrong...? In any case, I came to find you because a good friend of mine was telling me of a certain incident between her son and Kawaki..."

Sakura noticed the two immediately exchange unsure, tense glances.  _Do they always immediately look for one another, even in a group of people, I wonder...?_ She cast  the curious thought aside, returning her attention once more to the teens. Kodi stared up at her, regarding her with a newfound layer of interest glimmering within her glacian irises. Sakura's eyes grew somewhat distant when speaking Kawaki's name. It appeared to the girls that Sakura came to realise the boy in question was not there, her very green irises almost instantly beginning to search around the area, swiftly flitting across the swarms of people drawing through the street. Her lips subconsciously fell into a frown when she could not spot the boy. "Where...is he, may I ask?" She began, still not looking down at the girls, as if her search continued despite her knowing the boy was somewhere far away. Questions began to arise within the girls' minds, but they did not press them, and they did not even get a chance to answer Sakura, as she began to speak her mind once more. "That boy, honestly...he was specifically picked out by his own father to watch over you two - ah - he didn't just abandon you two, did he? If he did I'll be sure to give him a good nagging!" A certain lively spark abruptly entered Sakura's irises as she met the girls' gazes, waving up a gently held fist as she held her bicep with the other hand. 

Kodi opened her mouth to speak, but Eli was faster. She clutched at her chest, a certain forlorn expression drifting over her features. "He did indeed leave us to our own devices - that fiend!" She cried adamantly, her eyes even growing watery - Kodi quickly stepped in, noticing Sakura's expression growing confused. "He was pulled away by a girl who claimed to be his teammate, saying that they had some kind of mission to go on." Realisation flooded through Sakura's emerald irises; as it did, a certain worry drew across her delicate features. "Did she cause you any trouble?" She asked, clearly in a state of trouble. Kodi's expression fell rather flat as her gaze shifted to emit a certain coldness, no fondness or tenderness within her expression at all. She merely shrugged, tipping her chin upwards. "She wasn't the kindest," she drawled in a somewhat sarcastic tone. "she insulted Eli's appearance and seemed to have some kind of problem with me, for whatever reason. Your, uhm, daughter was mentioned. Not in a very positive way either." Kodi briefly explained to the pinkette, watching as her expression grew significantly frustrated. "I see," she spoke somewhat bitterly, before deeply exhaling. "I take it Kawaki wasn't too pleased at her arrival?" 

Upon receiving two nods in response, she nods over in a certain direction, suggesting for the two to walk alongside her.

**~~~**

"Her name is Chinatsu Miura, and she's not exactly known for her kindness. She's a bully, and an adamant one at that. If she does not like you, for whatever reason she will not tell you, she refuses to leave you alone." Eli and Kodi nodded along as Sakura explained in a factual manner, though in a certain way that implied it was from her own personal perspective as a parent. Kodi pondered this for a moment. "Would there be any reason for her to dislike Sarada?" It was such a simple question born of a child's curiosity, and yet Sakura could not help but bite down on her bottom lip as she grew significantly uncomfortable. Her muscles tensed slightly, as she came to slowly realise Kodi's growing curiosity of her daughter. 

_...Is it the same for Sarada?_

Sakura hurriedly shoved the thoughts aside, trying to focus on conjuring up some kind of reply. She gave an airy, almost dismissive hand wave as she nodded towards her back. "Maybe it's the crest we share on our backs?" Sakura suggested lightly, but could not help but feel the need to suppress a slight giggle at the two girls. The way they hung on to nearly her every word; sure, Kodi likes to come across as very laid back, in a sense that she does care but at the same time doesn't, but Sakura could read through that. Their irises both drifted towards the Uchiha clan crest that Sakura bore on her back, gazing at it with a clear sense of interest.  _They really have no idea, do they..._ she briefly pondered, seeing the wonder laying within their irises. "It's the Uchiha clan crest," she began to explain to the two, catching their attention. "I married into the family, as I'm civilian born. Sarada naturally inherited it from her father's side. All clans typically have a clan crest, and usually wear it on their clothes."

"What does it mean if they didn't?" Eli's question struck some kind of chord within Sakura's heart, though she paid little mind to it, making sure to try to ignore it. She couldn't prevent the name of her husband from slipping through her mind, however. She simply met Eli's gaze, an odd, peculiar blankness within her stare, something much unlike Sakura. "A tragedy must've befallen them." 

Kodi's gaze never once moved from the crest.  _' "The clan was massacred decades ago, and there was only one survivor. That survivor lives on today...' "_ Naruto's words arose within her mind.  _I...don't recall a crest on Chinatsu's clothing..._

"Sakura," Sakura perked up upon hearing Kodi's call to her, but curiously noted how Kodi never really addressed people with honorifics. She supposed she wasn't taught to, which was rather odd, but...neither did Eli..."What were the Uchiha like as a clan? Or...how were they remembered?" Sakura coughed nervously, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Her unease was incredibly visible, but neither of the girls addressed it. Sakura didn't mind. "They...were elite. The best of the best. Sasuke was no different." Short and snappy. It was the safest option when it came to discussing this, Sakura believed. Especially to unknowing, innocent children. Kodi pondered Sakura's words for a moment or two, resting her chin on her slightly bent fingers. "I wonder if jealousy is to blame here..." Sakura regards the young girl, slight curiosity gleaming within her emerald irises. Eli's crimson ones flickered briefly between the two, before chiming in herself rather enthusiastically. "Yeah, yeah - I don't remember seeing any crest on Chinatsu's clothes!" Sakura shrugged one shoulder, turning away to look ahead. Her tone of voice was particularly sombre, her expression slightly stern. The two girls could only imagine it was due to how the conversation in question involved a bully, and one who'd tried to target her daughter. "It's possible, but I know little of the girl aside from that, so we can only presume..."

Eli felt an odd type of churning within her chest, almost painful as her heart beat increased by the slightest rate. Her deeply crimson irises wandered between Sakura and Kodi, both of whom were carefully pondering the topic at hand, and doing it with unsmiling, grim expressions and a solemn tone of voice. She disliked how the mood at come to change so significantly; she was only having a little bit of fun with Kodi earlier...though...the events that came before that were far more grave. She cast the girl beside her a long, perplexed gaze.  _Why could I sense it...why could only I sense Kawaki...but she couldn't...?_

She involuntarily shuddered, a thick wave of unease coming to thread through her veins. She adamantly shook her head side to side, unruly fiery locks of hair bouncing about as she did so. She inhaled quickly, before speaking again. She was seemingly unaware of how Kodi noticed her small body movements and paled face. Eli's wide, cheery grin returned once more, a certain glimmer returning to grace her irises. She threw her hands behind her head as she strolled airily along, as if she truly held little care in the world. "Boy, Kawaki must be having the time of his life right now ~" She cooed impishly, a rather devious smirk playing upon her rounded features. Kodi rolled her eyes, a slightly amused glint within her eye. Sakura gave a wry smile in response, her features appearing oddly taunt. "He never was too fond of her."

"Was it the attitude or was she just not his type?" Eli retorted, her smirk growing incredibly smug as she all but entirely revelled within the thought of Kawaki at his wits end, the girl clinging to him at almost every turn. Sakura turned her head slightly, irises drawing across Eli's own as she slightly raised a pale pink brow. Eli snickered. "The girl threw herself at him when she saw him, and he totally gave her the cold shoulder!" Sakura paused for a brief moment, but long enough to make it apparent to the young, impressionable girls, until the very corners of her reddened lips twitched faintly into a half - hearted smile. She chuckled. "Ah, he always was popular with girls." Eli couldn't contain her laughter as she eyed the raven haired girl beside her, an incredibly devilish glimmer shining within her blood red irises. She nudged the girl's shoulder repeatedly, her laughter slipping past her half open lips. "Heh - got that right! Eh, Kodi?" 

"Why are you asking me that with such a look on your face..."

Eli all but doubled over in glee as she saw the absolute disdain resonating clear on Kodi's narrow features, her voice entirely dry as she spoke to the red - head. In a manner much unlike her, Kodi abruptly came to a halt, shifting her body to the side slightly as if she wished to escape this situation, a pinkish blush grazing her pale cheeks beneath her eyes as she stared into Eli's own. She blinked quickly as she averted her gaze, a distinct pout upon her lips. At this odd gesture, Sakura and Eli almost instantly exchanged questionable looks - a form of impish excitement drew across their expressions. Sakura's eyes began to widen, Kodi refusing to meet her gaze. "No way..." 

"Yes way!!" Eli beamed, irises glimmering-

"That-that's nonsense! There's nothing going on!" 

Kodi's adamant rejections of their claims cut off Eli's future words, the two jerking their heads towards Kodi. A somewhat rude, callous snort erupted from within Eli's throat. "What are you even talking about? He bought you flowers earlier!"

"Only because I had no money to get them myself...!"

"I saw you two passing notes at the table this morning!" 

Kodi gave a simple, exasperated sigh as she knew arguing any further wasn't going to move her very stubborn friend. Eli gazed momentarily at the raven, stilling her excitement  briefly.  _And how you always try to cheer him up when he seems down..._ Kodi directed a begging, desperate glance Sakura's way, their irises meeting. Sakura replied by delivering a gentle, pitiful look, giving the slightest shake of her head. Kodi began to smirk, pale irises growing increasingly smug-

"You know, Kodi, getting worked up about it only makes it more obvious ~"

Kodi groaned in frustration as the two began to share cheery laughs.

 


	26. A r c  1 ~ 23 ~ T h e  M a n  T h e y  F e a r

{L O N G  C H A P T E R}

**~~~**

"How did you know of my... _situation_ , as you put it, then?"

Sakura gave a loose, casual shrug with one shoulder as she stared ahead, unable to see Kakashi keeping more of a watchful eye on Kyo as he walked ahead. The boy did not wander far. It appeared almost instinctive for him to try his best to remain at the masked man's side. "Naruto always keeps me updated on any new cases he's run into at work - your's was a very peculiar one, so I was basically the first he told!" She cleared her throat, voice growing increasingly stern and almost commanding. Kakashi's obsidian irises remained lowered, simply tracking Kyo's slight, essentially timid movements. He had never entered this house before, not to mention this entire world - unfamiliar surroundings, on top of different or utterly changed people...

"Kodi! Eli! We have guests, so you two best behave!"

Kakashi's eyes came to an abrupt halt - Kyo had done the same. Sakura didn't appear to take much notice, off - handedly mumbling about hot chocolate being prepared, and swiftly moved into the kitchen area. Kakashi remained still, as did Kyo. Kyo's gaze never once lifted from the floor, his small pale hands curling into loose fists. They trembled ever so slightly. His breaths were increasingly irregular, barely audible sniffles filling the air. Kodi and Eli's attention had already been abruptly taken hold of by Sakura, but upon hearing the mention of guests and hearing Kyo's little noises, their gazes slowly drifted over to the young boy. "Kyo? Is something wrong?" Kakashi began, allowing the boy to speak if he wished. It appeared it only worsened his fragile state; his arm reached up as he rubbed at his nose quickly with the back of his hand, his head slowly turning to stare up at the taller man that mirrored himself so much.

His gaze wavered as tears threatened to fall away from his eyes. 

"E...Eli and K-Kodi..." He began, voice barely audible as the lump in his throat only continued to grow bigger, more tears forming within his glassy eyes. His lips trembled and pressed together as he attempted to hold back feeble, weak sobs. Kakashi felt an odd churn within his gut as he met the boy's teary gaze, his mind already guessing what the boy's next words were going to be. "Th...they're...they're dead too..." 

Kodi and Eli didn't make a single sound as they listened to the boy's words, Eli's features contorting into a troubled, distressed expression as her brows knitted together, a cold, weary look slowly drifting across her crimson irises.  _We...us...dead...?_ Her head turned to Kodi's direction, but the raven haired girl wasn't even looking at her. Eli honestly had little clue as to how Kodi's mind functioned, what went on in that head of hers. Her expression was explicitly blank, and yet spoke so much. The miniature details to be picked up on; the way her brows slightly furrowed, how the corners of her eyes began to crease up. She was likely as distressed as Eli was, yet she turned a soft gaze towards the little boy, irises somewhat gentle as evident concern slipped through the cracks of her stare. 

A somewhat cold bead of sweat appeared upon her forehead as Kyo lifted his head - he met that very gaze, as if knowing exactly where she was within the room, yet he had kept his head down the entire time. It filled her veins with uncomfortable unease, yet she could do little about it. "My sister shared the same name as you..."

It was within this moment that Sakura returned, Kakashi signalling for her to return to his side for a brief moment. The greatest of concern crossed her features once Kakashi informed her of what exactly Kyo was saying. Kyo couldn't hear them, really. It was an odd sensation; his senses had grown dull, his pain almost numbed for the briefest of moments as their words fell away from his recognition. He could no longer hear them, though he may've barely picked up on the words 'clinic' and 'help'. Sakura spoke these words, he was sure. Nevertheless, his sight intact, his focus remained trained on the girls ahead of him, specifically Kodi. His thoughts were not even cohesive, his mind blurred, unsure of what even to believe anymore. The girl sitting before him was a cruel joke played on him by the world, for her image only echoed that of-

"...Kyo?"

An unexplainable noise fell away from Kyo's lips as he jolted slightly, startled as he heard a calm, gentle voice call out to him. His irises flickered around quickly, desperate to find whomever gave him such a scare - his gaze only fell upon Kodi once more. Dejected, he remembered where he was, and what he was doing. His situation. A kind, tender smile touched upon the raven haired girl's lips. In the back of his mind, Kyo noted how most people he comes across seems to be giving him such eerily similar smiles. Kodi watched him in earnest, her typically icy pale irises warm. "Ah...I guess it's kind rude of me not to introduce myself to a guest, huh? You forgive me, right?" She almost casually asked, as if this was the most natural thing in the world. Perturbed, Kyo's gaze remained on her moving figure, of which began to stand and cautiously make its way closer to his own. Kyo blinked, unsure of what was happening and what she was doing. Instant words of sympathy never came from her mouth, yet she was...oddly comforting. Kyo felt it was only polite to nod. He noticed the girl with fiery hair watching them. Kyo allowed the raven to get so close that she knelt down in front of him, their eyes meeting as he lifted his head slightly.

Kodi peered closely at him, Kyo remaining entirely still, rendered immobile beneath her painfully genuine gaze. He walked through that door hoping to go unnoticed, and yet...

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kyo's words faltered, his lips trembling as they fell away from his mouth. "S...Sister..."

Kodi reached out a hand, Kyo unable to decide if she simply dismissed the comment or if she chose not to elaborate upon it. He gazed up at her, frail, wavering as he noticed yet again his sister within her, behind the girl's smiles, behind her earnest eyes. "Kodi Uchiha." Kyo wasn't entirely sure why he stretched out his hand, but nevertheless, he did. Feeling as if he was touching his dear sister's hand once again, he spoke the words: "Kyo Uchiha." 

He could only fixedly gaze up at her back as she gently led him across the room, an indescribable sensation arising within him. Kodi stared directly ahead, choosing not to speak. Her mind had already slipped away elsewhere... _The woman possesses a certain ability called the rinnegan, you see, so could pass through dimensions, and ended up in this one by chance-_

_-Maybe they shouldn't have._

Kodi had slowly directed Kyo onto the sofa, where he set himself between her and Eli. She remained stood, gazing down vacantly at the boy. His eyes were wide, and held the curiosity of a small child, which he was. It seemed almost easy to forget, but he was, and he had seen so much...his tears were threatening to return, she noted impassively within her mind. "Hey, Sakura, do we have some tissues?" She called out to the pinkette, not really sending so much as a glance her way. Sakura blinked. "Ah - oh! Yes, we do." She replied quickly, fetching some from the small rectangular shaped box in the kitchen. 

_Wha-what the hell are you even talking about?! They saved themselves from death-_

- _at what cost?_

Kodi didn't offer so much as a thank you while she took them from Sakura's hands, instead simply kneeling down and gently dabbing at Kyo's face and eye area. 

As the heartache of recalling the image of his elder sister taking care of him filled his head, Kyo began to cry.

Sakura and Kakashi looked on, each expressions mirroring the other's. Vacant, hurt. Eli quickly reached a hand out to rub soothing, small circles on the boy's back as he threw his arms out to hold Kodi close. Startled, she stared down at him with slightly widened eyes, but soon came to slowly draw her arms across his smaller frame. 

_...can you imagine the grief those two would carry on their backs?_

Sakura and Kakashi only watched as the two young girls comforted the boy the best they could, situating him back on the sofa between them again. Kodi sat down beside him, the girls beginning to speak soothing words to him, thinking of different ways to gradually calm him. Pity resonated clearly within Sakura's eyes. "I...can't even begin to imagine the pain he must feel. He's so young, too..." Kakashi glanced at her. "...he refused to sleep last night until I came back from work. He tried to excuse it with the thunder, but..." Sakura pressed her lips together as she met Kakashi's thoughtful gaze. 

"He didn't understand what was happening. He was a confused child, and then it dawned on him...I tried advising him on handling such pain, and I think he must've took it to heart. It's why he agreed to come see you." At Kakashi's words, Sakura's eyes significantly widened. Her words were hushed, quiet. "To see...me? What did you say to him?" Kakashi briefly cast Kyo a forlorn glance. "I said that the pain can be eased, if he allows it to be. If he surrounds himself with others, he'll come to grow. He may be able to find some kind of peace within himself through those bonds...I suggested it's best not to close off from others. The next morning, he agreed to coming with me to see you. I was going to visit anyway, but he tagged along of his own accord." He explained calmly, though in a slightly dejected tone. A soft chuckle fell away from Sakura's lips, catching his attention as he regarded her curiously. Her lips formed into a tender smile. "You'll be good to him."

In the very moment when Kakashi opened his mouth to elaborate upon the meaning of her words, she abruptly switched topic, her irises significantly brightening. "Ah, I was sure Kodi must've had a softer side to her, given how Kawaki seems so taken with her." She barely suppressed the smallest of giggles at Kakashi's significantly stunned expression. He stared at her, perturbed, silently begging her to elaborate. Sakura half - heartedly smirked, shaking her head. "Apparently, he bought her flowers, as she had no money to buy her own." Kakashi gave an airy, dismissive shrug as he looked away. "It's as good as an excuse as any."

Sakura peered closely at him once he directed his gaze more towards the direction of Kyo and the two girls; he at least appeared to be calming down slightly now. He appeared almost entirely unaware of the pinkette's watchful gaze as she all but entirely scrutinised his features, from his dark irises to his mask. That dreaded sensation from earlier came to its unwelcome return. Her lips swiftly fell into a rather hurt or pained frown, pink brows furrowing. An agitated sigh slipped past her lips. "There it is." Her words born of dismay and worry quickly caught Kakashi's interest; he turned his head to face her, expression rather bemused. She folded her arms. Her distressed tone made it seem as if she was scolding him for something, though if she was upset with a former team member it'd be due to concern. "That face. I've been meaning to ask you about it as soon as I opened that door."

Kodi caught notice of Sakura's unimpressed stance, catching Eli's eye and nodding over in their direction. Kyo followed their movements too, copying them. Kakashi rubbed at the back of his neck, averting his newly cautious gaze. "In that case, maybe I should've hidden it better." Sakura cracked no smile at his attempts at dry humour, expression remaining stern and wooden. Kakashi held her stare for a moment before giving up, sighing, admitting there was no way out of this now.

"I saw Sasuke yesterday."

The attention of the three young children was instantly grasped and held tightly, Eli and Kodi feeling the uncomfortable churn of dread within their guts, fear touching upon their hearts. Eli was rather dumbfounded at how, barely catching sight of it from the very corner of her eye, a very minute, almost impish smirk marked Kyo's lips. It was half - hearted, however, touched upon by some form of sorrow. In truth, his mind whirred quickly as upon hearing the mention of the man, numerous events returned to his memory as he vividly recalled whom he dubbed as his brother. Contrasting Sakura, particularly. The sharp shock bled easily through her newly taunt features, but vexation soon came to drift across her emerald irises. She furrowed her pink brows at her former teacher, opening her mouth and closing it repeatedly, as if unable to form a cohesive sentence with whatever thoughts were running through her mind. All she mustered was: "You...you-you really saw him...? You saw Sasuke?" Her words quickened, her eyes widening as she drank in the information. No words were needed to be spoken; Kakashi's solemn, almost pitiful gaze had said enough. 

She abruptly turned her body away slightly, pressing her lips together tightly as a harsh sigh tore through her throat. Her fingers gripped at the flesh of her arms, enough so that they were sure to leave a whitish imprint on them later. Her tone of her words when she spoke next had significantly dropped, as if some steely resolve was hidden behind these very words. She barely met her teacher's concerned eyes. "If he was here yesterday, he could've dropped by to see Sarada. He could've been here. But he wasn't," she nibbled down on her lower lip. "Sarada, she...she  _misses_ him!" Kakashi chose to take a step forward, attempting to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder - she lightly pushed it away, shaking her head adamantly. "Sakura, if...if it helps, he was particularly distant when we were together. Lost in thought. I made sure to ask," Sakura almost meekly peeped up at him from behind her pink - rose tinted locks, her gaze touched upon by curiosity yet hesitant. "Sasuke holds you in his thoughts - you and Sarada both-"

"Who's Sarada?"

Sakura's eyes widened upon hearing the small boy call out to the two of them, turning around and quickly apologising for growing ignorant of his presence, Eli and Kodi included. Kakashi held his breath, watching her glumly. Eli decided to give the woman a sympathetic smile, waving a hand dismissively. Her troubled gaze said otherwise. "Hey, no need to apologise lady." 

Kodi cast her friend a sudden, almost condemning glance out of the corner of her eye. A dark brow rising, she sank back into the pillows of the sofa, tilting her chin upwards slightly as she drew an arm across the piece of furniture, her fingers barely grazing her lips. Sakura came to meet her inquisitive, bordering on interrogative glacian irises. "What's going on?" She asked in an incredibly straightforward manner, much to Eli's immediate disapproval. Eli shook her head at her friend, briefly casting Sakura an apologetic glance. "Kodi, I don't really think it's our business-"

"I don't mind," The girls raise their brows at Sakura's newly bold words, shifting their focus onto her moving figure as she sat down on the sofa in front of them. Kakashi stepped a few paces slightly so he was closer to her placement on the furniture. "Kodi is an Uchiha, as if Kyo. Eli is a friend; you all have a right to know. Also...the situation at hand isn't much of a secret, either," she briefly cast her gaze to the world outside of the window. "Sarada should be walking home from school right now, so we still have some time..."

She lifted her eyes. "Sasuke is...typically absent from the village. He's always out there, somewhere in the world, doing...something." Kodi rolled her head to the side slightly, expression mostly analytical. "You don't sound so sure." At her assertive words, Eli sent her another look of disapproval whilst Sakura sadly nodded. 

"He...he has good intentions. It's for the village. He's off right now, ensuring no external forces come to harm the village, while Naruto operates from within Konoha's walls, ensuring no internal factors cause any issues. They work as a team like that, so are required to keep regular contact. I've been informed by Naruto, however, that Sasuke's been contacting him less and less lately, so he's been worrying if something urgent has come to his attention..." The material of Kakashi's mask dipped slightly as a prominent frown tugged down at his lips. "I'm certain of it."

He elaborated the moment the three sent him mirroring questioning looks. "He was very brisk with his movements, and was only around for a few minutes at most. He was dropping into the village to directly address Naruto. He came across me, and decided to tag along." His brows furrowed slightly. "If I'm honest, I'm a little unsure as to why he'd choose to go along with me, if there were other matters that were so important. That was when we found Karasu and Kyo. We brought them back to the Hokage building, and Sasuke made haste, giving me a note that had to be urgently given to Naruto. That was probably what he wanted to talk to him about, but likely would've given him the same treatment anyway. Give the note, then be off...it appeared as if he was very cautious of something on the outside."

Kodi and Eli were quick to exchange anxious looks - Kyo's immediate source of comfort was the masked man. Kakashi didn't notice for a few moments, the boy about to look away, dejected. When their gazes did meet, Kyo's was full of apprehension. Kakashi thought briskly for a moment, before directly addressing the young boy. His words were the slightest bit softer to the ear, his tone barely warmer than it typically was when speaking to subordinates. Kyo somewhat appreciated it nevertheless. "Kyo..." the silver haired man began, voice low and born of intrigue. "...you knew Sasuke in your dimension, right? Did you think he was strong?"

Bemusement crossed Sakura's features as she watched their exchange, seeing how some kind of flame was set alight within Kyo's otherwise completely dark eyes at Kakashi's words. The boy adamantly nodded. "The strongest!"

"He got even stronger." Kakashi claimed sincerely, watching as awe spread across Kyo's childlike features. "If there was something going on, Sasuke would handle it."

The slightest, incredibly faint smile softly tugged at the corners of Kyo's small lips. To Kakashi's slight dismay, it turned out to be significantly half - hearted, noting to himself how a faint unease had begun to mark the boy's features, his smile dissipating not a moment after it had appeared. He averted his eyes briefly, before lifting them to cross with Kakashi's own. "W...what about Sasuke, though...? He'll be okay, won't he?" His words, so innocent, so pure - they almost instantly touched upon Sakura's heart as soon as he said them. She stared at the boy for some amount of time, at first just analysing him almost, but it soon came to be no more than her daydreaming, lost in thought. Unable to stop herself, given how earnest the boy's words were, she spoke up. "You...seem to care for him a lot."

Kyo hurriedly looked to Kakashi for reassurance, and was only given a simple nod in hopefully what was the right direction. Kyo briefly held Sakura's gaze, but faltered and glanced away, what appeared to be some kind of guilt spreading across his pale face. He simply kept his head down whilst he spoke. "He...Sasuke is - was - my brother."

"Wh-..." 

Sakura's strength in her voice only fell away, her mind deciding it had enough with surprises and shocks. She simply yearned for the truth, and only the truth. She cast the boy a worried glance, noticing how his shoulders were hunched, his body curling into itself, almost acting like a protecting shell. He still refused to meet her inquisitive - and utterly intense - stare. "It...was an adoptive thing," he gave a minute shrug, everybody's focus remaining on him and only him. "Me, my mum and big sister all used to frequently visit his family. Mum was close with Sasuke's mum, Mikoto, so...well, Kodi and Sasuke grew kinda close, I guess. I was only little at the time, so the two used to humour me,"

"I...don't really remember Itachi..." Kakashi and Sakura instantly shared familiar glances, recalling the face of Sasuke's elder brother. It felt like such a long time ago..."...Kodi said that he was pretty standoffish most of the time, but was always soft when it came to Sasuke. After the clan massacre, well...well...it's just - me, my mum and my sister. We - we all lived through it somehow, so Sasuke fell under my mum's care...he just...grew up with me and my sister."

Sakura's features significantly narrowed and tensed as she gazed at this boy sitting before her, meek and broken. She bit down on her lip, unable to shake an odd, indescribable feeling. Either this boy was more than what met the eye, or he was certainly made for great things...she gained this sense from him, and wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe it was the revelation of the Hatake - Uchiha DNA settling into her head. That, or maybe rather than Kakashi, it was his mother...she hadn't met her yet. Unable to prevent her thoughts from wandering and creating in cohesive questions, she came to wonder - how on earth did he and his family survive? Maybe ask the mother...she'd know better than a nine year old boy-

"I'm happy mum didn't get to see Sasuke after she woke up." Sakura abruptly fell back into place, recalling exactly what was happening. She shot the boy a bemused look, raising an eyebrow curiously. Distress clouded over her irises. "Why...would you say that?" 

Kyo answered her surprised question in a tone far too low and mature - sounding for his feeble age. "My mum, my sister and me...? We are not originally from this dimension. None of you know us -  **we were never a part of this dimension,** " a chord sharply struck within Sakura, pain gripping her heart. "Sasuke was all alone after the massacre. He had...no - one," she placed a hand on one side of her head, lightly rubbing through her pinkish locks as her eyes, wide and frighteningly alert, began to grow glassy. "Sasuke...he was so indifferent when I saw him...spoke to him...he was so  _cold._ It wasn't like my brother.  _My_ brother. Not...whoever your Sasuke is." Sakura mused upon this for a moment, so many endless thoughts running through her mind like a stream. This boy was more than what he appeared...he held so many answers. Answers to questions she so desperately wished to ask him. What exactly happened after the massacre - how was Sasuke so different to the man she knew, maybe even how he bonded with the boy and his family before all of that-

A notification sounded off of her  phone. She immediately snatched it off of the coffee table, fingers newly frail and quivering as she swiped at the screen and typed in the passcode to unlock it. A thankful, warm release of pure relief streamed throughout her veins as she saw who had contacted her - Naruto. She quickly ran a hand through her hair, calming her nerves. A smile broke across her face as she read through the message with a fond expression, her heart calming and slowing. She rubbed at her nose, turning to her teacher with a brighter expression that what she formerly wore. "Naruto - he's freaking out, the idiot...he's asking me where the girls have gone, only now remembering Kawaki would not be their escort as he had sent him away on a mission," Kakashi rolled his eyes, feeling that the man's intelligence was truly abysmal at times. Sakura hastily typed on her screen. "I'm just saying how I came across the two and walked them back here, and how you and Kyo arrived, and that we're fine."

She cast Kodi and Eli a long, apologetic glance. "He says he's sorry for that - honestly, the fool," she heaved a great sigh, shaking her head in disappointment. The girls got the sense she wasn't wholly serious. "He says how it shouldn't be too long until Kawaki returns now, so it's best you two head back." She explained briefly to them; Eli gave a small laugh. "We woulda' done that earlier, it's just we don't know the layout of the place."

"Well, just as it happens, I've been a resident of Konoha for many years," Kakashi spoke up dryly, barely lifting a hand as he looked at the two. "I know my way around the place. I can drop you two off at the Uzumakis', and I'll head back with Kyo to my apartment." Sakura gave a little eyeroll at his words, casting him a stern, judgemental look. She frowned at him. "As good of an idea as it sounds, you honestly still live in that apartment?" Kakashi gave an airy, dismissive shrug. 

"Eh, what can I say. It's quite cozy." 

"You're the Sixth Hokage, you have the money," Sakura briefly nodded over to Kyo. "I'd say it's time to start upgrading."

And with that, not particularly wishing to be under Sakura's stern gaze for much longer, Kakashi lazily agreed with her scolding words and waited as the three got themselves ready to leave.

**~~~**

"You know, I really enjoyed having the chance to speak with you two more." Sakura spoke warmly, bidding the two girls a goodbye whilst wearing a kind, inviting smile. The two simply nodded, not wishing to cause her any more grief; she likely handled her fair share due to speaking of her husband with her former teacher and Kyo. They deemed it best to not bring it up, for now. Eli cast her a toothy, sympathetic grin. "Eh, I guess you weren't as bad as I thought you were." Sakura's smile quickly fell into a frown at this, though due to Eli's lighter tone, got the sense that she was being half - hearted in her words.  _Do I really make first impressions that badly...?_

Kodi's icy irises drew across Sakura's emerald ones. She wasn't as open as Eli was in her goodbye, but she truthfully did not mind the woman. Sakura could tell; Kodi's eyes weren't so unfeeling anymore, her lips forming more of a smile than a callous smirk. "I hope we can visit again...?" Sakura chuckled kindly at the girl's question. "Of course!"

And with that, the four began to walk away from the Uchiha household, the children in particular looking back to see Sakura wave at them before shutting the door. Eli was the first to instigate any kind of chatter, encouraging Kyo enough to entrap him within a friendly conversation. Kodi wasn't very sure what it was about; she'd fallen victim to her own thoughts as she walked along, her questions and curiosities never ending. Some of her thoughts were simply her accepting newly learned information, such as Kyo's brief explanation of his past with his brother. It only lead her on to yearn to find out more about this Sasuke Uchiha - the man whose mere mention of name struck such fear into her and Eli's hearts. She felt her chest tighten simply thinking about it, dark brows furrowing.  _Why are we so scared...?_  

Unable to answer that question, she reluctantly let it go. For today at least, for it will surely return for tomorrow. She thought of Sakura. She seemed like a kindly woman, if a little fierce with a temper to boot. Kawaki seemed to find it rather amusing back in the Hokage's office...she wondered how long the two had known eachother. She was noticeably a little tense when speaking of him. Kodi supposed it wasn't her business to know. For a while.

A daughter...the man she fears so much has a daughter, of whom lives within the very village she was currently walking through. Sarada Uchiha. 

_....he could've been here. But he wasn't..._

_...Sarada, she...she **misses** him!_

_...I made sure to ask...Sasuke holds you in his thoughts - you and Sarada both-_

Kodi paid little notice to the sniffles and gentle sobs gradually growing closer. Utterly lost in thought, wondering of whom this Sarada Uchiha was as well, she simply wandered along, the light blues of her eyes glazed over as she daydreamed. She rendered that the sobs sounded as if they came from a girl, given the higher pitched hiccups and feminine voice softly trying to hold back her pain. The thought of a girl, desperately trying to hide her tears, as she walked along slowly caused Kodi to take notice of everything happening around her. Her gaze grew slightly pitiful to whomever the girl was, but as soon as her senses grew aware-

-that very girl stumbled into her shoulder, trying to hurry past and not be noticed. 

Kodi paid it little mind, simply lifting a dark brow as the girl turned, mumbling a slurred 'sorry' as she hid most of her face with a wrist. Likely to hide her tears. Kodi simply cast the girl a curious glance, her gaze locking with the girl's as she turns whilst lowering her wrist. 

Kodi softly smiled at the girl, bemusing her as she walked away. Kodi's eyes only followed her. 

"He hasn't forgotten about you."

The girl takes one...two...three more steps, each slowing, before abruptly spinning around as she finally allowed those built up tears to fall, droplets splashing onto her glasses lenses.

Sarada stared after Kodi, of whom never looked back.


	27. A r c  1 ~ 24 ~ T h e  B o y  W i t h  T h e  S h a r i n g a n

_"It was just recently when two others showed up, having intruded the barrier, right? Directly outside of the village? Now, there are more on the outskirts."_

The greatest unease threaded slowly through Sasuke's veins as he walked, entirely alone with nothing but his thoughts left to run amok within his mind. The day hurried on particularly quick this day, the crisp air of the afternoon gradually being overtaken by the wisps of cold. Winter was here, and its effects on the Earth were finally drawing closer. Due to it being the final month of the year, darkness had swept across the sky fairly quickly by the time four o'clock came around, the sun bidding its slow farewell across the other side of the world as it dipped lower and lower. He made sure to leave Konohagakure fast yesterday; his hastiness was mostly due to other matters that required more of his attention. Mostly...a bitter taste remained within his mouth whenever he stepped foot inside the village. He entrusted Naruto with...everything. To this day, he still does, hoping the man never forgets his words back then from their final battle at the Valley of the End. The blonde was now in the position of Hokage, so had the political advantage to enact change upon the world, not just his overall power and strength. 

Sasuke chose to shrug these thoughts away, just for now. He'd found himself with these thoughts looping over and over within his head, mulling over them tirelessly. It was all well and good to be aware of this, but you must act. He adamantly stood by this belief, to this day. As of now, he had to act outside of the village, entrusting Naruto to act within it. He'd taken care of a few smaller things here and there after he'd left, but as the time sped on, it'd come to his attention that his note addressed to his friend appeared to be ignored. It unsettled him. Given the contents of that note, he should've received some kind of reply by now.

Nevertheless, on top of that rather worrying thought, a certain...situation had arose. It was within Konoha, so rightfully, Naruto should be the one handling it, but...there was an unshakeable tension within Sasuke's body that would not relax, one that painfully tensed his muscles and forced his mind to always return to thinking of it. Distracting would be the word to describe it. Two girls had arrived to the village, but in an uncanny manner - alone, with little idea as to how they were even there and why. He'd been recently updated from Konoha intel that Ino Yamanaka had assessed the state of their minds to see if they were telling the truth or not, and surprisingly enough they were. Blank slates. Sasuke had constructed a few theories here and there, but little held any true value due to the lack of true fact behind them, the mystery surrounding the girls. It did however seem apparent that this lack of memory was forced upon them, though by who exactly was left in question. Sasuke couldn't help but feel it may be helpful at this point in time to have someone from within Konoha rely intel to him - those who work for Naruto do so anyway, but someone who's more willing to look into the situation with greater depth, rather than simply feedback what they hear around the office. Typically this person would've been Naruto, but he seems distracted by his other work matters and family. 

Kawaki Uzumaki, in particular. The boy from three years ago...what happened to him caused Sasuke's stomach to churn in the most unpleasant manner. The main issue was Naruto had little idea what to do for him, to help him. It's said the boy has certain fondness towards his father, however. Sasuke felt the boy's situation would make him easily susceptible to lash out, but he doubted the boy would lay a hand on his father. Sasuke had been aware of how the boy was rather close to his family; he'd heard reports of the boy sharing the fondness he had for his father towards Sakura, and also grew close to Sarada, over time.

Sasuke fell flat on his ideas of a source of intel; he wasn't sure whom to pick for the job. He could not contact Sakura so directly, for it could possibly endanger her so to that extent Sarada. Kakashi's recently gotten his hands full with those two Uchiha they discovered together, and Sasuke wasn't particularly close with anyone else in the village, certainly not to the extent that they would gather information for only him. 

He heaved a low sigh, briefly blowing his longish hair out his face. 

Speaking of Kakashi's situation, Sasuke tagged along with him because of his heightened suspicion. He thought it could've been...well, in the end, his suspicions were misplaced. The two they found were not linked to that other matter whatsoever, simply appearing at an awfully coincidental moment. It was due to this that Sasuke's main source of unease were the two girls that appeared beforehand, so much so he was even beginning to debate on turning around and heading back to the village. It was an unlikely move, for now, though. As Sasuke's thoughts trailed, he couldn't help but find it incredibly peculiar how those two survived the massacre of their clan. He didn't need this fact to be told to him; the moment he set eyes on the little boy, Kyo, he knew Kakashi was the one to father him. Their resemblance was impeccable, down to the silver spiky locks of hair on the boy's head. If the boy was around eight or nine right now, during the massacre he was quite young. Kakashi only would've had him at a certain age, but even then Sasuke found it odd he even had a child at that time, given he was rising to ANBU rank. Due to how young the boy was at the time, it was likely the mother who protected them. Sasuke didn't speak to her, for she was unconscious, but the answers to his questions most definitely laid with her. He pondered if his brother had anything to do with it, as the masked man would show no mercy to anyone either way.

Kakashi'll likely find out those answers for himself, Sasuke supposed. Once more, it was a case of him handling things from the outside, whereas his comrades did so from within. The pressing matter was his former teacher, not Kakashi, but...Sasuke cast his sharpened gaze up towards the skies, grip tightening around his sword hilt.  _Orochimaru...what are you up to..._

Abruptly, Sasuke's senses heightened and sharpened, his body tensing. Nobody would take note of this, due to his cloak. Alike to a type of feline such as a panther, he remained on edge, as if he'd just caught sight or sense of prey. He cast a predatory gaze to his left, fingers firmly grasping the hilt of his sword. His movements were slight, however, minute as his overall stance made him appear calm, nimble. That he was. "Noticed me?"

"...yes...I am pleased to see you..."

Sasuke's crimson irises instantly flickered to his right - a small figure emerged from the forest of emerald trees, cloaked and its face hidden away. Sasuke grimaced, a frown touching upon his lips.  _Wasn't aware of this one..._

Sasuke regarded the figure curiously, though a rather tired, listless sigh fell away from his lips. Another problem to deal with. The figure's head remained lowered, its back hunched over at an odd, unnatural angle. Its breaths were quick and haphazard, though it did not appear tired. Sasuke had the feeling that, whomever this person was, they simply breathed this way. It was rather peculiar, and unnerving at that. As it spoke, Sasuke felt it saying the words with a stretched smile. "Father...ordered...me to  _deal_ with you..." Sasuke remained undeterred at this statement, simply taking note of there being more of...whatever this person is. Disdain gradually spread across his expression as he noticed the presence he felt before take its hurried leave, escaping elsewhere to the east. It clearly took its opportunity.

The moment Sasuke becomes aware of this is the moment the cloaked figure attacks, launching forth and sweeping a long, silver chain forward - Sasuke dodges his advances swiftly, nimbly, allowing the lengthened chain to wrap itself securely around his unsheathed sword blade. In a moment's instance he made hand signs with the hand held around his weapon, and it burst to life with electricity, lightning sparking off of the blade dangerously. The sparks snaked across the chain, reaching the opponent's hand that tightly gripped the chain - its body violently shuddered at the volts vibrating through its body, and Sasuke took this chance to violently sweep the chain and figure across the area, throwing him into the tall trunks of the trees. Its cloak fell away, revealing a small boy with pale hair, the uchiha crest donning the back of its clothes. It gave grunts and pants, Sasuke barely having given any effort. Slowly, the boy heaved its back upwards, standing as it came to its senses. Sasuke's eyes remained fixated upon the crest the boy adorned, but when he turned to reveal the same sharingan he possessed, his eyes widened as they exchanged stares. "You...who are you?" Sasuke asked, brows furrowed. The strange boy offered no reply as it simply held up a hand sign, and disappeared into the darkness.

Sasuke heaved a low groan, staring after the area in which the boy disappeared into.  _That explains why I wasn't aware of him until he spoke...hn - new problems keep arising lately, at an alarmingly rapid rate. In a certain way, it seems almost orchestrated._

With that disturbing thought in mind, Sasuke called upon his hawk to appear, setting himself down to address another note to his dear friend. A final note, for if he didn't recieve a reply yet again, he'll go see the man himself. He wrote swiftly, the hawk's beady eyes watching him carefully.  _I haven't seen him in so long...I wasn't really planning to see him yesterday - I was only going to pass the note off to an assistant of his then be off, as a way to ensure he would recieve it._ He finished up on the note, rolling it into one and slipping it within a small tube attached to his hawk's narrow leg. His eyes narrowed.  _Meanwhile, I can go deal with this new issue of that boy...he spoke of a father, who ordered him to come after me. If he wants me...he could want my family also._

With a strengthened resolve, Sasuke sends his hawk off.


	28. A r c  1 ~ 25 ~ C h i

"...b-but basically what I'm sayin' is..."

_"...she was crawling away from you, tears spilling from her eyes as she screamed in pain..."_

"...since you're obviously way better than me at the technique..."

_"...does that convey to you how truly petrified of you she was?"_

"...w-would you mind tryna', you know, teach me how to be better at it like you?"

Chinatsu's hesitant question fell upon deaf ears. She stared up at Kawaki with big, hopeful eyes but gained nothing in return - the boy wasn't even looking at her. She remained in this pose for a few more brief moments before heaving an exasperated sigh, kicking up gravel with the tip of her shoe, naturally soft features narrowing and tensing. She cast the taller boy a long, feral glare as she kept her nails tucked into her palms. It's not that he's cruel, just indifferent. To her. In the simplest term, she hated it. In all her lengthy time of coming to know this mysterious boy, he'd always rebuffed her advances, romantic or not. He loathed even the slightest friendly chatter with her, almost as if he did not wish to exchange any words at all with her - hell, she questioned at times if he felt she poisoned the very air he breathed. 

Kawaki's ignorance of her wasn't...normal. 

In Chinatsu's perspective, at least. She felt she was a perfectly average, if not pretty young girl who was admittedly headstrong, and demanding. She was very well aware of what she wanted in life. At the moment, it was him. 

It had always been him. 

The very moment she laid eyes on the young, feeble boy, she felt an irrepressible urge to reach out to him. To talk to him. To laugh with him. To...well, gradually it got to the point of loving him. But he seemed to regard her in much contrast; she distinctly recalled that when their gazes first locked, instant shock flooded the boy's expression. She initially took it as a compliment, wondering if she was that pretty, though she now knows she was being somewhat immature. It was mere seconds afterwards did pure anguish touch upon his softer features, and she instantly cast off any possible affection.

It was the fact that she always happened to catch him staring at her from afar. It caught her interest. Yet he was incredibly quick to shrug her off when she attempted to speak with him. She took him as the hard to get type, and was soon put on the boy's team so continued her advances from there. It didn't take her long for her to fall for the raven haired boy after he grew out of his shell a little bit, revealing a sardonic, quick witted personality that she had a weakness for. 

Chinatsu simply gazed up at Kawaki, quietly drinking in his features. He was gorgeous. Porcelain skin, dark eyes you could gaze into forever, and admittedly strong features. Not to mention his overall masculine aura...she felt her heart momentarily skip a beat. The only thing she wasn't too keen on was the boy's hair. It'd always been the same since she first saw him, except it wasn't partly shaved. He always had been keen on keeping it the same blonde and black shades, and not to mention he tends to let it grow out a good few inches before trimming it, so it grows to be rather shaggy and messy. Some girls liked that kind of thing, but she personally found it distasteful. She glumly noted to herself that Kawaki likely never even took notice of her staring at him, considering how his gaze was loosely fixated ahead. There was something about his obsidian irises that intrigued her. There was an infinite depth to them, and even when speaking about one topic in particular, his eyes always suggested that his mind was elsewhere.

She just wasn't sure where 'elsewhere' was. 

_Is it your sister, Kawaki...?_

She silently wished he'd just tell her; it's a lot easier than playing this endless guessing game. That implication of him thinking about other things grew after the situation he had with the little girl. Chinatsu was severely rebuffed by some people for continuing to like him, even after that. But Chinatsu couldn't...fall out of love, could she? 

Chinatsu had an odd feeling about it, too. It irked her that she, including many, many other villagers, only heard of the story through some other people's mouths. The story can always be twisted into something far more cruel, so much so it fades from the truth. Chinatsu had never once heard Kawaki talk about it, nor say exactly what happened. She found it curious he never really defended himself, either. Chinatsu was aware that, in the basis of it all, Kawaki caused some kind of physical harm to Himawari that was unreasonable and cruel of him to do. She was only small, and he wasn't in the right frame of mind. Chinatsu shook her head, feeling Kawaki was a mystery in itself. She'd never truly be able to understand things about him, nor know truths to him and his life. She did recall Kawaki being far more impulsive when she first met him compared to now, and he was easy to rile up. Hell, he was easy to get emotional. There were only a select few who could calm him, and she had never been one of them.

She disliked how Sarada was, and still very much is.

Chinatsu shyly glanced up at the boy one last time as they walked, a distinct frown tugging at her lips.  _Kawaki...what am I to you?_

Kawaki's mind was indeed elsewhere. As they trudged along, all he could think of were Inojin's cold, bitter words. He'd been like it throughout the mission, and only Chinatsu even bothered to try to talk to him when he was in such a quiet state. He stared directly ahead, his fingers curling into fists within his pockets as he felt the girl's stare pressing into him. In his attempts to ignore it, switched up his thought track in a minute beat.  _I'll have to check in on Sarada and Sakura another time; Hima's a more pressing matter. Those two can take care of themselves..._ Kawaki felt a distant pang of sympathy resonate somewhere within his chest.  _...Sarada's mentality is probably wearing thin though, likely stressing over Sakura's reaction to the new Uchiha running around._

Kawaki had little else to say on the subject, and returned to being acutely aware of Chinatsu's presence beside him. She somehow always managed to be there, even when he never once asked her to be. "Kawaki...?" She began, and his stomach churned, the slightly downturned corners of his lips curling upwards in abhorrence. Chinatsu watched him for a moment, seeing how he always appeared as if he was within a world of his own. 

_I'd like to reach that world._

As if representing this inner yearning, her hand had already reached out to lightly touch his shoulder. He instantly shuddered and shifted a good few inches away, as if her very slightest touch repulsed him, shooting her an unappreciative glance. His dark irises were fierce; Chinatsu likened it to a burning fire. He was feral at times, like a panther. She lowered her irises, pressing her lips together as she simply couldn't offer up more complaints. She'd complained enough, she just wished to understand. She clasped her hands together in front of her, staring down at the ground. As Kawaki turned away, she knew he saw exactly how upset his rejections made her. He just lacked the care to comfort her.

She tilted her head upwards, the darkened skies drawing into her vision as they silently walked through Konoha's gates.

She drew in a long, heavy breath. "...Why are you like this?" Kawaki cast her an indescribable glance. Chinatsu chose not to look and try to figure it out; she'd be there for weeks. "So distant. So cold. So out of reach even when you're standing right beside me."

Kawaki chose to simply listen. It was all he could do at this point. Chinatsu thought to herself about how it was probably the first time he ever had.

"I...I  _know_ about you, Kawaki. I've tried time and time again to reach out to you, but you always give me the cold shoulder. You may not care for me whatsoever, you may not listen to what I say, but hell if I do for you. I've  _tried._ To be honest, I'm not even sure what I've done to you. You act like I carry some - some kind of  _disease._ That you can't go near me out of fear of catching it. Do you have any idea about how that makes me feel...? Have I not displayed genuine concern for your damn well-being?

"What I try to do for you, your brother never even bothers! So  _why_ do you seem to think of me with such disdain? I mean sure, I can be clingy and loud, but I'm only really like that to try to get your attention. You  _know_ that. I - I can't help but get so mad at you - sometimes I hate you as much as I love you!"

Chinatsu almost instantly slapped her hand over her glossed mouth, almond shaped eyes widening. She remained in that position for a brief moment, as if rendered entirely unable to move. Her breath grew even shakier, her voice sure to tremble when she next spoke. She swallowed, unable to meet Kawaki's pressing gaze - she could just feel how intense it was, and its pressure was too much to take. Her irises flitted across to meet his own in a sharp, clean - cut. This time she could not even muster the slightest gasp, and her hand simply fell away from her slightly agape lips. She could not tear her gaze away from Kawaki's dark, dark irises boring into her own. Their walking pace had slowed, and onlookers must have gotten the wrong impression as they came to see the two gazing at one another, drinking in the other's features. It was in a less than romantic sense. Chinatsu could not describe her emotions in the heat of the moment; she was just...astonished. 

Kawaki's expression was so feeble, so meek, so  _vulnerable -_ she was speechless. His once narrowed eyes had widened, his irises big and wavering. She was almost certain they were glassy. As she gazed up at him, unsure of what to do or say, he said one word, one name. 

"...Chi..."

Chinatsu felt her heart plummet into the very pits of her stomach, and painfully at that. Her mood stooped even lower than before, and she hung her head low for a moment as she desperately tried to collect herself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. How did she ever think this was ever going to work out between them?! Her hands came to curl into tight little fists, and she threw her head upwards, her once softened gaze now a cold glare. "Chi, huh?! That's  _all_ you can say when I just confessed how I - that I..." she ignored her vision growing blurry. "...who is 'Chi'?! I know damn well it ain't me, because you've never once called me that!" Kawaki watched helplessly as the tears within her eyes came to fall away, slipping down her cheeks. "Ev...even now! Even now after I tell you how I feel, you  _always_ put me down! It's not  _fair,_ Kawaki. To play with my feeli-"

"...I once had a friend...a long time ago."

Kawaki's sullen, broken tone knocked the air away from her lungs. She was already sobbing, but he...he sounded like he was about to as well. Which he does not do, at least not in front of pressing eyes, let alone her own. His voice had deepened significantly, yet the words wobbled as they fell away from his lips. Chinatsu's feeble cries were hushed into slight sniffles within a matter of seconds as she came to a gradual realisation - he was opening up to her. She remained ever speechless as a fond, gentle smile touched upon the corners of his lips slightly. "...she was all I could ever ask for in a friend; compassionate, understanding. She was my guide. She was brash enough to let me know when I was in the wrong," Chinatsu tried to avoid that look of awe that distinctly shimmered within his eyes. "She was the only friend I ever had; my first."

"I adored her."

Chinatsu couldn't help but feel that the curdling jealousy bubbling within her was somewhat misplaced. Kawaki only continued to talk, his tone the softest she ever heard it, each word delicately chosen when attributed to this mysterious friend. Chinatsu peered up at him, scrutinising his newly taken expression closely. His gaze was warm, yet prominent anguish slipped through the cracks of it. His voice was gentle, but nontheless at a state of unease. Broken. He often hesitated before continuing, of which he always did. "Our relationship wasn't romantic; we were too young for that. What we had...stretched far beyond that. We...we were so close. We were like siblings, and oftentimes I truly wished she was my little sister," Chinatsu was silent, stunned. Kawaki directed his gaze upwards towards the sky, his fading smile wavering. "She was Chi."

Chinatsu couldn't even look at him anymore, she simply directed her empty gaze forwards as she barely came to recognise Kawaki's house come into view. She was rendered a victim to her whirling thoughts within her mind; why...?! Why was Kawaki telling her all of this? Did anyone else know of Chi? Who  _is_ she?! Chinatsu shook her head quickly, frustrated, doubting she'll ever gain her answers. She could never form such a bond that Chi somehow managed to with Kawaki...he'd never once say how he adored her. Chinatsu was very much aware that what she was feeling was likely selfish in some shape or form, but she lacked the care to reconsider. She was confused, and frustrated. She wasn't even aware that Kawaki could possibly  _possess_ such a strong bond with another!

Chinatsu's thoughts slowed. She realised...maybe she was just undermining him in her own head. He was truly capable of these things, she just...she didn't know. 

She looked up at Kawaki when she realised they had reached an abrupt stop outside of his house. She forced a tight, beaming grin at the taller boy. He noticed. "K - Kawaki, wh...what are you doing? We have to report to the Hokage, remember?" Kawaki simply replied with a dismissive shrug. At this, she wasn't surprised. "He'll understand."

Chinatsu swallowed once more as she stared up at the boy, all in a newfound light shone upon him. Many, many more questions had arose within her mind, but she knew for  fact not all of them would be answered. Not yet anyway. So she decided on the most pressing ones, though for some odd, bemusing reason her heart came to clench uncomfortably and her gut twisted this way and that. This was not just nervousness, nor a sense of impending anxiety. Kawaki met her pressing gaze, lifting a dark brow in response. Chinatsu was certain his entire body tensed.

"Wh...where..." Kawaki hurriedly averted his gaze, looking anywhere but at her eyes. He pressed his lips together and his breath shortened within his throat. "...Where...is Chi now?"

Chinatsu came to realise the sensations she felt within her body was dread. Kawaki threw her a sharp, unsteady gaze that pierced her racing heart. His expression was numb, yet all she saw within his eyes was pain. And it was endless, a pain that reached those very depths of his obsidian irises. Chinatsu felt the world around her grow still as she came to see very clearly now that Kawaki was indeed often thinking of something or someone else, and it truly was her suspicion of a sister. However it was not Himawari. 

Kawaki gripped the insides of his pockets, shaking. A gasp fell away from Chinatsu's lips as she tried to reach out to him. "Kawaki, I thought your anxiety was treated-" he instantly recoiled, stepping backwards as his breath grew unsteady. He shook his head quickly. "D-don't." His voice was stern, yet uncertain. He sounded lost, as if he wanted to escape somewhere. Pain wrenched Chinatsu's heart as she watched him, adamant to tell the story of Chi. "W-who was brought to Konoha three years ago?" 

Chinatsu shook her head. "Kawaki, you need to-"

"Tell me."

Chinatsu felt hot tears prick at the corners of her eyes once more. Her words trembled, her lips quivering. "Y-you..." an icy sensation ran through her veins as dread flooded her body; she took a sharp intake of breath, seeing Kawaki often trying to do the same as he kept his breathing under control to remain in a conversation. Her eyes widened. "...sh-she...she wasn't with you-! K-Kawaki I'm - I'm so sorry-"

Kawaki began to step away from her, as if needing to get away urgently. "I saw it, you know," he swallowed quickly, breathing growing ragged as they locked eyes one last time. " **I watched her die**."

Chinatsu fell numb, unable to muster any further strength. Kawaki continued to hastily ramble on, his eyes glassy and fearful. He mirrored that same frightened, sobbing little boy that the Seventh Hokage brought back to the village three years ago. "Y-You asked why I'm always like 'this' around you? I'm in  _pain_ whenever I see you. You - you  _look just like her._ **You are a painful reminder of what I saw**...!"

It was only then did their teacher rush over and attempt to console a sobbing Chinatsu. They turned to tell Kawaki to get his mother, but the boy had already ran inside.

**~~~**

Kawaki slammed the door shut, willing himself not to give in to the way his knees trembled, to not collapse onto the floor right then and there. Hinata ran into the hallway urgently, wide - eyed and worried. "Boruto and the girls have gone to bed - Kawaki I thought your anx-" Kawaki paid her words no mind. "Where is Hima?"

 Hinata shook to her head. "She - she's in her room. She should be asleep, but, well she never is until you come home - look, Kawaki, you-" The boy had already raced upstairs  to see his little sister. Hinata pressed a hand to her face, turning to go grab her phone. She had to contact Naruto. It appeared things were worse than imagined...

**~~~**

He watched her. 

Kawaki stood in front of the very slightly ajar crack of Himawari's doorway, breathing ragged and unsteady still. Even so, the simple sight of her dainty figure sitting utop of the foot of her bed eased his nerves, to the smallest extent. His bottomless, vacant irises drank in her features as his mind hastily tossed thoughts that were barely structured about within his head. She recently had begun a habit that was rather unhealthy; she now had initiated this ritual she performs, in which she patiently awaits her big brother's return when he is sent off on  mission. She simply sits at her bed, gazing longingly at her door, of which she keeps slightly open so she can soon she his face peek through. The excitement that beams through her expression afterwards fills Kawaki's beating heart with indescribably warmth. However, she adamantly continues to wait for him even when the sun dips behind the horizon and night fills the sky. This leads to her watching her doorway with half - lidded eyes, mouth slightly agape as she nearly began to snore, as if falling asleep whilst sitting up. Such incidents much like this one.

Kawaki regarded her appearance closely. He'd done this numerous times before, but his comparisons of the two will never cease, especially now that Himawari was growing older and her features were truly being birthed.  _Himawari's nearing Chi's last few years..._ The thought ran through his mind glumly, considering how the girl was at the tender age of eight by now. Chi's final year of her life was when she was ten years old. Kawaki initially held a certain inexplicable loathing for Himawari, pure disgust seeping through his narrow features at the mere mention of her.

Chinatsu had a similar experience.

The two bore an incredibly strong resemblance to the girl he once adored, each in their own ways. When he first laid eyes on Chinatsu, a small girl within a mass of people awaiting their kage at the gates of his village, he was only met with the face of Chi. Despair flooded his heart as the reminder swept through him, he recalled that quite vividly. It was the only reason he picked her face out of the hundreds of people. Chinatsu held no relation to Chi whatsoever, which was what baffled the boy even further. Pure coincidence, but it was a painful one at that. The two shared their long, sweeping locks of chocolate brown hair, wide almond shaped eyes, and mostly dainty features. However a copy will never be the original. Chinatsu had highlighted her hair since he arrived to Konohagakure, so her hair appeared significantly lighter than its natural shade. Her jade irises would never touch Chi's own. Chi's resembled glinting opals, huge and practically transparent. Her pupils were incredibly pale, to the point where one would question if she even had any. Himawari had short, purplish hair and bore a strong resemblance to Hinata. However her innocence mirrored Chi's own, and it struck Kawaki's heart. Her chubby face and snub nose were much alike to Chi's in detail, however.

Of course it would be these two girls that would love him.

He hated it. He hated the reminder. So he hated them.

This impulsive, burning hatred within him only grew and grew the more they tried to interact with them. The more he spent time with them. He unfortunately was in the predicament that he lived with one of them. Waking up to her face, experiencing the event all over again...Kawaki did an inexcusable act, and never allowed himself to forget it. He'd torment himself over what he did. Chi would have never forgiven him had she seen him do such a thing. He also re - evaluated his actions up until then, and vowed to change his ways for his true little sister. He yearned for one before, and now he finally has one. He should treat her in the best way he knew how, not push her away. 

"...Aki...!"

Kawaki was abruptly tugged away from his endless thoughts, coming to see Himawari's haggard, worn features managing to beam brightly up at his face. He couldn't bring himself to return her wide, stretched grin that reached from one ear to the other, walking inside her room and dropping onto the mattress beside her. She crawled and shifted around to be even closer to him, nuzzling into his arm comfortably, cutely. Guilt thread through Kawaki's veins. 

She then cast him a stern, unimpressed glance as she poked at his shoulder. Her pinkish lips had fallen into a low frown, her lips pouting slightly. She huffed loudly. "Aki', you're late!" She scolded him, but she could never stay mad with the boy for long, and her frown soon broke away to reveal a kind hearted smile. "How was your mission? What happened? Was it fun-?" Her rapid fired questions came to an almost instant halt as she saw a tear fall away from her brother's eye. His head remained lowered, as if he couldn't bear to look at her. She remained silent as another tear fell. He didn't bother to hide it. 

"Aki...?"

She reached out hesitantly, the very tips of her fingers only scarcely grazing his arm. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled in a voice so quiet she could only just about hear his solemn words. She could not possibly fathom what had crushed her brother in such a crippling way, immediate concern spreading through her delicate features. "I...I don't get it." She replied, her tone uncertain as he wrapped his strong arms around her smaller frame. He buried his face into her messy mane of hair as he sniffled, eyes closed. "No...you wouldn't. I rid you of the pain I had given you - I...I shouldn't have done it in the first place,"

His lips began to tremble as his words quivered, voice breaking at certain intervals. "...I'm so sorry..."

Himawari's pale irises cast a pitiful glance at her sobbing brother, her vision growing blurry as she returned his tightened embrace. She happily indulged within his warmth. She bit down on her quivering bottom lip. "I...I don't get it," she began, Kawaki's anguished gaze locking with her own as he watched the tears spill from her eyes. "B-but if you cry, then I cry too...!"

Kawaki's eyes widened at this, and he rubbed soothing circles onto her back as they remained holding one another. He shut his eyes once more, rendering himself vulnerable to his malicious, biting thoughts. 

_I'm sorry, Chi..._

_...I failed you._

_And I've already failed my true sister._

{A/N ~ guess what. i found a plot hole in one of the chapters! now i gotta go and fix it and fill it in with something else...ahhhh writing's a long process. anywho, i may be making these chapters slightly longer to fit in more stuff, but only a little. my school term is nearly ending and summer is nearly here, so i'll be able to post more when that time comes. until then! 

\- _chi_dori_}


End file.
